


LADY BARATHEON

by Enne88



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 130,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enne88/pseuds/Enne88
Summary: Ned Stark decide marchar al Norte con sus hijas después de ser atacado por Jaime Lannister, sin llegar a descubrir el parentesco real de los hijos de Cersei. Robert enfurece y cambiará el destino de Poniente nombrando una nueva Mano y dejando caer su ira sobre todos los que le rodean.La sucesión de acontecimientos lleva a Brienne a la capital, con un nuevo apellido y con un nuevo esposo. Pero no pasará mucho tiempo en Desembarco del Rey, y Jaime tampoco.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Renly Baratheon/Brienne of Tarth, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Comments: 472
Kudos: 147





	1. LAS ÓRDENES DE UN REY

NED

La jactanciosa sonrisa de Jaime Lannister aún seguía impresa en el fondo de sus pesados párpados. El Matarreyes había reído mientras luchaba como sólo podría hacer un loco. No le importaba morir, cualquiera que lo contemplase lo sabría en el acto. Por eso era tan bueno. Por eso era tan odioso. 

Al abrir los ojos el dolor en su pierna lo atravesó, pero la visión de Cersei Lannister parada frente a su cama fue peor. Robert estaba también allí, pero a estas alturas su presencia no le tranquilizaba como lo habría hecho tiempo atrás. 

Discutieron, y el Rey gritó, y ella lo insultó. Y abandonó la estancia cuando Robert la golpeó. El Rey de Poniente golpeó a la Reina frente a él, dejándola marcada. Se preguntó cuántas veces lo habría hecho.

Lo miró llevarse la copa a los labios una y otra vez, mientras dejaba en claro que no tenía ninguna intención de hacer justicia con Jaime Lannister, el hombre que mató a sus hombres y atravesó la cara de Jory con un puñal. Robert había vendido su honor a Tywin Lannister a cambio de los siete reinos. 

Sabiendo que no encontraría justicia en la capital, solicitó marchar con la menor brevedad al Norte, con la promesa de convencer a su esposa para que soltara al enano. Robert le lanzó de nuevo la insignia de la Mano y le ordenó que se quedase junto a él, llamándole hermano. Él tuvo un hermano y una hermana, a los que amó y lloró. Robert no lo era. 

El Rey se levantó, prometiendo una conversación tras su partida de caza. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, pero no podía dejar que todo terminara así.

-La chica Targaryen…

Robert bufó una serie de improperios antes de asegurar que la chica moriría, sin negociación. Lo amenazó con nombrar a Jaime Lannister Mano del Rey si se atrevía a rechazarlo. ¿Creía realmente que cedería ante la amenaza? ¿Que comprometería su dignidad por conservar un puesto que jamás quiso? 

-Di mi palabra. No participaré en el asesinato de una niña inocente al otro lado del mar. Regresaré a Invernalia, mi Rey. Podéis entregar el broche a quien os plazca. Os dije que no participaría y por mi honor que no lo haré. 

Robert bramó como un animal. -Fuera. Te quiero fuera de mi vista. Puedes regresar y congelar tus bolas escondido para siempre con tu estúpida conciencia limpia. Si sigues aquí cuando regrese de la cacería te nombraré traidor y te lo haré pagar.

Lo dejó aturdido en la cama y durmió hasta el alba. Abandonó la capital con sus hijas a las pocas horas. En su despedida sólo acudió la reina para besar sus mejillas con una sonrisa punzante. El Reino quedaba en manos de un hombre que ya no conocía y aquella terrible familia a la que debía su gloria. No podía imaginar el destino que acechaba, pero se aseguraría de que su familia estuviera protegida en el Norte, de donde nunca debió salir. 

RENLY

Robert estaba más odioso que nunca, gritando a unos y otros con un humor terrible. No se acercarían a ningún animal, todo el maldito bosque le estaría escuchando a kilómetros a la redonda. 

El chico Lannister lo seguía de cerca, pero le tiró el vino de un manotazo y le gritó por ello haciéndole volver al castillo por más. Barristan aguantó sus insultos cuando lo llamó traidor por haber servido a su antiguo Rey. El círculo se estrechaba y pronto fijó a su hermano como su siguiente objetivo. Lo insultó durante horas haciendo alusión a su falta de experiencia en batalla, a su físico, a su forma de ser… Hasta que no aguantó más y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de nuevo a la Fortaleza.

Robert lo agarró por el brazo bruscamente, haciendo que sus uñas atravesaran s camisa y se clavaran en su piel. Nunca había sido tan hostil con su hermano.

-Eres un niño bonito al que todo le ha sido dado. Todo. Stannis insiste en que le entregue Bastión de Tormentas, y tal vez debería. Él es el hermano mayor, al fin y al cabo. 

-Lo es, y aún así me lo entregaste por una razón. Sabes qué es Stannis. 

-Al menos él es padre y garantizaría la sucesión. Dime Renly, ¿cuánto tendré que esperar para que mis sobrinos correteen por el castillo?

-Soy joven. No necesito…

-Soy Rey. Yo digo lo que necesitas, y necesitas una esposa. Marcharás a Casa y se celebrará un baile en tu honor, de esos que tanto te gustan, con todas las doncellas de las Casas de Tierra de Tormentas. Elige a la que más te guste y regresa a la capital desposado. Si no lo haces…

-¿Si no lo hago, qué?- Renly se enfrentó como nunca antes, su pecho casi rozando la amplia barriga de su hermano. 

-Lo harás.- Lancel regresaba corriendo con un nuevo odre de vino que Robert volvió a lanzar al suelo.- Regresaremos ya al castillo para prepararlo todo. Este idiota ha espantado a las bestias con sus estúpidos pisotones ruidosos. ¿No sabes correr como un hombre?

JAIME

Jaime llegó a Roca Casterly esperando que su padre estuviera a punto de marchar a la guerra, pero durante su viaje las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. Los cuervos que Tywin Lannister había recibido hacían que cualquier plan que hubiera iniciado fuera abortado con la más absoluta inmediatez. 

Le sorprendió gratamente que Catelyn Stark y su hermana hubieran soltado a Tyrion. Los rumores decían que un mercenario luchó por él en un juicio por combate, y que consiguió su liberación. Sonrió cuando le dijeron que inicialmente había solicitado que él mismo fuese su paladín. Estaba deseando volver a verlo, y todo indicaba que antes del siguiente giro de luna llegaría a la Roca. 

La noticia más inesperada fue la marcha del bueno de Ned Stark a su roca congelada. Su padre había sido llamado a la capital para tomar su puesto a la menor brevedad, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en cuanto tuviera a sus dos hijos para marchar junto a él. 

-Los Stark apresaron a Tyrion, ataqué a su señor en la capital, ¿y Robert lo resuelve nombrándote Mano del Rey y enviando a su mejor amigo de regreso al Norte?

-No exactamente. Hay una petición especial que el Rey entiende necesaria para suavizar el problema entre nuestras casas. Quiere que marches a Invernalia, que permanezcas como invitado de los Stark, esperando que las rencillas entre nuestras casas se diluyan. 

Jaime se rió con una carcajada fuerte. Su padre no lo hizo. 

-¿Rencillas? Curiosa forma de llamarlo. ¿En serio Robert cree que marcharía al norte con ellos?

-Lo harás. 

Jaime por un momento perdió la sonrisa. No podía hablar en serio. 

-Eres parte de la Guardia Real, no puedes rechazar una orden como esa. 

-¡No pienso marchar a Invernalia! ¡Está loco si cree que me iré sin cuestionarlo!

-Ahora mismo no tienes potestad para cuestionar ninguna orden. Como Guardia Real tu único cometido es acatar las órdenes del Rey. 

Jaime empezó a vislumbrar como su padre repetía una y otra vez su puesto como una maldición, entendiendo por qué se mostraba prácticamente alegre con la decisión. 

-Cuando lleguemos a la capital y obtenga mi nombramiento haré que revoque tus votos. Te casarás y regresarás a la Roca, como siempre debiste hacer. 

-Hice un juramento. No puedes obligarme a romperlo, no lo haré. 

Tywin mantuvo la misma expresión, sin mover un solo músculo. 

-Entonces marcharás al Norte. Tras unos meses en ese infierno helado puede que tus prioridades cambien. Seré Mano del Rey, podré ayudarte cuando tú quieras ayudarte. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo muchos más asuntos que tratar. 

RENLY

Las festividades se habían alargado durante días. Tener a Loras a su lado era el único motivo por el que aún no se había lanzado por uno de los acantilados, a pesar de ser uno de los mayores agentes de presión. Era un hombre exigente e insistía en que cumpliera con su deber lo antes posible para que ambos pudieran respirar tranquilos y callar los rumores de una buena vez. 

Era un tema que ya habían hablado muchas veces, y habían encontrado una solución aceptable que pensaba atrasar todo el tiempo posible. La hermana de Loras siempre había sido el partido más lógico, ella sabía o intuía su relación y no le molestaba. Era una mujer ambiciosa, sólo esperaba su título como Dama de Bastión de Tormentas y ambos respetarían las compañías que eligiesen con discreción. 

Sin embargo había esperado demasiado. Ahora Sansa Stark había regresado al Norte y todos sabían que el compromiso con Joffrey no parecía seguir adelante. Margaery no se conformaría con cualquier Baratheon si podía aspirar al futuro Rey. 

Loras insistía en que se desposara con cualquiera, que una vez que la encamase y pusiera un niño en su vientre todos los rumores cesarían y ambos podrían tener una vida mucho más tranquila. Sabía que Loras había compartido cama con alguna mujer años atrás, pero ese no era su caso. Adoraba a las mujeres, le parecían hermosas y disfrutaba su compañía, pero algo se revolvía en sus entrañas si se obligaba a pensar de otra forma. 

Esa noche en la fiesta Loras entabló conversación con una chica Penrose, joven y hermosa, y lo animó a participar. Tras mucho vino se encontraron los tres en un cuartucho oscuro, y tras mucho mucho más vino Loras desapareció, quedándose sólo con la joven, que reía despreocupada. 

Habría sido incapaz de dar el primer paso, pero no fue necesario. La chica se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios. Él intentó mantenerlo, pero le resultaba raro y decepcionante. Ella se alejó un momento y con pocos movimientos sencillos se desnudó completamente ante él. 

Era hermosa, con curvas bonitas y generosas. Se acercó y comenzó a desatar su camisa mientras la miraba paralizado. Pero cuando sus manos se acercaron a los cordones de sus pantalones tuvo la sabiduría suficiente como para frenarla antes de que pudiera descubrir que nada en su desnudez había logrado impresionarle. 

-Os deshonraría, no puedo, no puedo hacerlo. 

-Si os agrado nos casaremos a la menor brevedad. ¿Qué importará entonces? 

-Sois una dama, no voy a hacerlo. Perdonadme.

La empujó con suavidad y abandonó la habitación mareado. El vino lo había desorientado, y salió del castillo tambaleándose. Corrió hacia el bosque hasta que escuchó la voz de Loras, que lo había perseguido hasta allí.

Lo recriminó como esperaba, pero cuando vio la absoluta derrota en sus ojos suavizó el discurso y lo abrazó. El mundo era injusto, los niños pobres morían de hambre en invierno, las doncellas eran violadas en las guerras y los hombres se mataban por la más absurda discusión. En medio de esa brutalidad sin sentido él había encontrado algo hermoso a lo que aferrarse, algo que compensaba el horror que gobernaba el mundo. Había encontrado el amor. Pero ese mundo horrible quería arrebatárselo, ese mundo lo destruiría si se llegaba a conocer. Ese mundo injusto no vencería, ambos eran más fuertes que eso y encontrarían a manera de prevalecer. 

Renly expulsó todo el miedo de su cuerpo y atacó el punto en el cuello de Loras que le haría olvidar cualquier reproche. Había amado antes, pero nunca con esta inmensidad. Su cuerpo era tan hermoso, su rostro, su pelo… Era un guerrero de cuento, un caballero de brillante armadura que apareció en su vida para salvarlo. Ojalá pudiera vivir ese cuento, montar en su caballo y huir a su castillo lejano, donde el sol brillaba siempre y nadie los miraría con odio. 

Lo desnudó con tranquilidad, retirando cada capa de ropa y disfrutando de la vista de su piel expuesta. Loras se apoyó sobre el tronco de un árbol mientras él pasaba sus labios por su espalda, besando su suave columna blanca y cada leve rozadura que su armadura imprimía en los hombros. Una vez que estuvo dentro de él supo que nunca podría estar dentro de una mujer. Se sentía completo, feliz. Este era él, y ninguno de sus hermanos podría obligarle a ser ninguna otra cosa. 

-Mi señor.

La magia se rompió en un instante cuando la grave voz de Brienne de Tarth sonó con la inocencia de siempre. Apareció tras los arbustos desorientada, como si no supiera exactamente donde estaba. Entonces los vio. 

Habrían tenido tiempo suficiente como para, al menos, separarse lo suficiente para que la visión fuera menos explícita, pero se quedaron absolutamente quietos. Ella los miró con la boca abierta por un segundo, antes de disculparse y correr a toda velocidad. 

En el tiempo que se vistieron y recompusieron la chica debía estar tan lejos como podía. Loras insistía en que debían matarla, pero él estaba seguro de que podría amenazarla lo suficiente como para que no hablara jamás. 

JAIME

La llegada de Tyrion le hubiera resultado divertida si hubiera estado de humor. Su escolta de hombres de los clanes de las montañas hizo su aparición llamativa y singular. Tywin estaba furioso, como de costumbre, y su hermano feliz de haber sobrevivido, contra toda probabilidad. 

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, siempre que lo tenía cerca se sentía inmediatamente mejor. Marcharon a la capital ese mismo día, sin que su padre tuviese la mínima cortesía de dejarlo descansar. Pasaron la primera noche del camino juntos, él quejándose de su destino, Tyrion bebiendo y riéndose. Era el hombre más inteligente que conocía, y esperaba que encontrase alguna manera de librarle de aquello. Si su hermano no podía pensar en nada, Cersei era su última esperanza. 

Llegaron a la capital días más tarde, encontrando un Rey aún más borracho y el aire algo más apestoso. Nada de eso importaba a Jaime, buscó a su hermana y antes de cruzar palabra estaban retozando en un cuartucho oscuro. Terminaron en escasos minutos con la ropa casi perfecta, sin apenas despeinarse. Era un hábito arraigado, controlado y fuertemente entrenado. 

Cersei estaba preparada para salir, siempre lo hacía antes que él y tenía que esperar sólo unos minutos antes de salir por la misma puerta. Esta vez sostuvo su brazo y la frenó para poder hablar con ella. 

Esperaba que se sorprendiese al escucharlo, pero parecía conocer los planes de Robert. Cuando le insistió en que hablara con él para intentar evitarlo, Cersei arqueó sus cejas. 

-Yo fui quien dio la idea a Robert. Ned Stark se estaba acercando a la verdad, no sé hasta dónde llegó a investigar. Su hijo sobrevivió y cualquier día puede recordar lo que vio. Debes estar ahí para descubrir lo que saben y matarlos si es preciso. 

Jaime abrió la boca como un pez. 

-Entré en la Guardia Real para poder estar contigo. Padre es la mano del Rey, me mantendrá allí hasta que acepte romper mis votos y casarme para ser su heredero. ¿Es que no te importa el tiempo que nos mantendrá separados?

Cersei puso una mueca y suspiró cansada. 

-Eres un caprichoso que siempre ha tenido lo que ha querido. La vida de nuestros hijos está en riesgo, también nuestra vida, ¿es que no lo ves? Estuve a punto de matar al mismísimo Rey cuando salió en su partida de caza. Ned estaba cerca, muy cerca, pero ahora que está lejos matar a Robert sería una decisión demasiado extrema. Esto es lo más conveniente para nosotros, lo sé.

¿Cersei había estado a punto de matar al Rey? ¿Había perdido totalmente la cabeza?

-¡Ned Stark ha sido enviado a Invernalia, expulsado por el mismísimo Robert! ¿Crees que ahora tiene alguna influencia?

\- No arriesgaré la vida por ello. Te marchas a Invernalia y no hay más que hablar. 

Se zafó de su agarre y salió por la puerta rápidamente, sabiendo que él no se arriesgaría a ir tras ella. 

Estaba sólo. Realmente sólo.

RENLY

La buscaron toda la noche, pero ninguno de ellos era especialmente bueno siguiendo un rastro. Al amanecer entendieron que no iban a dar con ella, y regresaron al castillo, evaluando posibles daños. Nada parecía haber cambiado, ningún murmullo ni alboroto. Reinaba una absoluta paz y nadie había visto a la chica desde la fiesta del día anterior. 

Se separaron para buscarla por el bosque, pero no fue hasta la noche cuando la encontró sentada junto al río, pensativa y pálida. Parecía una mujer minúscula, pequeña y frágil. Sólo volvió a ser consciente de su tamaño cuando se sentó a su lado. 

-Lord Renly…- Parecía a punto de salir corriendo de nuevo. 

-Lady Brienne, esperaba que pudiéramos tener unas palabras. 

Cerró la boca y asintió. Sus ojos parecían a punto de desbordarse. 

-¿Alguien os pidió que me siguierais anoche?

Giró su cabeza rápido para mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez. Estaba realmente extrañada por la pregunta. 

-¡No! Mi Señor… yo solo… os vi salir de una habitación y parecíais descompuesto. Corristeis al bosque y pensé que podríais haber enfermado, que quizá necesitaríais ayuda. Dudé, por supuesto, no quería ser una entrometida, y tardé un tiempo en decidirme a seguiros. Pero la sola posibilidad de que pudieseis estar enfermo, mareado y caer solo en el bosque… Finalmente seguí vuestro rastro. No hay ninguna excusa para mi comportamiento, lo siento mucho. 

-¿Le habéis contado a alguien lo que visteis?

-No vi nada, Mi Señor. 

-Brienne, no os tenía por mentirosa. Sé lo que visteis, y necesito saber si lo habéis contado y a quien. 

-¡Por supuesto que no! Lord Renly, jamás haría algo que os dañase. Habéis sido bueno conmigo, siempre, sois un hombre ejemplar y yo… jamás haría nada para heriros. 

Parecía sincera. Calló un momento mirando el agua mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento. Una amenaza agresiva no parecía apropiada, pero era todo lo que había pensado hasta ese momento. Necesitaba cambiar de enfoque pero estaba demasiado aturullado como para pensar con claridad. 

-¿Estáis bien?

Renly arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Cómo iba a estar bien?

-Me refiero a… ayer, cuando salisteis corriendo. Realmente me preocupasteis, hoy solo podía pensar si estabais bien, si os hicieron algo…

Realmente parecía más asustada por él que por su propia suerte. ¿Qué le importaba a ella su bienestar? La conoció años atrás en otras celebraciones, pero apenas compartieron un baile y unas palabras. Y sin embargo esa casi desconocida parecía preocuparse sinceramente por él, mostrando una devoción que no comprendía, pero que quizá podría utilizar. Ella ya sabía su secreto, lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Si hablaba sinceramente y ganaba su confianza podría solucionar el entuerto de un modo más limpio, antes de que Loras apareciera con su dichosa espada. 

-Tengo que casarme. Con una mujer. No me gustan las mujeres, Brienne. Intenté… que una mujer me gustara, pero no funcionó. 

Estudió su reacción con detenimiento. ¿Asco? ¿Sorpresa? No encontró nada parecido en ella, nada de lo que siempre había visto en cada sospecha de los demás. 

-No necesitáis que os gusten para casaros. 

-Lo necesito para el encamamiento. 

-Oh…

Realmente parecía una niña inocente que no entendía el mundo de los adultos. O una adulta que, como él, no encajaba en el mundo de los demás. Sintió una conexión extraña, como si de alguna manera se sintiera por primera vez comprendido por alguien que no fuera un compañero de cama. 

-…Hay bodas que no tienen… ritual. Podríais evitarlo y fingir con un poco de sangre en la sábana. Es la solución cuando es la doncella la que no… puede entregar su virtud.

Arrugó la frente buscando la mofa, pero no había nada. Hablaba como si lo hiciera sobre el tiempo o el paisaje. Absolutamente neutral. 

-Tras la boda se esperan herederos. Ese es el principal motivo por el que Robert me obliga a casarme. 

-Cuando los niños no vienen no suelen culpar al caballero, sino a la mujer. Si estáis casado y los niños no llegan cualquier maestre encontraría la causa en unas caderas estrechas o una mujer débil. 

-La mujer en cuestión tendría lengua y voluntad para defenderse. Hablaría desde el primer día en que compartiéramos cama y descubriera la encerrona. 

-Nunca os aconsejaría engañar a una doncella. Hicisteis llamar a todas las damas casaderas de Tierra de Tormentas, cuya mayor aspiración es ser vuestra esposa. Si explicáis claramente la situación a una mujer de confianza es probable que acepte los términos. Muchas no os conocían, no acudieron a la llamada por amor. Ofrecéis un título, un gran castillo, un carácter amable que las trate con gentileza… La certeza de que no van a sufrir bajo un borracho que las ataque en mitad de la noche. La vida de muchas de esas damas será mucho peor que…

-¿Que casarse con un desviado para ser culpada por su incapacidad?

-¡No lo sois! Sois un hombre honorable, digno y bondadoso. Nadie elige a quien ama, y no debería haber vergüenza en ello. 

-¿Lo creéis realmente? ¿Qué os parece la perspectiva, vuestros sueños de infancia hechos realidad?

-Yo no soy una dama, mis sueños no son los comunes en una doncella. Siempre he querido ser caballero, luchar en torneos, batallas y guerras. Defender al Rey, a los inocentes, al reino. Morir con la espada en la mano y no durante el parto. Pero conozco los sueños de las mujeres, os aseguro…

Sus gruesos labios cortados seguían en movimiento, pero dejó de escucharla. De pronto se miró en los ojos de aquella mujer extraña como un reflejo de sí mismo. Un reflejo desdibujado y deforme, como el que se vería en un río turbio. Por distintos motivos no encajaban en el mundo cruel del que inevitablemente formaban parte. Por distintos motivos ambos estaban destinados a la infelicidad. 

-Casaos conmigo. 

El rojo en sus mejillas brilló con la fuerza de mil soles. Se echó hacia atrás en un movimiento instintivo tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Permaneció inmóvil y muda, como si esperase que él dijese algo más, como si la frase no pudiera estar completa. Pasaron los segundos lentamente, hasta que sus labios empezaron a farfullar.

-Mi señor… no podría…

-Quizá no seáis una dama, pero nunca seréis caballero. Antes o después os obligarán a desposaros con un marido idiota que gobierne vuestra isla y vuestra vida. Estuve allí cuando todos esos pretendientes que invitó vuestro padre fueron crueles y estúpidos, seguro que los recordáis. No os ofrezco la vida en un castillo aburrido y abriros las piernas para engendrar mis hijos, que es lo que cualquier otro partido os dará. Adoro los torneos, viajaremos de uno a otro mostrando al mundo a mi imbatible esposa. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que se os permita entrar en batalla, si el reino lo necesita. No moriréis en una cama de partos. No es la vida con la que soñáis, pero prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para haceros feliz. 

Intentó incorporarse con torpeza, farfullando una serie de negativas. Tomó su mano antes de que terminara de levantarse y en una posición suplicante la miró arrodillado, depositando sus últimas esperanzas en aquella extraña mujer. 

-Lady Brienne, casaos conmigo y me haréis el hombre más feliz de Poniente. Por favor, hacedme el honor de ser mi mujer. 

Lo miró con la boca abierta, incapaz de responder. No lo necesitaba, pudo ver en aquella mirada que ya era suya. 

JAIME

Robert no quiso que marchara inmediatamente al norte, o quizá su padre estaba haciendo tiempo para intentar que Jaime acabase por claudicar. Eso no iba a suceder y simplemente dejó que los días pasaran refunfuñando con Tyrion sin nada más interesante que hacer. 

Pero algo interesante atravesó las puertas una mañana. Renly se había casado en Bastión de Tormentas, de forma inmediata y sin demasiada pompa. Ni siquiera sus hermanos habían presenciado el enlace. Ahora el pequeño ciervo regresaba a la capital entrando en la sala del trono con su nueva esposa. 

Cuando Jaime puso los ojos sobre la figura al lado de Renly por un momento palideció. Lo había hecho, realmente había traído un hombre con él y con ello desafiaba a su Rey, su familia y los malditos Siete Reinos. Por primera vez en su vida admiró al chico, para segundos más tarde darse cuenta de su error. 

El enorme cuerpo a su lado bien podría haber sido un Clegane, pero era una mujer. Una mujer fea, más alta que ninguna que hubiera visto, con las espaldas más anchas, brazos más fuertes y pelo más corto. Llevaba pantalones de hombre, túnica de hombre y corte de pelo masculino, pero por mucho que Renly quisiera evitarlo, se había casado con una mujer. 

Los cuchicheos se formaron en la sala y la cara de asco de su hermana se hizo visible inmediatamente. Robert gruñó y se llevó una mano a los ojos. Tyrion sonreía contento con el barullo, disfrutando de la miseria de todo el mundo. Su padre se mantuvo estoico, con la misma cara que mantenía mientras cortaba el pan o informaba de una muerte familiar. 

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la nueva mujer de Renly, esperando que el segundo vistazo no fuera tan sorprendente. Pero lo era. Su altura, su cuerpo musculado, sus rasgos poco femeninos. Miraba al suelo como si no quisiera estar allí, hasta que elevó la mirada un instante, cruzándose casualmente con la suya. Jaime tragó saliva mientras su cuerpo se tensaba como la cuerda de un arco.

Tenía unos ojos realmente asombrosos.


	2. DESPEDIDAS

RENLY 

Robert estaba más furioso que antes, más que nunca en todos sus amargos años. El tiempo que había pasado fuera de la capital sólo había empeorado su problema con el vino y ahora apenas se le entendía entre borrachera y borrachera. 

-Tenías que hacerlo. Tenías que avergonzar a la familia trayendo a la mujer más fea de todo Poniente. Tenías que traerla con pantalones de hombre y presentarla con esa estúpida sonrisa, como si creyeras que puedes desafiarme. 

-No te estaba desafiando. Tus órdenes fueron claras, elegir a cualquier Doncella de Tierra de Tormentas, y ella lo es. Heredera de una Casa menor, algo totalmente apropiado para un tercer hermano. No entiendo el berrinche. 

Robert se movió por la habitación, buscando su copa de vino. 

-Si querías molestarme con su presencia no podrás hacerlo mucho tiempo. Marcharás al norte con Jaime Lannister, y por supuesto te llevarás esa bestia tuya. Te asegurarás de que el Matarreyes permanezca entre las murallas de Invernalia y que no se maten entre ellos. Me mantendrás informado de cualquier problema, de cualquier noticia, de cualquier banalidad. Quiero saber qué desayuna la niña pequeña de los Stark, qué ropas viste Catelyn, dónde duerme cada noche el Matarreyes y si lo hace con alguien más. Todo, Renly. Quiero saberlo todo. 

Lo escuchó terminar su discurso, pero no estaba dispuesto a obedecer. Esta vez no. 

-Has nombrado a Tywin Mano del Rey, estás rodeado de esos malditos Lannister en todo momento, ¿y quieres enviarme lejos? ¡Necesitas a tu hermano aquí! ¡Tu sangre!

-Necesito a mi hermano en el Norte, necesito saber qué está pasando allí. Ned Stark incumplió una orden directa, si no fuera quien es su cabeza estaría colgada en una pica a la entrada de la ciudad. El Norte siempre ha sido un territorio difícil de gobernar, necesito saber si es una simple pataleta y podré tener al lobo de vuelta con su cola entre las piernas o si es peor de lo que todos estamos pensando y podríamos hablar de una revuelta. Los norteños siempre han querido la independencia.

-¿Estás completamente paranoico? Lo conoces, simplemente no quiso mancharse las manos con la chica Targaryen. Prefiere una guerra donde mueran mil hombres a cuestionar mínimamente su famoso honor. Puede ser un necio, no un conspirador. 

-¿El Matarreyes también? Quiero que los observes, a todos. Soy el Rey, soy capaz de oler el peligro y lo huelo ahora. Marcharéis en el giro de una luna, con suficientes soldados para evitar cualquier problema. 

-Enviaré a Brienne. Ahora también es mi familia, la elegí porque confío en ella. Le pediré que envíe informes semanalmente, a diario si lo consideras preciso. Puedo controlarlo desde aquí, puedo…

-¡Irás a Invernalia! Y como pronuncies una sola palabra más irás sin escolta.

BRIENNE 

Estaba tan hundido mientras se lo comunicaba que sólo podía pensar en cómo animarlo. Entendía que no quisiera abandonar la capital, mucho menos a Loras, y que ser la niñera del Matarreyes no debía ser el cometido más apropiado para el hermano del Rey. 

Invernalia. Renly pronunciaba la palabra con intensidad, con pesar, como si fuera el más horrible de los destinos, pero ella no podía imaginar un lugar peor que Desembarco del Rey. 

Los cuchicheos la acompañaban en cada esquina, las miradas y risitas eran constantes. Nunca se había sentido tan juzgada, ninguna de sus horribles experiencias había sido tan devastadora. La capital era un nido de falsedad, apariencias y tramas, y nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar. Todas las personas parecían peligrosas. No el tipo de peligro que ella podía enfrentar, uno nuevo y desconocido contra el que no conocía armas efectivas. 

No habría logrado sobrevivir allí si no fuera por Renly. Renly. Tan bueno, tan amable, tan dulce… Cada mañana admiraba su rostro con devoción, incrédula por tener el derecho a contemplarlo. Llevaba enamorada de él desde niña, desde aquel baile estúpido en el que la salvó como los caballeros de los cuentos. Los hechos se habían sucedido tan rápido que aún no podía creer que realmente estuviera casada con él. 

Cuando la miró desde su postura arrodillada con aquellos ojos implorantes pidiendo su mano, ella habría sido incapaz de decir que no. Aún así, sabía que era una mala idea, que el sufrimiento que iba a soportar viviendo en un falso matrimonio con el hombre que realmente amaba iba a destruirla por completo. 

Desde el primer día había esperado dos camas, incluso dos habitaciones, pero Renly era mucho más cercano a ella de lo que había esperado. Dormían juntos, a veces jugaban a las cartas entre las sábanas antes de acostarse y Renly hacía chistes y bromas que la hacían reírse a carcajadas en la almohada. Amanecía siempre a su lado, hermoso y tranquilo y le daba los buenos días con una sonrisa amable. Lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba. Era absolutamente feliz en esos breves momentos donde sólo estaban los dos. 

Algunos días llegaba tarde en la noche, o incluso casi al amanecer, cansado y sudoroso. Sabía de dónde venía y con quién, y si era totalmente sincera unos celos estúpidos e inapropiados la entristecían con amargura. No le importaba, a pesar de todo había alcanzado un bienestar que nunca habría esperado. 

Renly la apoyó en todo, como había prometido. A pesar de los comentarios e insinuaciones que provenían incluso del propio Rey, su esposo permitió que siguiera vistiendo sus apreciados pantalones y que mantuviera su espada cerca. También le permitía entrenar, aunque absolutamente nadie se había ofrecido a hacerlo. Acudía al patio siempre que lo encontraba vacío, para golpear sus enemigos invisibles. Los hombres que se acercaban siempre se marchaban cuando la veían ahí, así que al menos podía disfrutar del espacio sin soportar las burlas. 

-Si arrugáis el entrecejo de esa forma envejeceréis pronto.  
Aquella tarde estaba tan ensimismada que no había sido consciente de que por primera vez tenía un pequeño público. El Matarreyes se había posado en uno de los laterales de madera, con una postura petulante.

-Tengo entendido que pronto seremos compañeros de viaje. Me alegra que hayan pensado en regalarme una cara bonita para iluminar mi camino. Demos las gracias a la presencia de Renly, su pelito cuidado y su minuciosa vestimenta. 

¿Se burlaba de Renly? ¿De su pelo y su ropa? Ese hombre tenía la melena más estúpidamente llamativa que había visto nunca. Esa cascada dorada era más hermosa que la que hubiera visto en ninguna doncella. ¿Y su ropa? Si no llevaba la capa de la Guardia Real su vestimenta era más llamativa que la de la hermana de Loras. Su presencia era absolutamente cegadora, la primera vez que lo vio en la sala del trono sintió una punzada similar a la que se siente al mirar directamente al sol. ¿Podía ser tan cínico?

Ella había crecido con las horribles historias del rompejuramentos odioso que mató al Rey que debía proteger. Sin embargo en aquella ciudad la gente parecía no recordar sus terribles actos, siempre saludándolo como a un príncipe, y él respondiendo como si fuera mejor que todos ellos. No dudaba que susurraran a sus espaldas, que tras un saludo cortés los hombres se volvieran entre ellos y cotillearan y criticasen como hacían con todo el mundo. Aun así parecía llevar una vida demasiado cómoda para ser un hombre con una mácula como esa. 

Mantuvo su entrenamiento sin responderle, intentando no prestar atención, pero sus comentarios persistieron.

-Más abajo. Más arriba. ¡No dobles la rodilla! ¡Cuidado con ese codo! 

Cuando lo miró furiosa con el rostro enrojecido y sudoroso, él soltó una carcajada divertida, feliz de haber conseguido despistarla. ¿No tendría mejores cosas que hacer que venir a molestarla?

-Si mantenéis la espada tan afilada como la lengua quizá deberíais enseñarme cómo se hace en lugar de reseñar mis faltas.

El Matarreyes se reía mostrando sus perfectos dientes. -¿Y lastimar a la flamante cuñada del Rey?

-Renly me permite entrenar siempre que quiera, con quien desee. Si el Rey lo hubiera impedido él no me animaría a ello. 

Pareció valorarlo por un instante y con una gracia absoluta pasó las piernas por encima de las maderas que delimitaban el patio. 

Sacó su espada y se puso en posición con una sonrisa abierta. Brienne se quedó pasmada. Había dado la respuesta que siempre ofrecía a las críticas absurdas, pero no esperaba que realmente Ser Jaime Lannister accediera a combatir con ella. Lo odiaba, pero su destreza era conocida en todo Poniente y no podía evitar que su cuerpo vibrase ante la idea de enfrentarlo. 

Antes de poder reaccionar él ya había embestido con un ataque feroz, como si pretendiera tumbarla con una sola estocada. Rechazó el ataque. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente. Jaime siguió atacando de forma absolutamente agresiva durante varios minutos. Cuando comprendió que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar un poco empezó a lucirse con un estilo de lucha mucho más sofisticado. Se pavoneó de todas las formas posibles, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, se agachó rodando por el suelo, alzó ambas piernas al aire para conseguir una estocada desde arriba, que también pudo sofocar. 

Por el movimiento del sol Brienne estimó que llevaban al menos una hora luchando, y aunque empezaba a notar el cansancio ella prácticamente no había hecho nada más que defenderse. Jaime sin embargo había dado todo, en un ataque voraz que poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza. Aunque seguía en una posición defensiva, iba dejando que él se acercara más, observando las posibles aperturas y las escasas ocasiones donde empezaba a ser más incauto. Dejaba que su espada chocase contra la suya al frente de sus rostros, viendo en su cara su sonrisa perenne pero escuchando sus jadeos y su respiración cada vez más acelerada. Él se acercaba más y más, hasta que sus labios prácticamente rozaban su oreja, donde susurró tan bajo como permitía su falta de aliento.

-Seguro que Renly aprecia vuestros intentos para parecer un caballero, pero a no ser que os crezca una polla dudo que podáis satisfacerle realmente. 

Estaba demasiado concentrado estudiando la respuesta en su mirada para atender a su mano izquierda. Lo derribó con su segunda espada y cayó sobre él aplastándolo con todo su peso. 

-Rendíos- Con los ojos clavados pudo ver como la nuez subía y bajaba en el fijo de la hoja. 

Todo, absolutamente todas las humillaciones que soportaba merecían la pena por alcanzar ese momento. Cuando los soberbios y presuntuosos hombres caían al suelo y podía ver sus rostros avergonzados y enfados infantiles. Lo miró a los ojos para ver su sorpresa más absoluta. Su boca estaba abierta, como si no entendiera lo que acababa de pasar, totalmente confundido. Pero el desconcierto no dio paso a la vergüenza, sino a una expresión que no había visto antes. ¿Curiosidad? ¿Asombro? Volvió a mostrar sus dientes en una sonrisa sincera. 

-Deberíais quitaros de encima, a no ser que deseéis celebrar vuestra victoria de forma demasiado inapropiada. 

Brienne se levantó de un salto y sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban. Envainó sus espadas dispuesta a irse pero él la tomó por el brazo. 

-Mañana a la misma hora. Os entrenaré cada anochecer hasta que consiga que dejéis de hacer esas estúpidas muecas y corrijáis la postura. Seréis puntual y no quiero quejas por maltratar vuestra delicada piel de mujer. Acabaréis magullada, dolorida y cansada, pero aprenderéis a luchar como es debido.

-¿Estáis diciendo que os ha vencido una mujer que no sabe luchar?

Esperaba su enfado pero volvió a reírse con ganas. 

-Soy el mejor espadachín de Poniente, esto no ha sido una victoria real. Me habéis derribado porque pensé que estaba luchando con una dama y no con… lo que sea que seáis vos. ¿Un escudero especialmente torpe? No podría evaluarlo. Mañana lucharé y ganaré, y al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y no quiero frustraciones ni lamentos. Quizá en veinte años cuando me duelan los huesos pueda haceros el favor de dejarme vencer. Hasta entonces, preparaos para caer bajo mi espada cada día, si queréis aprender de una verdadera leyenda. 

Se marchó enfadada y tensa, pero al día siguiente estaba en el patio mucho antes de la hora acordada, ansiosa y esperanzada. Los minutos pasaron lentos y un sentimiento amargo empezó a enturbiar su espíritu. Debía ser realmente una estúpida si había creído que el Matarreyes cumpliría su palabra, que realmente querría entrenar junto a ella como si tuviera algo que ofrecer a un experimentado caballero. Pero Jaime llegó a la hora acordada, y la tumbó como había predicho. Ni siquiera se jactó, corrigió su movimiento y le hizo volver a hacerlo. Y otra vez. Y otra. Y antes de que fueran conscientes la luna había llegado y se había vuelto a esconder, trayendo de nuevo al sol que amanecía resplandeciente. 

JAIME 

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro destino realmente tendría ganas de partir cuanto antes. La situación era absolutamente desquiciante en la capital, y cualquier cambio de aires sería de agradecer. Cualquiera menos el puto Norte. 

Apenas cruzó palabra con su padre o su hermana después de que promovieran tan felizmente su exilio, y tampoco tenía humor para soportar las bromas de Tyrion. No podía evitar culparle también por no intentar nada, su hermano siempre había sido hábil encontrando resquicios para librarse de aquello que no deseaba y sin embargo no parecía muy interesado en ayudar. 

Una tarde tras mucho vino llegó a reconocer que le parecía bien que lo alejaran de Cersei, del Rey, de la locura de la capital. Tyrion siempre lo quiso lejos de su hermana, ni él ni nadie entendían lo que significaba para él. Pero a estas alturas, la pregunta que más lo reconcomía era qué significaba para ella. Lo había mandado lejos sin pestañear, él nunca se habría separado por voluntad propia. La relación que siempre había considerado como un espejo se caía por uno de los lados y no entendía por qué. Si era sincero consigo mismo, siempre había considerado que él la amaba más. Porque nadie podía amar tanto, porque eso que sentía no podía existir más allá de él. Sabía que Cersei quería más a sus hijos, él no concebía amar a nada más que a ella. A pesar de saber que su corazón estaba más implicado, los últimos acontecimientos le hacían preguntarse si el de ella lo estaba, si había sentimiento alguno en su frío pecho. No se había acercado a él después de su discusión, como siempre esperaba que su león regresase con las orejas gachas. Esta vez su orgullo prevalecería. 

Se había perdido demasiado tiempo en sus pensamientos y ahora Tyrion dormía pesadamente en la mesa frente a él, derribado por la bebida. Lo contempló enfadado durante unos minutos, hasta que decidió salir al patio a golpear algo mientras el sol caía en el horizonte. 

A esas horas el lugar solía estar en silencio, pero escuchaba al menos un espadachín moviéndose en la arena. Estaba a punto de marcharse por donde había venido, sin ganas de compartir espacio con cualquiera de los necios que halagaría su estilo a la cara para después volverse y comentar con sus inútiles compañeros que se había encontrado con el odioso Matarreyes. Pero no había ninguno de esos necios. La giganta de Renly estaba sola en el centro del lugar, lanzando espadazos al aire. La chica tenía dos espadas decentes y una postura aceptable, usando buenos movimientos aprendidos con tiempo y constancia. Alguien había perdido el tiempo entrenándola y armándola, y estaba seguro de que no fue su reciente esposo. Si así fuera la espada sería más bonita y su habilidad más pobre. 

La mujer se esforzaba, sudaba y gruñía como si estuviera en plena batalla. ¿Para qué tanto interés en una actividad a la que jamás podría dedicarse? ¿Realmente un esperpento semejante podría soñar con ser un caballero? Tampoco la imaginaba en cualquier otra actividad. Su cara bruta se recrudecía con cada embiste, cada vez más roja y tensa. 

-Si arrugáis el entrecejo de esa forma envejeceréis pronto. 

Se giró para mirarlo por un instante y casi le hace retroceder. La brutalidad de sus gestos le había hecho olvidar esos ojos impresionantes. 

Era una absoluta anormalidad, un elemento extraño dentro de una rutina aburrida y pesada. Se divirtió un rato molestándola, realmente era un pasatiempo grato. Comprobó cuantas veces podía hacerle girarse, cuáles de entre todos sus insultos habituales eran más efectivos en ella. Cuando lo incitó a luchar apenas podía creer su suerte. Realmente se iba a divertir. 

Y lo hizo, pero no de la forma que habría esperado. Sorprendido por no derribarla con un golpe, sorprendido por su aguante y tesón aún se sorprendió más por lo que disfrutó la lucha. Era una mujer, al fin y al cabo y estaba seguro de que no podría derribarlo, así que pudo probar cada movimiento que alguna vez había visto en otros. Probó cada estúpida ridiculez que no se habría atrevido a mostrar delante de cualquier otro oponente, sintiéndose libre de experimentar sin sentirse observado por un rival digno. ¿Podrían haber estado horas? No lo sabía, pero sus brazos empezaban a cansarse y sus piernas se sentían más débiles. Pero ya no quería derribarla, no quería que terminase. Su sangre fluía por su cuerpo como no lo hizo en mucho tiempo, su mente estaba activa y rápida, guiando sus movimientos que a veces parecían anteponerse a cualquier intención. “Es fuerte” Pensó. “Es muy muy fuerte”. Ella estaba roja, fiera. Quiso enfurecerla más, quiso buscar su límite y sabía que le sería fácil encontrarlo. Buscó en su mente el comentario más ofensivo que podría imaginar y paladeó el momento con saña. Cuando pronunció el nombre de Renly sintió el golpe en la espalda contra el suelo y el aire escapó de sus pulmones. Por un momento perdió la conexión con la realidad. Sus ojos estaban a escasos centímetros de él, contemplando su garganta apretada con la parte plana de su espada. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? 

Fue el mejor momento desde que regresó a Desembarco del Rey, mejor que los escasos minutos que compartió con su hermana el día de su llegada. ¿De dónde había sacado Renly a esta mujer? Era como descubrir un nuevo color en el mundo, uno que no se parecía a ninguno de los demás. El color más feo y vibrante, el más raro y del que se pintaban los sueños más locos y extraños. Quería volverse a sentir así, joven, vivo. Casi feliz. 

Lo repitieron cada día, y en cada entrenamiento se cuidaba de asegurar el siguiente, negándose a privarse de ello. Hasta que una tarde su asentimiento habitual no llegó como había esperado.

-Mañana, a la misma hora. 

-Mañana partimos a Invernalia. 

Jaime se sorprendió. Ni siquiera había sido consciente del paso de los días, ni siquiera había preparado correctamente su partida inminente. ¿Realmente ni siquiera iba a despedirse de Cersei? ¿Y su padre? ¿Debía seguir molesto con Tyrion? Pero lo que más lo perturbaba era tener que renunciar a esto, pensar por un segundo que su divertido entretenimiento podría terminar y volver a sentirse en un cuerpo inerte, triste y pasivo ante el devenir cruel del destino. 

-Entonces tendré que ser un poco más flexible en cuanto al horario. Entrenaremos cuando acampemos y puedas dar esquinazo a Renly. Nos alejaremos del campamento lo suficiente para que nadie nos moleste y seguiremos con la rutina el resto del camino.

-A Renly le parece bien que entrene, no necesito escabullirme de él. 

-Me da igual lo que le parezca. No tardes en aparecer. 

BRIENNE 

Sus últimos días en la capital fueron muy diferentes. Renly estuvo mucho más tiempo desaparecido, y apenas lo veía hasta que llegaba tarde a la cama triste y serio. Entendía que se estaba despidiendo de su verdadero amor y lamentaba la tristeza que lo embargaba, pero realmente no tenía forma de hacerlo sentir mejor. 

Con respecto al resto del mundo, las miradas que recibía cada vez eran menos curiosas, pero aún seguía escuchando los murmullos a su alrededor. Estaba feliz de dejar a toda esa gente atrás, aunque supuso que cuando llegara a Invernalia el acoso comenzaría de nuevo. 

Contra todo pronóstico sus entrenamientos con Jaime al atardecer se habían convertido en su momento favorito del día. El Matarreyes era un hombre odioso que seguía martirizándola con sus comentarios hirientes, pero era maravilloso verlo practicar y aprender de él. Se jactaba de ser el mejor espadachín de Poniente, y por lo que ella había visto, lo era. Era grácil y elegante en sus movimientos, y certero y agudo. Había tratado gente más mezquina por cosas que le importaban mucho menos. Luchar contra él era un absoluto placer que compensaba la ardua tarea de aguantarle.

-No hagas esa mueca. No debería saber dónde envías la espada hasta que no hayas completado el movimiento. 

La formalidad en su trato se perdió tan rápido como el resto de cortesías, si es que alguna vez las tuvo. 

-Moza, vigila esas piernas. Esos muslos gigantes deben soportar tu cuerpo durante muchos años, deja de castigarlos. 

-Me llamo Brienne, no moza.

-Fuera de aquí serás Mi Señora, la esposa de Renly, la cuñada del Rey, Lady Baratheon, la dama de Bastión de Tormentas… pero aquí dentro eres mía. No puedo tomarte como escudero, pero puedo molestarte con el apelativo que prefiera. Si quieres marcharte, el patio está abierto para que abandones cuando lo desees. ¿He sido lo suficiente claro mi querida dama?

-Tampoco soy una dama. 

Jaime sonrió ampliamente antes de volver a tomar su espada. 

Había entendido aquellos entrenamientos como lo que eran, un desahogo temporal al que no debía encariñarse. Cualquier día el odioso hombre encontraría otra criatura a la que tirar piedras para entretenerse, y dejaría de tener interés en ella. Sin embargo los días avanzaban y él seguía llegando con la puntualidad que lo caracterizaba, sin faltar un sólo día. Rezó por conseguir mantener el hábito hasta su temido el viaje al Norte, haciendo soportable los pocos días que quedaban en aquella ciudad insoportable. 

Esta vez los Dioses no sólo escucharon, sino que fueron más bondadosos de lo que ella podría haber imaginado. Ser Jaime insistió en que mantuvieran su rutina de entrenamiento durante el viaje, y si podía leer entre líneas, imaginaba que tampoco querría dejar de hacerlo cuando llegasen a su destino. Puso todo su esfuerzo en no aferrarse a ello, pero realmente era un pensamiento esperanzador. No es que confiase en él, pero sus palabras hicieron que pudiera dormir profundamente, a pesar de que Renly no apareció en toda la noche.

No vio a su marido hasta el momento de marchar, donde una última muestra de inhumanidad le hizo saber que jamás podría entender los entresijos de la corte. Todo fue tan patentemente falso y extraño que el aire a su alrededor se hizo irrespirable. 

Los reyes estaban allí para despedirlos, junto al padre y hermano de Jaime y una comitiva formada por personas de las que Brienne apenas conocía sus nombres. Renly se despidió de Robert de forma tan fría que nadie habría dicho que eran hermanos. Pero Jaime… Jaime se despedía de los suyos con un rencor que iba mucho más allá. Tyrion casi lo forzó en un abrazo, que finalmente rompió una barrera e hizo que al menos lo rodeara con apatía, pero su hermana y su padre parecían decididos a mantener la rigidez. 

Alejada a propósito de todos ellos, hojeaba los bultos en uno de los carros cuando Jaime caminó hacia ella. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Cersei apareció tras él y se tensó en el acto. 

-¿No crees que deberíamos hablar?

-Ni siquiera has traído a los niños para que pueda despedirme. 

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? 

-Entonces está todo hablado. Cuídate mucho hermana. 

A Brienne le apenaba profundamente la situación. Recordaba haberse despedido de su padre tras su boda con un ahogo profundo y doloroso, un abrazo largo y un sincero adiós. Pensaba en Loras, que por supuesto no había podido estar presente. Pensó en cómo él habría dado cualquier cosa por estar allí, y poder compartir esos últimos momentos con la persona que amaba. Había tanto odio entre todos los presentes que intentó refugiarse en el amor que conocía, aunque fuera sólo el fraternal de su propio padre o la pasión del amante de su marido. Intentó evocar cualquier gesto amable, cualquier acto de dulzura y amor que había visto a lo largo de sus años. Sus pensamientos fueron a Tarth mientras sus ojos contemplaban el enfurecido rostro del Matarreyes, colérico y hermoso como un auténtico león.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un fuerte abrazo a todas las personas afectadas por la pandemia. Muchas, muchas fuerzas.


	3. EL CAMINO REAL

BRIENNE

Durante los primeros días de viaje, Renly permaneció en silencio, totalmente desconsolado. Viajar a su lado era doloroso y se contagió pronto de su estado de ánimo precario. Casi se sentía cohibida a su lado, como si invadiera su espacio personal. No fue hasta una semana después cuando se atrevió a pedirle salir del carruaje y cabalgar con los hombres, que fue lo primero que pareció ayudarle. Era evidente que necesitaba estar solo. 

Jaime sin embargo estaba enfurruñado pero eso parecía hacerle hablar más. Como había prometido entrenaron juntos cada anochecer, después de levantar el campamento o tras encontrar un alojamiento adecuado en los pequeños pueblos que encontraban a su paso. Apenas se desviaban del Camino Real, y siempre solían encontrar algún refugio aceptable. 

Jaime tenía sus hombres, al igual que Renly, y cabalgaban a una distancia prudencial. En este escenario, ella habría esperado una lucha de poder entre el hermano de la reina y el hermano del rey, pero Renly estaba demasiado abatido como para tomar ningún mando cuando apenas se dejaba ver. Jaime llevaba el ritmo, decidía cuándo y dónde descansar y las tontas decisiones del día a día. Los hombres de Renly también lo seguían sin cuestionarlo, y cada día el grupo parecía un poco más unido. Suponía que era más por beber juntos por las noches que por cualquier liderazgo.

Brienne había esperado que Jaime fuera menos sociable, apenas le había visto relacionarse en la capital, pero era un buen compañero con sus hombres, e intentaba mantener a todos coordinados. Cuando ella decidió salir del carruaje para cabalgar junto a ellos, él solía acercarse para seguir su paso y poder molestarla con sus tontos comentarios.

-Me aburro muchísimo. 

-¿Y es mi deber divertirte?

-Si me aburro soy mucho más molesto. 

-Tu entretenimiento suele consistir en hablar sin parar. Habla. 

Y él lo hacía. 

Había pasado tanto tiempo desesperada por el silencio abrumador de Renly que casi agradeció el constante parloteo del Matarreyes. El hombre enlazaba un insulto con un valioso consejo y lo terminaba con alguna queja. Al cabo de los días incluso añadía alguna referencia personal, compartiendo algunos brochazos de su vida.  
A su paso por Aguasdulces la conversación mejoró. Jaime resultó ser un gran admirador del Pez Negro, y conocía muchas historias de sus famosas batallas que ella jamás había oído. Era un gran narrador, contaba cada historia como si fuera un comediante y suponía que inventaba la mitad de los hechos. Aún así era apasionante, como los libros que seguirían en su habitación de Tarth, las historias que le habían hecho anhelar una espada desde niña. 

Pero para él no eran historias. Había vivido grandes torneos, había visto a los más famosos caballeros y conocía muchas batallas de primera mano. Poco a poco las historias se hacían más personales. Le habló de Ser Arthur Dayne con la pasión que se habla de un padre, de sus hazañas y su espíritu caballeresco. Le habló del día de su nombramiento, de los torneos que había ganado y perdido. Cada vez conocía más de su pasado, existiendo un absoluto agujero durante su Guardia al Rey Aerys. A la altura de Harrenhall Jaime mencionó que fue en ese lugar donde fue nombrado Guardia Real, pero sus palabras terminaron ahí e insólitamente permaneció en silencio el resto de la tarde, algo absolutamente inusual en él. Su rostro había cambiado, la tensión en sus hombros era visible y casi le hizo querer volver a entrar en el carruaje con Renly. Sin embargo siguió cabalgando a su lado hasta que plantaron el campamento y después, se escabulleron para entrenar. 

No estaba concentrado. A las pocas estocadas dijo estar cansado y se sentó sobre un pedrusco cercano para enterrar el rostro en sus manos. Ella estaba dispuesta a irse cuando escuchó su voz, de nuevo más animada. 

-Moza, esto debería ser una conversación. No pienso compartir mis historias si te resultan tan anodinas como para ignorarme de ese modo. 

-No te estoy ignorando. 

-Ni prestando atención. En una conversación real participarías, preguntarías o añadirías algo de tu propia experiencia. Estoy aburrido de mi propia voz. 

-Aunque no lo creas no he sido nombrada caballero, no tengo grandes historias junto a las leyendas de Poniente. 

-Al menos asiente de vez en cuando. Haz una pregunta, un comentario. 

-Me gustaría volver a escuchar la derrota del Caballero Sonriente. 

Jaime se rió con fuerza. –Eso es un comienzo. Haremos un pacto. Volveré a contarte la historia, seguiré con cada hazaña que recuerde mi memoria para amenizarte el camino. Pero por cada una de ellas me darás algo, una sola cosa, una pregunta, una anécdota,… lo que sea que me haga pensar que no estoy hablando sólo. 

Escuchó de nuevo la épica lucha de Ser Arthur Dayne contra el infame asesino, con nuevos detalles que no podría decir si eran ciertos o no. Esperaba que lo fueran. Escuchó la historia hasta el final, pudiendo poner imágenes a sus palabras. La gran espada de Ser Arthur, el rostro enloquecido del criminal. La historia cobraba vida ante sus ojos. 

Cuando terminó se quedó callado, esperando que cumpliera su parte del trato. 

“Quiero saber cómo el Rey Aerys te nombró Guardia Real” “Quiero saber cómo era cuidar la espalda de un hombre así” “Quiero saber por qué mataste al hombre que juraste proteger” Cada pensamiento pasó por su mente casi llegando a sus labios. Pero no lo hizo. 

-¿Alguien pudo derrotar al Caballero Sonriente? Me refiero… antes de su final, antes de que Ser Arthur le diera muerte. 

-Barristan Selmy. Seguro que lo viste en Desembarco del Rey. Fue durante el rescate de Jeyne Swann. Esta historia incluye el rescate de una dama, creo que te gustará. Selmy habría sido de tu agrado, si lo hubieras conocido más. 

Continuaron conversando casi toda la noche, y como todo con aquel hombre, se convirtió en un hábito. Seguían entrenando, sí, pero cuando terminaban se quedaba con él en el bosque para aprender aquellas historias que sonaban más reales bajo la suave mirada de las estrellas.

JAIME

Los primeros días apenas había llamado su atención. Renly estaba obviamente enojado como él, ambos eran exiliados por haber fastidiado a sus respectivas familias y compartía su molestia. Pero el tiempo pasaba y el chico seguía sin reaccionar. Empezó a acercarse a él algunas noches durante la cena, parloteando sobre nada en particular para ver sus reacciones. La moza a su lado se veía especialmente apagada, nada que ver con la bestia imparable que se enfrentaba a él con una espada lejos de miradas indiscretas.

No era la misma. Junto a Renly su espíritu parecía desvanecerse en una nube gris, pareciendo más miserable que el propio hombre. No fue hasta la noche que pasaron cerca del Tridente cuando vio un pequeño destello en su mirada y se dio cuenta de la realidad. 

Ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Cuando Renly apareció con su nueva mujer por la puerta del Gran Salón la imagen fue tan peculiar que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza ese tipo de preguntas. Era tan obvio que aquel matrimonio no era más que una obligación para Renly que nunca se había preguntado qué suponía para ella. Brienne era una guerrera, no una dama, nunca pensó en ella como tal. Pero resulta que también lo era, una mujer que tenía anhelos más allá de la espada. Brienne estaba enamorada de Renly. Había visto en ella devoción y respeto, requisitos básicos en cualquier buena esposa, pero no se planteó que pudiera haber algo más que el cumplimiento del deber que de ella se esperaba.

La pobre niña vivía un auténtico infierno, estaba seguro de que era consciente de los gustos de su esposo, no era un gran secreto en ninguna parte. Debía ser algo horrible, yacer con la persona amada sabiendo que su mente está en cualquier otra parte. ¿Estaba seguro de dónde estaba la mente de Cersei cuando intimaban?  
Había intentado mantener la mente lejos de ella, de su padre y de su hermano, pero el camino era tedioso y el tiempo libre le dificultaba la tarea. Los primeros días había sido imposible apartar la mente de ellos; aunque consiguiera distraerse conversando con sus hombres siempre había una distancia clara en sus distintas posiciones, y un cierto miedo debido a su reputación. Todo cambió cuando Brienne salió de aquel carro y empezó a cabalgar junto a él. La moza no hablaba, pero disfrutaba sus historias por mucho que intentase negarlo. Lo miraba con aquellos ojos infinitos, como si siempre quisiera saber más, como si bebiera de aquellos cuentos y casi se transportase a aquellas batallas lejanas. Casi podía verle con él, luchando en su memoria. 

Y ella no le tenía miedo. Le llamó “Matarreyes” a la cara, cómo sólo había hecho el Rey, y veía un desprecio que no se molestaba en disimular. A veces habría querido estrangularla en respuesta, pero a otra parte de él le gustaba no tener que soportar una sonrisa falsa que ocultaba odio, ni dobles intenciones. En los ojos de Brienne podía verse todo, como en un mar limpio de agua clara. Interés, curiosidad, odio, añoranza,… cualquier emoción en ella era real y pura, sin disfrazarlo de nada más. Acostumbrado a su familia y los lameculos de la capital, disfrutaba de esa inocencia como si fuera el mayor de los dones.

A pesar de ser una mujer tan absolutamente transparente estaba cerrada como la mayor fortaleza. Apenas hablaba y si lo hacía sus frases más desarrolladas eran “cuidado con esa piedra” o “lloverá pronto”. No sabía nada de aquella extraña mujer, ni siquiera lo que pensaba sobre esas historias que escuchaba con tal fascinación. 

Si intentaba preguntarle, ella evadía cualquier cuestión interpretándola como una burla. Jamás respondía hasta que la presionó con un estúpido acuerdo. Lo único que tenía para ofrecer eran aquellas historias, y lo único que le pedía era que se mostrase, que le permitiera conocerla. 

Ella comenzó con preguntas tontas o comentarios para que él ampliase sus historias, pero poco a poco pudo tener algún retazo personal. Cuando empezó a relatar las hazañas de Ser Duncan el Alto, Brienne resultó saber mucho más del famoso caballero. Fue la primera vez que la escuchó hablar durante horas, sin apenas parar para respirar. La conversación se inició sobre los caballos, pero continuó por la noche, tras su entrenamiento diario. Le gustaba más tratar con ella entonces, cuando la sombra de Renly estaba más lejos y ella parecía más despreocupada. 

Día tras día empezaba a vislumbrar pequeñas pinceladas de quién realmente era aquella extraña giganta. Una vez nombró a su padre, otra el castillo del atardecer, y en una noche a orillas del Forca Verde, realmente le habló de ella. No de su padre, no de su isla. Realmente hizo el grandísimo esfuerzo de hablar de sí misma. 

Ese día había estado rara, distante. No sabía si el estado de Renly habría empeorado, si ella se sentía enferma o si estaba preocupada por cualquier otra cosa. Pero la chica apenas hablaba, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte cada vez más agreste. 

Lucharon como cada noche, y descansaron al lado del río limpiando la mugre de sus rostros con el agua fresca, pero ninguna historia parecía apropiada aquella noche. El agua corría con fluidez. Las lluvias otoñales estaban siendo generosas y a pesar de su escaso caudal el ruidillo era fuerte y constante, en su eterno golpeteo de agua contra roca. Ella miraba callada un punto concreto, un recodo donde cambiaba ligeramente su dirección y caía en un pequeño desnivel. Aunque estaban juntos ella parecía estar lejos, sola, en cualquier otra parte. 

-No sabía que te fascinaran los riachuelos. Hay muchos en el camino, si convencemos a nuestros compañeros para desviarnos ligeramente nos toparemos con una pequeña cascada. 

-Las mejores cascadas están en Tarth. 

Ah. Estaba melancólica. 

-Cierto, la isla Zafiro, las famosas aguas azules. ¿Se ganó realmente su fama?

Le devolvió la mirada con ese color único. El agua de Tarth debía ser impresionante.

-Tiene bonitos ríos, cascadas y una gran catarata. Pero lo más bonito son las playas y acantilados. No pasé un solo día sin pararme a contemplar el mar. Aquí podemos pasar días viendo tierra tierra y tierra sin ver una pequeña charca. Es realmente agobiante. 

Recordaba la sensación la primera vez que salió de la Roca. Exactamente la misma sensación. Esos caminos eternos y secos, sin un horizonte azul.

-De niño tenía un gran ventanal en mi habitación desde el que sólo se veía mar. La Roca está incrustada en el agua y desde esa ventana sólo se veía azul: agua y cielo. Las noches de luna eran un espectáculo asombroso, y las noches oscuras terriblemente tenebrosas. De niño me daba miedo, y pasaba horas mirando la nada, repasando el negro una y otra vez como si pudiera dibujar las líneas si me esforzase lo suficiente. El ruido de las olas chocando contra la fortaleza me decía que el agua y el cielo seguían estando ahí, pero realmente habían desaparecido ante mis ojos y a mi mente infantil le preocupaba que ya no estuvieran allí. Una noche me escapé, bajé todas las rocas en completa oscuridad hasta llegar a tocar el agua. Debió ser peligroso, las piedras resbalaban y sólo podía confiar en mis manos, pero mereció la pena. Nunca he dormido mejor que aquella noche. 

Se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, desconectando con el lugar y la compañía. La moza lo miraba con esos ojos de otro mundo, escuchándolo pacientemente. Esperaba que la vergüenza no se tradujera en su piel, se había expuesto estúpidamente de forma poco apropiada. La soledad estaba empezando a afectarle. 

-También miraba el mar desde mi ventana, y también me escapé una vez. Tuve unas fiebres que me mantuvieron en cama durante unas semanas, pero el sol brillaba fuera y escuchaba risas y chapoteos. Me escapé para bañarme, las fiebres empeoraron y estuve encerrada cerca de un mes. 

Se rió a carcajadas. Tan terca desde niña. 

-¿No es bonito moza? Quizá nuestras miradas infantiles se cruzaron a través del agua. 

-No era el mismo mar, ni los mismos tiempos. Cuando yo era niña ya vivías en Desembarco del Rey, ya eras un Guardia Real. 

El agua en la capital era turbia y oscura, y los primeros días la peste del puerto le hacía enfermar. No era un agua que nadie se parase a contemplar y desde luego pronto tuvo complicaciones suficientes como para despreocuparse por el olor de nada que no fuera la carne quemada. Su mirada fue hacia dentro, no podía ver belleza más allá. Apenas había vuelto a contemplar el mar. 

-Otros tiempos y otro mar. Este y Oeste. Pero aquí estamos, juntos en el interior del maldito continente. Remójate muchacha, cuando lleguemos a Invernalia el agua estará tan lejos que ni siquiera podrás sentirla en el frio y seco viento. Cuando pasemos a la altura del Cuello haré un pequeño desvío para que puedas despedirte de tu preciado mar. 

BRIENNE

El camino fue mucho más largo de lo que ella habría esperado. La forma en que veía todo a su alrededor era diferente ahora de lo que fue sólo unas semanas atrás. Se sentía perdida respecto a Jaime. Lo odió desde niña, los cuentos que relataba su padre hablaban del Rey Robert como un gran héroe, y al pérfido Matarreyes como un terrible truhán. Ahora había conocido a ambos, al héroe y al villano, y los márgenes se desdibujaban hasta que las figuras se empezaban a desvanecer. 

A Brienne le sorprendía que esa lucha interna por aferrarse a sus faltas no fuera compartida por nadie más. Lo mismo que había visto en Desembarco del Rey se repetía en todas partes. En cada pueblo en el que descansaban los lugareños miraban a Jaime como una especie de Dios. “El Matarreyes” oía susurrar con frecuencia, pero si atendía a sus rostros todos los hombres y mujeres lo envidiaban, deseando tenerlo o ser él. ¿Como desatendían la moral de esa manera? ¿Cómo podían pasar por alto sus faltas para vanagloriarlo por una cara bonita o una armadura manchada? Ella era incapaz de olvidar lo que había hecho, a pesar de ser la única persona que la mantenía cuerda en aquella extraña travesía. 

La noche que se guarecieron en Foso Cailin, Jaime cenó junto a ella y Renly, que por primera vez parecía un poco más animado con las numerosas copas de vino que había dejado fluir. Renly habló más que nadie, sobre el maldito frío, sobre el triste paisaje, sobre el cansancio del viaje, y a cada lamento se detenía a beber un nuevo gran sorbo. 

Jaime lo miraba con algo parecido a la preocupación, y le dijo a la mesera que dejase de servir vino y trajese agua. Siguieron hablando de nada en particular cuando una de las mujeres que lo llevaba mirando toda la noche se acercó con la menor excusa. Era muy hermosa, bajita, rubia, con curvas muy amplias y el escote más generoso que Brienne hubiera visto nunca. Llevaba todo el viaje viendo como las mujeres se le insinuaban, pero nunca de un modo tan obsceno, ni una chica tan llamativa. Él apenas parecía notarla, con un desdén absoluto. La rechazó con amabilidad y firmeza, y tras unos intentos más la joven desapareció abatida. Se preguntó si tendría los mismos gustos que su marido, si quizá esa absoluta admiración por los caballeros que relataba en sus historias era algo más que respeto. 

No pudo evaluar mucho aquel pensamiento, en el tiempo que habían dejado de prestar atención a Renly se había terminado lo que le quedaba en la copa y apenas se mantenía despierto sobre su brazo izquierdo. Brienne se puso de pie con él para guiarlo a la cama, caminando a su lado para evitar que torciera su camino. Jaime la agarró por el brazo y la sostuvo en el lugar por un momento. 

-¿Estás bien?

Arrugó el entrecejo sin entender a qué se refería. 

-…¿Yo? Claro.

Parecía debatirse entre dejarla ir y seguir con su diatriba, pero cuando vio que realmente no estaba entendiendo sus palabras mantuvo su agarre.

-Los hombres pueden volverse agresivos cuando beben, mucho más en una cama. Nunca he visto a Renly ebrio, pero sí a su hermano. Si durante la noche pasa cualquier cosa estaré cerca, sólo un grito y entraré. 

Brienne lo miró como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma. 

-Renly es el mejor de los hombres, y jamás me haría daño. Buenas noches Ser Jaime. 

Movió el brazo con brusquedad y volvió a tomar el de su marido que apenas había notado el descanso, casi dormido mientras se apoyaba en el quicio de la puerta.  
Una vez en la habitación lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama con la misma ropa con la que había cabalgado todo el día. Lo dudó por un instante y finalmente optó por quitarle la túnica y la camisa y ponerle una limpia para que descansara mejor antes de la larga marcha que les esperaba. Renly sonreía y movía sus brazos para ayudarla. Parecía algo más despejado después de haber conseguido que bebiera un gran vaso de agua. 

Intentó no mirarle cuando su pecho estaba totalmente descubierto. No era un hombre tímido, en Desembarco del Rey solía cambiarse alegremente mientras ella evitaba la imagen mirando cualquier otra parte. Ahora estaban demasiado cerca, su camisa nueva deslizándose por sus brazos, haciendo que desapareciera ante ella por un segundo y volviendo a aparecer con su hermoso pelo oscuro y su gesto amable. Era tan guapo.

-Ten cuidado con el Matarreyes. 

Brienne se quedó completamente quieta, con las manos aún agarradas al algodón que ya descendía por su cintura. 

-Sé que es el único que acepta usar la espada contra ti, y me alegro mucho de que lo haga. Pero no olvides lo que es, un hombre odioso que ha roto cada juramento que ha hecho, que se acuesta con su hermana y que mató a su Rey. 

Sus palabras sonaban extrañas y le costaba pronunciarlas, pero suficientemente claras como para que ella no dudase lo que acababa de oír. Ningún error de pronunciación daría ese resultado.

-Lo sé. Sé que Ser Jaime es odioso pero… los rumores con su hermana… no pueden ser ciertos, Renly. 

-Oh, lo son. Una tarde los vi en el jardín hablando solos y él la miraba… Bueno conozco esa mirada en cualquier rostro. Se giró, me vio y su gesto se contrajo instantáneamente. Sabe que lo sé. Él me ha visto tontear con varios chicos durante años, ninguno de nosotros ha visto nada lo suficientemente comprometedor, pero sabe quién soy, y sé quién es. 

No pudo evitar que su boca se abriera como una enorme cueva.

-Su hermana es la Reina… tu hermano…

-Me importa una mierda los problemas de Cersei y Robert. Él tiene más bastardos que hijos naturales y se jacta de sus putas cada vez que abre la boca. Que ella se folle a su hermano y al resto de la Guardia Real, sólo me da un arma para protegerme en caso de necesitarlo. En la corte la información es poder, Brienne, destapar algo así sin motivo no desencadenaría más que sufrimiento y la cadena de mierda que caería después. En la capital debes conocer secretos de los demás para que ellos callen los que conocen sobre ti. Así funciona. 

Brienne cerró la boca y Renly levantó su mano para acariciar su mejilla. 

-No entiendes este mundo porque no perteneces a él, yo tampoco lo hago. Echo de menos a Loras. ¿Crees que me echa de menos? Seguro que se está follando a ese chico Varner, o al estúpido Royce. Odio a Ser Robar Royce. 

Maldita sea, estaba tan borracho.

-Os amáis, mi señor. Ser Loras estará igual de devastado. El tiempo pasará rápido en Invernalia, sólo tenemos que aguantar hasta que Robert o Tywin se cansen de esta patraña y soliciten tu vuelta. Ser Loras estará esperando. 

Renly sonrió de nuevo con una mirada tierna. 

-El amor es dolor, el amor es sufrimiento. Por mucho que duela el corazón ningún hombre soporta una cama fría. Loras estará meses buscando calor entre los presumidos tontos de la corte. Mi querida esposa. Mi dulce y cándida mujer.- Renly se acercó y besó con la más absoluta levedad sus labios. – Mi inocente Brienne, ten cuidado con el Matarreyes. 

Renly se durmió profundamente mientras su labios aún ardían donde él los había rozado. Esa noche sería la primera que Jaime y ella no entrenasen bajo las estrellas.

JAIME

La noche en foso Cailin algo cambió. La moza estaba distante y aún más callada. Supuso que la ofendió cuando intentaba protegerla de su esposo, pero no le importaba. Sólo quería recuperar la normalidad, recuperar lo que tenían. En ese espacio de tiempo donde no había nada más su presencia se había convertido en necesaria. 

Siguieron entrenando por las noches, pero recogía inmediatamente después para volver al lado de Renly. A veces montaba junto a él, a veces regresaba al carro con su marido, y algunas veces el propio Renly decidía montar junto a ellos. La situación se enrarecía y no sabía cómo retomar la normalidad. 

Tras unos apáticos días, Jaime se encontró cabalgando con Brienne a la zaga, cabizbaja y ensimismada. Ralentizó el paso para ponerse a su ritmo y volvió a hablarle de Ser Duncan el Alto, intentando llamar su atención. Habló durante horas, y esa noche consiguió que se quedase con él un pequeño rato tras su entrenamiento.  
Cuando ella ya estaba dispuesta a levantarse él tuvo que recordarle su acuerdo. 

-Llevo hablando todo el día. Podría pedirte una jugosa historia personal, tu más terrible secreto de infancia. Pero me conformaré con cualquier cosa. 

Brienne lo miró a los ojos sin pestañear. 

-Tengo una pregunta. 

-¿La muerte de Ser Duncan? La tragedia de Refugio estival sigue siendo un misterio, incluso para mí. Aunque puedo inventar algo si tienes demasiada curiosidad. 

-¿Por qué tu hermana no te dejó despedirte de sus hijos?

No tus sobrinos, sus hijos. Había desarrollado sus sentidos lo suficiente como para percibir el matiz. Renly lo sabía, desde aquel maldito día en los jardines Reales. ¿Habría compartido el secreto con su mujer? La miró durante un momento pero no vio en ella la repugnancia habitual en aquellos que tenían la sospecha. 

-Porque estoy furioso, con ella y con toda mi estúpida familia. Ella es así. Nunca pide perdón, nunca intenta acercarse. Me castigará hasta que vuelva a ella, a mi padre. Hasta que trague cualquier gota de mi fallido orgullo.

-¿Y por qué estás furioso?

-¿Te parece poco enviarme para que me congele en el Norte con la gente que más me odia?

-Te envía el Rey. 

No pudo contener la carcajada. 

-Sin la idea de Cersei y el beneplácito de mi padre nunca lo habría hecho. Él quiere que renuncie a la Guardia Real, rompa mis votos y me case debidamente para tomar mi lugar como Señor de la Roca. 

-¿Y tu hermana?

El hincapié definitivamente mostraba una duda, una chispa encendida en su cabeza que alguien había despertado. Maldito Renly. 

-Mi hermana cree que es buena idea… estrechar la relación con los Stark.

-Quizá lo sea. 

Entrecerró los ojos. Ned Stark siempre había sido implacable cuando estaba decidido, como un perro tras un hueso. Puede que lograse descubrir algo. O que su hijo pequeño recobrase algún recuerdo incómodo. Puede que realmente tuviera que matarlos. 

-Sí, moza. Quizá lo sea. 

A la mañana siguiente, las murallas de Invernalia se mostraron en el horizonte.


	4. LA GUARIDA DEL LOBO

ARYA

Todo le recordaba al día en que el Rey llegó a Invernalia. Ese día sus vidas cambiaron y todo su mundo se desbarató. Se tuvo que despedir de su madre, de sus hermanos. Bran perdió la movilidad de sus piernas y Jon se fue al Muro. Tuvieron que marcharse a aquel lugar horrible, perdiendo a Nymeria por el camino. Mataron a Dama. Mataron a Mycah. Atacaron a su padre. “¿Te vas morir?” Recordaba haberle preguntado. Por un momento realmente lo pensó, que todos ellos morirían tan lejos del norte en las garras de los malditos leones de la capital. No lo hicieron, la manada ahora se había reunido y regresó al lugar que pertenecía. El león que atacó a su padre ahora llegaba sólo a una tierra extraña. Si alguien debía tener miedo era él. 

Aun así no podía evitar que el recuerdo se atascase en su garganta. Todos salieron a recibir la comitiva, igual que aquel maldito día. Tomó su lugar entre Sansa y Bran, y se mantuvo callada por una vez. 

No había tantos hombres, ni mucho menos. Su atención se desvió rápidamente al caballero más llamativo. Reconocía su armadura y su postura estirada. Jaime Lannister se quitó el casco y la misma sonrisa engreída que mostró aquel día lejano apareció en su rostro. No tenía miedo. 

Su hermana a su lado suspiró profundamente. –Es tan guapo como Joffrey- susurró a nadie en particular. Recordaba haber pensado que Jaime Lannister parecía salido de un cuento cuando lo vio la primera vez, que era la imagen que siempre había imaginado que debía tener un caballero. Ahora sabía que no lo era, la cojera de su padre aún persistía los días más fríos reflejando su obra. 

Pensó por un momento en el parecido familiar. Joffrey se parecía a su tío en todos esos rasgos Lannister que heredó de su odiosa madre, pero el parecido terminaba ahí. Jaime Lannister no parecía conocer el miedo, caminaba como si nada importase lo suficiente como para preocuparse. Joffrey tenía miedo a todo. Miedo de Nymeria, miedo de Sansa, miedo de su propia debilidad. Miedo de su miedo. Debió atravesarlo con Aguja cuando tuvo la oportunidad. 

El hermano del Rey fue el siguiente en quitarse el casco. No se parecía a Robert. Recordaba su desilusión cuando lo vio por primera vez, había oído las hazañas del Rey en las guerras y su famosa habilidad con la maza. Aquel gordo incapaz de bajar del caballo no podría enfrentarse a un simple escudero. 

Renly sin embargo era delgado y esbelto, no era la imagen del Guerrero como el maldito Matarreyes, pero sí tenía el aspecto de un príncipe amable y bueno. Sonrió sinceramente a su padre, que seguía frunciendo el ceño. Se acercó y le abrazó en una demostración de afecto que no sabía si era demasiado protocolaria, pero parecía realmente afectuosa. Poco pudo pensar en ello cuando otro caballero se quitó el casco. 

Era más alto que el Matarreyes, y parecía más fuerte y ancho. Su armadura no tenía detalles distintivos, pero su altura y porte hacían que destacase entre todos los demás. Cuando mostró su rostro ahogó un gemido al darse cuenta de que aquel caballero era una mujer. 

-¡Es una mujer! ¡Es una mujer! ¡Mira!

-¡Cierra la boca!

Sansa la recriminó, pero Renly ya la había escuchado. La sonrió cálidamente y se volvió al caballo de donde la mujer caballero había permanecido quieta. Ella tomó su mano y bajó con presteza. No necesitaba ayuda alguna. 

-Mi señora, creo que habéis impresionado a la niña. Os presento a Lady Brienne Baratheon, mi esposa y Señora de Bastión de Tormentas. 

Miró a su alrededor esperando que todo el mundo estuviera tan sorprendido como ella. Parecían estarlo. 

-Ser Brienne… -Saludó y bajó la cabeza. 

-¡Quieres callarte!- Sansa podía gritar en voz baja, era una habilidad extraña. La pellizcó en el brazo y se mordió la lengua. Pudo escuchar la risa del Matarreyes desde lejos.

-No soy Ser, sólo Brienne. 

-¡Pero lo sois!- Buscó la mirada de Renly, intentando que corrigiera a su mujer. –Es un caballero, miradla.

Él se rió con condescendencia. –Creo que Poniente no está preparado para que una mujer sea caballero, pero no os preocupéis, derribaría a cualquiera de ellos, no necesita título alguno. 

El Matarreyes descabalgó y se acercó por vez primera. 

Cerró la boca con fuerza hasta que le dolieron los dientes. Si podía derribar a cualquier caballero, ¿por qué no podía ser uno? No era nada justo. 

-Los hombres tampoco necesitamos títulos, sólo sirven para engrosar nuestro ego y paladear el supuesto honor que implica ese nombramiento, ¿verdad Lord Stark?

-No creo que conozcáis el significado de esa palabra.

Un silencio extenso quemaba el aire mientras el hombre lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de atacarle. Ella se preparó para intervenir si fuera necesario, nunca más permitiría que nadie dañase a su padre. Lord Renly rompió la tensión con algún comentario fugaz que no importó a nadie y se posicionó entre ellos con la más absurda de las excusas, tomando el brazo de Catelyn y sugiriendo que sus anfitriones les guiasen a su nuevo hogar. 

JAIME

Tenía ganas de ocupar el lugar que Renly había abandonado, meterse en aquel carro y no salir jamás. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo y aunque estaba acostumbrado a las situaciones incómodas en ese momento la discordia era insoportable. Apenas se quejó cuando los desarmaron, veía que lo miraban como al mayor de los peligros, y en parte le hacía sentir orgulloso. Estaba en la guarida del lobo, sólo y desprotegido y ellos estaban unidos en su territorio; y sin embargo aún le temían. Que se quedasen con su maldita espada, si necesitaba matarlos podría hacerlo con sus propias manos.

La moza no había estado tan dispuesta. Insistió en que nunca abandonaba su espada, que jamás se quedaría sin defensa, pero no le dieron opción. Era injusto, a nadie le importaba una mujer armada, pero necesitaban estrictas medidas que justificasen desarmarlo a él. Renly intervino entregando su espada con una sonrisa, como si él la hubiera usado alguna vez. Compartió una mirada con su mujer que calló por un segundo, para volver a insistir en que sería peligroso, tan terca como siempre. Aunque terminó entregando sus armas a Jaime le gustó que no se rindiera fácilmente por nadie, ni siquiera por su marido.

Cenaron todos juntos en una mesa larga y lúgubre, con una escasa luz que hacía que aquellos muros parecieran aún más gruesos. Se sentía en una extraña prisión de piedra, con sus peores enemigos como sus carceleros. Maldito Norte y malditos Stark.

La conversación fluía a su alrededor, evitándole sin disimulo. Disfrutó levemente del malestar que generaba, viendo en los rostros pequeñas muestras de desasosiego cuando fortuitamente alguien se cruzaba con sus ojos. Siempre mantuvo sus miradas, "que vean al león, que sepan que no me harán quebrar". 

Estaba tan centrado en sus nuevos anfitriones que apenas se había fijado en sus compañeros de viaje, Renly y la moza situados al otro extremo de la larga mesa. Ella parecía tan perdida como él, con los ojos concentrados en su sopa y sólo hablando cuando alguien la obligaba a participar. Seguía molesta y refunfuñaba, arrugando el entrecejo con fuerza. Nadie en la mesa parecía tener mucho interés en ella, las mismas expresiones de extrañeza que cundieron en Desembarco del Rey se repetían con descaro. Le sorprendió que el bueno de Ned stark, siempre tan serio y rígido pareció especialmente contrariado con ella. 

Al menos tenía una obvia admiradora. Habían sentado a la pequeña loba lejos de ella y se pasó toda la cena intentando llamar su atención sin conseguirlo. Dos veces se puso de pie y tuvo que ser reprimida por su madre. Le extrañaba que hubiera podido atender a la niña cuando no lo había perdido de vista un instante, con sus ojos profundos clavados en él como una daga. Siempre había sido más fuerte que su marido, y mucho más inteligente. 

Empatizó con la niña. Él también querría llamar la atención de la moza, pero estaba demasiado lejos y delante de demasiadas miradas. Si estuviera cerca le narraría alguna de sus batallas, cualquiera que capturase su interés, hasta que consiguiera hacerle relajar su rostro. Su relación se había enrarecido, y sabía que la forma en que todos lo miraban en aquel lugar haría que se retrajese más. Cualquier persona inteligente se alejaría de un foco de odio tan intenso, si quería una vida tranquila en aquel páramo perdido debía mantenerse lo más alejada posible. Cualquiera podría verlo. 

Al terminar su cena un par de sirvientes lo guiaron a su habitación, la misma que había tomado la primera vez que estuvo en aquel lugar. Tan triste, tan oscura. Ni siquiera había entrado antes de querer salir de ella. Se tumbó sobre las pieles totalmente desganado, con la esperanza de caer dormido y no despertar en meses. 

Al cerrar los ojos la ansiedad empezó a reconcomerle, sin dejarle descansar. Se mantuvo tumbado durante lo que le parecieron horas, el tiempo se paró y su mente inquieta se negaba a dejarle dormir. Sentía el corazón palpitar desbocado, su cuerpo entero pidiendo actividad mientras lo obligaba a permanecer quieto. Su mano pronto empezó a buscar calor dentro de sus pantalones, una técnica que usaba habitualmente para relajarse. La inercia le llevaba a evocar la imagen de Cersei, pero eso sólo le trajo mucha más ira que aún le revolvía más y le hacía estar más inquieto. Su mente vagó hasta que encontró lo que realmente anhelaba. En su recuerdo la moza lo golpeaba con fuerza, usando uno de los movimientos que él le había enseñado. Tenía unas habilidades muy bien desarrolladas y un cuerpo hecho para la lucha, pero su mentor había infravalorado su capacidad de ataque. Cuando le enseñó un par de trucos para que sus embestidas fueran más directas y rápidas la chica le golpeó con tal fuerza que aún conservaba un oscuro moratón sobre su vientre. Pasó su otra mano por la zona sensible y supuso que sería el último recuerdo de ese extraño juego que entretuvo sus días de viaje. 

Nunca hablaron de qué pasaría cuando llegaran a Invernalia, pero asumía que nadie sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para relacionarse con un paria semejante. Ned Stark le saludó recordándole su falta de honor, como si alguien en los Siete Reinos pudiera olvidarlo. Las miradas habían sido tan penetrantes como un cuchillo, nunca se había sentido tan odiado. El recuerdo de los primeros días tras la muerte de Aerys vino a él como si pudiera revivirlo. “Matarreyes” “Renegado” “Hombre sin honor” Las voces en su cabeza se repetían sin necesidad de que nadie lo expresara. La moza lo escucharía, una y otra vez desde cada esquina. “Ella ya te odiaba” Se tuvo que recordar. Pero no así, no de esta forma. Brienne era la persona más testaruda que conocía, y se aferraba a sus prejuicios como si pudieran protegerla de algo. Pero había visto cómo su actitud hacia él cambiaba, a pesar de sí misma. La mirada reticente y cuidadosa persistía, pero el odio se había diluido. Ni siquiera sus sospechas sobre su hermana habían podido reactivarlo. La mantuvieron distante, pero no hostil. 

¿Qué pensaría ahora? En su mente seguía moviéndose con ella, en ese baile perfecto que tanto habían practicado. 

Un grito ahogado abandonó su garganta cuando el cosquilleo en su vientre estaba a punto de explotar. Su mano había seguido activa mientras su pensamiento se derrumbaba por los resquicios más absurdos de su mente, y ahora su situación era vergonzosa. No era una práctica a la que estuviera desacostumbrado, pero siempre había querido verlo con un mínimo de trascendencia. Evocar el olor del pelo de Cersei, el sonido de su voz, la tela suave de sus vestidos… Con todos esos estímulos necesitaba tiempo y esfuerzo para sofocarse. Ahora estaba a punto de explotar sin apenas haber tomado consciencia, pensando en nada en particular, con una mano tonta que apenas había dirigido por sí mismo. 

Resistió la tentación y se levantó de un salto. Se mojó la cara con agua fría e hizo lo que sabía que realmente quería. Tocarse en la lúgubre y triste habitación no sería suficiente para calmar las ansias de su cuerpo. Tenía que recordar quién era, tenía que sentir que bajo todos esos pesos que aquella gente le ponía sobre los hombros seguía existiendo un caballero. 

Bajó las escaleras silenciosas, en un castillo que dormía desde horas absurdas. En Desembarco del Rey aún no habrían comenzado a preparar la cena y aquí el único sonido que lo acompañaba era el crujir retumbante de sus botas sobre la piedra. 

Se dirigió al patio cabizbajo, asegurándose a sí mismo que no se avergonzaría más. Tomaría la primera espada de entrenamiento que encontrase y golpearía cualquier muñeco desvencijado que le estuviera esperando. No iba a esperar a nadie, nadie acudiría aquella noche ni ninguna otra. Estaba sólo, absolutamente sólo, y no necesitaba a nadie más. 

Cuando llegó al patio la moza estaba sentada, con un par de espadas en su regazo, y por su tiritera debía llevar horas esperando bajo el abrazo frío de la noche. 

BRIENNE

Frío. Sólo esa palabra podía describir aquel lugar. Frío, frío, frío. ¿Encontraría ropa nueva? Necesitaba abrigarse. Necesitaba calor. Ned Stark trató a Renly con amabilidad, pero también con cierta distancia. Todo era frío, las personas, el aire, el espacio. En su nueva habitación entendió lo que era la verdadera austeridad. Tarth no era rico, y el castillo del Atardecer no era ostentoso ni opulento, pero era bonito, luminoso y cuidado. El mármol blanco y las grandes cristaleras hacían que siempre hubiera luz, que incluso durante la peor tormenta los pasillos brillasen cálidamente. No había grandes decoraciones, pero todo estaba dispuesto con gusto, espacio y una sensación de liviana amplitud. En Invernalia todo parecía áspero, grueso, pesado. Las paredes eran de piedra oscura, los muros robustos y las ventanas pequeñas y gruesas para proteger del frío. La oscuridad era abrumadora, a pesar de las velas y antorchas. Supuso que a plena luz del día tampoco habría mucha claridad.

Recordaba el agobio de su habitación en Desembarco del Rey. Terciopelo de colores, oro, plata y piedras preciosas en los detalles de toda la decoración. Recargado, burdo. ¿Por qué nadie valoraba la libertad de un amplio espacio vacío? Una espada decorativa en la esquina era lo único que le había llamado la atención de aquella ostentosa habitación. Ojalá la tuviera aquí, aunque no tuviera filo. Les habían quitado las armas, afirmando que no necesitarían ningún tipo de protección en aquel lugar. Pero ella lo necesitaba. Tenía que sentir que podía defenderse, defender a su marido si era preciso, defender a cualquier inocente que pudiera necesitarlo. Ni siquiera la mirada suplicante de Renly la mantuvo callada, un terrible presentimiento la embargaba mientras soltaba el pesado metal. ¿Quién era ella sin su espada? Tampoco sabía quién era con ella. No un caballero, todos se empeñaban en recordárselo. No una dama. Ahora era sólo una mujer congelada en el último rincón del mundo, sin propósito ni sentido.

En aquella habitación se sentía especialmente desnuda y sola. Renly se había ido para hablar con Lord Stark, una conversación que supuso que sería larga e intensa. Agradecía que no solicitara su presencia, realmente no quería hablar con nadie, sólo alcanzar el patio rápido y poder golpear a Jaime con todas sus fuerzas. Esperaba que no estuviera especialmente locuaz. No quería sus palabras, quería su cuerpo, golpearlo con toda su fuerza y recibir sus golpes hasta que cualquier preocupación dejase de importar.

El patio estaba vacío y helado. Tomó la espada de entrenamiento que estaba posada sobre una madera y empezó a golpear el aire seco. Practicó algunos movimientos mientras notaba cómo entraba en calor. Pero el tiempo se extendía y la luna empezaba a subir por el cielo. Si seguía cansándose no podría hacerle frente, así que decidió sentarse a esperar. El sudor sobre su piel se enfriaba, mientras sus dientes empezaban a castañear. Pasó más de una hora y su ánimo empezó a venirse abajo. Desde el primer momento había pensado que cualquier día Jaime dejaría de sentir interés y buscaría un nuevo entretenimiento. Pero esta vez no había estado preparada para ello. El día había sido tan frustrante que lo necesitaba. Hoy realmente lo necesitaba. El frío se metía en sus huesos, pero se mantuvo quieta y decidida. “Vendrá”. Pensó. “Vendrá, tiene que venir”.

Cuando apareció no mostraba disculpa alguna, sino sorpresa. Una amplia y bonita sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Una sonrisa capaz de devolver el calor a aquel patio helado. 

ARYA

La mujer caballero era tan inalcanzable como las estrellas. Intentó llamar su atención durante la cena pero sus intentos habían sido infructuosos. No estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan pronto. Recordó las enseñanzas de Syrio Forell, al que tanto añoraba. No había vuelto a ser entrenada desde entonces y estaba decidida a intentar que su nueva invitada lo hiciera. Recordó los movimientos de los gatos, sus almohadillas silenciosas por los escalones y llegó hasta el pasillo que conectaba con la puerta de la que sería su habitación. 

Vio cómo la guiaban hasta ella, cómo entraba sin su marido y cómo permaneció en ella escasos minutos. La persiguió cuando salió de ella, y contempló cada uno de sus pasos hasta el patio. 

Entrenó sola, con unos movimientos ágiles que la hipnotizaban. Era tan elegante como Sansa en un baile, era la mismísima imagen de la gracia y la belleza en combate. A pesar de sus movimientos entrenados parecía distraída, con la mente en otra parte. Sus pensamientos parecieron vencerla cuando buscó con sus ojos otra espada y se sentó sobre el suelo dejando ambas sobre sus rodillas. 

Por un momento pensó que era una especie de invitación, que sabía que estaba siendo observada y que la estaba invitando a participar. Casi sale de su escondrijo hasta que comprobó en su mirada que no era así. Estaba esperando algo. No sabía el qué, pero simplemente estaba dejando que el tiempo se consumiera hasta que ocurriera aquello que tanto anhelaba.

Esperó durante al menos una hora, sin pensar por un segundo en abandonar. Quería saber qué era, qué esperaba con tanto tesón. Finalmente una figura se aproximó desde el castillo. Supuso que sería su esposo, pero aquella melena rubia sólo podía pertenecer al maldito Matarreyes. 

La sonrisa en su rostro era distinta a la que había mostrado durante todo el día. Parecía sincera, profunda, plena, sin ese tinte oscuro y siniestro que parecía acompañarlo siempre. ¿Es posible que fueran amantes? El pensamiento quebró sus nervios, mandando una punzada de odio a lo más profundo de su ser. No podía, ella era el caballero perfecto, lo sabía. No podía estar corrupta por un hombre tan odioso. 

-No esperaba que vinieras. 

-¿No esperabas que viniera? ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

Sonaba regañona pero él no cambió su sonrisa. Levantó su mano pero fuera cual fuera su intención detuvo el movimiento y volvió a bajarla. 

-Pareces helada.

-Lo estoy. ¿Podemos empezar a movernos?

Sus palabras eran cercanas, y no se hablaban con la propiedad que correspondía, pero tampoco parecía una conversación de compañeros de cama. Sus miradas eran cálidas con tintes de preocupación, parecía más una amistad convulsa, como si mil motivos se interpusieran entre ellos pero su frágil unión prevaleciera. Un vínculo que no parecía ser impropio, la naturaleza de aquella reunión no parecía romántica, aunque la imagen que formaban, de hecho, lo era. Ambos estaban tensos y felices bajo la mirada de un cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas, altos, fuertes y vibrantes. 

Ella le entregó la espada y todo empezó a cobrar sentido. Los primeros movimientos fueron verdadero arte. Nunca había visto dos personas encajar de esa manera, ni siquiera sus padres. Nada era tan perfecto, ningún baile. Era como si el cuerpo de cada uno fluyera de manera natural, respondiendo con la facilidad de una conversación. Eran uno en el patio, un cuerpo enorme y hermoso que tenía cuatro brazos y dos cabezas. Uno. Uno. Uno. Dejó de ver la distancia entre ellos, dejó de verlos como dos personas. Los dibujos de las espadas eran elegantes como las curvas de un cisne, como las subidas y bajadas de las notas de una canción. 

Aprendió más aquella noche que diez años con su septa. Al principio quiso ver quién de ellos era mejor que el otro, esperando y rezando a los Siete porque ella fuera superior. Pero los minutos pasaron y se dio cuenta de que no importaba, que no podría entenderlos por separado. No estaban compitiendo, no era una lucha donde uno se fuera a imponer sobre el otro. Ambos se estaban entregando, dando lo mejor de ellos en ese lugar común, enseñándose y creando juntos. Si el objetivo habitual de una lucha semejante era la muerte, en este caso solo podía ser la vida. El latido conjunto de dos corazones que sincronizaban unos pasos perfectos. Podría mirarlos eternamente.

No pararon hasta que empezaron a escuchar movimiento en el castillo. Invernalia siempre era madrugadora, y los habitantes empezaban a desperezarse con los escasos y tímidos primeros rayos de sol.


	5. EL PEOR DE LOS HOMBRES

BRIENNE

Cuando regresó a su habitación Renly no estaba. Pensó por un momento que ya se habría despertado pero la cama seguía tal cual la dejó, y no había ningún rastro de que él la hubiera ocupado. Debía haber estado toda la noche hablando con Ned, y no sabía si era un buen o mal presagio. Nada en aquella tierra fría parecía generarle un buen presentimiento.

Durmió un par de horas y se dejó caer en el comedor. Las cocineras parecían serias y le recordaron los estrictos horarios de desayuno. En Desembarco del Rey podría comer cualquier cosa a cualquier hora del día, y en Tarth una persona amable siempre podría entregar al menos una fruta. Quizá malinterpretaba sus gestos y no estaban especialmente molestas. Quiza simplemente en el Norte las personas eran así. Desde que llegó no había visto una sola sonrisa que no fuera de sus compañeros de viaje. 

Salió a caminar tras las gachas templadas y encontró el patio vacío. Estaba muy cansada pero la noche había sido tan plena que no pudo evitar regresar para sentir la energía del lugar. Tomó la espada que había entregado a Jaime y empezó a blandirla contra la nada. En su viaje había tenido que resignarse a las pocas horas que no montaba, pero ahora podría entrenar todo el tiempo que quisiera. Era lo único bueno de no tener otra cosa en que ocuparse.

Se enfocó en uno de los últimos movimientos que habían ensayado. Era algo que Jaime había visto hacer a Ser Barristan, pero aseguraba que nunca lo había dominado personalmente. A ella le parecía perfectamente desarrollado, pero lo trabajaron juntos durante horas y pudo ver a qué se refería. El movimiento era muy antinatural, y había que luchar contra los propios instintos para llevarlo a cabo. Por eso era tan bueno, porque ningún oponente esperaría que el cuerpo contrario reaccionara así.  
Lo trabajaría durante horas. Quería conseguir mayor naturalidad para trabajarlo con él al anochecer. Estaba impaciente. 

Apenas llevaba media hora en el patio cuando un chico joven se acercó, vestido y listo para entrenar. Era bastante flaco y no parecía norteño. 

-¿Quién os ha dicho que podéis tomar una espada?

Lo miró con tranquilidad. No era un Stark y no parecía saber quién era ella. Fuera quien fuera no debía tener poder para impedirle entrenar. Decidió ignorarlo mientras seguía moviéndose sin perder la concentración.

-¿Mis palabras no llegan hasta vuestras orejas allá arriba? Os he hecho un pregunta, mujer. ¿En qué momento pensasteis que sería apropiado ocupar nuestro patio? Salid antes de que me vea obligado a castigaros.

-Deberíais intentarlo. 

El chico ya no estaba tan divertido. –No pienso deshonrarme golpeando a una mujer. No seáis necia, os dejaría destrozada.

-He luchado con caballeros mucho más fuertes que vos. Y del doble de vuestro tamaño.

Parecía ofendido, pero lo camuflaba bajo una inmensa cantidad de ironía absurda. 

-¿Caballeros? Por supuesto que sí, grandes nombres de Poniente seguramente. ¿Habré oído hablar de alguno de ellos?

-Desconozco los límites de vuestro conocimiento, Mi señor. Ser Bryce Caron, Ser Parmen Crane, Ser Robar Roice, Ser Loras Tyrell… 

Soltó una carcajada. -¿Queréis decir que el Caballero de las Flores aceptó luchar contra vos?

-Quiero decir que derroté a ese caballero y a todos los demás en el torneo celebrado por mi matrimonio. 

Ahogó una carcajada cuando otro joven se acercó al lugar. Era el hijo mayor de Lord Stark. 

-Robb, está mujer dice haber derrotado a Loras Tyrell, ganando un torneo en honor a sus nupcias. 

Robb estaba terriblemente serio, contrastando con la boba sonrisa del otro.

-La dama es Lady Brienne Baratheon, esposa de Lord Renly, el hermano del Rey. –Pudo notar la incomodidad del joven, y cómo cambiaba su postura intentando no parecer humillado.- Lamento que Theon haya sido inapropiado, mi señora, en Invernalia las damas no acostumbran a usar la espada, pero no tenía ningún derecho a molestaros. Os aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir. 

Para disgusto de todos, Jaime apareció radiante en la escena, como si tuviera el don de la oportunidad. Su pelo estaba húmedo y su ropa era tan llamativa como podía serlo. Recién limpio, recién vestido, destacaba entre el mundo gris que los rodeaba como un brillante bloque de oro. Distraidamente se apoyó sobre las maderas que rodeaban el lugar, sin llegar a entrar en el patio y sin saludar, como si simplemente quisiera disfrutar la escena sin formar parte de ella.

-Dice que derrotó a Ser Loras. – Theon aprovechó que la atención se había dirigido hacia Jaime para susurrar sardónicamente en la oreja de Robb. Brienne pudo oirlo, comprobando en el rostro del chico Stark el inicio de una sonrisa compasiva.

-Lo hice. Derribé a Ser Loras, y al resto de los caballeros del torneo. 

-Mi… Señora… -Theon hizo un descanso entre las palabras mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, como si con ello quisiera decir algo. – Lamento mi conducta inapropiada, y nunca os llamaría mentirosa. Pero Ser Loras es un caballero de renombre en los Siete Reinos, uno de los mejores, y aunque no dudo de su palabra, el torneo era en vuestro favor. Quizá vuestro esposo se aseguró de que su nueva mujer empezara feliz su nuevo matrimonio. 

La risa de Jaime anticipó su intervención. Habló con su voz profunda y cargada de seguridad, como si sólo él conociera la absoluta verdad y el resto gastaran su saliva manejando vaguedades. -¿Creéis que Ser Loras se dejaría vencer para hacer feliz a una doncella en su boda? Me he enfrentado a él en docenas de ocasiones, derrotándolo en la mayoría. Tiene un ego particularmente elevado, no participaría en un torneo que no pensase que pueda ganar. La dama me derrotó también en combate singular, si es que eso despeja vuestras dudas. Aunque los Greyjoy nunca habéis sido especialmente hábiles eligiendo las batallas, sigo con esperanza de que seáis lo suficientemente tonto como para veros enfrentarla. Nada sería más divertido en esta aciaga mañana. 

Theon se rió de nuevo, pero Robb no. -¿No sabéis decir algo que no sea una mentira Matarreyes? ¿No tuvisteis bastante a vuestra llegada que necesitáis generar discordia en cada lugar que pisáis?

-Lo vencí en combate singular. Lo hice. No soy mentirosa.

Sentía sus propias mejillas arder. Robb ahora estaba mucho más serio, pero el chico a su lado tan divertido como podía estarlo. 

-Siendo así no podría negarme a semejante oportunidad. Luchar contra la mujer que derribó a Ser Jaime Lannister.

Brienne no atendió a su tono obscenamente irónico, se agachó para tomar otra espada y se la entregó sin dudarlo. Robb le agarró por el otro brazo con una mirada fulminante. 

-¿Es que los Stark no sabéis divertiros? La dama vino a entrenar, y el muchacho también. Estoy seguro que no será demasiado duro con una mujer, confiad en vuestro buen amigo. 

Jaime sonaba más feliz que nunca. Como había dicho Robb, disfrutaba terriblemente de la discordia. 

-¿Vuestro esposo os permite esgrimir esa espada?

Brienne no pudo ocultar su furia. 

-Esto no es una verdadera espada. Me casé portando mis armas, me presentó ante el Rey de la misma forma y llegué a esta casa con ellas. Me las arrebatasteis aquí, es el único motivo por el que tuve que renunciar a ellas. Sí, mi Señor, Renly permite que levante una falsedad sin filo ya que no dispongo de un arma real. 

Robb resopló con evidente duda, pero Theon ya se estaba moviendo sobre la arena. Jaime se apoyó sobre sus codos divertido, como si se preparase para contemplar el mejor de los espectáculos. 

Theon atacó con tres embistes seguidos y furiosos, que sólo tuvo que esquivar para golpear su espalda con una patada simple y lanzarlo al suelo. Podría haberlo terminado inmediatamente pero quiso ver esa cara roja sufrir un poco más. Se levantó con un gruñido y volvió a cargar levantando su espada sin ningún tipo de protección, por lo que lo agarró bajo el brazo y lo tumbó con el peso de su cuerpo. Puso la espada en su cuello y lo único que se escuchó fueron los aplausos y risas de Jaime al otro lado del patio. Cuando levantó la vista para mirarlo más curiosos se habían reunido alrededor, estando entre ellos las niñas Stark y el chico inválido cargado por un hombre enorme. 

Se levantó rapidamente y le ofreció la mano, que rechazó con un fuerte manotazo. 

-Sois una maldita bestia.

Robb se puso rojo de furia, dispuesto a recriminar al chico, pero Jaime se adelantó. Saltó las maderas y en unos pasos alcanzó al joven, que quedó levantado en el aire por la pechera de la camisa. –Es una dama noble y le hablaréis con el respeto y propiedad que merece. 

-¡Suéltalo!- Robb lo exigió con un grito y Jaime lo dejó caer. Stark y Lannister se enfrentaron y cuando apenas había distancia entre ellos la voz de Ned Stark retumbó en todo el patio. 

-¡Robb! Regresa inmediatamente al interior. 

Lord Stark apareció junto a Renly, que llevaba la ropa del día anterior. Como había imaginado, debían llevar hablando desde la noche sin descanso. Robb dudó por un momento hasta que se giró y se marchó seguido de cerca por Theon.

Ned caminó hasta donde se encontraba Jaime, que esperaba sonriente, como si desease ese enfrentamiento más que cualquier otra cosa. Brienne ocupó el espacio entre ambos. 

-Ser Jaime sólo me ha defendido, mi señor. El chico Greyjoy y yo nos enfrentamos y no aceptó muy bien la derrota. Sólo ha sido un desencuentro sin importancia.

-Lady Brienne, vuestra ropa no es buena para este clima. Creo que mi mujer os ha hecho algo apropiado que ha sido llevado a vuestros aposentos, podéis cambiaros y entrar en calor. 

Entendió que no le estaba dando la opción de una réplica, pero no quería dejar sólo a Jaime. Renly la tomó del brazo con suavidad y pudo leer en sus ojos que confiase en él. Lo hacía, pero no confiaba en Jaime ni en Ned. No cuando parecían haberse dirigido a aquel enfrentamiento con una atracción inevitable. 

Se marchó sin mirar atrás, convencida de que era un error. Al llegar a la habitación un enorme vestido gris estaba perfectamente dispuesto sobre su cama. El tejido era grueso y no tenía muchos detalles, pero las puntadas eran cuidadosas y bien cosidas, con las medidas adecuadas. Lady Catelyn habría pasado la noche entera sin dormir para poder quitarle sus preciados pantalones. 

Pero realmente tenía frío con sus ropas. La noche había sido gélida y aún no había recuperado el calor. Apartó el maldito vestido y se acurrucó en la cama bajo las mantas. Tomó un libro al azar y pasó las páginas sin concentrarse para leer una sola palabra. 

RENLY

Cuando entró en la habitación Brienne estaba en la cama bajo las numerosas pieles, con varios libros desordenados a su alrededor. Se había quedado dormida con uno de ellos entre las manos, como una niña luchando contra su propio cansancio. Con la cara tan relajada se veía su dulzura y juventud escondidas. A pesar de sus rasgos exagerados respirando esa absoluta paz podría encontrar cierta belleza. Aunque había que buscar con detenimiento para poder encontrarla. 

Su relación había cambiado desde el día que se emborrachó tan groseramente. Recordaba cada una de las palabras que dijo aquella noche, y aunque no volvieron a mencionarlas se sentía más unido a ella, como si realmente pudiera ser un apoyo en aquella travesía. La sentía casi como una amiga y confidente en lugar del simple lastre al que le ataban las convenciones. Agradecía que estuviera allí con él, nunca se había sentido tan solo y perdido como en Invernalia.

En ese momento levantó sus bonitos ojos azules y lo miró con mil preguntas en su expresión asustada. Él estaba cansado y la miró con una sonrisa triste. 

-Si hemos sido enviados para evitar una desgracia me temo que nuestra misión será complicada. He hablado con Ned y su mujer, pero no sé si podré hacerles entrar en razón. Cat no quiere al Matarreyes cerca de sus hijos ni su marido, y Ned está valorando echarle y desobedecer al Rey. He intentado hacerle ver que si vuelve a incumplir una orden como esa puede que signifique una guerra, pero es tan terco como un buey. No sé en qué acabará todo esto, pero si no cambia de idea, Robert lo entenderá como un desafío a la corona y mandará a las tropas. 

-¿Se arriesgarían a una posible guerra?

-Catelyn dijo que considera más peligroso al hombre en cuestión que a mil soldados. 

Brienne se llevó las manos a los ojos. -Déjame hablar con ellos, ha sido mi culpa. No es más que un malentendido...

-La situación en el patio no ha tenido nada que ver, solo han encontrado una excusa para enfrentarse. Si no hubiera sido esa habría sido una mirada de disgusto o un gesto malintencionado. Querían esto, lo hubieran buscado de cualquier forma.

-¿Pero cómo han podido llegar a un extremo semejante? ¿Qué pasó en Desembarco del Rey?

Supuso que ella conocía el problema a gran escala, pero quizá no los entresijos que conformaron tal estropicio.

-Catelyn encarceló a Tyrion con sospechas infundadas y lo arrastró al Nido de Águilas. Su hermana lo juzgó allí y el enano decidió jugarse la vida en un juicio por combate. Jaime estaba en la capital y se enfrentó a Ned exigiendo que su mujer lo liberase. El tonto afirmó haber dictado la orden y el Matarreyes desenvainó su espada. Mató a todos sus hombres y dejó a Ned herido en mitad de la plaza.

Brienne torció el gesto, como si algo en todo aquello no pudiera encajar. -Pero si llegó al extremo de atacar a la Mano del Rey… ¿Por qué no lo mató? ¿O por qué no lo tomó como rehén para un intercambio por su hermano?

-Estaban luchando en combate singular y uno de sus hombres fue quien lo hirió por la espalda, clavando una lanza en su pierna. Jaime golpeó a su propio hombre y se marchó furioso. 

-P…pero eso no tiene sentido. 

-Claro que no lo tiene. Ser Jaime es un hombre extraño. Ned pondría su honor por delante de la vida de todos nosotros. No creo que podamos entender la motivación de dos tontos semejantes. 

Brienne parecía pensativa. Se mantuvo callada mientras él llenaba dos copas de sidra. Bebieron en silencio hasta que ella volvió a levantar la vista.

-Ser Jaime podría entrenar a su hijo. Es el mejor caballero de Poniente, y si temen un ataque la mejor protección sería que aprendieran de él. 

Negó con la cabeza antes de que terminara la frase.

-El Matarreyes nunca aceptaría semejante acuerdo.

-Entrena conmigo cuando nadie lo habría hecho. Habla primero con Lord Stark, si está deacuerdo, Jaime lo hará.

Renly se levantó y caminó por la habitación dubitativo. Se sentó en la cama consternado y ella se acercó, posando su mano tranquilizadoramente sobre la suya. 

-Estás helada. 

-Creo que me he destemplado. Ned tenía razón sobre la ropa. – Se giró sobre sí misma para alcanzar algo del suelo, al otro lado de la habitación. Sacó un vestido gris oscuro, que parecía de unas medidas apropiadas para Brienne. Era lo único apropiado y no pudo evitar reírse.

-Tienen razón, sí, pero no te imagino en esto. Encontraré buenos pantalones y una túnica gruesa. Y capas nuevas para los dos, este frío del demonio tampoco me es grato. 

Lo miraba con una obvia pregunta en su rostro. 

-Hablaré con ellos. Mientras vuelve a dormir para recuperar calor.También preguntaré por algún remedio o traeré al maestre. Lo traeré en unas horas, si es que no nos echan antes.

Besó su frente y tomó fuerzas para dos horribles conversaciones que no quería mantener. 

BRIENNE

Durmió unas horas bajo las mantas, esperando que el calor templase su cuerpo, pero no fue así. Se había enfriado mucho en la noche, más el tiempo que estuvo parada que las largas horas de lucha. Al menos ahora se sentía más descansada, realmente necesitaba dormir. 

Cuando Renly apareció la encontró hecha un ovillo sin salir de las mantas. 

Tocó su cabeza con el dorso de su mano y la rozó con sus cálidos labios. –No tienes fiebre, pero sigues helada. Pregunté a Ned y dijo que los baños de Invernalia son los más hermosos, y que su calidez es la respuesta que aquí toman contra el frío. Te acompañaré cuanto antes. 

-¿Qué ha pasado con Jaime?

-Contra todo pronóstico Ned estuvo deacuerdo, supongo que todo el tiempo que lo tenga vigilado lo considera un avance mientras se decide. Jaime por otra parte…

-¿Se ha negado?

-Parece que sabe que no tiene muchas opciones de negarse a nada, pero está realmente furioso. 

Sus manos temblaron involuntariamente. Renly arrugó el entrecejo preocupado.

-Te acompañaré a la puerta de los baños. Romperemos este frío ya.

Una vez en las puertas insistió en entrar sola, rogando a Renly que fuera a dormir. Había permanecido despierto toda la noche, sin descansar un maldito momento. Tampoco durmió bien durante el viaje, y las oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos sólo se habían agrandado desde que dejaron la capital. Acabó aceptando de mala gana, dejándola a las puertas con un beso en su mano. La calentó lo suficiente como para soportar el tiempo que tardaría en desnudarse y llegar al agua. El lugar era muy hermoso, y el ambiente húmedo y templado. La sensación de bienestar fue inmediata, que sólo mejoró una vez que el agua caliente empezó a acariciar sus pies. 

Dejó caer la cabeza en el borde de la bañera, cerrando los ojos para dejar que el suave alivio del agua penetrara por cada poro de su piel. Sentía cómo se relajaba, sentía como el agua cumplía su función. Sus músculos castigados por el viaje también se sintieron en calma, todo estaba mejor, todo era tan terriblemente relajante...

-¡Estás completamente loca!

Abrió los ojos como si despertase de un profundo sueño, se giró aterrorizada para ver cómo Jaime entraba en los baños y en unas amplias zancadas se situaba frente a ella. Le faltó el aliento, se movió al otro extremo de la bañera con un chillido ahogado mientras cubría lo poco que los dioses habían dispuesto sobre su cuerpo. 

-¡Jaime estoy en el baño!

Sonó absolutamente patética, gritona y desesperada. 

-Lo sé, ¿crees que soy estúpido o ciego? ¿Me quieres explicar qué le has dicho al idiota de tu marido para que proponga semejante estupidez al necio de Ned Stark?

-¡Cállate! ¿Sabes dónde estás? ¡Estás en Invernalia, como su invitado! ¡Y en sus baños y delante de una mujer desnuda! ¡Vete!

Resopló como un animal y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Brienne abrió los ojos tanto que pensó que la iban a abandonar.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!

-Si tu maldita desnudez es un problema para que me respondas igualaré las condiciones.

Era muy rápido, demasiado. Cuando vio caer sus pantalones tuvo el instinto de salir corriendo, pero cualquier opción para cubrirse estaba demasiado lejos. Se había quitado la ropa y la había dejado junto a las toallas a la entrada del lugar, donde había un pequeño estante para ello. Maldito sea su orden. 

La mirada pasó de su ropa lejana al hombre que tenía delante, ya totalmente desnudo y empezando a descender a su bañera. A pesar de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza la imagen de aquel segundo se quedó plasmada en sus párpados, que la seguían mostrando sin piedad. Era una maldita estatua perfecta, esculpido por el mejor de los artistas. Renly era Renly, y lo amaba con locura, pero ningún hombre alcanzaría una perfección física semejante. Su cara ardía como el mismo fuego.

-¡¡¡Ser Jaime!!!

-Por los Dioses, ¿no hay baños en Tarth? Usualmente son grandes y se suelen compartir. 

-¡Pero no son mixtos! Aunque os olvidéis de ello, soy una mujer.

-Sois una mujer casada, y yo un Guardia Real. Tan puros como dos hermanas silenciosas. Aunque siempre me he preguntado si son tan calladas porque pasan todo el tiempo entretenidas entre ellas…

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-¡Quiero que dejes de meterte en mi vida! ¡Que si te aburres mientras Renly se mete en la boca todas las vergas de Invernalia mantengas la tuya cerrada en lo que a mí respecta!

Ella se levantó de un salto. No pensó en su desnudez, no pensó en nada. No le importaba lo que pensase de su cuerpo. Que bromee. Que se ría de sus pechos pequeños o su cintura ancha. Pero no iba a permitir que hablase así de Renly. 

Jaime no se burló. Aguantó su mirada un instante y por primera vez vio cómo reculaba. Bajó los ojos y tragó saliva antes de hablar. –Mis disculpas… No debí…

-Renly es cien veces mejor hombre que tú. Jamás permitiré que vuelvas a insultarlo.

Vio dolor en sus ojos, y quizá verdadero arrepentimiento.

-Estoy disculpándome Brienne. Créeme, no volverá a pasar. 

Volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar, totalmente furiosa. Habría sido más sencillo correr hacia su ropa, ya no había nada que ocultar pero decidió mantenerse en su sitio. No iba a permitir que la provocase de esa forma. No iba a huir de él ahora.

-Por favor, no hagas eso. 

Brienne lo miró confundida. Confundida y aún furiosa. 

-Dejaste de mirarme así hace tiempo. Supongo que es absurdo pedirte que no lo hagas, todos lo hacen. Ese odio absoluto. Ese desprecio que todos compartís. Peor hombre que Renly, y peor que el resto, desde luego. El peor de los hombres. 

Qué fácil debía ser parapetarse en su terrible fama para justificar cualquier cosa. Qué fácil ponerse aquella careta tras la que escondía todas sus inseguridades. Le importaba lo que pensaban los demás, no podía ocultárselo a ella. Y estaba harta.

-¿Por qué mataste al Rey?

Lo dijo sin pestañear, porque necesitaba hacerlo. No pensaba aguantar sus tonterías ni un minuto más sin tener esa conversación. 

Jaime perdió cualquier color en su rostro. Abrió la boca y la cerró como si hubiera perdido el don del habla. Nunca lo había visto así, nunca había perdido tan completamente su orgullo y seguridad.

-Atacaste a Ned porque arrestó a tu hermano injustamente. Pudiste matarlo y no lo hiciste porque tu hombre intervino, porque no habría sido limpio. Pero mataste al Rey por la espalda, lo hiciste y no puedo entenderlo.

-¿Que...que no lo entiendes?

-Mi padre siempre dijo que lo hiciste porque Tywin cambió de bando, porque él te lo ordenó. Que rompiste tus votos y vendiste tu honor por un simple movimiento militar. Cuando crecí escuché las cosas que el Rey hizo, las personas que quemó vivas en su Gran Salón. Eras prácticamente un niño, recién nombrado y cumpliste tus juramentos mientras veías al Rey matar por capricho. Cuando empecé a conocerte pensé que no aguantaste más, que lo hiciste por venganza, por todos esos hombres que habías visto arder. Pero no clavaste la espada en su espalda por odio o venganza, si así fuera habrías matado a Ned Stark por el mismo motivo en su momento más débil. Creo que pasó algo más o… o que tú no lo hiciste.

Jaime estaba en shock. No respondía con la mirada clavada en la suya y su cara bronceada completamente blanca. Parecía hacerse pequeño ante ella, como si toda su grandeza se viniera abajo en un instante. Se llevó las manos a la cara limpiando su rostro, mojando su pelo y arrastrándolo tras sus orejas. Parecía prepararse para algo, como si contestar a sus preguntas supusiera un esfuerzo físico real. 

-Lo hice- Empezó a hablar despacio, con una postura extraña y encorvada, como si se defendiera de su propia historia. -Maté al Rey. -Su rostro parecía lejano, como si no estuviera allí. Parecía en otro lugar, lejos y vulnerable. Quiso acercarse, tomar su mano y protegerlo de su propia memoria. Pero estaba desnuda, sin su espada, igualmente desprotegida y sin nada que pudiera ayudar. Ella había causado esto, y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás. 

Las palabras se deslizaron de su voz, una por una. Cuando su discurso avanzó quiso pararle, se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Quiso que esas palabras volvieran a él para nunca haberlas escuchado. Jaime había salvado la ciudad. Jaime era… Jaime es… 

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie?

-Ned stark me juzgó en el mismo segundo que contempló la escena, no habría cambiado nada. Quiso matarme, no quería aceptar un destino más benévolo que el maldito muro. Robert me concedió el perdón por lo que mi padre hizo en la guerra. Matar niños fue su mayor regalo al nuevo Rey. Ninguno de ellos se paró a preguntar. Mi padre, mi hermano, mi hermana… todos me conocen y todos asumieron lo peor, o no les importó. A nadie le importó. 

Estaban absolutamente ensimismados, navegando en una nueva realidad que solo conocían ellos. Una conexión extraña les unía a ese momento, a ese mundo paralelo donde todo, todo lo que les rodeaba era una absoluta mentira. Un ruido les hizo regresar al presente, a Invernalia, al año en que Robert ya era un gordo inútil y el cadáver de Aerys no era más que ceniza en alguna parte. Y la realidad es que cualquiera en el castillo podría bajar a esos baños para ver al hombre más odiado de los Siete Reinos desnudo con la esposa del hermano del Rey.

-Tengo que irme. –Brienne no supo cómo había encontrado las fuerzas para pronunciar sus escasas palabras. –Descansa esta noche. Nos veremos mañana en el patio, no olvides tus nuevas obligaciones con el chico mayor de los Stark. 

Se levantó y caminó hacia su ropa, con una vergüenza profunda pero sabiendo que por mucho rechazo que provocase su horrible desnudez, Jaime esta vez no haría chanza. 

Se vistió con rapidez y antes de alcanzar la puerta se giró para mirarlo por un instante. Él tenía sus ojos fijos en ella, no había dejado de mirarla un solo instante. Aquel verde ya no le resultaba tan amenazante, aunque peligroso y agudo también era esperanzador, y lo más bello que jamás hubiera contemplado.

-No eres el peor de los hombres, Jaime. No lo eres. 

Se marchó sin esperar respuesta y dejó caer la espalda al otro lado de la puerta. Necesitaba respirar, pero el recuerdo aún impreso en sus insistentes párpados le impedía alcanzar aire. Era tan hermoso como lo fue una hora antes, pero de alguna manera veía mucho más en él. Ahora era del todo insoportable.


	6. FURIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando! La semana que viene creo que no podré actualizar. Este capítulo es especialmente largo, y prometo regresar la siguiente, espero que con dos. 
> 
> ¡Gracias de nuevo, cuidaos mucho!

JAIME

Se quedó quieto, inmóvil durante horas. Los dedos de las manos estaban totalmente arrugados y su tensión desplomada por la humedad y el calor pero se sentía incapaz de moverse. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? No podía entender cómo su mundo había cambiado en un segundo, como sólo por el hecho de compartir aquella historia se había hecho por primera vez real y había tomado forma. 

“Matarreyes” susurró para sí mismo. Su historia, su verdadera historia. Quién era él. Quién era el Rey y qué eran los Siete Reinos. 

Se sentía mareado. 

Al llegar a Invernalia había esperado tener cartas de su familia. Palabras serias y distantes, pero al fin y al cabo algún gesto que implicase que seguían conectados. Pero sólo tenía tres cartas de Tyrion, cada una de ellas más lamentable que la anterior. Estaba triste por la distancia, triste por su desdicha, pero no lamentaba su inacción al respecto. Esto sólo le molestó más, pero estaba decidido a escribirle en cuanto encontrase las palabras apropiadas. Al fin y al cabo, era el último de su familia en mostrar un mínimo de amor por él. 

Todas esas personas que lo habían conocido, que había sentido parte de él, ahora lo abandonaban y jamás se habían hecho las preguntas adecuadas. ¿Cómo la moza podría conocerlo mejor que todos ellos? 

La había gritado, insultado y humillado en aquella bañera. Y ella le había dado algo que jamás pensó conseguir. Le hizo sentirse digno. Le hizo sentirse un buen hombre, un auténtico caballero. Aunque la sensación empezaba a diluirse como el agua entre los dedos de sus pies.

Porque se trataba precisamente de lo contrario, de que a diferencia de su familia, ella no lo conocía. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que el melancólico niño de los Stark quedó lisiado porque él intentó matarlo? ¿Que lo hizo porque fue incapaz de mantener las manos lejos del cuerpo de su hermana el tiempo suficiente? Se llevó las manos a los ojos. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera cuál había sido la reacción de su cuerpo cuando ella se levantó desnuda y furiosa frente a él? 

Su familia sabía quién era él realmente, por eso no se habían hecho preguntas que no importaban. Porque eso era él, un mal hombre que se dejaba llevar por sus malditas pasiones, cada vez más inexplicables. Si Ned Stark hubiera sido Guardia Real la ciudad habría estallado por los aires, pero las canciones recordarían su memoria, como un caballero inmaculado. Nadie cantaría por un hombre como él. Brienne no lo conocía, ni él a ella. 

Recordó entonces las largas charlas sobre los caballos, cuando él narraba cada una de sus batallas con la mayor epicidad. Le había contado todos y cada uno de los torneos en los que había participado, los caballeros que había derrotado. Ella había participado en un solo torneo, que ganó, y no se lo había contado. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Apenas hablaba, y él le había confesado el mayor de sus secretos. No lo conocía. No se conocían.

Pero ella dijo aquellas palabras, como si significasen algo. Como si con esos labios gruesos y agrietados pudiera hablar de un hombre que no existía. Ella no podría hacerle mejor, por mucho que imaginara esas enormes manos moldeándolo como arcilla. Cerró los ojos y el recuerdo regresó como si aún la tuviera delante, desnuda y atenta, con esos ojos mágicos que parecían ser capaces de obrar milagros. 

"Hazlo" Pensó. "Mírame con ellos y hazme ser otro." "Renly es mil veces mejor hombre, pero consigue hacerme sólo cien veces peor. Eso sería suficiente" 

El recuerdo era tan vívido que la realidad empezaba a desdibujarse. Los vapores y el ambiente cargado hicieron que apenas pudiera dilucidar si ella seguía allí o no. Aún veía las pequeñas curvas de sus pechos desnudos, sintiendo el impulso de acercarse hasta ella, sólo un poco más, sólo lo justo para apoyar su cabeza en ellos, dejando allí el peso de todos sus crímenes, olvidados. Su memoria recorría su cuerpo con delicadeza, de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba, subiendo por esas interminables piernas hasta encontrar el rubio pálido que apenas pudo entrever. 

Esta vez no pudo frenar su mano errática y se derramó sin pretenderlo. Apenas había escuchado el chapoteo de su brazo moviéndose en el agua, y se quedó realmente sorprendido de las decisiones independientes de su propio cuerpo. ¿Cómo había llegado a tal nivel de patetismo? Abandonado en el Norte, rodeado de enemigos, sólo y perdido, tocándose mientras se lamentaba de su propia miseria. 

Estaba mareado. Estaba solo. Y terriblemente avergonzado. Nunca sería un hombre mejor. 

-¿Brienne?

Se puso de pie de un salto ante la voz, como si alguien le hubiera lanzado aquel nombre como una flecha. Entre los vapores reconoció a Renly parado en la puerta de la entrada. 

-Ser Jaime, lo lamento.- Guardó silencio un momento, con un gesto contrariado. Abrió la boca y la cerró. Seguía con sus ojos fijos en él, pero no era una mirada tímida ni soliviantada. Casi parecía una acusación. 

Jaime pensó rápido. Había dicho el nombre de Brienne. Brienne, su esposa, por mucho que a veces lo olvidara. Él debía saber que había estado aquí. Y ahora lo encontraba a él. Tenía que decir algo.

-Si estáis buscando a vuestra esposa ya no está. Le dije que no me importaba compartir baño pero se marchó muy ofendida con mis palabras. Parece que no le gusta que otros hombres le miren las tetas, deberíais estar orgulloso de una mujer que defiende tanto su decencia. 

Renly seguía quieto, sin decir palabra. Siempre era un hombre cortés y apaciguador, y evitaba cualquier conflicto. Pero ahora no le importaba mostrarse manifiestamente molesto. ¿Estaba celoso? 

-Ella necesitaba su baño. Se enfrió en la noche y necesitaba entrar en calor. 

No, no eran celos. Pero se preocupaba por ella, realmente le importaba. No es algo que hubiera imaginado, al fin y al cabo podría ser un matrimonio más fructífero de lo que todos esperaban.

-¿Y ese es mi problema?

Siempre había pensado que el chico no tenía sangre en las venas, que sólo era un tercer hermano acostumbrado a aceptar órdenes y hacer de pacificador entre los dos brutos familiares. Era la primera vez que le recriminaba algo, aunque sólo fuera con esa mirada seria y penetrante. Le inquietaba, le molestaba. No tenía derecho a mirarle de esa forma.

-¿Por qué seguís aquí Lord Renly? Si buscáis a vuestra esposa os he dicho que no está. Si queréis un baño os invito a participar, si no sois tan mojigato como ella. 

Por un momento vio cerrar su puño y pensó que estaba a punto de amenazarle, que incluso podría acercarse furioso. Pero finalmente llevó una falsa sonrisa a los labios, negó con la cabeza y simplemente se marchó. 

"Ahí va el mejor de los hombres" Pensó con amargura. "No lo es, no sé por qué demonios le tiene tal estúpida devoción" 

Ni él mismo aguantó sus propias contradicciones. Su mente bullía en mil direcciones y ahora sólo podía encontrar furia. Furia deshubicada e inentendible, pero que ardía en su pecho y quemaba su garganta. Caminó mareado hasta su habitación donde cayó rendido en la cama, quedándose dormido sin ni siquiera retirar su ropa.

Pasó la noche entre sueños extraños, que apenas le permitieron descansar. Soñó con Cersei, con Robert, con el maldito niño de los Stark. El niño recordaba, la terrible cara de Robert se torcía y lo mataba con su larga espada mientras Cersei reía a carcajadas. Después sus ojos se volvieron azules y las imágenes retrocedían, volviendo al niño, al Rey, a la espada atravesando su estómago. La escena se repitió hasta que los rasgos de Robert se suavizaron, su rosto rejuveneció y cada vez se parecía más al de su hermano pequeño. El chico volvía a darle esa sonrisa falsa que había visto en los baños, ese gesto extraño que nunca antes provocó. Los protagonistas y los eventos fueron cambiando, hasta conformar un nuevo sueño, definitivo y final que se repitió hasta el final de la noche. En él volvía a estar en la maldita torre, pero no la compartía con su hermana, sino con Brienne. No estaba tras ella, sino frente a frente, mirándole con cariño y ternura hasta que Bran aparecía en la ventana y el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Renly le hacía correr hacia él para empujarlo al vacío. Entonces Brienne se levantaba desnuda y furiosa como lo hizo en el baño, portando la enorme espada de Ned Stark y le atravesaba el corazón hasta la empuñadura. 

Se despertó cubierto de sudor y furioso. Con él, con su familia, con Renly. Pero sobre todo con Brienne. ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntarle por Aerys? Si no lo hubiera hecho esta locura obsesiva no le estaría perturbando. Había vivido todos esos años tranquilo con su verdad y su mentira, y ahora le parecía insoportable. La maldita moza había volado por los aires la frágil estructura que sostenía su equilibrio. 

Se adecentó y se vistió con rapidez, intentando que el agua fría aclarara su mente inestable. "Robb Stark. Patio. Entrenamiento." Se centró en su siguiente compromiso y olvidó sus elucubraciones. Las cosas ya estaban lo suficientemente mal con los Stark como para seguir enrabietado con quimeras y fantasmas. 

Apareció en el patio mucho antes de la hora acordada, tomó las espadas que mejor aspecto tenían y las estudió con detenimiento. Eso le hizo sentirse mejor. En el reflejo de un charco vio unos ojos azules que se asomaban desde una terraza elevada, a una distancia prudencial. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaría la moza en aquel lugar esperando, pero algo en su interior se calmó al verla. La situación en los baños había sido tan surrealista que temía que su desnudez metafórica y literal la hubiera espantado. Luego pensó que habría venido a comprobar que no matara al chico, o Renly la habría enviado con tal fin. Agitó su cabeza removiendo el pensamiento, intentando controlar el mal genio que hoy parecía dominarlo por completo.

-Parece que los lobos no entienden de relojes. Mientras llega el principito norteño, ¿me concederías el primer baile, mi señora?

Lo castigó con una mirada severa por el comentario, pero asintió y empezó a descender por las escaleras. Temía cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios, pero no cruzaron ninguna. Había una energía extraña por todo lo que no estaban hablando, pero consiguieron dejarla a un lado para entrenar como cualquier otro día. No especialmente enfocados, no especialmente elegantes, pero al menos dignamente. Se alegró por ello, quizá podría superar la noche anterior si ella tampoco tenía intención de volver a mencionarla.

Robb Stark nunca apreció por el lugar. Sin embargo dos versiones más pequeñas de él lo hicieron. Primero notó una presencia pequeña, un par de ojos que miraban agazapados. La pequeña loba los miraba con curiosidad y distancia, con cierta prudencia. Su hermana llegó más tarde, en inicio para reprenderla, pero pasaron los minutos y ninguna de las dos se fue. Las dos miraban con distintas expresiones, la mayor con miedo como si pensara que podrían dañarse con aquellas armas inútiles, y la menor con los ojos como platos, como si quisiera aprender cada movimiento por simple observación.

-Tenemos público. 

La moza ni siquiera miró a su alrededor. Era especialmente observadora y no necesitaba la aclaración. 

-¿No debería estar aquí vuestro hermano?

Alzó la voz y ambas niñas parecieron asustadas, como si pensaran que de alguna manera una capa invisible las cubría.

-Robb no vendrá. – La mayor habló con voz firme- No quiere hacerlo, y padre no le obligará si no es de su interés. 

-¿Y habéis venido a ocupar su lugar?

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

La pequeña respondió como un resorte, para ser zarandeada rápidamente por su hermana mayor. 

-Sólo queremos disfrutar del entrenamiento, si no somos una molestia. 

La pequeña parecía sincera, la mayor tramaba algo. ¿Las habría enviado su madre para vigilarlo? No importaba, que miren los malditos lobos. Por mucho que lo intenten nunca podrán compararse con el león. 

Continuaron entrenando hasta que la ausencia de Robb hizo patente que no tenía intención de aparecer. Jaime se sentó para tomar aliento, tomando agua de su cantimplora, mientras Brienne lo miraba aún erguida, con cara de impaciencia. 

-Es tu turno pequeña loba. ¿No es esto lo que has estado esperando?

Arya lo miró paralizada por un segundo hasta que se decidió a correr al centro del patio. Brienne lo miró con una duda obvia, pero acabó asintiendo y poniéndose en posición. Alabó su postura y hablaron sobre su experiencia previa, pero Jaime estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo a las nubes sobre él, que le importaban bastante más que la historia de la maldita niña. 

La mayor se sentó a su lado, callada y tímida. Le había sorprendido que no se opusiera al entrenamiento de su hermana, pero cuando carraspeó para empezar a hablar entendió que deseaba sacarla de la escena. 

-Ser Jaime… ¿Sabéis cuándo volveréis a Desembarco del Rey?

Ahí estaba. Su querida madre debía haberla enviado para averiguar cuánto tiempo tenía pensado molestarlos con su presencia. 

-En cuanto me lo permitan. 

Ella pareció dudar por un instante. 

-¿Y me… me llevaréis cuando regreséis a la capital?

Miró los ojos esperanzados de la niña, que lo contemplaba como su último pasaje a la tierra de las maravillas. Le recordó ligeramente a su hermana. Esas chicas criadas para cumplir con sus obligaciones, casarse debidamente y aspirar al mejor de los príncipes. A Cersei no le resultó muy bien, pero conocía a Joffrey y a pesar de su parentesco podía asegurar que a Sansa le habría ido aún peor. Por un momento sintió tristeza por la chica, que no era ninguna espía, sino una joven soñadora con un mundo de caballeros y damas que él también imaginó.

-Tengo entendido que el futuro Rey está contemplando otros compromisos. 

-Pero… nosotros estamos comprometidos. 

-Supongo que la relación actual de vuestro padre con el Rey y la Reina lo impiden. Robert y vuestro padre siempre han sido inseparables, antes o después retomarán su adorable romance y supongo que podréis volver a la corte. Hay muchos otros caballeros que estarán deseosos de desposaros. 

La chica se quedó callada, pero pudo leerlo en sus ojos. Quería ser Reina. Quería tener príncipes y princesas y cumplir ese sueño estúpido que imbuían a las niñas. 

-¿Queréis participar?

La chica abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, mirando su brazo extendido hacia el patio. 

-No os entrenaría como Brienne lo hace con vuestra hermana, no tendría ningún sentido. Pero podría enseñaros a defenderos, en caso de que sufrierais algún ataque. No entiendo como no lo hacen todos los padres con sus hijas, el mundo es bastante más peligroso para cualquier doncella que para un soldado.

-Mi padre no lo permitiría. 

-Me importa una mierda lo que opine vuestro padre. Enseñé a Cersei a defenderse ocultándome de Tywin, enseñé a Mircela a pesar de ella y el Rey. Todas las mujeres deberían saber cómo y dónde golpear a un hombre que no quieren cerca. 

-Lo pensaré. 

Jaime sonrió. La chica parecía dulce y, al contrario que el resto de su familia, parecía mirarle con interés, así que se mantuvo sentado a su lado mirando cómo Brienne corregía a su hermana. Casi se sentía tranquilo por primera vez desde que llegó a Invernalia, pero la sensación duró poco tiempo. Ned Stark se dirigía al patio con su gesto arrugado, como si aquel ceño peludo intentara absorber el resto de su cara.

-Arya, ¿qué te ha dicho tu madre?

La niña miró al suelo y se mordió el labio. 

-Mi señor… - Brienne intentó decir algo. ¿Una disculpa? Nunca lo sabrían, Ned pronto la interrumpió. 

-Lady Brienne, agradezco sus esfuerzos, pero ahora estáis en el Norte, y nuestras costumbres son las antiguas. Respetamos vuestra destreza y os animo a continuar vuestros entrenamientos, pero nuestras mujeres no luchan…

-Pero… -Arya intentó intervenir.

-No lo hacen, aquí no. Ahora no. ¿Queda claro?

Jaime se mantuvo callado sentado junto a Sansa, esperando su turno de reproches. 

-Sansa, acompaña a tu hermana. A estas horas deberíais estar con la Septa Mordane en las clases de costura. 

La niña asintió sin mediar palabra y tomó de la mano a su hermana, que la siguió refunfuñando. 

-No os acerquéis a mis hijas. 

Ned Stark se enfrentó a él tan sutil como siempre.

-Creí que debía entrenar a Robb. ¿Siempre sois tan voluble en vuestras decisiones?

-Robb debería haber venido, pero es libre de aprovechar o no esta oportunidad. 

-Pero vuestras hijas no. 

El hombre estaba a punto de arder en furia.

-No, no lo son. Y no lo sois. No sois libre de acercaros a ellas. No volveré a repetirlo. 

Brienne miraba de cerca. No la hizo irse, quería que escuchase la conversación. Quería que ella se asegurase de ello. No malgastaría su saliva con él, nunca confiaría en su palabra. Confiaba en que ella lo controlase como una especie de carcelera. ¿Ahora se había convertido en su prisionero? Desde luego que no. Antes de que Brienne pudiera decir nada se marchó a sus habitaciones, para gastar la tarde releyendo unas cartas vacías e intentando escribir unas palabras para su hermano que no sonasen con rencor. Terminó enviando un cuervo, sin saber bien si había cumplido o no su intención. 

La noche se deslizó del día perezosamente, aunque no le trajo demasiada paz. Seguía furioso por las pretensiones del maldito señor de Invernalia, furioso por la extraña cara de Renly y aún más furioso con la moza, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Cuando Brienne llegó al patio sólo podía pensar en atacarla hasta que ambos estuvieran destrozados. Y así lo hizo. Ella pareció sorprendida por la brutalidad, pero también bastante receptiva. Adaptaba sus movimientos a los suyos y aunque la intensidad se elevó por encima de lo que debería ser cualquier entrenamiento ambos parecían disfrutarlo. 

Quería derribarla. Quería imponerse sobre ella. Quería arrastrarla por el suelo. Quería… 

Un ligero ruido lo distrajo. La maldita niña de los Stark los miraba desde un lateral. No podría estimar cuánto tiempo llevaba observando. 

-¿Pretendes buscarme la ruina, niña?

-Hablé con Sansa. Le dijiste que no te importaba lo que mi padre dijera. 

-Y no lo hace. 

-¿Entonces me entrenaréis?

-No- Brienne cortó rotunda y grave, sin parar de moverse. Ahí estaba su carcelera.

-¡Pero sois una mujer y alguien os entrenó! Yo…

-Y estaría honrada de hacer lo mismo, pero vuestro padre lo ha prohibido. A ambos. Lo siento mucho. Podéis probar a hablar con él…

-No necesito que nadie hable por mí. Te entrenaré, si es lo que quieres. Aprenderás a usar esa pequeña espada tuya y a hundirla en las fastuosas barrigas de los tontos que te enfrenten. 

-No.- Brienne repitió como un loro. 

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Llamar a Lord Stark? Que venga. Despiértalo de sus aburridos sueños para traerlo a gritarme. Me apetece una buena lucha real. 

Ella se acercó a él, demasiado. Le agarró el antebrazo y bajó mucho la voz.

-No hagas esto. No lo hagas.

-La chica tiene razón. Si nadie te hubiera entrenado no serías quien eres hoy. Es una cuestión de responsabilidad.

-¡No estás haciendo esto por la niña, estás haciéndolo para fastidiar al padre!

-¿Importa?- Miró a Arya, que negó con la cabeza. - ¿Lo ves? 

-A mi me importa.

Sin decir nada más, la moza se volvió para marcharse, con una expresión de desilusión absolutamente abrumadora. Llamó una vez su nombre, pero no frenó sus rápidos pasos. 

De pronto se sintió mal, ofendido, furioso. ¿Iba a rogarle? Era un Lannister y haría lo que se le antojase, no necesitaba una centinela que le controlase. Entrenar a la cría no era ningún delito, y divertirse molestando a su padre tampoco. No le debía nada, no tenía motivos para reaccionar así. No sabía por qué estaba tan molesto, por qué llevaba todo el día tan furioso, pero sus manos temblaban de enojo. Se sentó un momento y bebió un largo trago de agua. 

La niña lo miraba con sus ojos infantiles, impaciente como si todo lo que importase en el mundo fuera aquella finísima espada. La maldita cría era una pequeña y molesta metiche con sangre de lobo que sólo le estaba causando problemas. 

-Deberías estar más contenta. No todos tienen la suerte de empezar su entrenamiento con un caballero de tal renombre. 

-Ya he sido entrenada. Y la hubiera preferido a ella. 

No podía ser más ingrata y desagradable.

-Así que otro tuvo el honor de entrenarte antes ¿También te escondías de tu padre?

-Fue él quien me puso un maestro de baile cuando estuvimos en la capital. Syrio Forell. Había sido la mejor espada de Braavos. No lo trajo con nosotros al Norte y no tuve un nuevo maestro. Con mi madre aquí no me lo permitirá. 

-No entiendo cómo te entregó una espada si no pretende que aprendas a usarla. 

Ella la miró con anhelo por un momento. 

-No me la entregó mi padre, me la regaló mi hermano. 

-¿Robb? Tampoco he visto que tenga intención de enseñarte. 

-¡Robb no, Jon! –Su tono cambió rápidamente, mostrando un obvio punto débil. "Pequeña loba, nunca deberías mostrarlo tan fácilmente."

-Cierto… tenías un hermano bastardo. 

-Lo tengo, tengo un hermano. 

-Tenerlo o no en el destino que encontró no vale mucho. Los hombres de la Guardia Nocturna no duran, morirá de frío o atravesado por un maldito salvaje antes de que termine el Invierno. Tampoco es que cumplan ninguna otra función.

-¡No lo hará! Jon es fuerte, muy fuerte. Y no es inútil. La Guardia de la Noche…

-La Guardia Nocturna es el destino de los peores violadores y asesinos, el lugar al que nadie iría en su sano juicio. Tu padre lo envió allí para deshacerse de él, para contentar a vuestra madre y quitarse por fin esa horrible mácula. Cada vez que el chico respiraba el mundo recordaba que el honorable Eddar Stark se folló a una puta mientras tu madre lo esperaba paciente en el Norte. Simplemente se ha asegurado de que respire por poco tiempo. 

-Mientes. 

-¿Lo hago? Seguro que no era así. Seguro que la gran Catelyn Stark cuidó al pequeño Jon como a cualquiera de sus hijos, amándolo como si su sangre corriera por sus venas. Seguro que ambos lo trataban como a Robb, sin que hubiera la más mínima diferencia. Sólo que a Robb le corresponderá la herencia de Invernalia y los títulos que conlleva, y a Jon un infierno helado en el filo del mundo. Hasta que lo mate cualquiera de sus nuevos hermanos criminales. 

La cara de la niña cambió por completo, quedando totalmente desolada. Antes de que las lágrimas brotaran corrió a toda velocidad fuera del patio. 

Era un hombre definitivamente horrible. Sólo había querido destruir, vio la oportunidad de hacer daño y lo hizo por el simple veneno en sus venas que llevaba gobernándolo toda la jornada. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y decidió esperar, pensar por un minuto por primera vez en el día antes de correr tras la niña y empeorarlo todo. Cuando retiró sus manos, Brienne regresaba roja de ira. 

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pensé que te habías ido.

-¿Realmente creíste que podría irme a dormir mientras sigues buscando tu ruina? ¿Qué infiernos has hecho?

ARYA

Corrío, corrió y corrió hasta que los pulmones gritaban por aire. Siempre había sido rápida y esperaba ser lo suficiente como para ganar distancia antes de que el castillo despertara.

Tenía que llegar al Muro. No sabía a qué distancia estaba ni dónde, pero tenía que ser al norte, ¿no? Ella sabía dónde estaba el norte. Corrió con más fuerza. Sus piernas no eran largas pero sí ligeras. Llegaría al Muro, encontraría a Jon y le haría huir con ella. Essos debía estar lo suficientemente lejos. ¿Pero cómo llegarían? Jon lo sabría. Llegaría a Braavos, nombraría a Syrio Forell y alguien los ayudaría. Ganarían dinero como caballeros errantes, mercenarios o cualquier otra cosa. Pero se marcharían lejos para pasar el Invierno bajo el cálido abrigo de tierras extranjeras. 

Corrió, corrió y corrió. La noche era cerrada y las nubes ocultaban hasta el más mínimo destello de luz. Se siguió esforzando, debía hacerlo. Ella llegaría, ella lo haría.  
No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo. ¿Horas? Tampoco sabía si lo hizo correctamente, sin una sola estrella estaba dudando si tenía tan claro donde estaba el norte. Le dolían las piernas. Le dolía el pecho. Le dolía el maldito corazón. 

Su madre nunca amó a Jon. Nunca le dejaron hacer las mismas cosas que a Robb. ¿Podía tener razón el odioso Matarreyes? No podía ser, no podría aceptarlo. Le dolía demasiado, apenas podía respirar.

Cuando sus piernas dejaron de funcionar se sentó a llorar bajo un árbol sin hojas, dejando que todo saliera de ella sin control. No llegaría al Muro. No llegaría a Jon. No era más que una niña tonta que volvía a desaparecer. Ya hizo eso una vez, y fueron los Lannister los que la encontraron. Su padre sufrió entonces, todos lo hicieron. Dama murió. Micah murió. Debía regresar antes de que nadie volviera a salir herido. 

Pero ahora ni siquiera sabía volver. ¿Podría reconocer sus propias pisadas? No veía nada, no había ninguna luz. Estaba perdida en el bosque, y nadie intentaría buscarla hasta que el día se impusiera sobre la noche.

Escuchó un gruñido cerca de ella. Era bajo y grave y no le era familiar, pero por un momento pensó que podría ser Nymeria. Su loba habría atravesado el continente para regresar a ella, la habría encontrado tras todo este tiempo y podría guiarla a casa.

-¿Nymeria?- Caminó hacia el sonido, con las manos por delante, esperando encontrarse con ella. Unos brazos la agarraron por detrás, impidiéndole avanzar. 

-Quédate quieta. 

La inconfundible voz del Matarreyes susurró en su oreja. Un ruido al otro lado le hizo entender que no estaban solos. Los Lannister la encontraron, una vez más. Y no podía permitir que esta vez alcanzasen a Nymeria. 

-¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!

Gritó y pataleó en sus brazos, pero se negó a soltarla. Sólo escuchaba dos pasos más, que permanecían alejados haciendo cada vez más ruido. Un pequeño claro empezó a despejarse en el cielo, las nubes empezaron a moverse y una tímida luz le empezó a dejar ver lo que tenía ante sus narices. 

No era Nymeria. Un enorme oso estaba a escasos pasos de distancia, mientras que Brienne caminaba detrás de él. El animal los miraba directamente, aunque ella hacía cada vez más ruido, llegando a gritar para atraerlo. No fue hasta que le lazó una enorme piedra cuando el animal reaccionó, girándose hacia ella. Corrió en dirección opuesta para alejarlo, pero la alcanzó en unos pocos pasos. Clavó sus garras en su hombro y Brienne gritó, pero cuando la tiró al suelo el silencio se impuso y no volvió a hacer ruido alguno. 

-¡Quédate aquí! ¿Me oyes? ¡Haz caso por una vez!

Jaime la soltó e inexplicablemente saltó sobre la espalda del oso. Brienne al menos había usado una piedra, pero él se lanzaba desarmado como si sus dientes pudieran competir con los del oso, o sus manos con aquellas temibles garras. 

Ella efectivamente hizo caso por una vez. Se mantuvo inmóvil, muda, totalmente paralizada. El oso se lo intentó quitar de encima, pero Jaime fue más rápido que él. Durante un tiempo. Un zarpazo consiguió alcanzarlo, y lo arrastró hasta el suelo para dominarlo. 

Después sólo hubo gritos y sangre. Mucha sangre. El oso estaba destrozándolo. No lo veía, sólo sabía que no estaba muerto por los terribles alaridos. Pero los gritos cesaron y ya nada podía decirle si se había quedado completamente sola. 

Un gruñido diferente resonó tras ella. Esta vez estaba segura de conocerlo. Varios lobos aparecieron de la nada, saltando sobre el oso con absoluta coordinación. No vio a Nymeria entre ellos, pero estaba segura de que la podía oír, escondida cerca. El oso se revolvió y lanzó lejos a algunos de ellos, pero eran demasiados. La escena fue terriblemente cruel, hasta que el oso ya no emitía ruido alguno. Esperaba que los lobos entonces comenzaran a devorarlo, o se volvieran a por ella. Pero desaparecieron por donde habían llegado, dejándola sola con los tres cuerpos tendidos sobre el suelo. 

Todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, nunca había tenido tanto miedo. No quiso caminar hacia el enorme charco de sangre, se movió despacio hasta donde yacía Brienne y gritó su nombre mientras la zarandeaba con cuidado. 

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Nunca se había fijado, pero eran extrañamente azules, aun con la escasa luz de la noche. Le recordó a los cuentos que tanto le gustaban a Bran, aquellos muertos que volvían a la vida con unos mágicos ojos azules. 

-Jaime...

El susurro le retorció el corazón. 

-Está muerto.- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- El Matarreyes está muerto, por mi culpa. ¡Ha sido mi culpa!

Ante las palabras Brienne se incorporó inmediatamente. Parecía un poco aturdida pero sus piernas soportaron perfectamente su cuerpo, que parecía responder con unos movimientos firmes y determinados. Debía haberse desmayado por el golpe de la caída, nada más. 

Cuando vio a Jaime tendido en el suelo sin embargo parecía a punto de desfallecer ante la imagen. Un gran charco de sangre lo rodeaba y sus ojos entrecerrados no parecían tener luz. 

-¡Jaime!- Se dejó caer a su lado para tocar su pulso. -Está vivo. Está vivo pero no puedo ver de dónde viene toda esa sangre... Ayúdame a moverlo.

Cuando levantaron su torso tuvo que tragarse su propio vómito. El brazo que había quedado oculto bajo su espalda acababa en una mano que se había convertido en un amasijo sanguinolento, con trozos de dedos en su extremo, sin que quedase ninguno completo. Miró de nuevo a Brienne, con todas las preguntas del mundo. Pero ella seguía estable, tan entera como podía. 

-Estará bien, sólo se ha desmayado por la pérdida de sangre.- 

Se levantó para quitarse el cinturón y con él improvisar un torniquete bastante decente. Se echó su cuerpo al hombro que no estaba dañado y empezó a caminar despacio, cada pisada con un gran esfuerzo por el peso que cargaba. 

Arya la seguía obediente, pero no podía dejar que siguiera engañándose de esa manera. No estaba bien, y no podría estarlo.

-No llegaremos a tiempo.

-Invernalia está cerca, has andado en círculos. Sólo sígueme.


	7. EN BUENAS MANOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero la semana pasada me fue imposible escribir. El capítulo es muy, muy largo pero espero que no se haga pesado. Regreso a la rutina, las actualizaciones deberían volver a tomar ritmo y el siguiente estará a finales de semana o principios de la próxima. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y los maravillosos comentarios, un abrazo a todos y mucha fuerza en estos días complicados.

JAIME

No veía imágenes pero una canción lejana se reproducía en su mente. La melodía era muy hermosa, ninguna letra o instrumento la acompañaba, solo un tarareo que se repetía una y otra vez. La musiquilla se alejó y fue cambiada por unos gritos fuertes que cada vez eran más estridentes. Escuchó su nombre una y otra vez. Cada vez más voces se sumaban al conjunto, y la armonía explotó por los aires. 

Intentó abrir los ojos, responder a la llamada, pero su cuerpo no seguía ninguna orden. Debería haber sido agobiante pero no lo era, sentía una paz que el resto parecía desconocer. 

-¡Ponedlo sobre la cama! ¡Que alguien traiga a un maestre ya!

La voz de la moza sobresalía de las demás. Por su tono desesperado parecía en pánico. Nunca antes la había visto asustada. Alguien vertió una sustancia viscosa sobre sus labios, que de alguna manera tragó con esfuerzo. Se sintió inmediatamente mareado y el mundo empezó a volverse aún más irreal.

-¿Qué ha pasado? 

Ned Stark sonaba como un gran oso furioso. Un oso. Un oso. ¿Había luchado contra un oso?

-Padre, lo siento, estábamos en el bosque…

La voz de la pequeña loba estaba totalmente quebrada. 

-¡Te dije que te alejases del Matarreyes! Dije…

-¡Jaime! ¡Se llama Jaime!- Brienne gritó por encima de todos. –Si no se hubiera acercado a vuestra hija ahora no la tendríais. 

-Padre, él… me salvó, ellos me salvaron. Corrí al bosque porque… Y un oso… Y ellos se enfrentaron y el oso…

-¿Qué hacíais en el bosque, de noche? Te dije…

-¡No importa! ¡No importa qué hacía en el bosque porque nada de esto hubiera pasado si Ser Jaime y yo tuviéramos nuestras espadas! ¡Nos quitasteis nuestra defensa! ¡Intentamos salvar a vuestra hija, es vuestra responsabilidad! Si algo le ocurre a Jaime…

-¡Brienne!- La voz preocupada de Renly sonaba como una súplica. No sabía si llegaba a la escena o ya estaba allí. Dentro de la jaula oscura de su propio cuerpo no sabía qué estaba pasando ni qué cantidad de gente lo rodeaba.

-No es vuestra culpa, pero es vuestra responsabilidad.- Brienne sentenció como una maldición. De pronto entró alguien más en la estancia y todos se callaron. Notó cómo lo movían y tocaban. 

-Hay que cortar. Puedo ir por mi sierra pero será más doloroso y lento. Lo mejor sería un corte limpio, justo aquí.

El silencio se impuso por un instante, donde pudo distinguir el ruido ahogado de cada uno de los presentes. Jadeos de mujer, resuellos de hombre. Por un momento la respiración de todos paró y dio paso al caos más absoluto.

-¡Es un caballero, un Guardia Real! ¡Tiene que haber otra forma!- La seguridad de Brienne parecía totalmente rota. 

-No queda nada para salvar. No responde al tacto, no tiene sensibilidad ni podría recuperar movilidad alguna. Para evitar mayor daño hay que hacerlo ya. 

-¡Padre, no!

-Ned- Renly parecía asustado, pero bajó la voz. –Si lo hacéis, si esto pasa… Esto tendrá consecuencias. 

-¿Estáis seguro de que no hay otra forma?

El maestre no respondió verbalmente a Ned, pero supo que cualquier gesto que hiciera no dio esperanza alguna al resto de los presentes. Podía sentir la tensión de sus cuerpos, la absoluta desesperación que los abrumaba a todos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban entreabrió los ojos apenas unos milímetros para distinguir algo de luz entre sus pestañas. Cuando la imagen se enfocó pudo ver la desproporcionadamente grande espada de Ned Stark elevada sobre todos ellos como una guillotina. El filo brilló con fuerza, cegándole por completo. Quiso mover su cuello para facilitar el trabajo pero era incapaz de moverse. Así se acababa todo, con esto desaparecería cualquier dolor y sufrimiento. Así terminaba la historia del Matarreyes y sus crímenes infames, la historia de un hombre caído. Casi le parecía bien, casi parecía justicia. Quise matar a su hijo, quise matarlo a él. Termina con todo. Termina con el fuego, con la sangre, con el miedo. Hoy termina cualquier dolor. 

La hoja bajó rápida y definitiva, y al contrario de lo que esperaba todo el dolor del mundo lo atravesó en un instante, haciendo insignificante cualquier sufrimiento anterior. Esperaba que su grito resonara contra los gruesos muros que lo rodeaban, contra las paredes de la Fortaleza Roja, contra las dunas de Dorne, contra las olas de los mares más allá de las Islas del Verano, hasta que en el mundo entero el último ruido que quedase fuera la agonía de su voz.

BRIENNE

-Tienes que hablar con él. 

Ni siquiera era consciente de que Renly estaba en la habitación. Había pasado los días allí encerrada, él entraba y salía sin permanecer apenas unos minutos para asegurarse de que estaba bien. El maestre Luwin también la visitaba para comprobar el progreso de sus heridas, pero la mayoría de las veces enviaba a otra persona por estar demasiado ocupado en la habitación distante. El alboroto fuera era mayúsculo. 

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? Había corrido las gruesas cortinas opacas y permaneció en aquella cama negando comida y sueño. El tiempo se había hecho elástico y ya no era una medida de nada para ella. Sólo quedaba la culpa. 

-Por favor, tienes que hacerlo. Lo he intentado y antes de ver quien era me ha tirado un candelabro de metal. Con su puntería se rompió contra la pared pero capté el mensaje. No podemos enviar a ninguno de sus hombres, nadie puede enterarse aún de lo que ha pasado. Si el chisme llega a la capital antes de que hablemos con él la guerra será inevitable. Tiene que decir que ha sido un accidente, que nadie tuvo la culpa. 

La miraba serio y compungido, y ella sabía por qué. Si miraba en su memoria todos habían participado. Arya por correr al bosque sola en la noche. Ella por permitir que el oso se echara encima. Él por intentar salvarla sin absolutamente ninguna opción. Pero Renly no se refería a nada de eso. Ella gritó a Ned su parte de responsabilidad, para que todos la oyeran. Había señalado su culpa con saña, y temía que aquello traspasara las paredes. 

Quiso responder, pero todo lo que pasaba por su mente era oscuro y ruin, y Renly no merecía nada de eso. Se acurrucó en la cama mirando en dirección opuesta. 

-Brienne por favor… Según las palabras de la niña él intentó salvarte, te escuchará.

-Arya dice que saltó sobre la espalda del oso como si fuera otra bestia. También que su mascota perdida llamó a una manada de lobos que mágicamente apareció para salvarnos y después se marchó sin atacarla ni devorarnos. Es una niña que no puede hacer frente a lo que pasó. 

-Entonces… ¿qué pasó Brienne? ¿No crees que te defendiera del oso y a la vez piensas que fue quien lo mató con sus manos desnudas?

-Lo que pasó es que perdió su mano. El resto no importa. 

Estaba demasiado cansada como para rebatir la lógica de Renly. Él se llevó las manos a los ojos, apretando las sienes con los pulgares.

-No deja que nadie se acerque, sólo grita y tira cada comida que le ofrecen. El maestre a veces es incapaz de dominarlo para cambiar sus vendas. Sin comer y sin cuidar su brazo morirá. Si muere Tywin Lannister…

Dejó de escuchar. Si muere. Ya había perdido su mano y no parecía importar más allá de las consecuencias en Desembarco del Rey. Si muriera el mayor problema sería las acciones temibles de su padre. Si Jaime muere…

Se levantó rápidamente sin tener en cuenta que hacía días que no lo hacía, que apenas había comido ni dormido y que su mente estaba demasiado aturullada. Renly evitó que se cayera de nuevo sobre la cama, le ofreció agua y ella la apuró antes de salir de la habitación sin decir una palabra. 

Antes de entrar se quedó parada un rato con los dedos sobrevolando el pomo de la puerta. Había perdido la mano de la espada y no sabía que infiernos podía decirse a alguien con una pérdida semejante. Abrió despacio esperando cualquier objeto lanzándose contra su cabeza, pero nada la alcanzó más que el absoluto silencio. 

El maestre estaba sentado al lado de la cama y lo miraba con una expresión neutra. 

-Mi señora, Ser Jaime estaba demasiado agitado y tuve que proporcionarle una mezcla fuerte para su bienestar. 

-¿El suyo o el nuestro?

-Os aseguro que necesitaba descansar. Aún dormirá un poco, y cuando despierte estará… bastante aturdido y confundido. 

-Drogado. 

-Sí, mi señora, muy drogado. Si deseáis sentaros tengo que regresar a mi boticario. –Lo miró por un segundo antes de alcanzar la puerta.- Ahora no es peligroso. 

Peligroso. Lo consideraron peligroso desde que traspasó los muros de Invernalia, pero era él quien yacía en aquella cama. Era él quien había sufrido y quien había sido dañado. Aún así, era él quien seguía siendo peligroso. Se sentó cerca y lo observó respirar. 

Estaba muy pálido, con aquel rostro perfecto sin una pizca de color. Su cara se veía diferente, sus pómulos ligeramente hundidos, como si en esos pocos días hubiera perdido demasiado peso. Nunca lo había visto con barba, incluso en su largo viaje se detenía en afeitarse cada mañana. Su rutina de aseo era mucho más larga que la suya, más de lo que a ella le parecía razonable. El pelo que siempre había visto radiante ahora caía lacio y enredado a los lados de su rostro, con un brillo mucho más sutil que el que tenía en la capital. Algunos mechones caían despeinados sobre su nariz, y se movían ligeramente con su respiración. No pudo evitar alcanzarlo y colocar el pelo cuidadosamente tras su oreja. Estaba cálido con su aliento y algo en su interior se removió. Su cara relajada parecía infantil, solo su bonita boca estaba ligeramente tensa. Siempre sería el hombre más guapo, pero de alguna manera en este estado terrible tenía una belleza más tangible y terrenal, un atractivo fuerte y real alejado de ese halo de misticismo que solía rodearlo. Quizá por primera vez lo vio como un hombre y no esa especie de Dios y Demonio que caminaba entre ellos pero no formaba parte de su mundo. Era un hombre con un cuerpo real lleno de sangre y huesos, alguien que se podía tocar, que podía sentir como cualquiera y que también podía morir. Puso su mano sobre su muñeca, sintiendo en su pulso la prueba de que seguía estando ahí, que bajo ese cuerpo agotado seguía latiendo su corazón. “Sigue, sigue latiendo”. Sentada sobre aquella incómoda silla cerró los ojos y por primera vez en muchos días, pudo dormir unos minutos.

JAIME

Su mano. Su mano. Su mano. No quería despertarse, sabía que estaba soñando y que si la conciencia lo vencía, su mano volvería a irse. Era consciente de que no duraría, pero sólo necesitaba unos minutos más, un poco más de ese tiempo precioso en el que volvía a sentirse un hombre completo. “Sólo un poco más” “Mi mano” “Sólo un poco más” 

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue precisamente eso. Su mano cubierta por otra, dura y suave, más grande que la suya. Se giró para comprobar que la otra, efectivamente, no estaba. 

La dueña de aquella mano enorme se incorporó con rapidez, como si ella también despertara. ¿Soñó también ella con su mano? Todos deberían hacerlo, todos deberían cargar esa desesperada obsesión. Seguro que Ned Stark lo hacía. Al menos sería el dueño de sus pesadillas por el resto de la eternidad.

Brienne lo miró con aquellos ojos astrales, pero se mantuvo callada. No le preguntó cómo estaba, porque lo sabía. No dijo nada, sólo bajó los ojos. 

-No quiero tu lástima.- Retiró su mano con desdén- Puedes irte con ella a cualquiera de los siete infiernos. No sé cómo decir que no quiero a nadie, no quiero nada. Déjame solo.

Ella siguió callada pero se movió hacia la mesa. Cogió una bandeja cargada con un plato hondo y cubiertos y la puso sobre sus rodillas. Tomó una cuchara y la metió en la papilla blanca. Elevó el cubierto y lo acercó a él. 

-¿Es una broma?

-Tienes que comer. No lo estás haciendo. Come. 

-¿O qué? –Se rió con fuerza- Sé lo que hago. Suelta la bandeja y vete. 

-Tienes que comer. 

-¿Por qué?

-Jaime estás… si sigues así no sobrevivirás.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que me importa?

-Jaime, no eres solo una mano. Aprenderás a usar la izquierda. Sólo tienes… sólo tienes que vivir. 

Notó un quiebro en su voz. Parecía afectada. 

-¿Por qué demonios te importa si muero o no? ¿Quieres dejarme en paz?

Parecía dolida. 

-¿Por qué me importa? Me salvaste de un oso, Jaime. Salvaste a la niña, si no hubiera sido por ti…

“Si no hubiera sido por mí su hermano seguiría siendo un niño normal que correría libre por el patio, en lugar de ser un tullido como yo. No se cayó de aquella torre, lo tiré con la mano que perdí. Me vio mientras me follaba a mi hermana, a la reina, y lo tiré por la ventana esperando que muriera. Si no fuera por mí las piernas de ese niño seguirían funcionando. Si no fuera por mi…” Los pensamientos retumbaban en su cabeza, casi con ganas de gritarlos, de hacer que ella lo odiase de nuevo como todos y lo dejara morir de una maldita vez.

-Come. 

No entendía cómo aquella terquedad en algún momento llegó a parecerle adorable. Ahora podría asfixiarla con sus manos. Querría, pero dudaba de su capacidad. ¿Una mano izquierda y un muñón sanguinolento serían suficiente?

Chocó la cuchara contra su boca y él se revolvió hasta que consiguió incorporarse y lanzarla de un manotazo al otro extremo de la habitación. La cuchara dejó un reguero blanco a su paso, como una maldita estrella fugaz. ¿En qué demonios pensaba Brienne? No era un maldito niño. 

De pronto notó como el movimiento busco había sido demasiado rápido para su estabilidad, su mundo empezó a moverse y un mareo abrumador lo hizo tambalearse hacia delante. Brienne lo sostuvo por los hombros, pero su cabeza cayó hasta chocar con su pecho y un ardor profundo e imparable surgió desde su estómago. 

Vomitó una bilis amarilla y ácida que cayó sobre ambos, empapando la cama y sus ropas. El olor le hizo recordar la vez que enfermó del estómago un par de años atrás. Había cenado con Tyrion en una taberna de las afueras. “Tenemos venado o pescado” Recordó las palabras del tabernero. Ni siquiera había especificado qué pescado, eso debió darle la pista a su hermano para no cometer semejante error. Pasó casi un mes sin probar bocado, las primeras semanas en cama sin poder moverse para cualquier cosa que no fuera expulsar líquidos de una u otra forma. Su hermano fue a verle arrugando la nariz y clamando a los dioses por el olor de la habitación, pero él apenas atendía a sus aspavientos. “Cersei, Cersei…” Casi parecía un rezo, pero no era más que una súplica. Tras varios intentos de Tyrion, Cersei traspasó la puerta como una aparición divina. Con un pañuelo de seda empapado en perfume fuertemente aferrado contra su nariz se acercó a la cama, parándose a una distancia prudencial. –Cersei…- Se incorporó ligeramente forzando una sonrisa para ella, pero el movimiento tampoco le sentó bien entonces. Vomitó en el suelo frente a sus pies, y gritó como si alguien la hubiera golpeado. -¡Por todos los dioses, Jaime!- Recordaba su cara de asco como si la tuviera delante. Se marchó furiosa, dejándolo sólo con aquel charco frente a él. Incluso intentó levantarse pero sólo consiguió volver a vomitar. Tras su recuperación le costó varios días hasta que Cersei lo perdonó finalmente.

Abrió los ojos y el recuerdo se evaporó. La brillante bilis amarilla sobre las rodillas de Brienne era real y le trajo al presente donde la peste le hizo querer repetir. Debería intentar incorporarse, pero no quería ver su rostro. Una vez que volviera a sentarse vería aquel gesto de sus recuerdos, esa repulsión instintiva a la que no podía hacer frente.

No le hizo falta incorporarse. Ella pasó la mano por su frente retirando su pelo mientras empezaba a moverlo con la otra. Cerró los ojos con fuerza pero sintió cómo sus manos lo recolocaban en una posición sentada, moviendo unos cojines en su espalda y acomodándolo con cuidado. Notó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente como si comprobara la temperatura. Entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos, asustados, preocupados. Aquel gesto no se parecía en nada al que recordaba de su antigua experiencia, Brienne parecía inmune, como si no estuviera oliendo el horrible hedor ni sintiera sobre ella la pegajosa pasta caliente. 

Se quedó mirándola pasmado mientras ella seguía pasando el dorso de la mano alrededor de su cara, por su mejilla y su sien, con su rostro a escasos centímetros de su apestoso aliento. Una vez que parecía haber hecho una evaluación convincente se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al fondo de la habitación. 

“No te vayas” Quiso gritar. Después de todas las formas en las que había intentado echarla, ahora no podía soportar la idea de quedarse solo. Como si ella lo hubiera escuchado se paró en la mesa del fondo, delante del barreño de agua. De espaldas a él se quitó la túnica manchada para dejarla sobre el suelo, lo más lejos posible. Quedándose sólo con su camisa tomó el cubo de agua y lo acercó a la cama, agarrando junto a una de las asas unos cuantos trapos. 

Sin preguntas retiró las pieles manchadas que aún estaban medio tendidas sobre él y las dejó sobre la túnica, haciendo una montaña de ropa sucia en la esquina más lejana de la habitación. Después se acercó y agarró el borde de su camisa, levantándola sobre él. Estaba tan atontado que sólo podía mirarla aturdido. Cuando llegó a la manga de su brazo vendado tuvo un cuidado extremo. Nunca habría imaginado que una mujer tan brutal en batalla podía ser también tan terriblemente delicada. Un movimiento involuntario le hizo intentar retirar el brazo, ocultarlo, alejarlo de sus dos grandes manos en un inútil intento de ocultar su grotesca mutilación. Como si ella no hubiera estado presente durante todo el maldito proceso. Ella no pareció notarlo, tomó con firmeza y suavidad la parte superior del brazo y poco a poco la camisa se deslizó completamente de él. 

Miró hacia abajo para ver su pecho desnudo. Sus costillas empezaban a notarse y podía sentir su vientre menos musculado. Era asombroso lo pronto que un cuerpo empezaba a descomponerse. Levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Brienne, con una timidez que no era habitual en él. Lo había visto completamente desnudo, ¿por qué ahora se sentía mucho más expuesto? 

-¿Dónde están las camisas?

Señaló con su única mano el mueble a su izquierda mientras su boca estaba absolutamente seca y vacía de palabras. Ella abrió un cajón y sacó una camisa de algodón blanca. Le vistió con una facilidad abrumadora, y con menos dolor que el maestre o cualquiera de sus ayudantes. No era una doncella de servicio ni un maldito escudero, ¿cómo podía tener esa facilidad con tareas que distaban tanto de todo lo que conocía de ella? 

Renly era un niño mimado, quizá acostumbraba a vestirlo y desvestirlo. “No es una maldita criada” Pensó profundamente molesto. Cada día tenía en más baja estima al jodido pequeño ciervo.

-En el cajón de abajo hay pantalones. 

Lo miró de arriba abajo haciéndole sentir aún más cohibido. 

-Estás limpio. 

-Pero tú no. 

Miró la enorme mancha sobre sus muslos, que debía haber traspasado la tela. Ella pareció vacilar, mirando el mueble y de nuevo a él. 

-Nos hemos visto desnudos y acabo de vomitar sobre ti, ¿aún queda algún tipo de modestia entre nosotros?

Sin una respuesta abrió el cajón, sacando unos pantalones claros, color melocotón. Cuando dejó caer los suyos, oscuros y gruesos, las piernas blancas que ya había visto una vez contrastaron como las estrellas contra el cielo nocturno. ¿Serían las pecas que las surcaban las que desataron aquel pensamiento? Pecas que también eran color melocotón. 

Cerró los ojos y agitó su cabeza con fuerza intentando recuperar la cordura. Recordaba que lo habían obligado a tragar la leche de la amapola y aún tenía los sentidos nublados. 

Pero cuando abrió los ojos ella aún estaba ahí, y sus largas piernas blancas. Su camisa cubría su modestia, pero cuando se agachó para secarse la humedad en sus rodillas pudo entrever su ropa interior de lino blanco. Empezó a sentirse incómodo y tuvo que removerse en su cama para no llamar la atención. Se estaba muriendo, por todos los dioses, pero terminaría de hacerlo como un hombre horrible. A pesar de todos sus instintos, consiguió apartar la mirada hasta que hubo terminado. 

El nuevo pantalón se ajustó bastante a ella, y el color la hizo ver mucho más suave. Sólo con su camisa y aquellos pantalones se sentía casi como si compartieran aquella habitación, como si esa situación absolutamente excepcional pareciera una escena habitual dentro de una rutina casi familiar. 

Antes de volver a sentarse, limpió el suelo, la silla y todas las superficies que aún estaban pringosas. Después se acomodó a su lado y con un paño limpio y húmedo refrescó su cara y retiró cualquier suciedad que aún quedase en su barba. Él se llevó la mano a la cara, comprobando la aspereza. 

-Nunca he tenido tanto pelo.- Lo dijo con un tono bajo mientras se rascaba, casi disculpándose. 

-Te sienta bien, pero podría afeitarte si te molesta.

“Cersei odiaba su barba” -Está bien así.- Volvió a acariciarla con un aprecio recién descubierto por su propio pelo. 

Un ruido al fondo los hizo ponerse en alerta, como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo. El cuerpo de Brienne se había tensado como un reflejo del suyo, ambos asustados como dos cervatillos en el bosque. Un ayudante del maestre que aún conservaba el recuerdo de sus dientes en el brazo, entró por la puerta despacio, como si fuera a penetrar territorio enemigo en plena guerra. Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente cuando contempló la escena. 

Brienne enrojeció enseguida y señaló la pila de ropa manchada al lado de la puerta. –Ser Jaime se mareó, ¿podríais traer más pieles?

El joven debía ser el hijo pequeño de una Casa Menor, sabía que no era un plebeyo porque nunca aceptaba una orden del maestre a la primera, sino que las discutía como si pudiera saber más que él. El chico ahora miraba a Brienne con la boca abierta, como si en lugar de una camisa llevase unas pezoneras dornienses. –Mi señora, de todo esto se puede encargar cualquier doncella. Puedo llamar…

-No será necesario. 

Su tono era seco y cortante, mucho más de lo que le tenía acostumbrado.

-Lord Stark insistiría en que su invitada no tuviera que rebajarse a estos cuidados. Tenemos doncellas que…

Esta vez su puntería funcionó bastante mejor que la última vez y el vaso de agua se hizo añicos contra la puerta, muy cerca de su cabeza. El chico salió sin mediar palabra y sólo cuando estuvo tras ella escucharon sus palabras entrecortadas. –Haré que traigan las pieles, Mi Señora. 

Jaime estaba orgulloso y contento consigo mismo, pero Brienne lo miró con cansancio. 

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. 

Le mantuvo la mirada, sin darle la razón ni quitársela. Ella se levantó con paciencia y tomó la cuchara que aún yacía olvidada en mitad de la habitación. La limpió cuidadosamente con un trapo limpio y tomando de nuevo la bandeja sobre sus rodillas y volvió a hundir la cuchara en el plato. 

-Come. 

Clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Jaime comió.

BRIENNE

Renly era agotadoramente insistente, pero podía ver cómo le pesaba la preocupación y realmente lo sentía por él. Insistía cada día en que hablase con Jaime sobre su familia, no podían retrasar más la noticia a la Capital. Ella sabía de su importancia, y cada día a su lado se planteaba preguntárselo, pero no se sentía con la capacidad de pedir algo así a una persona que acababa de sufrir una pérdida semejante. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que afirmase que fue un accidente si ella misma se sentía tan terriblemente responsable?

En esos días nadie más había intentado hablar con ella, pero sí se habían comunicado de una u otra forma. Renly le había traído varias túnicas y pantalones cosidos por las laboriosas manos de Catelyn Stark, con los bordados más cuidadosos de su hija mayor. Esta vez no eran bastos vestidos grises, sino elaboradas prendas majestuosas de un nivel de detalle que ella jamás había vestido. Cansada de sus prendas demasiado delgadas, decidió vestir por primera vez uno de sus regalos. Eligió la túnica menos llamativa, una de cuero con dos tiras rojizas que se cruzaban a la altura del pecho. Un broche de color cobrizo atravesaba una de las correas, como si necesitasen imprimir algún tipo de lujo en todas las prendas. Se fijó en él. Era una especie de sol y luna unidos uno dentro de otro, la mitad una luna creciente y la mitad un sol con rayos puntiagudos. ¿Sería una referencia a Tarth? Tomó unos pantalones al azar entre los que le habían traído y caminó hasta la puerta. Al abrirla Catelyn Stark estaba parada frente a ella, no sabía cuánto tiempo podía haber estado allí parada. 

-Lady Brienne… ¿me concederíais unas palabras?

Asintió y la dejó pasar, invitándola a sentarse con un gesto. Ella permaneció callada buscando sus palabras, pero cuando empezó a hablar no parecía haberlas encontrado.

-Lo siento, sólo quiero decir… No tengo palabras para…- Ella volvió a quedarse callada.

-Sé lo que queréis decir. Queréis que hable con Ser Jaime para que escriba a la capital. Me temo que la visita no es necesaria, mi señora, me disponía a ello en este momento. 

Lady Catelyn arrugó la frente como si no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo. 

-¿Con qué derecho podría pediros semejante cosa?

Brienne bajó la mirada a su túnica y señaló las que aún tenía colocadas sobre la cama. 

-¿Creísteis que son una especie de… petición? 

-Creí que intentaríais evitar la guerra. 

-Ned ha luchado cada maldita guerra de Robert, sabrá luchar si debe hacerlo. Ha acudido a su llamada todas las veces y ha dado lo mejor de sí mismo por él. Si quiere iniciar una guerra injusta contra el hombre que más lo ha ayudado el Norte luchará con honor. Invernalia es fuerte y se acerca el Invierno. Quizá sea la hora de recuperar la independencia y dejar de depender de un Rey que…

Había soltado aquella retahíla intentando ser honesta, pero de pronto pareció entender que tenía delante a una casi desconocida, que la miraba sin entender ni una sola palabra. 

-Lady Brienne, salvasteis a mi hija pequeña. Arriesgasteis vuestra vida y vertisteis vuestra sangre por la suya. Sólo he venido para daros las gracias, pero las palabras… no siempre son suficiente. Nada es suficiente por la vida de una hija. La ropa… sólo era una pequeña muestra de gratitud.

Brienne abrió y cerró la boca sin responder, sintiéndose especialmente tonta y cruel. La mujer ante ella estaba siendo sincera, podía verlo, y ella había estado tan reticente como pudo.La tensión se había establecido en el ambiente y ella no era una experta en ese tipo de situaciones. Pero Catelyn parecía estar más acostumbrada, la sonrió con tranquilidad y se movió por la habitación de forma casual y relajada.

Finalmente se sentó sobre la cama, cerca de las prendas que ella misma había dado forma. Tomó una túnica oscura sobre la cual había una gran cornamenta dorada bordada en el pecho. 

-Sansa tiene una mano increíble en la costura. Arya nunca ha compartido su don. 

-Tiene otros, mi señora. Podría ser muy buena con la espada, si pudiera retomar su entrenamiento. 

-Eso dice. Está enfadada desde que regresó de la capital, ahora apenas me habla. ¿Pero para qué podría servirle esa destreza a una dama?

“Jaime le diría que para defenderse de los osos” No pudo evitar el pensamiento, pero guardó silencio. Ella no lo había dicho con malicia, pero sintió una amargura profunda que pudo notar.

-Lo lamento, no quise decir... 

-No soy una dama, mi señora, no me ofendisteis.

-Mi hija dice lo mismo. Realmente no se trata de eso. Yo… ¿Alguna vez has tenido un horrible presentimiento Brienne?

“Lo tuve cuando me quitaron la espada” Pensó, pero simplemente asintió con la cabeza. 

-No sé cómo Ned regresó al Norte con mis hijas, no sé como conseguí regresar desde el Nido de Águilas, no sé cómo estamos juntos de nuevo. Cuando el Rey reclamó a Ned tuve el presentimiento de que jamás volvería, que todos los que abandonásemos el Norte no podríamos regresar. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba más segura estaba de que los Lannister nos destruirían, que uno a uno acabaríamos cayendo bajo sus garras hasta que nuestro apellido desapareciera del mundo. Cuando conseguimos estar todos juntos de nuevo no quise ningún riesgo más, no quise que Arya tocase su espada, no quise que Ned saliera de caza, no quería que nadie ni nada nos volviera a separar. Y enviaron al Matarreyes aquí, y esa voz en mi interior ya no me susurraba, sino que gritaba desesperada sabiendo que sería nuestra perdición. Renly siempre me ha parecido un buen hombre, pero ni siquiera quería verlo, ni escucharlo, no os quería aquí porque vinisteis con él, porque lo trajisteis. Apenas os dirigí la palabra, os traté como a una amenaza por él y fui terriblemente injusta. Ahora habéis salvado a mi hija y desde ese día hasta el fin de mis días no podré veros como menos que mi familia. –Ella tocó el decorado metálico de otra de las túnicas, que resultaba ser una pequeña cabeza de lobo. -Lady Brienne, ahora sois parte de la manada. Invernalia es vuestra casa, y espero que realmente lo consideréis vuestro hogar.

JAIME

-He comido la mitad, era un plato grande. 

Se había escuchado. Sabía que sonaba como un maldito niño pero si quería que comiera más debía dejar de traerle esa mierda blanquecina. La última vez que probaron a traerle algo de fruta su barriga sonó como un maldito dragón, pero estaría dispuesto a volver a intentarlo con tal de no volver a probar ese insípido brebaje. 

Brienne lo miraba con ojos cansados, pero terminó aceptando. Era raro que no insistiera, pero todo en esta visita había sido bastante diferente. Ella parecía estar pensando en otra cosa, con la mente absolutamente perdida, como si realmente no quisiera estar allí. 

-¿Sabes que no necesitas seguir viniendo, verdad? No dejaré de comer, no necesitas estar encerrada conmigo. 

Ella seguía con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana. Ni siquiera respondió.

-¿Brienne?

-¿Qué?- Se giró sorprendida. Obviamente ni siquiera lo había escuchado. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y frotó con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella lo miró mordiéndose el labio. Como si intentase evitar que sus palabras escapasen de su boca. 

-Quieren que escribas una carta. Aún no han enviado… las noticias a la Capital y querrían que las palabras vinieran directamente de ti. Que explicases el accidente sin… culpas adicionales. No tienes por qué hacerlo pero…

-Lo haré. 

Ella lo miró pasmada. Su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos se volvieron más azules. ¿Cómo podían ser aún más azules?

-¿Por qué?- Su voz sonaba extrañamente profunda. -¿Por qué lo harías?

Antes de responder valoró sus distintos motivos. ”Porque realmente es la verdad, fue un absurdo accidente y si buscan matar al culpable tendrán que resucitar al oso” “Porque sé que no escribir esas palabras significaría una guerra absurda, donde morirían los pobres tontos de siempre mientras Lord Stark y Tywin Lannister se gruñen como idiotas. “Porque has estado cuidándome como a un niño y no hay nada que pudieras pedirme a lo que tuviera derecho a negarme” 

Jaime calló sus pensamientos y se encogió de hombros. –Te vomité encima, un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas. Si eres tan aburrida como para pedir algo tan tonto no es mi deber juzgarlo. 

Esperó una reprimenda, pero ella parecía profundamente cohibida. Sólo susurró un tímido “gracias” con una intensidad insoportable.

El ambiente estaba tenso, no sabía por qué ella se sentía tan avergonzada. ¿Creía que iba a sorprenderse por transmitirle los deseos de Renly? Ella misma debía querer evitar cualquier batalla, ¿creía que no lo entendería? Jaime agitó su cabeza y decidió redirigir su atención. Tenía la manera perfecta. 

-Ey moza, ¿quieres ver algo sorprendente?

Brienne lo contempló mientras sacaba su tesoro del otro lado de la cama. 

Sus ojos nunca habían estado tan abiertos. Ella miró a la puerta, a la ventana, y se levantó rápida como una flecha. 

-¡De dónde la has sacado! Jaime, por todos los Dioses…

-Tranquila, ¿cómo iba a conseguirla si no puedo salir de la cama? Desperté hoy y estaba apoyada junto a la pared. Pregunté al maestre cuando entró arrastrándose con sus medicinas y dijo que Ned Stark quería que la tuviera. 

-¿Te ha regalado su espada?

-Parece que no le apetece llevar el recuerdo de mi mutilación a la cadera. Puede que se trate de una de esas estúpidas supersticiones norteñas: si rebanas la mano del hombre que salvó a tu hija entregarás el arma o una maldición caerá sobre la cosecha. O simplemente quiere castigarme entregándome una espada de acero valyrio para recordarme que nunca podré empuñarla. Quizá…

-Volverás a empuñar una espada. –Brienne no lo miraba, con los ojos fijos en el acero brillante. –Sólo que no ésta. Sería demasiado voluminosa incluso para mi mano diestra. Necesitas una espada menos pesada que la que tenías antes. Cuando estés preparado deberías hablar con el herrero para que te haga algo ligero. –Levantó el espadón con ambas manos. –Debería ser menos de la mitad de este peso, es absolutamente inmanejable. Déjala decorar tu pared en Desembarco del Rey, es realmente hermosa. Y encarga una nueva espada. 

“Sería un maldito crimen que una espada de acero valyrio decorase una pared” Pensó con amargura.

-Brienne… nunca volveré a hacerlo. Nunca volveré a tomar una espada. No tendría sentido. 

-¿Confías en mi?

Tragó saliva y ella pareció avergonzarse de su propia pregunta. No esperó una respuesta antes de volver a hablar. –Quiero decir… has confiado en mí en cada entrenamiento, hemos luchado juntos en cada pueblo desde Desembarco del Rey hasta Invernalia. Si me permites… si sigues confiando en mí para ello… te juro que te ayudaré a lograrlo, te prometo que volverás a levantar la espada con la habilidad que corresponde a un caballero. 

-Nunca seré tan bueno…

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. 

Parecía tan segura que no quiso decir nada más. De pronto se fijó en el bonito broche en una de sus correas. Subió el brazo para tocarlo, pero tuvo que corregir con el izquierdo. Le pasaba todo el tiempo y ya empezaba a acostumbrarse. 

Ella se agachó más cerca para que pudiera tocarlo con facilidad. Pasó los dedos por el borde liso y luego por los afilados rayos del sol. No cortaban, le gustó el tacto en la yema del pulgar. 

-Es muy bonito. 

Brienne sonreía. –Lady Catelyn me ha hecho varios trajes para soportar el frío. Túnicas y pantalones gruesos con finos detalles. Creo que ambos están intentando dar las gracias. Supongo que ella no tenía una espada de acero valyrio, pero se esforzó en los detalles. Una de las túnicas tiene un bonito color perla con pieles blancas en los hombros y cuello, que caen por el centro en una pequeña cascada.- Señaló con sus manos hasta la mitad de su pecho, dirigiendo sus dedos por el recorrido que debía hacer el pelaje. –Hay otra demasiado ostentosa, pero absolutamente soberbia. Parece… amenazante, en cuero negro con una cadena de hierro que cuelga en uno de los hombros, con una pequeña cabeza de lobo que la muerde en su final. 

-¿Lobo? ¿Por qué un lobo? Tu blasón son lunas y soles. 

-Mi blasón es el venado. 

Lo era, ciertamente. Malditos lobos y estúpidos venados.

Antes de que su humor empeorase y cambiase de idea, le pidió papel y pluma para escribir las palabras que todos esperaban de él. Se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando las palabras ilegibles mancharon el papel y su mano torpe emborronaba la tinta de cada garabato que había escrito. Tras un par de intentos le pidió a ella que tomase la pluma y redactó sus palabras con cuidado. Utilizó varias expresiones para que su padre supiera que era él quien redactaba la carta y que no estaba siendo coaccionado. Cuando terminó, Brienne le pasó la pluma para que plasmara su firma. Cuando la vio sobre el papel nada tenía que ver con la que fue una vez, igual que él. Nada nunca volvería a ser lo mismo. 

Cuando Brienne tomó la carta sus manos se rozaron un segundo y antes de que ella se levantase para entregarla al Maestre la agarró del brazo.

-Cuando salgas, ¿puedes enviarme al herrero? Creo que ya sé lo que quiero.


	8. EL REFLEJO EXTRAÑO

ARYA

Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan sola. El dolor que sentía hacia sus padres era tan abrumador que apenas le dejaba respirar. Siempre había admirado a su padre, por encima de todos, y ahora la figura se caía ante sus ojos sin poder sostenerla. Los evitaba como la peste, huyendo de su presencia casi tanto como buscaba la de los demás. La de cualquier otro.

Quiso acercarse a Brienne, pero los primeros días estaba totalmente desaparecida y cuanto más tiempo pasaba más inapropiado parecía. No fue hasta unas semanas después cuando la vio paseando brevemente con el Matarreyes, en pequeños tramos que solían terminar en cualquier terraza exterior desde la que pudieran contemplar el patio. La manga suelta de Jaime la hacía retraerse inmediatamente, impidiéndole acercarse. 

Sus hermanos pequeños habían hecho una unión extraña con la mujer salvaje y el enorme hombre que cargaba a Bran. Era como si hubieran perdido la niñez, tenían un comportamiento extraño y había dejado de sentirse cómoda en su compañía. Solían permanecer en el bosque de Dioses, alejados de todo y todos. 

Robb llevaba enfurruñado desde que el Matarreyes había traspasado los muros de Invernalia. Siempre la había visto como una niña pequeña, pero antes de su marcha a la capital al menos se reía con ella o de ella, y le dedicaba alguna palabra o sonrisa a lo largo del día. Ahora estaba centrado en sus obligaciones y tan alejado como si ya no viviera en la misma fortaleza.

Habiendo descartado a los demás sólo le quedaba Sansa, que pasó los primeros días rezando por la vida del Matarreyes y después cosiendo regalos para Brienne. Su septa la obligó a hacerlo también, pero cuando observaba el resultado nunca le parecía aceptable como para regalar a nadie. No le importaba, y supuso que a nadie más lo haría. 

Nunca había estado sola, Jon siempre había estado ahí para ella, y si estaba demasiado ocupado, Invernalia tenía suficientes niños como para cansarse de jugar entre ellos con el barro y las piedras. Ahora todos esos niños parecían mantenerse alejados, sus padres debían insistir en ello desde que Micah murió. No sabía cómo se había corrido la voz hasta allí, pero todos los padres tenían claro que cualquier acercamiento con la niña de los Stark podía ser peligroso. Lo peor es que ella sabía que tenían razón. 

Era como un pozo negro de oscuridad que arrastraba a todo el que se acercase demasiado. Jon había sido todo para ella, y ahora estaba condenado como el peor de los hombres. Pensó en Micah, pensó en Nymeria. Y después pensó en Jaime. 

Odiaba al Matarreyes, sus palabras habían sido las más hirientes que nadie le hubiera dicho nunca. Quería enfocarse en eso, centrar en su persona toda esa furia que ardía en su interior, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Ella lo sabía, sabía que aquellas horribles palabras eran ciertas y esa certeza ya nunca podría desaparecer. 

Era odioso, irónico y cruel, pero un hombre que arriesgaba su vida para salvar a la hija de sus mayores enemigos no podía ser malo. Vio su cara cuando luchaba contra Brienne, vio su cara cuando el oso se cernía sobre ella. Esa no era la mirada de Cersei, no era la mirada de Joffrey. No era la mirada de un villano. 

RENLY

Nadie respiró en Invernalia hasta que recibieron el maldito cuervo. Brienne había sido muy positiva al respecto de la misiva de Jaime, pero ella siempre lo era en cualquier cosa que lo concerniera. Sin embargo esta vez resultó tener razón. El pergamino era escaso pero no traía malas noticias. No exigían responsabilidades, ni siquiera solicitaban el retorno del Matarreyes. Recibirían invitados en representación del Rey para visitar a Jaime y restablecer las relaciones, incidiendo en la importancia ahora más que nunca de recuperar los lazos entre las dos Casas. Ni siquiera el Rey se iba a personar, tampoco especificaba que su Mano fuera el representante elegido. Renly rezaba a los Siete porque el patriarca Lannister permaneciera en la capital, ya sería suficientemente difícil la llegada de sus hermanos. Pensó en la Reina clavando su mirada de fuego en todos ellos, en su endiablado hermano pequeño que disfrutaría enredando todo y el estómago se le encogió. Aun así no debía olvidar que eran buenas noticias. Con el simple hecho de no tener que ver a Robert se conformaría. 

Desde que llegó a Invernalia su labor había sido bastante pobre. Apenas había mantenido las espadas de todos controladas y el compañero de viaje al que debía vigilar había sido atacado y mutilado. No era lo que podía llamarse un trabajo fino. 

Se sentía realmente como un idiota rodeado de lobos y leones a los que debía domesticar, intentando enseñar modales a unas bestias que no compartían su lenguaje. Ahora se centraba en planificar la recepción de los nuevos invitados, mientras Ned Stark insistía en que era un motivo trágico y no debía haber celebración alguna. A pesar de haber sido la Mano del Rey parecía desconocer absolutamente los principios básicos de la corte. 

Consiguió que aceptase un modesto convite con baile el tercer día de su llegada, dejando que se establecieran y se adaptasen a la nueva situación de Jaime, pero evitando que se sintieran menospreciados con un recibimiento poco fastuoso. Decidió enfocar sus energías en eso, organizando el recibimiento y encargándose de vigilar los preparativos, ya que era una de las pocas cosas para las que podía ser útil aquellos días.

No era algo para lo que hubiera sido enviado allí, ni siquiera algo por lo que Robert le daría un mínimo crédito. El Rey había sido muy claro en sus intenciones, el principal motivo de su viaje a Invernalia era recabar información. Había pedido informes periódicos, y suponía que no estaría muy contento con la escasa frecuencia. En el camino y a su llegada aún estaba demasiado enfadado como para detenerse a escribir, y desde que Jaime tuvo aquel accidente debía medir sus palabras con tal meticulosidad que, una vez escritas, solía entregarlas al fuego en lugar del maestre.

Si era sincero, tampoco es que tuviera mucho que decir. Siempre había sido ducho en esas lides, hablando con la nobleza con facilidad y enterándose de los cotilleos como si lo buscasen a él. Sin embargo no había sido bien recibido en Invernalia, ni Ned ni Catelyn parecían gustosos de verlo y sólo habían discutido con él sobre la necesidad de que Jaime Lannister abandonase Invernalia a la menor brevedad. Ese tipo de discusiones no eran algo que quisiera transmitir a Robert si quería mantener la cordialidad. 

Respecto al Matarreyes, nunca habían sido cercanos y temía que cualquier proximidad hubiera sido malinterpretada por sus anfitriones. No sabía absolutamente nada de su vida, y por mucho que Robert había insistido en conocer sus compañías e indiscreciones, no podía decirle que la única que frecuentaba era la de su mujer. 

Le preguntaba a ella con frecuencia, pero Brienne era una mujer tan íntegra y discreta que jamás revelaba la menor de las faltas. Esa absoluta rectitud contrastaba con una relación tan estrecha con el hombre más infame del país. Durante aquellos meses se había preguntado sobre aquella extraña amistad, pero el tiempo no le había dado respuestas satisfactorias, sino muchas más preguntas. Al principio pensó que debajo de esa fachada de guerrera invencible había una simple y joven doncella que podría estar impresionada por la afamada belleza del hombre. Él lo vio desnudo en los baños y por los dioses que no tenía rival en los malditos Siete Reinos. También pensó que precisamente su parte guerrera estaba siendo recompensada por los largos entrenamientos que compartían, haciendo que soportase al hombre por el simple hecho de conservar un compañero de armas. Pero un oso tuvo que intervenir para que, aunque no tuviera respuestas, al menos pudiera hacerse las preguntas adecuadas. 

Aquello descartó sus conjeturas, Brienne seguía cuidándolo como una madre a pesar de que Jaime ya no podía enfrentarla con su espada, ni representaba la misma belleza incólume que una vez fue, quedando un hombre asimétrico y triste que ni siquiera parecía esforzarse mucho en su higiene personal. Pero el interés de Brienne fue un enigma que palideció cuando encontró la verdadera pregunta. ¿Por qué el afamado caballero Ser Jaime Lannister se apegaba tanto a ella?

Llegaron al Norte en compañía de sus hombres, muchos de ellos lo seguían como a un Dios. Sin embargo no parecía tener mucho interés más allá de coordinarlos y atenderlos. ¿Por qué pasaba todo el tiempo con ella?

Nadie sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido en el bosque, Brienne había perdido el conocimiento enseguida y nadie se atrevería a preguntar al Matarreyes. Aunque el testimonio de la niña no parecía muy fiable, insistía en que cuando Brienne estuvo atrapada él había saltado sobre el animal para intentar salvarla. 

No había nadie en el mundo por el que pudiera reunir tanto valor, ni siquiera Loras. Supuso que no sería tan difícil para un caballero experimentado, pero aun así… saltó sobre un maldito oso. Por ella. ¿Quién haría algo así? 

Renunciando a encontrar una respuesta fácil, decidió enfocarse en lo que mejor hacía. Se encargaría de que los Lannister tuvieran un recibimiento digno y una celebración adecuada. Si la sangre llegaba al río, al menos quería asegurarse de haber hecho lo posible por intentar evitarlo, estaba decidido a no ser el responsable de la próxima guerra. En su experiencia, un baile y unas sonrisas podían cambiarlo todo. Deseaba que el vino y la cerveza, la música y la comida pudieran ser el brebaje mágico que evitase el desastre.

JAIME

Cuando el cuervo llegó todos los estados de ánimo se superpusieron sobre él como una escalera de emociones enfrentadas. Sintió un ligero alivio porque no exigieran su regreso, aunque no entendía por qué. Pero fue tan tibio que el nerviosismo galopante pronto lo venció. Vendría representación real para visitarlo. No podía ser otra que su padre y sus hermanos.

Quería verlos, por supuesto, pero había tantos motivos para temer ese reencuentro que ocultaban cualquier sentimiento cálido. La forma en que habían dejado las cosas en Desembarco del Rey no había sido buena, pero no era el mayor de sus temores. 

Miró su mano ausente con más miedo que a cualquier enemigo al que se hubiera enfrentado. ¿Qué diría su padre? Su insistencia en que abandonase la Guardia Real ahora sería insoportable. Su hermano pensó que la marcha a Invernalia le iría bien, puede que incluso respaldase a Tywin también en esta ocasión. Pero toda esa desconfianza palidecía en comparación con la reacción que más temía. 

¿Qué pensaría su hermana? Cersei era la persona más cruel en cuanto a deformaciones se refería. Había escuchado tantos insultos hacia Tyrion que era incapaz de recordarlos todos. No se trataba sólo de su odio personal, apenas aceptaba al Perro en su presencia, arrugando la nariz cada vez que tenía su rostro quemado en la misma habitación. También retiraba la cara cuando Illyn Paine estaba cerca; aunque su mutilación no era visible sólo la conciencia de ella la repugnaba. Se llevó la mano a los ojos recordando que de niños le había dicho que no jugase con Addam Marbrant porque era “casi pelirrojo”, significase lo que quiera que eso significara. 

Nada podía ser diferente, nada podía salirse de la norma o la absoluta perfección. Y él ya no era perfecto, ni normal. Ni siquiera se trataba sólo de la mano, se sentía tan diferente al hombre que vivió en Desembarco del Rey que casi no se reconocía a sí mismo.

Se miró al espejo para intentar encontrarse, pero su rostro se veía tan extraño como el resto de él. En su reflejo siempre había buscado los ojos verdes de Cersei, sus labios finos y bonitos, ese brillo en el pelo que compartían. Pero ahora sólo veía las diferencias como si le gritasen furiosas. La nariz mucho más grande, las pequeñas cicatrices que no presentaba el intachable rostro de su hermana, su pelo oscurecido por la falta de sol, la áspera barba. Había dejado de encontrarla ahí, como en el resto del mundo. Ella había desaparecido de su vida, y temía su retorno como a la mayor de las tormentas.

BRIENNE

El tiempo era extraño en Invernalia. La luz del día era escasa y breve y las noches largas y frías. Hubo un tiempo en que aquello le pareció una ventaja, adoraba las noches para poder entrenar sin miradas extrañas, y apreciaba esas horas regaladas. Desde que Jaime había perdido su mano, su rutina cambió y aquellas noches mágicas dieron paso a unas horas interminables, aburridas y tediosas. Se mantenía en la cama con los ojos como platos mientras escuchaba los suaves ronquidos de Renly, que desde la carta de Desembarco dormía como un niño pequeño. Jaime sin embargo parecía mucho más inquieto, a pesar de seguir pasando tiempo juntos parecía ausente y preocupado. 

Miró de nuevo el rostro de Renly a su lado e intentó acompasar sus respiraciones con las suyas, añorando aquella lentitud que podría calmarla. Hubo un tiempo en el que el simple hecho de tenerlo al lado en su cama le hacía tomar el sueño de manera fácil y tranquila, pero por algún motivo ya no funcionaba. Su cuerpo le pedía salir, lo había acostumbrado a bailar cada noche bajo la luz lunar y era un privilegio que parecía resistirse a perder. 

Agobiada y desesperada se levantó de la cama intentando no hacer ruido, salió de la habitación con cuidado y llegó hasta el patio que tanto había disfrutado. Tomó una espada de entrenamiento y bailó sola esta vez, recordando los movimientos que Jaime le había enseñado. Repitió una y mil veces aquel de Ser Barristan que él mismo quería mejorar. Su cuerpo estaba vivo, vibrante, pero algo en su pecho se sentía mal. Por algún motivo no podía parar de pensar en Jaime, casi como si lo estuviera engañando, con una culpa terrible por hacer esto sin él. A pesar de eso danzó sobre la arena hasta que los pájaros empezaron a anunciar la tímida luz del amanecer. 

La noche siguiente regresó. Y la siguiente. Y al cabo de unos días la sensación de que estaba siendo observada empezó a abrumarla. Primero pensó en Jaime, en que sus enseñanzas podrían hacerle sentir que de alguna manera aún estaba allí con ella. Pero finalmente encontró unos grises ojos furtivos que la miraban agazapada como un animalejo. 

-¿Recordáis las palabras de vuestra madre?

-No estoy haciendo nada, ni siquiera estoy dentro del patio. 

-¿Y creéis que le gustaría que su niña pequeña se escabullera en la noche de su cama para estar aquí sola?

-No soy una niña pequeña. Y no estoy sola. Estáis aquí, conmigo. –Su voz sonaba ligeramente rota.- No estoy sola.

Las palabras se repitieron en su mente. No, no lo estaba. Catelyn dijo que era parte de la manada, que era familia. Si ella tuviera una hermana no permitiría que nadie le impidiese ser quien era. Jaime perdió su mano por esta misma discusión, algo absurdo e injusto que no tenía razón de ser. No aguantaría más injusticias. 

Alcanzó una espada del suelo y la levantó por la punta, dejando la empuñadura apuntando en su dirección. La niña abrió mucho los ojos y corrió hacia ella para tomarla. Como le había demostrado la primera vez, tenía algunos conocimientos y buen instinto. Aunque nunca tendría la fuerza de otros caballeros, su rapidez y astucia podrían llegar a compensar. La entrenaría cada noche, y si alguien se enteraba lucharía por seguir haciéndolo. No quería más túnicas elaboradas ni palabras bonitas, quería justicia. Por Arya, por ella misma, por todas las habilidosas mujeres a las que el mundo les negaba sus dones. Esa noche, lucharon por todas ellas. 

A pesar de que ahora sabía de dónde venía, la sensación siguió ahí. Brienne seguía sintiendo que de alguna manera Jaime estaba presente. No fue hasta varios días después cuando lo vio observando desde una de las terrazas que frecuentaban juntos durante el día. 

Sus miradas conectaron por un momento, pero no cruzaron palabra. Ella siguió entrenando a Arya y él siguió mirando en silencio, como supuso que había hecho ya muchas noches antes. Tampoco lo hablaron con la luz del día, aquellos ojos que miraban durante la noche parecían ser distintos que los que la acompañaban bajo la luz del sol.

No lo había desatendido, seguía pasando tiempo con él pero de alguna manera sentía una especie de traición por seguir entrenando cuando él no podía hacerlo. Había oído que algunos caballeros eran incapaces de volver a vivir tras la muerte de un amigo en la guerra, como si ya no se sintieran dignos de gozo cuando su compañero yacía muerto bajo tierra. Debía tratarse de algo parecido, todo su razonamiento le decía que estaba bien, y él no parecía molesto, pero algo en su vientre se retorcía cada vez que sus pies pisaban el patio. 

JAIME

Los días pasaban en una calma tensa de la que no podía huir. Había días en los que el dolor en su brazo aún le abrumaba y otros que apenas sentía nada. El miedo a la llegada de sus familiares, sin embargo, cada día era más intenso. 

Decidió centrarse en las cosas que podía controlar, no en todas las que mantenían paralizado e inútil. Ya era casi completamente autónomo, daba largos paseos con Brienne, tranquilizaba el ánimo de sus hombres y hacía escapadas nocturnas al patio.

Pasaba muchas tardes junto a ella en las terrazas, parado en el mismo lugar donde la espiaba por las noches como un maldito psicópata. Durante el día aquel patio estaba ocupado por el principito de Invernalia, su inestimable estúpido amigo Greyjoy y una serie de inútiles más que si siquiera tenían el título de caballero. Para la mayoría era tiempo perdido, no había muchos que tuvieran un mínimo de habilidad o interés. Robb podría llegar a ser bueno, pero parecía muy disperso y convulso. “Mala edad”, decía Brienne. Él levantaba la ceja y seguía evaluando al chico con malicia. 

Ningún espectáculo tenía parangón con la danza nocturna que tanto añoraba. Él se había arrastrado a la misma terraza cada noche desde que pudo ponerse en pie, para contemplar el patio. Aunque estuviera muy enfermo, la luna hacía vibrar la sangre en sus venas, recordándole su cita nocturna en la arena. Aunque ya no fuera posible seguía acudiendo como un tonto, mirando las espadas abandonadas y las estrellas silenciosas. 

Un día, las imágenes que tanto había añorado se hicieron realidad, la moza regresó al patio y comenzó a bailar sola, con la elegancia y destreza que recordaba. Aquella noche la luna estaba redonda y grande en el cielo, y su luz iluminaba el pelo y la pálida piel de Brienne, haciendo que pareciera casi mágica mientras se movía. En aquella escena sólo faltaba una espada digna, esperaba que el herrero no se demorase demasiado.

Pensó en el ceño peludo y basto de ese hombre, que lo arrugaba y fruncía cada vez que pasaba por la herrería. Sabía que le odiaba profundamente, a pesar de ser el hombre que iba a asegurar la supervivencia de su familia y sus descendientes con un solo encargo. 

-No. 

Esa fue la respuesta rotunda a su primer intento. Ante la insistencia, el hombre dio todo tipo de argumentos absurdos sobre su Señor, sobre la antigüedad de la espada, las generaciones Stark que la habían portado, la imposibilidad de volver a forjar una espada de acero valyrio. Entonces Jaime mostró los rubíes que esperaba que incluyera en las piezas, el oro con el que debía decorarla y otra bolsa con la misma cantidad de oro. La bolsa extra era para el herrero. 

Las reticencias aflojaron y a los pocos días ya había contactado con alguien que había oído hablar de la forja de acero valyrio. Antes de una semana ya estaba hablando de grandes avances en su progreso, mientras aún arrugaba su rostro como si desaprobase su propio trabajo. 

No fue hasta que se cruzó con Ned y le clavó aquella mirada cuando supo que el herrero había hablado con su Señor, proporcionándole mayor gozo. Imaginaba al gran Eddar Stark retorciéndose, incapaz de quitarle la espada que ya le había entregado, sufriendo en sus entrañas que aquel acero se convirtiera en algo más que aquel monstruoso artilugio que pocos podían levantar. 

Aunque disfrutaba de su disgusto, ese no fue el motivo por el que comenzó el particular proyecto. No se trataba de venganza sino de justicia. Todavía no tenía claro que él necesitase una espada, pero Brienne sí. Perdió su mano porque ambos estaban desprotegidos, y seguían estándolo. Se sentiría más seguro cuando ella recuperase un arma, y si lo hacía con una espada de esas características sabía que nada en el mundo podría vencerla. Él habría podido, una vez. Ahora nadie más lo haría. 

Siguió observándola cada noche, ahora junto a la niña Stark, y realmente disfrutó de aquellas hermosas horas donde lo único que pensaba era en los movimientos de aquella enorme giganta, sin prestar atención al pasado o al futuro. Cuando ella levantó la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron ni siquiera intentó ocultarse. Quizá no podía luchar con ella, pero de alguna manera, seguía estando ahí, en ese patio, en ese mismo baile. Juntos.

BRIENNE

No sabía por qué aquella visita la tenía tan inquieta, pero de alguna forma se había contagiado del nerviosismo de todos permaneciendo despierta en aquella cama fría durante toda la noche. Renly estaba ultimando detalles, o discutiendo con Lord Stark o… realmente no sabía dónde estaba Renly. Sólo sabía que había estado tan agobiado como todos, inquieto aquí y allá durante los últimos días. Apenas lo había visto, ni a Jaime, ni a nadie. El castillo entero parecía mover sus piedras al ritmo de la esperada llegada.

Las luces del alba comenzaron a penetrar por la ligera apertura de las cortinas, dando inicio al tan esperado y temido día. Con la primera claridad empezó a vestirse, como si así rompiera con la crueldad de la noche que le había sometido tantas horas a su voluntad. 

Era un día importante, miró sus opciones y las pensó con calma. Supuso que la túnica con la gran cornamenta dorada sería la más apropiada, respaldar esa unión con la Casa Real, la Casa de su marido. Pero realmente era la más llamativa, demasiado brillante y luminosa, y la hacía sentirse incómoda. La de cuero simple le pareció poco elegante, y la de pelaje demasiado excesiva. Miró la negra mordiéndose el labio. Aún no se la había puesto era… dura, agresiva. El cuero negro, el lobo y las cadenas de metal daban un aspecto violento, inaccesible. Por primera vez se la probó. Le daba cierta seguridad, cierta fuerza que quizá necesitase aquel imprevisible día. Totalmente decidida, tomó unos pantalones oscuros y se puso las botas más cálidas.

Antes de salir por la puerta y comenzar el día, se paró frente a la ventana agradeciendo su orientación al este, deseosa de contemplar el amanecer esperanzador. 

La luz del cielo ya era dorada y roja, y una pequeña curva deslumbrante aparecía por el horizonte lejano. Pero las vicisitudes del día nunca le permitirían pararse a contemplar la belleza cotidiana, unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de aquel momento de paz. 

-Jaime. 

-Moza.

Parada como una tonta en el quicio de la puerta se miró a sí misma comprobando que todo estaba en orden. Había dado por hecho que sería Renly y ni siquiera sabía si su ropa era apropiada. Por un momento olvidó que acababa de vestirse, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de su disfuncionalidad ante lo inesperado. 

-¿Puedo pasar?

Realmente dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. Que un hombre entrase de buena mañana en su dormitorio mientras su marido no estaba debía ser inapropiado, aunque no lo sentía así. Jaime pudo notar su duda, o quizá los minutos estúpidamente callada le dieron alguna pista. 

-Estuviste semanas entrando en mi cuarto, ¿me vas a negar el mismo trato?

Sin estar muy decidida se quitó de la puerta para darle paso. Él se sentó sobre su cama, suya y de Renly, y extendió un objeto envuelto en seda roja a su lado. A pesar de comportarse como si nada de todo aquello fuera mínimamente extraño, pudo notar un nerviosismo poco habitual en él. Era el día en el que volvería a ver a sus familiares, por supuesto que estaba nervioso. 

-Ábrelo. 

Brienne retiró la seda sin vacilar, dando paso a las bonitas olas rojas y negras del inconfundible acero valyrio. Cabezas de león en oro macizo decoraban la empuñadura, con unos ojos rojos que sólo podían ser auténticos rubíes. Nunca, en toda su vida había visto nada parecido, nada tan absolutamente espléndido y abrumador. La admiración dio paso al pánico en tan poco tiempo que apenas pudo asimilarlo. 

-¡Jaime, por todos los Dioses! ¿De dónde sacaste el acero?

Estaba acostumbrada a sus sonrisas gatunas, pero aquella parecía más de un niño que hubiera gastado la mayor travesura.

-Dijiste que la espada era demasiado pesada, que debía hacerme una adecuada. Lo hice. 

-¡No dije que para ello destruyeras un legado familiar! Podrías haberte fabricado una espada fantástica sin tener que hacer esto…

-¿Podría parecerse a ella? ¿Realmente lo crees?

Jaime sostuvo la espada con su mano izquierda y su antebrazo derecho, y no pudo evitar pasar un dedo por los oscuros bucles de su hoja. 

-Querrá matarte. 

-Ya lo sabe, y no lo ha hecho. Además, la espada no es mía. Sí, puede que debas tener cuidado al respecto, demasiados lobos al acecho.

Levantó la mirada queriendo ver la mofa, pero no había nada. Sólo seguía nervioso, mordiendo su labio como si hubiera dicho algo importante. Ella alejó sus manos de la espada y se puso de pie, retrocediendo un paso. 

-No estás hablando en serio. 

-Dioses, parece que te haya insultado. ¿No querías una espada? Te has lamentado al respecto una y otra vez como un loro. Pues ahora la tienes. 

-¡No estás hablando en serio!

-Como un loro, ¿lo ves? Yo que tú graznaría más bajo, no olvides que estás en tu habitación matrimonial con un hombre horriblemente malo. Los muros son más gruesos que en Desembarco del Rey, pero me temo que tu voz es capaz de traspasarlos. 

-Jaime, es tu espada, te la regalaron por algo. Puede que no valores nada, que no seas capaz de ver eso, pero no permitiré que ofendas a los Stark con un desprecio como este. 

Por primera vez su humor cambió. Torció el gesto y también se levantó de la cama, acercándose a ella. 

-No es mi espada. Dijiste que necesitaba un peso menor de la mitad de Hielo, que tú ni siquiera con tu brazo diestro podrías manejar la espada entera. Mi espada es idéntica, tiene la misma empuñadura, pero es ligeramente más pequeña. Como sugeriste. También dijiste que estaban intentando dar las gracias, a mi con acero valyrio, a ti con estúpidas túnicas como esa porque Catelyn no tenía otra espada. Yo tengo otra. La espada de Ned Stark siempre fue un regalo por la vida de su hija, y sigue siéndolo. Toma tu parte y alégrate, ni siquiera tuviste que dar una mano a cambio. 

Volvió a exponer la espada hacia ella, y Brienne volvió a echarse hacia atrás. 

-Jaime, no voy a llevar una espada de acero valyrio con tus leones de oro. No puedo. 

Avanzó hacia ella, que notó la pared a su espalda. No podía retroceder más. El alzó la mano hasta su hombro, acariciando el pequeño lobo gris que se escondía entre las cadenas de hierro. 

-¿No llevarás mis leones pero sí su lobo? – Ella tragó intentando buscar una respuesta, pero Jaime estaba demasiado cerca para permitirle pensar con claridad. –Me juraste que volvería a empuñar una espada, que me ayudarías. Quiero que la llames Guardajuramentos, que mantengas tu voto con ella, y que cuando esté completamente recuperado me ayudes a ser nuevamente un caballero. También me alivia pensar que guardarás mi espalda hasta que deje de ser un completo inútil, y que si los osos, los lobos o cualquier otra fiera nos saltan sobre la espalda no volveré a sentirme desprotegido.- Volvió a dejar la espada sobre sus manos y esta vez cerró los dedos de su mano sobre los suyos, haciendo que los doblase sobre la empuñadura. La espada encajaba en su mano como si fuera otra extremidad - ¿Puedo contar con ello?

¿Qué diría Renly? ¿Qué diría su familia? Qué diría Lord Stark? No. No puedo. No es correcto. No.

Incapaz de hablar, incapaz de hacer otra cosa asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba el agarre con fuerza.

JAIME

Cuando dejó la habitación de Brienne su corazón retumbaba como un tambor furioso. Los eventos del día eran demasiado intensos como para añadir más ansiedad, pero nunca pensó que entregar un simple regalo podría costarle tanto ni imbuir semejantes emociones. Los ojos de ella mostraron toda la paleta de azul que había en el mundo. Su color cambiaba y con él cada una de sus emociones. 

Lamentaba haber añadido peso a un día que ya era abrumador, pero era algo que debía hacer antes de que Cersei llegase a Invernalia. No sabía si los cambios que veía en el espejo durarían ahora que ella estaba tan cerca, y de la misma forma que su mundo había girado sabía que podría volver a hacerlo. Seguía furioso, pero lo había estado muchas veces y aun así había desatendido cuestiones importantes por ella. Recordaba haber desaparecido el tercer tercer día del nombre de Tyrion por que Cersei le pidió que escaparan juntos al bosque. Cuando regresaron por la noche, el niño sonrió pero aún tenía la cara roja de llanto.

No quería que nada le distrajera de aquellas espadas, tenía que darles vida y ver a Guardajuramentos en las manos de Brienne. Era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar por nada. 

Acarició su espada nueva pensando en un nombre apropiado. No podía creer que supiera cuál era el de la espada de Brienne antes de que estuviera forjada pero se sintiera incapaz de dar nombre a la suya. Ella era tan clara que cualquiera podría ver quien era, qué era, qué le correspondía. Él era tan oscuro y opaco que ni él mismo podía leerse lo suficientemente bien como para saber el nombre de su propia espada. Estaba dispuesto a darse más tiempo para ello, al fin y al cabo un nombre no podía tener tanta importancia. 

La dejó descansar sobre la seda azul que la había cubierto, y llamó a la doncella para que le trajeran un buen baño. Aún tenía unas horas hasta que se reuniera junto al resto del castillo para esperar la comitiva, y sería tiempo suficiente como para que el hombre del espejo volviera a parecerse a quien debía ser.

Pero la bañera le recordó a su baño con la moza, y cuando pidió que lo vistieran con su armadura sólo pudo pensar en la espada que ahora compartían. Se la colocó en la cadera con firmeza y suspiró profundamente. 

Regresó al espejo para encontrarse. Bajo todo ese pelo e inseguridad seguía estando él, tenía que estarlo. Tomó la cuchilla con firmeza, negando la ayuda del hombre que correteaba a su alrededor como si temiese que fuera a degollarse. Realmente era una posibilidad. 

Sin embargo su mano izquierda funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba, a pesar de algún corte sin importancia pronto tuvo media cara totalmente afeitada. El reflejo le revolvía el estómago, casi queriendo que la cuchilla le devolviera su mitad peluda en lugar de rasurar el resto. Sin poder dar marcha atrás terminó con su afeitado y una doncella cortó las puntas de su pelo húmedo. El reflejo no tenía nada que ver con el que había mostrado días atrás, había ganado peso y de nuevo se sentía un hombre elegante, guapo. 

Hermoso, ciertamente, pero ya no se parecía a ella. No sabía dónde residía el fallo, en qué lugar estaba la terrible falta, pero era incapaz de ver a Cersei en aquel oscurecido reflejo.

BRIENNE

Cuando tomó posición al lado de Renly apenas pudo fijarse en nada más que en Jaime. Aún le temblaban las piernas por su encuentro aquella mañana, y se sentía como un faro emitiendo luz con aquella espada en su cadera. Había visto la mirada de los Stark, que habría esperado mucho más severa. Renly ni siquiera se fijó, estaba agotado, con unas ojeras grandes y negras. Ni siquiera parecía tan arreglado como habría esperado, sólo profundamente cansado. 

Jaime se había afeitado y alguien debía haberlo ayudado a ponerse su armadura. La espada gemela colgaba a su derecha. Parecía el mismo hombre que contempló al entrar por primera vez en la Fortaleza Roja, la misma armadura brillante y ese rostro pétreo propio de una escultura, no de un hombre. 

Había puesto mucho cuidado en parecerse lo más posible al día que salió de Desembarco del Rey, incluso un guante vacío estaba cuidadosamente sujeto en su brazo derecho, sostenido por la intrincada armadura que de alguna manera lo mantenía en su sitio. Ella veía la misma figura perfecta que la había cegado a su entrada a la sala del trono, pero no sabía si su familia pensaría lo mismo. 

Bajo toda esa fachada, Jaime parecía nervioso, mucho más que cuando la visitó esa misma mañana. La seguridad abrumadora que siempre mostraba había fallado y cualquiera que pusiera la vista en él podía ver cómo hundía la uña del pulgar nerviosamente en el nudillo del índice, en una compulsión nerviosa que habría abierto su piel de no ser por su grueso guante. Su pie se movía impaciente y su mirada inquieta cambiaba de sus botas a la puerta con cada parpadeo. No sólo parecían nervios. Parecía miedo.

Los primeros caballos entraron por los grandes muros y notó como la respiración de todo el mundo paraba en seco. Los hombres cabalgaban en sus armaduras brillantes, como ella misma lo hizo hace tanto y tan poco tiempo. Un escalofrío la recorrió, siendo incapaz de entender como aquel día parecía tan cercano y a la vez tan lejos. A pesar de su juventud sentía que había vivido varias vidas, una con su padre en Tarth, otra que comenzó con su matrimonio y otra que se había desgranado en algún punto desde que comenzó aquel viaje al norte. 

De pronto notó una tensión a su lado, miró a Renly y pudo ver como un gemido ahogado escapaba de sus labios. A ella le costó más darse cuenta, pero pronto entendió que reconocía las flores de una de las armaduras y la yegua color canela que montaba con tanta gracia.

Otro de los caballeros que destacaba sobre un bonito corcel negro se acercó a ellos, se quitó el yelmo y sonrió hacia Jaime. Él pareció relajarse al instante, devolviéndole la sonrisa y acercándose inmediatamente. 

El hombre tenía el atractivo occidental que caracterizaba a los hombres del oeste, pelo largo cobrizo y bonitos ojos serenos. Bajó del caballo y abrazó a Jaime con fuerza. 

-Addam, no te esperaba. ¿Te has adelantado a la comitiva?

El caballero suavizó la sonrisa y le puso una mano en el hombro. –Jaime, somos la comitiva, me envían en representación. A mí, a Loras Tyrell, a Osney Kettleblack… y otros caballeros de confianza. 

Jaime perdió la sonrisa y su mirada se oscureció.


	9. ADDAM Y LORAS

JAIME

Se escapó con Addam en cuanto las estúpidas cortesías sociales fueron superadas. Agradeció que no hubieran organizado nada aquel día, para conceder a los visitantes un tiempo de descanso tras el viaje y para adaptarse a los invitados que finalmente llegasen. Supuso que no sería lo mismo recibir a la Mano, a la Reina, o sólo al hermano Lannister enano. ¿Alguien habría tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que ninguno de ellos finalmente apareciera con un motivo tan nimio como la pérdida de su puta mano?

La taberna era lo suficientemente ruidosa como para ser discreta, y prefería ese ambiente decadente a cualquier otro para hablar con Addam. Siempre había sido un buen hombre, y ahora parecía incómodo en esa posición tan poco agradecida. Aferrado a su cerveza, parecía perdido, incapaz de comenzar a hablar. 

-¿Cómo están? Quiero decir…

-Están bien. Tu padre me hizo llamar horas después de recibir el cuervo. En la sala sólo estaban ellos: tu padre y tus hermanos. Ya los conoces… Tyrion intentaba ser positivo, asegurando que tu izquierda era igual de válida. Y tu hermana… tenía la misma expresión que tu padre. Son bastante ilegibles. Él quería enviar algunos hombres al norte, recabar información y asegurarse de qué había pasado realmente. Supongo que cada uno de nosotros tiene la función de recabar información, para él, para el Rey, para cada persona con un mínimo de poder en la Corte. Yo solo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien y que nadie te haya herido…- Volvió a mirar su brazo en una mirada ágil –Al menos no a propósito. 

-No puedo entenderlo. Sé que mi padre está furioso, pero no puedo creer que no haya venido, y tampoco que mis hermanos sean tan sumisos. Sé que una orden suya es… sé que es difícil contradecirlo, pero suponía que esto sería un motivo suficiente. 

Jaime se quitó su guante vacío y pudo ver como la nuez de Addam subía y bajaba en respuesta.

-Jaime… no creo que se deba a una orden de tu padre. De hecho, es posible que antes de hacerme llamar sugiriera a alguno de ellos que marchase al norte. Pero tus hermanos no dejarían voluntariamente la capital, no ahora. Las cosas… han cambiado mucho desde tu marcha. Tu padre es prácticamente el Rey de Poniente de nuevo, todo el mundo lo sabe. Las comparaciones con el reinado del Rey Loco están a la orden del día. Robert apenas sale de la habitación, y en ella sólo entran barriles de vino y putas. Ha dejado todo en manos de Tywin y ahora el poder restante está siendo disputado como una guerra más. No hay nadie en la corte que no intente encontrar su pedazo de pastel, no puedes moverte sin comprobar tu espalda, esperando la puñalada a cada paso. Es una locura. La capital siempre ha sido peligrosa, lo sabes, pero ahora es realmente aterradora. Y entre todo… tu padre nombró a tu hermano maestro de la moneda, por algún motivo ha depositado en él mayor confianza. Sigue mirándolo… como siempre lo ha hecho, pero no sé por qué le ha concedido cierto grado de poder. Como imaginarás Cersei está indignada y la relación entre ambos… se ha agravado bastante. No sé los motivos, sólo que mantienen una guerra abierta que ya no es ningún secreto. Ninguno abandonaría su posición en este momento, permitiendo que el otro avanzase en esa especie de tablero que solo entienden ellos. 

“No lo harían, no por mi” Jaime se dio cuenta. No era especialmente sorprendente y aun así sentía como si le hubieran atravesado con una ballesta. 

-Mi padre siempre ha sido único generando paz y armonía en la familia. 

-Por lo que tengo entendido, quiere aumentarla. Las relaciones con Altojardín se estrechan y todo indica que quieren casar a Joffrey y Mircela con las jóvenes flores Margaery y Loras. Los rumores más locos dicen que está empeñado en casar a Tyrion con Lysa Tully, pero que ésta se muestra especialmente reacia. No importa, si tu padre está realmente interesado pronto convencerá al Rey y la mujer no podrá negarse. 

“Esquivé esa lanza hermano, supongo que finalmente la recibirás tú”. Jaime se llevó la mano a los ojos con desesperación. 

-Casi todo son rumores, pero no han parado de llegarme, especialmente las últimas semanas. Puede que tu padre quisiera que estuviera informado, que de alguna manera te transmitiera todo sin, como siempre dices, torcer su pesado brazo. 

Jaime se rió. –No creo que le importe. Hasta que no desista y abandone la Guardia Real no creo que ni siquiera me considere un hijo. 

La boca de Addam se contrajo, tensando con ella cada una de sus facciones. Dio un largo trago de cerveza y puso ambas manos sobre el vaso. Sin mirarle empezó a hablar. –Jaime… Ya no eres un Guardia Real. 

Sintió que su cara se derretía, que toda la sangre se desvanecía por completo de su rostro. 

-No. No puede hacerlo, es imposible…

-Hay un precedente. Robert en una de sus borracheras empezó a hablar del Rey Loco, de los Targaryen, de la fidelidad… Finalmente acabó en el salón del trono dando tumbos y expulsó a Ser Barristan de la Guardia Real, con algunos de sus hermanos como testigos. Hay rumores de que tu padre había hablado en su oído para conseguirlo y así tener un Comandante más dócil al que controlar, pero no sé si hay algo de verdad. No hubo ni siquiera una excusa lamentable, pero después de su expulsión tu mutilación fue motivo suficiente como para que Robert declarase que ya no formabas parte de la Guardia Real. Traigo el pergamino en mis pertenencias pero pensé…

-Que no era el momento. No lo es. Puedes limpiarte el culo con él, o metérselo a Robert por el mismo punto.- “Y a mi padre y mis hermanos” Pensó. “Que se repartan los frutos de mi desdicha” 

Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta pensando en tomar una espada y reventar a cualquier escudero. Cuando levantó el brazo derecho para intentar alcanzar el picaporte sin éxito se dio cuenta de que esa ya no era una opción. 

“¿Qué haría Tyrion?” Siempre había considerado a su hermano el hombre más listo del mundo, cuando se encontraba absolutamente perdido solía pensar qué haría él para buscar la opción más inteligente. Supo la respuesta de inmediato. 

Addam todavía parecía asustado cuando llegó a su mesa con dos enormes jarras de vino. La noche iba a ser larga. 

Se despertó con la boca pastosa y la lengua inservible. Su almohada estaba húmeda y olía a alcohol. Un dolor agudo atravesaba su cabeza de lado a lado, y las arcadas casi le hacen expulsar lo que quiera que tomase el día anterior. 

No estaba acostumbrado a beber. Sus hermanos lo hacían, todos los días, todas las horas, pero él no compartía el gusto. Su padre tampoco bebía en exceso, que el supiera, y se alegraba de heredar el único rasgo loable de él. 

Ahora querría haberlo hecho, ser un borracho como Robert que ya no debía tener el más mínimo síntoma de resaca. 

Se lavó la cara con agua fría y se adecentó sintiéndose un desgraciado. “Ellos no han venido, podrían haberlo hecho pero decidieron no hacerlo. Perdí la mano. Perdí a Cersei. A Tyrion. Ya no soy hijo de mi padre, ya no soy un Lannister. Si no puedo levantar una espada, no soy un verdadero caballero. Ahora tampoco soy un Guardia Real. ¿Qué diablos soy? Absolutamente nada” 

Cuando salió de su habitación, el sol brillaba furioso, no tenía la menor idea de la hora pero debía haber dormido toda la mañana.

Se deslizó hacia la terraza que solía compartir con Brienne a esas horas, esperando que ella no estuviera, que nadie se acercara a él en mucho tiempo. Tuvo suerte. Estaba sólo, y en el patio había tal alboroto que esperaba que un buen espectáculo pudiera sacarlo de sus pensamientos negros.

La gente se agolpaba en los laterales del patio, observando. Algunos de sus hombres, algunos de los recién llegados y las omnipresentes niñas Stark. Pudo ver la silueta de ned sobre las almenas superiores, también observando. 

En el patio un destello brillaba más que los tímidos rayos del sol otoñal. Brienne movía a Guardajuramentos que dibujaba formas mágicas en el aire, mientras Addam intentaba frenarlas con el mayor de sus esfuerzos. 

Ambos eran muy buenos luchadores, pero no tenían el nombre y la fama suficientes como para intrigar a tantos mirones. Pronto comprendió que aquel gentío había sido atraído por la absoluta fascinación que causaba la espada. Realmente era algo único, casi parecían llamas.

No hacía tanto tiempo que había entrenado con Addam, pero observó una mejora notable. Era un buen caballero y le gustaba mantenerse en forma y aprender de espadachines superiores. Una vez él lo fue. 

Ahora mirando su juego de manos supo que jamás volvería a vencerle. No sólo no volvería a ser el mejor, sino que jamás volvería a vencer a hombres que pensaba tener absolutamente superados. Ahora la figura que veía ante él parecía imbatible, su cabello rojizo brillaba con el sol y parecía más joven de lo que era, en su total plenitud. 

Brienne era admirable, como siempre, pero había diferencias en su lucha al enfrentar un nuevo oponente. Siempre se adaptaba a lo que veía, dependiendo de los movimientos del contrario. Con Addam era más ofensiva, con Jaime siempre predominaba la defensa. 

“Ella es más fuerte que él, y Addam no lo sabe. Pero ella sí.” Siguió analizando la escena mientras ellos seguían danzando. Hacían una pareja dispar, él los tenía tan separados en su mundo que verlos juntos era francamente una experiencia extraña que le desconcertaba. 

Brienne giró y giró y terminó dando una vuelta sobre sí misma antes de recuperar la posición. Addam seguía ahí, insistiendo, sin darle tregua. 

Aunque Brienne siempre había tenido mejor juego de manos y Addam mejor juego de pies, ella consiguió hacerle tropezar, agarrando su mano de la espada contra el suelo y apuntando la suya hacia su nuez. Lo había tendido completamente en la arena, dominándolo a horcajadas sobre él, que yacía inmóvil bajo sus fuertes piernas. 

La tensión subió por su cuello y cerró el puño, queriendo hacer lo mismo con la mano ausente. Un tapón invisible bloqueaba su garganta y sintió como su rostro de enrojecía. Notó un ardor definitivo en el estómago y finalmente vomitó en el suelo el amargo vino rojo del día anterior. Maldita resaca.

Cuando pudo volver a incorporarse aferrado a la barandilla, Brienne ya se estaba levantando y tendió la mano a Addam, que la aceptó con una sonrisa. Las niñas Stark aplaudieron con fuerza, teniendo un tímido seguimiento por los hombres a su alrededor. Ned Stark también lo hacía, pero dudaba que ellos fueran conscientes desde abajo. Jaime se encontraba realmente mal, se retiró inmediatamente a las cocinas para calmar su estómago que no dejaba de molestarle. Nunca había sentido un malestar semejante, aquel tabernero había debido envenenarle. 

Las mujeres de las cocinas, tan desagradables como siempre, le entregaron un plato templado que devoró con avidez. Agotando una jarra entera de agua volvió a salir hacia el patio, esperando que Brienne y Addam hubieran terminado su entrenamiento. 

Así fue. Ambos seguían allí, apoyados en las maderas que lo cercaban, contemplando la lucha de dos soldados Lannister. Entonces escuchó la risa de Brienne. Estruendosa, grande, como todo en ella. Nunca la había oído reír así. Addam no era gracioso. El rugido en su estómago fue tal que ambos se dieron la vuelta.

-Ser Jaime. 

Brienne saludó como habría hecho cualquier día en cualquier otra compañía, pero notó un pequeño respingo, como si hubiera interrumpido algo. Estaba encantado de haberlo hecho. 

-Lady Brienne, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Por supuesto.- Brienne miró a Addam que asintió cortésmente. Cuando ella había retirado la cara él guiñó un ojo a Jaime y se marchó. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? 

Se retiraron a una distancia prudencial, pero todavía podían ver a los dos hombres que luchaban en el patio. Ella parecía encantada, feliz. Él se moría por dentro. 

-He visto el espectáculo desde arriba. Realmente ha sido sorprendente, no era un contrincante fácil, he entrenado con él desde niño y es bastante bueno. 

-Ha sido muy grato. Realmente hay pocos combates que haya disfrutado tanto. 

Definitivamente tenía un mal día, su estómago parecía querer comerse a sí mismo. 

-Hay pocos hombres que acepten la derrota con tanta gracia. Peleó bien, limpiamente y aceptó mi mano cuando lo ayudé a incorporarse. Me sentí… casi me sentí…

Quiso gritar. Realmente estaba a punto de gritar. 

-Sentí que olvidaba que era una mujer. Él… me trató como a un caballero más. 

Respiró profundamente, mientras decidía que debía irse a dormir. Dormir durante días hasta que aquel malestar terrible desapareciera. Se despidió con una excusa torpe, y empezó a alejarse. 

–¡Jaime!

Brienne volvió a llamarle cuando ya estaba a cierta distancia. Ella se acercó con la mirada baja y notó una intensidad especial en su voz. 

-Gracias… por Guardajuramentos. Ha sido absolutamente increíble, nada parecido a levantar cualquier otro arma. Estoy deseando que estés recuperado y podamos cruzar las dos espadas. Es extraño, es… De verdad, Jaime. Tienes que probarlo. 

Recordaba dos o tres borracheras terribles cuando era más joven, pero ninguna le tuvo en tal estado tanto tiempo. Miró su vaso de agua concentrado en él, pudiendo pensar en poco más que aquel líquido transparente. 

Sintió que alguien entraba en su habitación sin llamar, y a pasar de la anticipación el golpe en su hombro le hizo tambalearse y derramar parte del contenido. Cualquier otro día habría sido un simple saludo, ahora le pareció un golpe mortal que podría haberlo derribado. 

-Tienes una pinta horrible. 

Addam se sentó en la silla libre, levantó la jarra y volvió a llenarle el vaso. Nunca había bebido tanto agua. 

-No sé cómo me veo, pero seguro que me siento peor. ¿Cómo es que estás perfectamente bien? Incluso para entrenar…

-Jaime, lo bebiste todo. Intenté frenarte una y mil veces, pero parecía que quisieras ganar a alguien que no estaba presente. Desde luego yo no iba a aceptar el desafío. 

Observó que traía algo con él, que tenía cuidadosamente sobre su regazo. Lo miró y levantó una ceja con curiosidad. Addam se mordió el labio y puso sobre la mesa lo que había traído: un paquete y un pergamino. 

-Si el pergamino es…

-Por supuesto que no. Capté el mensaje. Por el culo de quien sea, lo entendí bien. Tus hermanos me dieron esto. La nota es de Tyrion, el paquete de Cersei. 

Con los dos objetos ante él se quedó quieto por un momento. No iba a hacer lo de siempre, no iba a anteponer a Cersei. Alcanzó la carta y la abrió despacio, esperando que le diera algo de consuelo. 

Mucho más escueta de lo que esperaba, su hermano se disculpaba como sólo un Lannister podría hacer. 

Querido hermano. 

Sabes que atesoro cada uno de los momentos que compartimos, que querría estar ahí y que si no lo hago entenderás que hay un buen motivo. 

Te envío dos preciosos regalos que creo que en este momento te serán imprescindibles: un escudero leal y un mercenario desalmado. Sé lo que son las desventajas físicas. Te conozco, intentarás solventarlas sólo, como haces con todo. Pero si algo he aprendido es a concentrar esfuerzos y aprovechar lo que otros pueden hacer por mi mientras me ocupo en lo importante. El escudero es silencioso y leal, te vestirá y cuidará como el niño mimado que mereces ser. El mercenario hará discretamente cualquier cosa que necesites a cambio de oro. Cualquier cosa.

Lamento que padre finalmente haya conseguido sacarte de la Guardia Real. Si quieres mi inestimable opinión, cásate y regresa pronto, él no te sacará de ahí hasta que cedas. De una manera u otra te obligará, como a todos. Acepta, pasa el mal trago y vuelve con nosotros. Realmente te añoro. 

Tu pequeño hermano, 

Tyrion. 

Cuando terminó de leer no sabía si estaba más furioso o triste. Addam le dijo que le presentaría a los dos hombres cuando quisiera y sólo asintió con desgana mientras alcanzaba el paquete de Cersei. La bonita caja de madera tenía un mecanismo demasiado sofisticado para una sola mano, Addam lo ayudó y en cuanto consiguieron abrirla un brillo dorado les cegó.

-¿Una mano de oro?

-Eso parece.

-¿Dijo algo más?

-Absolutamente nada. Sabes que no me soporta, soltó el paquete sobre mi mesa y dijo “dáselo a Jaime”. Nada más. 

La mano era tan pesada como una roca capaz de arrastrarte al fondo del mar. Se retiró la manga e intentó encajarla. Dolía, supuso que al cabo del tiempo terminaría acostumbrándose. La volvió a guardar en la caja, prefería estar sólo para probar con las correas y artilugios hasta colocarla bien. Confiaba en Addam con su vida, pero no con tal vergüenza. 

Se llevó la mano a los ojos y frotó su sien.

-Realmente estás hecho una mierda. La próxima vez deberías hacerme caso cuando te diga que debes parar de beber. Soy la voz de tu conciencia.

-Apenas recuerdo nada. 

-Mucho mejor. Hablaste tanto de ella que te avergonzaría.

Se quedó petrificado. Addam siempre fue un buen amigo y compañero, muy cercano en distintos momentos de su vida. Pero lo creía ajeno a su relación con Cersei, pensaba que había sido lo suficientemente discreto. A ella no le gustaba él, y él lo sabía, se había mantenido siempre a una distancia prudencial. ¿Lo había arruinado en una noche de borrachera? Si era así, Cersei lo querría muerto, maldita sea.

-Addam… Estaba borracho. No quise decir,… no es nada de eso. No es nada. En serio.

-¿No es nada? Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños y jamás me hablaste de ninguna mujer. Parece que ayer quisiste compensar por todos esos años, desde luego que debe ser algo importante. -Podía sentir su propia palidez, podía sentir que iba a desfallecer. -Vamos, no pongas esa cara, no es para tanto, sabes que también estuve con una mujer casada. El corazón manda, no es tan escandaloso. 

Jaime miró a su alrededor con un pánico creciente. ¿Estaba completamente loco? Addam lo miraba como si follarse a su hermana gemela y Reina de Poniente se tratase de la menor trivialidad. 

-Sólo… deberías ser un poco más discreto. Pensé que ibas a mearla en el patio para que pudiera olerte en ella. Por los Dioses, no iba a quitártela, sólo quería conocerla después de tanto alboroto. Y tenías razón. Pocos hombres me han abatido como ella. Y es buena escuchando. Realmente me gusta. 

Abrió la boca, los ojos. Agarró el vaso y lo tragó deseando que fuera vino. 

-¿Te hablé de Brienne?

Addam rió a carcajadas. –Sé más de esa mujer que de mi propia madre. Eres un borracho bastante pesado, pero también divertido. Recopilé frases para martirizarte el resto de nuestra vida. 

-Addam no es lo que piensas. Es… una compañera. Me enviaron aquí solo, y ella de alguna manera también lo está. Entrenamos cuando aún podía hacerlo y después cuidó de mí por pena. Eso es todo.

-Por eso lleva una espada de acero valyrio con leones de oro y rubíes engastados. Ya. Insisto, me parece bien, sólo digo que podrías ser un poco más discreto. En lugar de leones… ¿perros? Los gatos también son felinos…

-No es eso, joder. Ella estuvo ahí cuando perdí mi mano. Me cargó hasta la Fortaleza a sus espaldas mientras estaba herida. Tenía dos espadas y un Lannister siempre paga…

-Sí, sí, eso también me lo dijiste. Cómo te llevó heroicamente hasta el castillo y luchó por tu mano. Que gritó a Ned. Lo dijiste tantas veces que temí que alguien escuchara, pero los parroquianos parecían más borrachos que tú. Oh, y como olvidar la especie de poema sobre sus ojos. No recuerdo las palabras exactas, repetías que no había nada más azul, pero que bajo la luz de la luna se volvían más azules, pero eso era imposible porque no había más azul. Discutiste contigo mismo un rato pero no sé si llegaste a alguna conclusión. Cuando te desplomaste sobre la mesa y te levanté para guiarte a la cama aún farfullabas “azul” entre quejidos ininteligibles. Yo también te llevé hasta tu cuarto, quizá deberías dedicarme también una poesía. Mis bonitos ojos, Jaime, esperan ansiosos tus rimas. 

Se agarró al borde de la mesa como si se fuera a caer. La tensión en cada músculo le dolía y supo que su palidez había dado paso al rojo. Addam finalmente suavizó la sonrisa y lo miró con menos ironía, entendiendo por vez primera que se estaba excediendo. 

-¿Realmente no…? Lo siento, asumí por completo que... No quería molestarte Jaime, si me he sobrepasado realmente me disculpo. 

-¿Asumiste qué?

-Que estabais follando, obviamente.

-¡Es una mujer casada Addam! Recta y honorable, no es Lady Estren. 

Se sorprendió a sí mismo dando esa respuesta, pero después de sus malditas tonterías de borracho, Addam sólo entendería un buen ataque, y lo lanzó justo al lugar que sabía que aún dolía. Él tragó y se quedó callado, realmente aguantando el golpe. –Estuve muy enamorado Jaime. Lady Estren era una buena mujer.

-Sí, una mujer que te doblaba la edad y que engañó a su tonto marido hasta que te fuiste de la ciudad. 

Addam levantó los hombros. –Fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero si te soy sincero nunca me he arrepentido. Aquellos meses fueron los mejores que he vivido, y guardo cada recuerdo como un preciado regalo. No insistiré Jaime, pero la vida es demasiado corta para atender a absurdas normas. Los matrimonios se conciertan por las Casas o las propiedades. El amor no se rige por nada parecido, no funciona así. 

Le parecía increíble estar escuchando aquello. Que Addam se lo estuviera explicando. A él. Realmente le parecía cómico.

-No insistiré Jaime, pero no renunciaría a aquellos meses por nada en el mundo, mucho menos por ese tonto marido que tanto recuerdas. Sólo diré que ella siente lo mismo, por si te ayuda a decidirte. 

-¡Por todos los Dioses Addam!

-Lo hace, ¿no nos viste en el patio?. Cuando dejamos de entrenar quise sonsacarle algo, pero la mujer está amuralladla, no hablaba de nada totalmente concentrada en cómo el chico Plumm hacía morder el polvo a un Payne. Intenté iniciar mil conversaciones pero ella seguía muda. Hasta que empecé a hablarle de ti, del pequeño Jaime, de tus historias más vergonzosas. Esos ojos que con tanto mimo me describiste se abrieron y fijaron su atención en mis palabras. Le conté cuando Tyrion estaba tan borracho que vomitó en tu bota y sin saberlo te la pusiste. Cuando quisiste empujarme a la fuente, me aparté y caíste hasta el fondo. Cuando éramos niños, tu pelo se enganchó y lloraste cuando lo cortaron. Esa fue su favorita. 

Había llorado porque a Cersei no le gustó y le dijo que no volvería a hablarle hasta que le creciera. Supuso que esa parte no era tan jocosa. 

-Addam, por los Siete…

-Fue divertido, es una mujer interesante. 

-Basta. No soy como tú, no me gustan las mujeres casadas. ¿Lo has entendido?

Era consciente de lo injusto que estaba siendo, de su propio cinismo, pero no sabía qué más hacer ante su insensatez. Por un momento casi pareció ofendido, pero pronto recuperó la sonrisa que tanto conocía. 

-Bueno, como has recordado, a mi me gustan. Espero que eso no sea un problema. 

Era un ardid. Sabía que sólo intentaba molestarle. Aun así arrugó el gesto y Addam volvió a reírse.

RENLY

No fueron precisamente discretos, ya no le importaba. En cuanto tuvieron la mínima excusa desparecieron juntos, él esperaba que para siempre. 

Aseguró la puerta y besó a Loras como nunca lo había hecho. No esperaba verlo, no hasta dentro de tanto tiempo que ni siquiera se permitía pensar en ello. Él estaba aquí con él. Sentía sus labios cálidos y suaves contra los suyos, los mordió, los lamió, dejó que la fuerza brutal contenida estallara entre ellos y la sorbieran juntos en aquel beso que no debería terminar. Loras lo suavizó y acarició su mejilla con su mano de la espada. Pasó los dedos por sus labios y Renly atrapó el índice en la boca. Loras lo miró con ojos enturbiados, y empezó a desabrochar su cinturón con la mano izquierda. 

Él lo apartó. Loras siempre solía ser más generoso y paciente en la cama, pero esta vez quería centrarse en él, ese increíble caballero que era suyo, totalmente suyo. Por mucho que el mundo se empeñase en otra cosa jamás sería de nadie más. 

Le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior con pocos movimientos, furioso y salvaje. Antes de que Loras dijera nada, Renly lo tuvo completamente en su boca. El sonido de Loras era el más hermoso del mundo, casi un tarareo, casi una canción. Era más pequeño que él, algo de lo que se había jactado entre risas muchas noches. Esta no iba a ser una de ellas. Agradeció que encajase perfectamente con él, como si los Dioses hubieran creado sus cuerpos para que fuesen complementarios. Los septones se llevarían las manos a la cabeza si escucharan sus pensamientos, pero él sabía que los Dioses los habían creado para estar juntos. 

-Renly…

Sabía qué era lo que quería decirle. Él siempre había sido bastante escrupuloso, pero esa noche quería todo de él, no había nada que pudiera rechazar.

-Renly, Renly…

Loras casi lloraba intentando contenerse, pero él se aferró más. Sintió el calor y el sabor, y sorprendentemente no le pareció desagradable en absoluto. Sólo posesivo. Quería que fuera suyo, suyo, suyo. Sólo podía pensar en eso. 

Si otro hombre compartió su cama en aquellos meses, definitivamente haría que lo olvidara aquella noche. Se subió a su altura y volvieron a besarse con abandono. Se quitaron el resto de la ropa en un instante y lo empujó sobre la cama con cuidado. Su cara estaba llena de deseo, deseo por él. Era tan tan hermoso. Sus ojos, su pelo, sus labios. Frente a frente, levantó sus piernas por encima de sus hombros y pronto fueron uno solo. Uno al fin. 

Cuando cayeron destrozados sobre las sábanas suaves no podía quitar sus ojos de él. Pasó los dedos por sus ensortijados rizos claros, para pasar a su rostro finamente afeitado. Él siempre estaba suave. 

“Te quiero” Quiso decir, pero sus pulmones estaban faltos de aire. En su mente bailaban colores y melodías, totalmente atontado y derrotado por la pasión. Sólo podía pensar en huir a ninguna parte, hacer cualquier locura que los mantuviera juntos. Cerró los ojos por un instante imaginando que eso fuera posible.

-¿Has intentado preñarla? 

Parpadeó sorprendido con la boca entreabierta. 

-Tienes que hacerlo. Robert llamó a Stannis al Consejo. Sabe que Tywin se lo estaba comiendo vivo y tuvo la genial idea de hacer llamar a ese monstruo. Lo nombró maestro de la guerra o de las mismísimas tinieblas, no importa. Pero sabes lo primero que ha pedido Stannis, y lo mucho que va a presionar. 

Sólo estaban ellos, el mundo se había reducido a aquella habitación cálida y segura donde solo respiraba amor. Tywin, Stannis, Robert, ¿cómo se habían colado allí? De pronto ya no estaban solos. De pronto el mundo volvió a ser real. 

-Robert me dio Bastión de Tormentas. Exigió que me casara y lo hice. Stannis no tiene ningún derecho…

-Exigió que te casaras para llenar su Hogar Ancestral de niños que garantizasen la sucesión. No lo has hecho y sólo has tenido problemas con él. Robert está desesperado, traer a Stannis ha sido la mayor locura que ha hecho jamás. El país entero lo repudia, el hombre ha abrazado una nueva fé y se atrevió a llevar a la capital una bruja roja con él. El septón supremo está alarmado, la nobleza y el pueblo lo odian pero Robert lo permitió. La hechicera asegura que Brienne no puede tener hijos, y que es mitad hombre. Dirá lo que sea para que Robert le entregue lo que es tuyo. Renly, no sé qué te ha pasado con tu hermano pero no parece contento contigo. Si piensa que esa vaca no puede darte hijos acabará concediendo a Stannis Bastión de Tormentas antes de que regreses. Tienes que hacerle un hijo ya. 

-No la llames así. 

No pudo evitar que su voz sonase cruda y amenazante. Sabía que Loras era un hombre práctico, apegado a la tierra, no como él que cualquier día podría salir volando. Pero el contraste con sus pensamientos soñadores fue tan cortante que lo sintió como un bofetón. Loras lo conocía, lo leía muy bien y pronto se dio cuenta de sus gruesas palabras. 

-Quieren casarme con Mircela. Cersei no querrá a la niña lejos de sus garras y abogará por que permanezcamos en Desembarco del Rey. No creo que eso sea posible, pero aunque tenga que pasar un tiempo en Alojardín intentaré preñarla cuanto antes, dejarla allí con el heredero y conseguir algún puesto en la Fortaleza Roja. Debes hacer lo mismo, en cuanto pongas un hijo en su vientre Robert se olvidará de toda esta locura del Norte, la mandará a Bastión de tormentas y podrás recuperar tu puesto en el Consejo del Rey. Si sigues empeñado en tu tonta disputa con él no sé cuánto tiempo más tendrás que pasar aquí, es… ha sido insoportable. –Loras pasó su mano por los bordes de su cara. –Viviremos en la capital, es la única forma de estar juntos. Tienes que hacerlo, Renly. 

-Sabes que no puedo. 

-Hay muchas formas. Te ayudaré, te lo prometo.


	10. EL BAILE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento muchísimo el retraso! La semana pasada me llegó algo totalmente imprevisto y me fue imposible escribir. Esta semana saldrá más de un capítulo, espero compensar... :( 
> 
> ¡Gracias de nuevo por seguir ahí!

JAIME

El papel arrugado era ya una bola irregular en su mano. Respiró profundamente, lo puso sobre la mesa y volvió a extenderlo con cuidado. Después lo golpeó con el puño, dio una vuelta por la habitación y lo miró con furia desde la esquina contraria. 

Aquella mañana cuando Osney Kettleblack le dijo que traía un pergamino para él, realmente se había alegrado. Su padre, su hermana, su hermano… no estaban allí, pero aquel hombre debía traer explicaciones, debía traer algo a lo que aferrarse. 

Se cerró en su habitación comprobando que el sello permanecía intacto, un detalle que muchos emisarios no respetaban. Cuando lo desenrolló la letra de Cersei resplandecía en un negro brillante. Era raro ver una letra tan parecida a la suya, que había sido borrada del mundo junto con su mano diestra. 

No había muchas palabras, pero no terminó de leerlas antes de que empezara a arrugar el papel. 

Casarán a Loras con Mircela. A Joffrey con Margaery. Tu querido hermano lo ha procurado. Son unas flores venenosas que están contaminando a nuestros hijos. Joffrey permanecerá en Desembarco, puedo controlar eso, pero enviarán a Mircela a Altojardín, los Tyrell treparán por su piel y destruirán lo que queda de ella. Encárgate de Loras mientras está en Invernalia. No debería ser complicado.

Cersei. 

No hacía falta una segunda lectura para interpretar el tono. Era una orden, sencilla, clara y directa. Podría gestionarse de muchas formas, podría amenazarlo, podría persuadirlo, o podría asesinarlo como un vil mercenario. Sabía cuál sería la opción que ella preferiría. 

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba siendo el soldadito de su hermana? Ni siquiera era por la niña, estaba seguro de ello. Si estuviera pensando en Mircela se habría ocupado de ello por sí misma antes de que Loras marchase de viaje; Cersei tenía más secuaces en Desembarco del Rey que damas de compañía. Podría haber hecho las cosas de muchas otras maneras, pero quería que lo hiciera él, quería que le demostrase que aún en la distancia, aún con su absoluto desplante, seguía siendo suyo. Se trataba de control. De controlarle a él. 

Volvió a leerla y al momento la lanzó a la chimenea, asegurándose que cada pedazo quedara completamente carbonizado. ¿Estaba loca? En una primera lectura la ira lo había distraído, pero en una segunda lo leyó, claro y conciso en tinta negra. “Nuestros hijos”. Si Ser Osney fuera más curioso ya estarían muertos. De nuevo demostraba su poder, su absoluta falta de miedo o respeto por nada. Era insultante. 

Se había asegurado de que Addam trajera su paquete, conocía su relación y sabía que hablaría antes con él, que lo recibiría antes. Al otro tonto le entregaba el mensaje, que debía entregarse después, tras la leve caricia para aplacarlo. Siempre había jugado muy bien ese juego, esas dos armas para atacarlo y amainarlo y encontrar el equilibrio que lo mantuviera a su sombra. La tensión entre ambas finalmente se había roto.

“Mircela estará mejor en Altojardín” Era un pensamiento absolutamente claro y sencillo. Loras no la haría feliz, obviamente, pero quizá el lugar lo consiguiera. Salir de la capital, de la peste, de las intrigas, del odio. Lejos de todo. Lejos de Robert, de su madre. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que jamás lo reconociera ante nadie, a él le había ayudado. 

BRIENNE

No había visto a Renly desde que los recién llegados aparecieron por los muros. Él debió sentirse tan sorprendido por los inesperados invitados como el propio Jaime. Recordaba sus rostros como las caras de una moneda, opuestos, expresando mil emociones distintas pero en polos opuestos de un mismo espectro. 

El gesto de Jaime hizo que le doliera el corazón. Estaba tan abatido, tan decepcionado… No entendía como una familia podía ser tan compleja. Recordaba las palabras de Renly sobre los rumores que los rodeaban, ese supuesto amor secreto que podría hacer caer una dinastía. Si era así, el dolor debía ser mucho más sofocante, mucho más profundo. No quería pensar en ello.

Después de todo, para ella esos días habían sido bastante gratos. Disfrutó de las luchas entre distintos caballeros en el patio, siempre era agradable conocer nuevos estilos y estrategias. Y por supuesto luchar con Addam fue un privilegio que no olvidaría fácilmente. Ser tratada como una igual era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, un extraño fenómeno que atesoraría como un regalo. Pero lo mejor de todo había sido usar la espada. No recordaba una experiencia igual, nada se sentía tan natural, tan poderoso. Casi como si dirigiera sus movimientos, casi como si tuviera un espíritu propio. No podía esperar a usarla con Jaime, con la otra mitad, con el mismo acero y alma. 

Cuando el sol de aquellos días decidía guarecerse, ella permanecía en aquel patio sin que el frío nocturno perturbase su sangre vibrante. Arya llegaba pronto, cada vez le costaba menos escabullirse y también parecía más y más ansiosa por aprender. Su habilidad estaba mejorando con rapidez y su impresión sobre la niña mejoraba cada noche que pasaban juntas. Sorprendentemente ágil, sorprendentemente rápida, Arya aspiraba a ser una gran promesa. Era muy diferente a los escuderos que ella veía entrenar, la niña no se centraba en su fuerza. Parecía un animal pequeño y escurridizo, algo que podía llegar a ser muy difícil de combatir por un enemigo mucho más corpulento. Si nadie lo impedía, podría tener un futuro esperanzador con su pequeña espada. Pero estaba segura de que el mundo, de una u otra forma, la acabaría frenando.

En un principio lo único que le irritaba era la charla incesante que parecía no tener fin. Por mucho que intentaba que se centrase, la niña no paraba de hablar. Llegaron al acuerdo de mantener silencio y concentración durante el entrenamiento, y permitir su verborrea en los descansos. Muchos días se quedaba escuchando horas después del entrenamiento, casi hasta el amanecer. 

Entendió que se sentía muy sola. Ella había sido hija única y su padre no había estado muy presente, y en ese sentido podía comprenderla. Pero había algo más, un dolor y rabia profundos que no terminaba de verbalizar, pero que podía traslucirse por su piel. Para ser tan pequeña parecía cargar con demasiadas cosas.

No era la única. Su hermana mayor aún era una niña pero caminaba por el lugar como si soportase las preocupaciones de un viejo insomne. A veces la veía contemplando el patio, mirando con curiosidad a los caballeros que entrenaban. Le daba la sensación de que intentaba acercarse a ella, sin llegar a tomar la decisión de abordarla. 

Pero esa mañana llamaron a la puerta de su habitación, y al abrir la dulce niña pelirroja apareció al otro lado con los ojos bajos y una sonrisa tímida. Entró a sus aposentos desplazándose de forma sutil y silenciosa, con la gracia que deberían compartir todas las mujeres, pero que ella desconocía. Llevaba unas telas largas que le entregó con el mayor de los cuidados. Cuando lo extendió pudo ver que tenía forma de vestido. 

-Mi madre dijo que no lo hiciera, que no os gustaría, pero pensé que quizá podríais necesitarlo para hoy. Es un baile… y para bailar… Realmente no quiero poneros en ningún compromiso, sólo pensé que debías tener la opción. No es muy adecuado para el clima pero supuse que por una noche…

Parloteaba sin sentido, como si pensara que podría enfadarse por haber tenido aquel detalle. Sansa, en general, parecía asustadiza. Casi como si su físico enorme pudiera intimidarla, como si pensase que aquel cuerpo brutal sólo podía albergar un corazón destructivo. Desde que salvó a su hermana había intentado acercarse, pero seguía mostrando cierto miedo que la desconcertaba. 

Extendió la tela con más cuidado para poder ver los detalles. Por supuesto, no se parecía en nada al horrible gris con el que su madre intentó cubrirla a su llegada a Invernalia. La parte más extensa era oscura, de un extraño azul cobalto, pero una parte más clara definía una zona central por la parte delantera en un tono muy claro, prácticamente blanco. La franja comenzaba a los lados del escote, reduciéndose hacia la cintura, afinando la zona para hacer un efecto en ella y darle sensación de estrechez. Desde ahí se ampliaba por las piernas para terminar haciendo una zona mucho más ancha en el borde inferior del vestido. La franja clara hacía un bonito efecto de reloj de arena, que no sabía si funcionaría una vez que ella lo tuviera puesto. A lo largo de todo el recorrido de color claro tenía bordadas pequeñas estrellas irregulares con un brillo plateado que caían caprichosamente. Se agolpaban sobre todo en la parte superior e inferior y suponía que aún hacían más intensa esa sensación curva que pretendía fomentar. El escote era amplio, demasiado para lo que ella había vestido hasta entonces. Las mangas eran de ligera gasa blanca, semitransparente y fina, y partían del escote hasta poco más allá de los codos. Con ellas se le verían completamente los hombros. 

Era deslumbrante, pero no lo sería una vez que ella lo llevara puesto. Levantó los ojos hacia la niña, que la miraba con impaciencia, esperando la valoración. 

-Es muy bonito, pero… no sé si es para mí.

Sansa pareció ligeramente desencantada, pero asintió comprendiendo. Antes de irse se giró sobre sus pies para dirigirse a ella. 

-Lady Brienne… también quería pediros algo. –Sin mirarla a los ojos, aún enfocada en el vestido, su voz salió tímidamente. –Ser Jaime dijo que podría enseñarme a defenderme. Antes del accidente, claro. Me preguntaba si vos podríais hacerlo. 

-Por supuesto, Lady Sansa, sería un honor. Entreno con vuestra hermana cada noche. Podéis uniros…

-No creo que eso sea algo que yo pueda hacer. Sólo me gustaría sentirme más fuerte. Sentir que puedo protegerme. No sentirme tan… vulnerable. 

Asintió con la cabeza. –Nunca intentaría que fueseis algo que no sois. Será un placer enseñaros cómo zafaros de un atacante. 

-¿Incluso defender a otros?

Esas niñas parecían haber pasado por mucho. Le sorprendía que escondiera tanto miedo. 

-Lo haréis, seréis capaz de enfrentaros a cualquier villano. Tenedlo por seguro. 

Ahora parecía más contenta. Se marchó recordándole que si necesitaba ayuda con el corsé ella podría ayudarla. Si finalmente decidía llevarlo, por supuesto necesitaría ayuda. 

JAIME

El baile tenía el maldito sello de Renly por todas partes. Cualquiera que conociera al hombre sabría que había sido idea suya. Las mesas estaban dispuestas alrededor de la sala, formando un amplio espacio central vacío para el baile, con comida ligera que se pudiera picotear sin necesidad de estar mucho tiempo sentados. Sólo había alimentos que no necesitasen una temperatura determinada para que la gente bailara, comiera y conversase sin orden ni concierto. 

Él llegó pronto, sin entender por qué a esos eventos la gente siempre llegaba tarde. Se sentó en un lateral, lejos de todos los que ya estaban presentes, alcanzando una manzana roja. Le condecía eso a Renly, nunca le gustaron los copiosos banquetes de Robert, prefería unos simples dulces que no molestaran su barriga durante el resto de la noche. Y la disposición de las mesas le permitiría reírse de los borrachos y de los bailarines torpes. 

Cuando Addam llegó se sentó a su lado manteniendo esa sonrisa maligna que le perseguía. El tonto se creía un gran descubridor, cuando realmente no sabía absolutamente nada. Para haber crecido juntos se le habían pasado muchos detalles importantes sobre su vida. 

Cersei. Aún podía ver los pedazos del papel quemándose en la chimenea. Se sentía una decisión mucho más importante que un simple desplante. Ver aquel fuego consumiendo las letras negras que una vez podrían haberse confundido con las suyas fue de alguna manera más liberador que aterrador. No podía pensar en las consecuencias, no podía pensar en la furia de Cersei. Simplemente sentía paz. 

Addam parecía ver que sus pensamientos estaban bastante lejos, y se empeñaba en llenar el espacio de palabras intentando traerle de nuevo al presente y al lugar en el que se encontraban. Hablaron del pasado, de Roca Casterly, de vaguedades sin contenido. Pero ninguno de sus intentos fructificó, sintiéndose aún perdido en algún lugar entre Invernalia y la Capital. Sólo hasta que ella entró en el salón. 

En un primer momento no la reconoció. Tuvo que situarse cerca de Catelyn para que entendiera que, por la altura, no podía ser otra mujer. Brienne llevaba un vestido indescriptible que hacía su cuerpo aún más alto y esbelto. Parecía eterna. Su siguiente pensamiento fue menos poético, dirigido directamente a su escote. Supuso que apenas podría respirar por el corsé, que realzaba su pecho de forma que sobresalía como dos pequeñas colinas blancas. Recordó por un momento la imagen de su torso en los baños, expulsándola a toda velocidad mientras sacudía la cabeza. Las cicatrices del oso eran visibles y no había intentado ocultarlas lo que, a su juicio, le hacía más atractiva. El pelo parecía más largo y voluminoso. Siempre se empeñaba en estirarlo hacia atrás para que no le molestara en combate, ahora lo dejaba caer sobre su cara suelto y ligero, ondulando ligeramente en los bordes de su rostro. Tenía una pequeña trenza asimétrica sólo en uno de los laterales, tras los primeros mechones sueltos. Se mordía el labio inferior como si no estuviera segura o cómoda, pero estaba absolutamente radiante. 

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado ensimismado, pero fue suficiente como para que Addam lo entendiese como una validación de sus estúpidas conjeturas. Le lanzó una mirada divertida y se levantó para ir a su encuentro, llevándola del brazo a la otra punta de la sala. Se sentaron allí y pronto la hizo reír, mirándolo con descaro para disfrutar de su malestar. 

Sabía que no estaba interesado, que simplemente quería molestarlo como siempre habían hecho el uno con el otro. De niños era su mayor entretenimiento, bromear a costa del otro buscando siempre el límite. A veces alguno de los dos refunfuñaba, pero ninguno de ellos era rencoroso y al cabo de un rato volvían a jugar como si nada hubiera pasado. Ahora veía la misma diversión infantil en sus ojos, mientras hablaba con Brienne le dirigía esa mirada traviesa que tanto conocía. 

No, no estaba interesado en ella. Él conocía sus gustos, Brienne no era el perfil que Addam buscaba. No era mujeriego, había estado con más mujeres que él, obviamente, y menos que Tyrion, también obviamente. Supuso que todo el que no perteneciera a su estúpida familia conocía bastante mejor lo que era la moderación y los distintos tonos de grises.

A pesar de todo, había conocido tres o cuatro mujeres de su vida, todas ellas de cabello oscuro y frecuentemente mayores que él. Definitivamente no era su tipo. Tampoco el de Jaime, aunque no sabía si el tipo “gemela tiránica” era realmente algo a tener en cuenta. 

Ella seguía riendo. Se preguntaba qué demonios le estaría contando esta vez. Tenía tantas historias vergonzosas que le costaba pensar cuál de ellas era peor. No, las peores por suerte estaban lejos del conocimiento de Addam. 

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba solo, viendo como la pareja hablaba al otro lado del salón, pero se le hizo una eternidad. Podría ir, sentarse a su lado y hablar con las dos únicas personas que lo soportaban en toda Invernalia, quizá también en el resto de los Reinos. Pero algo le retenía, una fuerza invisible lo ataba a aquella silla y no lo iba a soltar. ¿Qué estaría diciendo Addam? ¿Qué podría decir si él se acercaba? Realmente no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

-Ser Jaime…

Con la vocecita más dócil y suave, Sansa Stark se dirigía a él como un animalito curioso pero asustado. 

-¿Bailaríais conmigo? 

La niña era amable, pero molesta. Sabía que era su última esperanza de volver a la capital, y se había empeñado en acosarle continuamente. Cuando estuvo enfermo supo que lo había visitado mientras estaba dormido, sin tener valor de hacerlo cuando lanzaba cosas al aire como un demonio embrutecido, lógicamente.  
Desde entonces le había dado las gracias por salvar a su hermana repetidas veces, y había buscado su compañía con frecuencia. Al menos ya no nombraba a Joffrey cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Ahora se plantaba ante él ofreciéndole una mano mientras mordía su labio nerviosa, esperando una respuesta. 

“No niña, no quiero bailar contigo para que sigas intentando llegar a mi horrible hijo bastardo. Huye de los Lannister tonta, tus padres llevan razón.” 

El pensamiento fue interrumpido por la risa de Brienne, que se escuchó por encima de la música. Decidió que sería mejor entretenerse de cualquier modo antes de seguir obsesionándose con el veneno que Addam intentaba introducir en su mente. Además quería ver la cara de Ned y Catelyn, que jamás interrumpirían un baile en público pero que se retorcerían en sus asientos mientras bailaba con su hija mayor. Podía ser divertido. 

BRIENNE

-Lo juro, lo hizo. 

-No puedo creerlo. 

-En serio, no soy un mentiroso. El gran Jaime Lannister comió el pescado más pasado de Desembarco del Rey, que ya es decir mucho, y enfermó en la misma taberna. Quiero creer que sólo vomitó, pero Tyrion a veces cuenta una versión más divertida. Y sí, tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta su habitación donde permaneció deshaciéndose durante más de un mes.

-Es imposible que Tyrion cargara con él hasta la Fortaleza. 

-No tuvo mucha más opción. Mi señora, hay mujeres que cargan con su hombre en un incendio, cuando no hay alternativa encuentran fuerza de donde no parece haberla. –La miró dándose cuenta de su expresión y rectificó el comentario. –Quiero decir otras mujeres. Sé que vos podríais sacarnos a todos los presentes del castillo, uno encima de otro y os sobraría la otra mano para echar agua al incendio. Lástima que Jaime no os tuviera aquella noche, imagino que Tyrion lo lamentará mucho más. Quién sabe, quizá todo ese peso lo encogió aún más, y no está precisamente para perder centímetros.

Ella soltó una risa vergonzosa, tapándose la boca instantáneamente. Le divertían mucho aquellas historias. Ella había intentado diferenciar al Jaime que conocía del hombre horrible que todos parecían recordar. Sin embargo Addam hablaba de algo parecido a lo que ella veía. Le gustaba el cariño que transmitía, cómo parecía enorgullecerse de su amigo y narrar aquellas historias con amor y complicidad. 

Un movimiento en la lejanía le llamó la atención y se fijó en que Jaime y Sansa estaban saliendo a bailar. Se tomaron de la mano y se desplazaron al centro de la sala con la elegancia que El Guerrero y La Doncella desprenderían. 

Su nueva mano dorada se posó en la espada de Sansa, con la izquierda llevando su mano. La imagen era tan hermosa que por un momento dejó de ver el resto del salón y los invitados, existiendo solo ellos dos. Simple y pura belleza. 

-¿Estáis bien?- Ser Addam la miraba con una media sonrisa. No sabía cuánto tiempo habría estado absorta con la bonita imagen. Se sonrojó furiosamente sin saber qué decir cuando notó una caricia en el hombro. 

-Mi querida esposa, si no soy inoportuno, ¿me concederías este baile?

Renly siempre la salvaría de cada situación embarazosa. Miró a Ser Addam que asintió como despedida y tomó la suave mano que le estaban ofreciendo. Fue en un baile como ese cuando se enamoró perdidamente de él, cuando supo que su corazón era suyo y que aunque nunca tendría oportunidad de entregárselo, ya no le pertenecía a ella. Esa sensación abrumadora se había diluido con el tiempo. Su relación había cambiado mucho. Era algo más cómodo, de alguna manera también más íntimo. Renly ahora era su amigo. Realmente sentía que compartía el sentimiento, que él veía en ella mucho más que el escape que soportó en un inicio. Agradecía tanto a la vida por darle eso, ese hombre maravilloso y bueno que ya no le hacía pensar en cuentos de fantasía, sino en un compañero que la sostenía cuando nadie más lo hacía. No necesitaba nada más.

Se aferró a su cuerpo como a la mismísima salvación, el vino que Addam le ofreció le había nublado ligeramente los sentidos y se encontraba demasiado dispersa en sus pensamientos. Los pasos de Jaime y Sansa los llevaron cerca de ellos antes de volver a alejarlos. Era totalmente incapaz de apartar la vista, y Renly también parecía observarlos. Supuso que toda la sala lo haría, ninguna de estas personas habrían visto nada tan hermoso en sus vidas.

-Van a casar a Loras con su sobrina. Myrcela Tyrell. Cersei debe estar extasiada, como lo estoy yo. 

Se lo dijo al oído, en un susurro suave. “Lo siento” Pensó, pero no le pareció apropiado decirlo. Con una mirada, Renly entendería cuál era su sentimiento.  
Jaime hacía girar a Sansa, que sonreía con sus perfectos dientes perlados y sus ojos soñadores. Era como si ya hubiera visto esa imagen. Buscó en sus recuerdos y se sorprendió al encontrarla en un libro. Uno de sus bonitos cuentos infantiles narraba una historia romántica de un caballero y su dama. No recordaba la historia con exactitud, pero sí el dibujo, el largo cabello rojo de ella, curvado en el aire con el movimiento del baile. Su vestido también seguía la misma curva, con los volantes rosados revoloteando alrededor. La rubia melena de él también tenía movimiento, recordaba la túnica verde y los pantalones marrones, que en el caso de Jaime eran de un dorado suave. Era como si hubieran retratado aquella escena muchos años antes. Como si alguien, intentando imaginar la absoluta perfección, hubiera recreado la realidad que ahora tenía ante sus ojos. 

-¿Me estás escuchando?

Renly levantó una ceja y puso una de sus amables sonrisas. Miró en la dirección en la que ella se había distraído y suspiró. –El Matarreyes baila bien, le concedo eso. Pero no tanto como yo, no lo suficiente como para que mi mujer me ignore de esta manera…

Parecía divertido, no era un verdadero reproche pero aun así ella enrojeció y movió la cabeza negando. 

-Lo siento. Sólo estaba pensando… que quizá esa es la respuesta. 

Renly arrugó el entrecejo sin entender y ella volvió a señalar la pareja sobre la pista. 

-Todo esto tenía el propósito de volver a unir sus familias, ¿no? Quizá lo hagan finalmente, puede que pronto podamos volver a casa. 

No sabía a qué casa. Sinceramente no se sentía perteneciente a ningún lugar. Se casó perdiendo su apellido, ganando el de un hombre que no era un verdadero marido. ¿Volverían a Desembarco del Rey? No creía que nadie considerase a ese pozo de miseria un verdadero hogar. 

-¿Hablas en serio? – Renly parecía horrorizado- Es una niña, él podría ser su padre. La chica lo ve como su mejor opción de volver a llegar a Joffrey, nada más. Y él… ni siquiera creo que un hombre como él llegue a ser tan perverso. 

-Con su edad mi padre intentó casarme con un hombre mayor…

-¿Mayor que Ser Jaime?

-Mayor que Lord Tywin. 

Renly paró los movimientos y la miró profundamente. Retiró un mechón de sus ojos y lo colocó cuidadosamente tras su oreja. 

-A veces olvido lo cruel que es el mundo con las doncellas. 

Se acercó y besó con suavidad sus labios. Apenas la rozó, antes de retirarse para sonreírla. Ese beso hace un mes habría hecho que perdiese el equilibrio. Ese beso hoy apenas le despertó una sonrisa.

Escucharon un ruido. Jaime había tropezado cerca y Sansa se agarraba el tobillo con la mano.

Renly se acercó más a ella mientras seguía mirándolos. –Cuando termine el baile deberíamos hablar en privado. –Susurró en su oído. Ella lo miró extrañada, pero él ya se estaba moviendo lejos, tomando a Sansa de la mano y dirigiéndola hacia una silla cercana. 

-¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Jaime se giró para mirarlos como si su presencia fuera absolutamente indeseada. 

-Que ni siquiera mis pies parecen funcionar sin mi mano, por muy estúpido que parezca.

-No es estúpido, el cuerpo necesita acostumbrarse a cada pequeño cambio. Cuando viajo apenas duermo los primeros días, necesito acostumbrarme al nuevo colchón, a las nuevas pieles. Es diferente, pero con un poco de hábito se hará tan fácil como antes. Deberíais practicar con Brienne, acostumbraros a la nueva situación. A ella no le haríais torcer un tobillo ni aunque se lo pateaseis a conciencia. 

Jaime negó con la cabeza, pero antes de permitirle negarse, Renly insistió. 

-Yo me aseguraré de que Lady Sansa descanse, seguro que no le importa. 

Sansa asintió cortésmente, aun conservando un gesto de dolor.

-Vamos, no quiero que nos retiremos muy tarde Brienne. Ser Jaime, os rogaría celeridad. 

Parecía que no había nada que quisiera menos en el mundo, pero Renly no le dejó mucha opción. Él ofreció su mano izquierda y la tomó sin mirarlo a la cara. Ella siempre tuvo el pulso firme, era muy difícil que la desarmaran, pero ahora sus manos temblaban tanto que le sería imposible sostener el peso de una pequeña daga. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Cuando la acercó a él con su brazo derecho se puso rígida como una tabla. El frío de su mano metálica traspasaba la tela del vestido y penetró hasta su espalda, donde la piel de gallina se extendió desde la cintura hasta cada recodo de su cuerpo. Estaban demasiado cerca. Miró al suelo pero se encontró con su pecho apretado en el estúpido corsé, demasiado abierto para lo que ella acostumbraba, y se sorprendió de verlo subiendo y bajando con unas respiraciones imposibles y agónicas.

Sus bailes con Renly siempre fueron fluidos, incluso aquel primero donde sólo quería desaparecer, en sus brazos se encontró tranquila. Ahora quería correr, gritar. Nunca había sentido un pánico tan paralizante. Un miedo sin rostro, sin motivo, sin por qué. Ella no podía encontrarle sentido, sólo sabía que estaba ahí y que no tenía forma de hacerlo desaparecer.

-¿Puedes respirar?

Sintió el calor del aliento de Jaime en su oreja, acompañando sus palabras. Por supuesto, él lo habría notado. La vergüenza aún le hizo angustiarse más.

-Ese vestido no parece permitirlo. Pero te sienta bien. 

Enrojeció inmediatamente. Ambos miraban por encima de sus hombros, por lo que esperaba que no lo viese. Su mente volaba demasiado rápido buscando cualquier tema de conversación, pero no parecía pararse lo suficiente como para que ninguno se mostrase lo suficientemente claro. Había algo que quería decirle, algo que podría incomodarlo pero que necesitaba compartir antes de que pasara más tiempo.

-No hemos hablado prácticamente desde… bueno, desde que llegaron Ser Addam y los demás. Quería decir… Quería decir que lo siento mucho.

Jaime pareció tensarse, y tardó en responder. Parecía pensativo.

-¿Añoras a tu padre?

Brienne tragó. Quería desviar todo lejos, entablar una conversación cómoda y fácil que la calmase, pero ahora la intimidad de aquella pregunta aún le ponía más nerviosa. Pensó en Tarth, pensó en todo aquello que tanto había rechazado cuando estuvo allí y todas las cosas que ahora anhelaba. Pensó en el dolor en el pecho cada vez que se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a verlo. Pero rechazó cada pensamiento y los cerró con llave, intentando dar una respuesta que no la implicase, que no la hiciera sentirse tan vulnerable. 

-Supongo que sí. 

-Yo también lo supuse. A él, a mis hermanos. Supuse que los añoraba, supuse que cuando cruzaran las puertas de Invernalia mi felicidad sería plena. Es extraño. Cuando comprobé que no estaban, que no tenían intención de venir, el odio me atravesó como una flecha. He estado furioso, muy furioso. Y triste y dolido. Pero bajo todo eso, bajo las capas y capas terribles… había algo. Era tan tenue que apenas podía verlo. Cuando lo hice me asustó. Ahora ya no lo hace. Era alivio. ¿Qué clase de persona siente alivio al mantener a sus familiares lejos? ¿Qué clase de familia es esa? 

Soltó una risa nerviosa, irónica, una risa falsa que ella conocía, un mecanismo que usaba frecuentemente cuando no quería aceptar su emoción real. 

-Me refería a la Guardia Real. 

Había dudado rectificar así, pero necesitaba decírselo, decirle que lo sentía. No podía imaginar lo que se sentiría al perder algo así, uno de los mayores honores a los que podía aspirar un caballero. Jaime se retiró ligeramente para mirarla, pareciendo profundamente sorprendido. 

-¿Te lo dijo Addam?

-No… creo que todo el mundo lo sabe. 

Sintió cómo su cara se contraía, pero era la verdad. Pronto recuperó la postura y siguieron moviéndose. Jaime bailaba muy bien, no creía que la mano ausente le afectase de ninguna manera. El balanceo era grácil y sus pies se movían sin saltarse un solo paso. Imaginó por un momento la imagen que había visto antes, la perfección absoluta junto a Sansa Stark. ¿Qué pensarían ahora al mirarlos? Desechó el pensamiento con un suspiro frustrado. 

-Entré en la Guardia Real cuando era demasiado joven. Ni siquiera sé si hoy me quedan motivos para querer seguir formando parte de ella. Pero… es lo que era. Al menos tenía eso.

-Realmente lo siento. Puedes tener otras cosas. Podrías tener una familia. Una mujer, hijos… ¿nunca pensaste en ello antes de que el Rey te nombrara? ¿Nunca lo quisiste?

Él se quedó callado demasiado tiempo. 

-Esa nunca fue una opción. 

-Ahora lo es.

-No, no realmente. No quiero un absurdo matrimonio con una mujer que arrastren al altar, o acepte por las pretensiones de su familia o el oro Lannister. 

Ella tuvo que reírse. Para ser un hombre que caminaba como si fuera superior al resto de los mortales parecía no darse cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre ellos. Hasta entonces tampoco parecía haberle importado, como si el hecho se saberse mejor que ellos lo distanciase del mundo que pisaba. Pero ahora empezaba a dudarlo.

-Mira a tu alrededor. Todas las mujeres de la sala te miran, lo hacen siempre. Aunque no tuvieras oro ni apellido lo seguirían haciendo. Ninguna de ellas sería arrastrada o tentada por otra cosa que no seas tú.

-Mira de nuevo. Soy el Matarreyes, un renegado, un hombre sin honor. Esas miradas no son ensoñaciones de atardeceres compartidos y corazones entrelazados. Esas miradas desean un revolcón desenfrenado en el pajar, un hombre temible que desordene sus aburridas vidas por unas horas y tener el recuerdo de haber cabalgado al épico antihéroe cuando se acuesten junto a sus gordos maridos somnolientos años después. Aunque cualquiera de ellas estuviera dispuesta a pasar por alto mis faltas por mi cara o mi cuerpo, eso no es todo lo que soy. Esas mujeres me miran y no me ven. Ven al personaje, la caricatura, el cuento. Ven el fantasma de un caballero sin alma.

-Ella no lo hace. – Señaló con la barbilla hacia la esquina donde Sansa y Renly aún estaban conversando.

-Es una buena idea, debería seducir a la niña de los Stark. –Su carcajada resonó, hasta que poco a poco sus cejas empezaron a moverse. Su boca se abrió ligeramente antes de pronunciar palabra.- Hablas en serio. 

-Parece apreciarte realmente. Es muy hermosa y podríais acabar con la absurda guerra entre vuestras familias. 

Parecía ofendido, profundamente ofendido. Soltó su mano y se quedó quieto parado ante ella.

-¿Renly te ha hecho decir esto? ¿Por eso estás bailando conmigo? 

-Por supuesto que no. Sólo os vi bailando y pensé que podrías estar interesado. Sólo eso. 

Definitivamente se alejó de ella y se pasó una mano por el pelo mirando al suelo. La canción aún seguía sonando y las parejas se movían a su alrededor. 

-Tu marido no quería que os marchéis tarde, y yo debería asegurarme de que Sansa esté bien. 

Antes de que pudiera decir nada sus manos se habían soltado y Jaime se alejaba en la sala dejando una sensación de vacío asfixiante.


	11. AIRE

BRIENNE

Aún estaba algo aturdida cuando llegaron a la habitación. No entendía que había pasado aquella noche, ni siquiera se entendía a sí misma. El ambiente había ido tomando un tinte irreal que ahora la mantenía en una nebulosa extraña donde apenas podía enfocar sus propios pensamientos. 

Renly había tomado una jarra de vino antes de abandonar el baile, y había vertido dos generosas copas. -Es dorniense- Le dijo con una sonrisa, como si eso puediera importarle. Bebieron sentados en el borde de la cama, mientras él le contaba las novedades de la corte que Loras le había narrado aquellos días. 

Como siempre, los movimientos en la capital se reducían a desastres, muerte y matrimonios. Robert finalmente había acabado con la chica Targaryen al otro lado del mar; el motivo que causó el gran cisma entre él y Ned Stark había terminado de la manera que todos esperaban. No sólo Jaime había sido expulsado de la Guardia Real, el mismísimo comandante Ser Barristan lo fue mucho tiempo antes, y ahora nadie sabía dónde estaba. En cuanto a los matrimonios, no sólo Loras iba a casarse, su hermana iba a desposarse con el futuro Rey. Rumores distintos enlazaban al hermano de Jaime con distintas damas, incluso se rumoreaba que su padre podría volver a casarse. Relató muchas más uniones que no estaban totalmente confirmadas, pero no puso mucha atención ya que apenas conocía a los susodichos. Nombres y rostros se mezclaban en su mente de su tiempo en Desembarco del Rey, pero no terminaba de enlazarlos. Entendía que ese tipo de información era vital y sustanciosa para la mayoría, pero ella no conseguía disfrutar del jugo de aquellos rumores. 

Renly siguió actualizando los distintos sucesos mientras rellenaba las copas, y poco a poco las noticias fueron dando paso a los cotilleos más vergonzosos, livianos y triviales. Se rieron juntos de las excentricidades de los demás, y el extraño sentimiento de desasosiego que la había acompañado toda la noche empezó a sentirse menos angustioso. Él siempre hacía que se sintiera segura y tranquila, y de nuevo, volvía a conseguirlo. 

El alcohol la tenía algo mareada, y parecía que a Renly también. Dejó caer la espalda en la cama y él la imitó, sonriendo a su lado. 

-¿Vas a dormir aquí? – No lo había hecho desde que Loras llegó. 

-Creo que sí. Sí. 

Ella había conseguido relajarse, casi adormecida con los vapores del vino. En contraste, Renly parecía nervioso y activo. No iba a pararse a pensar en ello, el cansancio empezaba a abrumarla y sólo quería cerrar los ojos y que aquel extraño día llegase a su fin. 

Si hubiera sido un día normal, se habría dejado dormir con la ropa puesta, pero con aquel vestido sería imposible. Necesitaba encontrar una doncella que le ayudase a quitarse el corsé estrangulador que tanto la oprimía. Antes de que terminase de pronunciar las palabras, Renly se ofreció a ayudarla, empezando a desanudar los cordones.

Antes de terminar de deshacer el primer nudo, puso sus manos en los hombros y la giró para mirarla a la cara. 

-Antes deberíamos hablar.

Asintió con la cabeza, aunque quería decirle que no, que cogiera unas tijeras y acabase con esa presión. Podrían hablar por la mañana, ahora sólo quería relajarse y dormir hasta el alba. 

Renly no parecía dispuesto a ello. Se sentó más cerca de ella y le tomó las manos. 

-Han pasado muchas cosas en Desembarco del Rey. Muchas. Pero me temo que aún no he encontrado la forma de contarte todas. Robert ha llamado a Stannis a la capital y él quiere que le conceda Bastión de tormentas.

Ahora entendía el nerviosismo de Renly. Él había hecho todo por conservarlo, había obedecido a Robert con cada una de sus peticiones y aún la sombra de duda parecía perseguirle.

-Pero… no puede hacerlo. Te exigió que te casaras y lo hiciste. 

-Me exigió que me casara para tener herederos. 

-Bueno, no puede obligarte. Eso no…

De pronto la expresión angustiada de Renly atravesó su estómago, su pecho, su columna. La dificultad para respirar se recrudeció y sentía que le faltaba el aliento. A pesar del pesado vestido se sentía demasiado desnuda. Apretó sus rodillas con fuerza hasta que le dolieron los nudillos y se sintió capaz de pronunciar las palabras. 

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tenemos que hacerlo, tenemos que tener un hijo. 

Ella se levantó de un salto, habría salido corriendo de la habitación si no fuera porque él se paró delante. 

-Dijiste que esto no pasaría, que viajaríamos de torneo en torneo…

Se sentía infantil, perdida, frágil. Notó las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, como una niña asustada y decepcionada. No tenía derecho, era la obligación principal de cualquier esposa, pero ella había creído en sus palabras, en esa especie de acuerdo soñador basado en quimeras irrealizables. Había puesto demasiada fe en Renly, que al fin y al cabo solo era un hombre perdido en un mundo que no dejaba de empujarle. Él alcanzó de nuevo sus manos, que ahora estaban húmedas y calientes. 

-Podemos hacerlo. Dejaremos al niño en Bastión de Tormentas con todo lo necesario, nodrizas, septas,… Y viviremos en Desembarco del Rey. Loras planea permanecer allí, viajaremos los tres y podré ver como lo derribas en cada liza. Brienne…

-Nunca permitiré que un hijo mío sea criado por una septa. Y también dijiste que no moriría en una cama de partos.

Se sentía frágil y vulnerable, incapaz de defenderse. Pero estaba segura de que siempre defendería a un inocente. Ese niño hipotético nunca sufriría como ella lo hizo, nunca lo permitiría. Sacaría todas sus fuerzas, todo lo que ella tenía, para evitar que cualquier criatura pasara por un infierno semejante.

Renly bajó aún más la voz. –Si así lo deseas, ni siquiera tendría que ser hijo nuestro. Podríamos fingir el embarazo y tomar cualquier niño que entreguen al orfanato en el tiempo apropiado. En Desembarco del Rey no hay semana que alguna puta no abandone un hijo bastardo.

-Ese niño merecería una familia, una de verdad. No lo somos, no realmente. No sería justo.

-Brienne, esto tiene que pasar. Lo siento, pero es necesario. Estoy siendo totalmente honesto contigo y necesito que también lo seas. ¿Puedo contar con ello?

Ella solo pudo mover ligeramente la cabeza. Apenas podía respirar. 

-Sé lo que está pasando. Y me parece bien, me gustaría que fuera otro hombre pero no soy quién para hacer ningún juicio. Cualquier hijo tuyo será también hijo mío. No bebas té de la luna, deja que termine dentro de ti. Su hijo será un Baratheon y por lo que sé podría no ser el primero. 

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Lo sé. Supongo que a estas alturas es tan secreto como lo mío con Loras, no somos los mejores mentirosos. Sé que te estás acostando con el Matarreyes.

-¡Has perdido la cabeza!- Abrió los ojos como dos platos, dejando la boca entreabierta sin ser capaz de volver a cerrarla. La llegada de Loras lo había enloquecido completamente, perdiendo cualquier conexión con la realidad. 

-Sé que te vio en los baños, estuve allí. Esta misma semana lo vieron entrar en nuestra habitación cuando yo no estaba. Una mañana cualquiera, sin ningún tipo de disimulo. 

-Renly, lo juro, sólo quería entregarme la espada. 

-Oh, la espada. Loras me habló de ella. Leones de oro y rubíes con una hoja de acero valyrio. Esa espada. Dice que es idéntica a la que él llevaba hoy en el baile. Eso sí lo he visto. Y ese tropiezo tonto en el momento preciso que te besaba. ¿Vas a decirme que ha sido lo mismo bailar con él que conmigo? Te vi. Vi tu cara, vi su cara. ¿Crees que estáis siendo precisamente discretos?

-¿Le hiciste bailar conmigo por eso? El beso… ¿Todo es una especie de prueba? ¡Estás completamente loco!

No podía respirar. Intentó moverse hacia la puerta pero él volvió a sostener su brazo. 

-¡No me importa! ¡No lo hace! Brienne, quiero que seas feliz. Si lo que te preocupa es dejarlo aquí mientras nosotros nos vamos a la capital, en cuanto recupere mi puesto convenceré a Robert, lo juro. Volverá a Desembarco del Rey y podréis estar juntos. Igual que Loras y yo. Y tú y yo. Todos estaremos bien. 

Renly había leído demasiados cuentos y estaba tan lejos del mundo real que no le sorprendería si en ese mismo momento veía pájaros y mariposas revoloteando a su alrededor. Estaba tan fuera de sí que una risa nerviosa se apoderó de ella. Aún sentía las lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonarla, pero ahora esa especie de carcajeo extraño se había apoderado de su voz.

-No sabes nada, no ves nada más allá de Loras. ¡Estás completamente ciego! ¡Ni siquiera hubieras visto mi espada si no te la hubiera hecho notar! ¿Me has visto? Un hombre como él, como tú,… ningún hombre, nadie se fijaría en mí. ¿No lo comprendes? Jaime me tiene respeto, confianza. Es lo que pensaba que nosotros teníamos. Pero sigo siendo eso, esa excusa barata para tu hermano. Nunca fui otra cosa.

-¡No lo eres, no lo eres! Brienne por favor, tenemos que hacer esto. De una forma u otra. ¿Realmente nunca has querido ser madre? ¿Nunca has pensado en la posibilidad de casarte y tener hijos? ¿Una familia?

Lo hizo, una vez. Cuando aún no sabía que ese tipo de sueños estaban prohibidos para una mujer como ella. 

-No sé si querría tener hijos con un marido, sé que no quiero tener hijos de otros hombres ni comprarlos para abandonarlos después en manos de una horrible septa.

-También podríamos hacerlo. Brienne, podría ser el padre natural si eso es lo que quieres. Y si quieres que permanezca con nosotros los primeros años podría arreglarlo. Puede funcionar.

-¡Dijiste que no puedes! ¡Así comenzó todo esto, por eso estamos juntos! 

-Lo sé. Pero a ti te conozco, te quiero de una forma diferente a Loras, pero eres muy importante para mí. Creo que podría intentarlo. Y si no fuera capaz… Loras se ha ofrecido a ayudar. Nos viste en el bosque, no tendría por qué ser tan extraño. Dice que podría estar presente, quizá podría…

Sus piernas fallaron y tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para no caer. Una de las copas se derramó y el vino empezó a extenderse por el suelo como si se estuviera desangrando. El corsé parecía estrecharse más y más hasta estar a punto de convertirla en polvo. Renly intentó ayudarla, pero retiró la mano. Tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para salir de la estancia y correr por el pasillo. 

JAIME

-Estoy bien, lo prometo. 

Permaneció junto a Sansa un rato después de que Brienne y Renly se marcharan. Ned y Catelyn también se habían retirado, al igual que muchos de los invitados. El baile había sido tan extraño que ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de su reacción, obviandolos por completo de forma que ni siquiera notó que habían desaparecido del salón. 

Él había insistido en que reposara un rato más, ya que aún ponía cara de disgusto cada vez que apoyaba el talón. Mantuvieron un silencio bastante incómodo, pero Jaime apenas podía concentrarse en no gritar. 

Todo había sido culpa de Addam. Maldito sea. Sus palabras habían roto una especie de barrera en su mente que ahora que no estaba hacía insoportable su desastrosa existencia. No se había tropezado, no por nada que tuviera que ver con su mano, su equilibrio o sus dotes de baile. Torció el tobillo de la niña porque la imagen de un esposo besando a su mujer lo había desestabilizado. ¿Había algo más absurdo? Brienne era la mujer de Renly. Estaban casados. Y él la había besado. 

Antes de poder hacer frente a eso, el tonto la empujó hacia él como una especie de tortura. Ni siquiera supo cómo había pasado, sólo sabía que de pronto tenía a Brienne en sus brazos y estaban bailando. 

Vio la sonrisa de Addam como un faro desde una mesa cercana, y pudo escuchar alto y claro una de sus carcajadas. Su mano sudaba como un lago, ¿ella lo habría notado? Cuando halagó su vestido no pudo ver su cara, pero un rojo furioso se estableció por su cuello y hombros y le hizo sonreír. Se fijó en su pecho acentuado por el corsé, y cómo subía y bajaba rápidamente. Ella también parecía nerviosa, y eso le complació. 

Pensó en su viaje juntos, en el momento en el que comprendió que el matrimonio con Renly era más real de lo que había pensado. El momento en el que entendió que lo amaba. Era una realidad que había ido olvidando con el tiempo, con la familiaridad y el hábito de verlos a diario aquella certeza se había confundido hasta que llegaba a olvidar con frecuencia que estaban casados. 

Ahora todo eso se sentía extraño y confuso, transformándose en un incómodo nudo en la garganta que le impedía conversar. 

Ella se encargó de eso. Hubiera agradecido cualquier parloteo banal, quizá algún cumplido sobre su aspecto, como él había intentado. Pero ella no era una mujer que supiera hacer eso. Si Brienne gastaba palabras lo hacía con un propósito, como todo lo que hacía. Parecía sentir realmente que su familia fuera una mierda, pareció sentir que le expulsaran de la Guardia Real y pareció sentir que su vida se hubiera convertido en un completo desastre. Era realmente dulce.

Y le habló de familia y le habló de hijos y por primera vez en pensó que esa idea no le parecía tan extraña y ajena. Y le habló de la niña Stark. 

Pensó que había sido Renly. Ella no podía pensar que era ese tipo de hombre que podría encamarse con una niña. Sin embargo, negó que fuera idea de su marido y quiso dudar, pero no podía. Porque creía cada palabra que salía por su boca, porque nunca le había mentido y porque no imaginaba que lo hiciera nunca. 

Brienne quería que se casara con Sansa. Porque era la forma de que todos salieran de aquel lugar, porque evitaría una guerra, porque era una solución realmente cómoda a toda la maldita situación. Intentó seguir analizando “por qués” pero se dio cuenta de que no le importaban, que todo aquello le era absolutamente insoportable con o sin explicaciones. Que la base de todo era más simple que sus intentos de racionalizarlo todo.

Ahora tenía a la niña frente a él, con una expresión de dolor que camuflaba bajo esa sonrisa social que cualquier dama aprendía a los seis años. Después de esperar bastante tiempo y una fingida conversación mientras seguía notando su molestia, la convenció para acudir al maestre y esperó fuera el tiempo que el viejo necesitó para atenderla.

Era una torcedura simple, dolería un par de días y después no volvería a sentirlo. Le aconsejó terminar la noche y descansar en la cama. Jaime la acompañó a la puerta de su habitación y la dejó con un beso en la mano, terminando su fastuosa representación de caballero galán. Cuando cerró la puerta la escuchó cojear al otro lado, lo que terminó de hacerle sentir terrible.

Al darse la vuelta había alguien al fondo del pasillo. Estaría encantado de que algún Stark lo hubiera visto, que malinterpretase el gesto en la puerta de la niña y que finalmente lo expulsaran de Invernalia. Pero habría reconocido aquella silueta en cualquier parte, y no era ningún Stark. 

Brienne jadeaba con la cara enrojecida y se acercaba agarrada a una de las paredes con urgencia. Él caminó a su encuentro y cuando la rozó ella se dejó caer. 

-Espada…

Fue lo único que entendió, mientras estiraba su brazo hacia atrás intentando alcanzar los cordones del vestido. 

Parecía una especie de ataque de pánico, no podía respirar. Sacó su espada y de una pasada abrió completamente los lazos, cortando a la vez los del vestido y el corsé. Jamás esperó usarla por primera vez de esa forma, pero por suerte su mano servía al menos para eso. 

Brienne agarró la parte superior de su vestido contra ella para sostenerlo jadeando como si quisiera absorber todo el aire del mundo. 

-¡Brienne! ¿Estás bien? ¡Brienne!

Empezó a sollozar. Él casi lo hizo sólo por verla en aquella situación. Jamás la había visto llorar. La abrazó mientras ella seguía con los puños apretados en su pecho, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hablar.

Una puerta se abrió tras ellos, dejando salir a una Catelyn Stark roja que gritó el nombre de su marido. Ned stark salió tras la puerta, lo agarró del cuello y lo alejó de ella. Los hechos se sucedieron demasiado rápido y apenas pudo reaccionar, sólo pensando en qué demonios le estaba pasando a Brienne. Catelyn se agachó junto a ella, que permanecía tendida en el suelo, mirando con los ojos llorosos abriendo y cerrando la boca sin que una sola palabra pudiera salir de ella. 

Catelyn gritó a los guardias que pronto lo alcanzaron y retuvieron. Forcejeaba intentando llegar a Brienne, gritó e intentó zafarse pero eran demasiados. Las puertas alrededor se abrieron con el bullicio, Sansa gritaba que acababa de estar con él, que tenía que ser un error. Sus hombres deberían oír pronto el jaleo, cuando llegasen eso se convertiría en una auténtica batalla.

-¡Basta!

Renly apareció pálido desde el fondo del pasillo. 

-Es un malentendido. Brienne no está acostumbrada a llevar corsé y tuvo una especie de… ataque. Intenté quitárselo pero los cordones estaban demasiado prietos. Fui a buscar unas tijeras y cuando llegué a la habitación ella ya no estaba. Ser Jaime debió encontrarla y ayudarla con el problema, nada más.

Ella asentía violentamente mientras seguía respirando con dificultad, como si aún no le llegara el aire. Ned se giró hacia los guardias y les ordenó que lo soltaran. Lo miraba con ojos profundos, sabiendo el peso del error que acababa de cometer.

Su espada estaba en el suelo, y estuvo tentado por un momento de alcanzarla y terminar lo que siempre había quedado inconcluso. No tenía miedo de enfrentarse a él, a pesar de su mano inútil. Pero al lado de la espada aún estaba tendida Brienne, desesperada, sosteniendo la tela sobre su pecho con la espalda desnuda y la falda por encima de las rodillas. Los habían encontrado así, con la ropa rasgada, jadeando y llorando, con sus brazos rodeándola y los puños sobre su pecho. Si él hubiera visto una escena como la que acababa de protagonizar hubiera matado al hombre sin discusión previa.

Renly se agachó a su lado e intentó ayudarla, pero ella retiró el brazo. Catelyn la ayudó a levantarse y dijo que la acompañaría a ver al maestre, que todos volvieran a sus habitaciones. Mientras se marchaba, aún seguía sin aliento, pero lo miró y pudo leer en sus labios la frase “lo siento”.

NED

-¿Dónde está mi mujer? 

Renly nunca se pareció a su hermano. Una vez sintió lástima por él, el gran Robert Baratheon fue un gran luchador, un apuesto conquistador y un caballero formidable. Renly era… Renly. Siempre lo vio como el típico hermano pequeño y mimado, que nunca había tenido que pelear por nada, amable y gentil, pero que todo le había sido dado. Nunca dispuesto a luchar, ni siquiera le había escuchado levantar la voz. 

Ahora, parado ante él, por primera vez le recordó a Robert. Y por primera vez deseó que no lo hiciera. Recordaba cómo había reaccionado ante la desaparición de Lyanna. Recordaba exactamente cada gruñido y cada cosa que rompió. Renly no iba a romper nada, no iba a golpearle. Pero había algo en su mirada, una decisión, un desafío que mostraba la sangre de sus venas. 

-Brienne está bien. Está descansando en la enfermería. El maestre pensó que le vendría bien relajarse unos días. 

El maestre Luwin era un hombre discreto que nunca separaría un hombre de su mujer. En cambio Cat… En el momento en que la vio tomar a Brienne por el brazo lo miró con esos ojos que conocía, esos ojos que decían que había pasado algo. 

Cuando llegó a su habitación horas después le dijo que Brienne estaría unos días en la enfermería, o en cualquier lugar de la Fortaleza que quisiera, pero alejada de Renly. Decía que la joven se había negado a hablar, que al principio parecía incapaz de hacerlo, pero al pasar los minutos se dio cuenta que tampoco lo haría si pudiera. No hablaría, pero Catelyn sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos. Él no lo notó, pero su mujer aseguraba que había retirado el brazo cuando Renly intentó ayudarla. Ned casi tuvo que reírse asegurando que jamás le haría daño, que no era ese tipo de hombre. Las palabras que continuaron le rompieron el corazón. “Se puede dañar a una mujer de muchas formas. No solo los hombres malos lo hacen.”

Desde que Loras llegó a Invernalia, Catelyn había insistido en que era el amante de Renly. Hasta entonces, él había supuesto que aquellos rumores eran tan absurdos como cualquier otro de la capital, pero su mujer tenía muy buen instinto. Ahora suponía que Brienne los habría visto, o de alguna manera se habría enterado. No dijo nada más, pero Ned sabía que había leído su dolor recordando el que ella sufrió cuando apareció con Jon en sus brazos. Era un sufrimiento conocido y reservado para un único dolor, que arrastraba desde hace muchos años.

-Quiero ver a mi mujer. Quiero verla ahora. 

-El maestre dice…

-No me importa lo que diga. Es mi mujer, y quiero…

-Renly- Ned cortó.- Sé que pasó algo. 

-Lo del Matarreyes fue un malentendido. Dije…

-Sé que no fue con el Matarreyes. Sé que pasó algo contigo y creo que deberías darle algo de tiempo. 

Intentó ser lo más cercano posible, con un tono y palabras que usaría con un hermano. Su gesto decidido y firme se rompió en mil pedazos y bajó los ojos al suelo. Se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró. 

-Ha sido un error. Nunca querría hacerle daño.

Ned puso una mano en su hombro. Conocía el sentimiento. Lo había experimentado una y otra vez. 

-Lo vi una vez. Lo que le pasó a Brienne. Cuando estaba camino a Desembarco los niños tuvieron una riña y tu hermano me ordenó matar a la loba de Sansa. Clavé el cuchillo en su corazón y regresé a ella. Tenía los ojos rojos de llanto, pero me miraba con esperanza. Ella esperaba que la dejase ir, que incumpliera la orden y permitiera vivir al animal. Que sobre todas las cosas, el amor por mi hija prevaleciera. Pero era una orden del Rey, la había cumplido como era mi deber, y esos ojos se volvieron más y más rojos mientras su respiración se agitaba más y más. Llamé al maestre, que me echó de la sala, y sólo entonces la niña empezó a respirar. Estuve días esperando que me perdonase, le hice regalos e intenté hablarle, pero nada de eso funcionó. 

-¿Qué lo hizo? ¿Qué funcionó?

No podía decirle que aún no lo sabía, que la mirada de Sansa sobre él nunca había vuelto a ser la misma. Tampoco podía mentirle. Sólo podía darle la única esperanza que él conservaba. 

-Dale tiempo, Renly. Solo dale tiempo.

JAIME

Fue el amanecer más lento que había visto nunca. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche y no iba a hacerlo hasta que pudiera hablar con ella. 

Había retirado la mano de Renly, lo vio. Si él le había hecho algo juró por los Siete que lo mataría con la mano que le quedaba. 

Buscó en el interior del castillo. Se paró casualmente cerca de sus aposentos, comprobando que las doncellas de limpieza entraban y salían con las sábanas mostrando que no había nadie dentro. Tras caminar por cada fría piedra salió al patio. Vio a Renly en la lejanía con Ned Stark, pero ella no estaba cerca y no le pareció apropiado preguntar después del espectáculo nocturno. Comprobó los establos, los jardines, los baños. Visitó el bosque de Dioses, caminó por cada sendero. 

Casi anochecía y ni siquiera había comido nada, seguía dando vueltas por la fortaleza como un tonto. De pronto un pinchazo lo recorrió y tuvo un mal presentimiento. 

No le fue fácil encontrar al maestre. 

-¿Está Brienne en la enfermería?

-Lo está Ser Jaime, pero necesita reposo. 

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Qué…?

-Oh, no debéis preocuparos. Las mujeres sufren desmayos constantemente. La ropa prácticamente les impide respirar y cualquier evento inesperado hace que ese límite se desborde. Pudo ser simplemente la emoción del baile. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que descansa correctamente. 

-Ella no es una mujer débil. Ha ganado a decenas de hombres en combate, no es…

-Ser Jaime, os aseguro que si vos mismo llevaseis ese vestido podríais caer desmayado al instante. No se trata de fortaleza o debilidad, todos los cuerpos tienen una línea roja, y la ropa de las mujeres juega con ella. Creedme, no debéis preocuparos. 

Estaba a punto de insistir cuando el maestre empezó a rebuscar algo en los pliegues de su túnica. 

-Casi lo olvido. Un cuervo llegó esta mañana, de Desembarco del Rey. Está a vuestro nombre.

Lo tomó y dudó por un instante, pero antes de que pudiera insistir, el maestre se había ido. Regresó a su cuarto y lo contempló con cuidado, comprobando que el sello no había sido alterado. Temía otra petición de su hermana, igualmente explícita y las consecuencias de que alguien pudiera haberlo leído antes que él. Pero el sello estaba perfecto y nadie había leído aquellas palabras, que se mostraron crueles, una tras otra. 

Se los ha follado a todos. A Lancel, a los Ketleblack. A todos. 

No necesitaba firma, reconocía la letra de su hermano. Especialmente reconocía su letra borrosa cuando estaba borracho. Era muy diferente a su caligrafía perfecta. Y la línea estaba torcida. Y Kettleblack tenía dos tes. 

La guerra de Cersey y Tyrion debía haber alcanzado un punto sin retorno. Su hermano no le mentiría, no con algo así. Pero esto no tenía nada que ver con él, no lo había enviado para ayudarle en modo alguno. Ella había hecho algo, algo horrible e imperdonable que le hacía soltar su peor arma. Tyrion quería usarlo contra Cersei.

Nunca habría sido tan descuidado como para mandar una información así por cuervo. No estaba firmada, ni aparecía el nombre de ella pero aun así, había nombres y apellidos que todos los reinos conocían. Su hermano era prudente, su hermano no era como él. Su hermano debía estar realmente borracho y desesperado. 

Releyó la nota de nuevo y se dejó caer en la silla. Se sorprendió, pero no estaba furioso. Estaba cansado. 

Su primer pensamiento fue para Osney Kettleblack. Meses antes habría sido un pensamiento rápido: espada, sangre, muerte. El hombre descansaría a pocas habitaciones de distancia, sería rápido, limpio, cómodo. Habría sido, sobre todo, fácil. 

Ahora solo pensaba en la cicatriz de su rostro, una de esas feas que no podían pasar desapercibidas. Cuando él perdió su mano lo primero que pensó fue en la reacción de Cersei, recordando su aprensión con lo roto y quebrado. Como si un amor, uno real, pudiera terminarse por algo tan nimio. A Cersei no le importaba, no cuando había querido algo. ¿Qué le importaba más allá de sus intrigas? ¿Qué le importaba a Tyrion?

Se quitó la mano de oro y la dejó caer al suelo con un ruido fuerte. 

Quiso buscar la furia, el odio, los sentimientos que debería tener. Pero no había nada. Vacío. Aire. 

Quiso enfocarse. Quiso volver a leer las palabras que se había tragado el fuego. Su hermana, la única mujer que había amado en su vida, encamada con todos, como había repetido su hermano. 

Quiso pensarlo, quiso retorcerse de dolor. Pero volvió a aquel espacio vacío donde no encontraba nada. Y en cuanto llegó a ese espacio se dio cuenta de que nada de eso importaba, que si buscaba lo que le estaba retorciendo las entrañas sólo veía un color. 

Brienne estaba en la enfermería, algo le había ocurrido y ni siquiera podía verla. Después de todo, al final del día era eso lo único en lo que podía pensar, su única preocupación. La capital ardía, estaba seguro, aquella nota sólo demostraba que toda su familia estaba a punto de matarse entre sí y desaparecer para siempre. Pero por algún motivo no conseguía que eso tuviera peso alguno en su mente, ocupada completamente por ella. 

Por los Siete, por los Dioses antiguos, por los oscuros dioses de Essos, sólo pedía que Brienne estuviera bien.


	12. RUGIDO AZUL

BRIENNE

Llevaba varios días encerrada en aquel cuchitril y no era capaz de permanecer ni un segundo más. Aquel día se marcharían los enviados de la Corona, con suficientes chismes y cotilleos para aplacar al Rey, a la Mano y a todo el que tuviera interés. Quería despedirse de Ser Addam, realmente había sido grato conocerle y esperaba poder hacérselo saber. 

Catelyn le aseguró que Renly no intentaría acercarse a ella, que Ned había hablado con él y había aceptado esperar a que ella quisiera hablarle. Eso le tranquilizaba, no estaba lista para una conversación con él, aun no. 

Esos días había tenido tiempo para pensar. Realmente Renly había sido amable, mucho más de lo que podía esperar en cualquier marido. Estaba dispuesto a dar su apellido al hijo de otro hombre, a tomar como suyo a la criatura sin nombre de cualquier prostituta, o a intentar algo que le repugnaba profundamente. Le estaba dando muchas opciones, y el motivo era totalmente irrebatible. Él se había casado con ella por Bastión de tormentas, y ahora podía perderlo. Le había dado distintas alternativas, y antes o después debía tomar una de ellas. 

Pero aún no estaba preparada. Necesitaba despejarse, necesitaba tiempo. Salió por la puerta entrecerrando los ojos por el tímido sol otoñal. Había permanecido con las cortinas echadas, temerosa de que Renly pudiera golpear el cristal. Estaba más asustada que nunca, sola y perdida. 

Abandonó la enfermería mirando a todas partes, temerosa de encontrarse con nadie. Poco a poco fue tomando valor, caminando por los alrededores mientras el aire frío le ayudaba a relajarse. 

Pero no pudo avanzar mucho antes de encontrarse con Jaime. Casi parecía que la estaba esperando. Por un momento su imagen la hizo sonreír, quiso acercarse y tener una conversación amigable que le hiciera olvidar aquellos terribles días. Fingir que todo seguía igual, que su mundo no se tambaleaba y que al caer el sol volverían a bailar como habían hecho siempre, dejando atrás cualquier problema o dolor. Sólo cuando estuvo frente a él vio los rasgos enfurecidos en su rostro. 

-¿Qué pasó?

Había estado tan centrada en Renly que apenas había tenido en cuenta la posición en la que lo había puesto a él. Todos pensaron que estaba atacándola, Ned lo tomó del cuello y sus hombres lo retuvieron como a un criminal. 

-Lo siento. No podía hablar, lamento…

-¡No me importa! Nada de eso. ¿Qué te hizo? 

-No sé de qué estás hablando. 

-Renly. Quiero saber qué te hizo. 

-No me hizo nada.

-¡No me mientas! No lo haces, no eres así. ¿Qué te hizo?

-¡No miento! Discutimos, como todos los matrimonios, y con ese maldito corsé no pude soportar la agitación. Sólo eso. 

-No fue solo eso, sé que no lo fue. ¿Qué te hizo?

Recordó la conversación aquella noche en la taberna, cuando Renly bebió de más, Jaime había insinuado que podría hacerle daño. Parecía pensar siempre lo peor de él. Ella estaba cansada, terriblemente cansada de estar encerrada, de sentirse sola. Lo primero que había sentido al verle fue un profundo alivio. Debería haber aprendido que con él, las cosas nunca serían simples. Nunca estarían en calma.

-Jaime, te lo he dicho. Renly es un buen hombre, nunca me haría daño. 

-¿Ya no es el mejor de los hombres, sólo un buen hombre? Sé que pasó algo, si lo estás intentando proteger…

-¿De ti?- Brienne lo miraba atónita. -¿Qué derecho tendrías para atacarle? ¿Qué demonios te importa lo que haga? 

-Quiero asegurarme de que estés bien. 

Tuvo que ahogar una risa triste. Estaba cansada de sus explosiones continuas, de que fuera incapaz de pensar por un segundo en algo que no fueran sus enfrentamientos constantes con todo y todos.

-Si fuera así me habrías preguntado. No lo has hecho, no sabes si estoy bien y realmente no es eso lo que te importa. Sólo me has gritado para intentar ahondar en las miserias de Renly. No sé qué tipo de cruzada tienes con él pero no pienso ayudarte. Supongo que la misma que con Ned, con Robert, con tu padre. Tienes que parar. Para de buscar el mal en los demás sólo para poder sentirte mejor contigo mismo. 

Se quedó callado con la expresión furiosa que nunca lo había abandonado. Ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir con esa conversación, ni ninguna otra. Lo dejó parado y mudo y siguió su camino buscando a Addam, que ya debía estar preparando su marcha. 

RENLY

Respiró pesadamente sobre la cama. Loras yacía a su lado, a una distancia prudencial, asegurándose de no tocarlo. Acababa de estar dentro de él, acababan de gritar juntos y gastar cada gota de energía en el otro, pero no había sido más que un desfogue, una forma de tranquilizarse antes de volver a discutir. 

Eran cosas diferentes. Recordaba cada una de las noches que habían compartido con el corazón desbordante y los ojos líquidos derritiéndose en la mirada del otro. Cómo sus manos se habían tocado, cómo sus cuerpos se fundían y pasaban la noche entre ensoñaciones y realidad brumosa, tacto y piel, y alma. 

No se parecía a lo que acababan de hacer. Realmente recordaba que su primer encuentro fue así. Sólo vio un caballero guapo y galante que lo miraba con una intensidad que podría desnudarlo. Cuando estuvieron solos y finalmente encontraron una cama simplemente resolvieron esa tensión furiosa contenida. No era amor, no lo era tampoco ahora. Aunque se amasen, aunque eso nunca desapareciera, en esa cama sólo había habido rigidez, furia, y cuerpos chocando. 

Debían hacerlo, eran las últimas horas que pasarían juntos y casi había parecido una obligación. Pero odiaba que todo terminase de esa forma, no sabía cómo se iban a desarrollar los hechos, sólo que hoy Loras se iría y él tendría que volver a aprender a vivir sin él durante un tiempo incierto. Y sus últimos momentos con él terminarían así. 

Ahora solo esperaba las palabras, solo esperaba paciente sus recriminaciones de nuevo. Cerca, pero distante, Loras se incorporó sin mirarle y supo que la misma conversación empezaba de nuevo. Ni siquiera tendrían unas últimas palabras de amor. Tendrían una última discusión.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si no puedo acercarme a ella?

-Es tu mujer, exígelo. ¿Quién es Ned Stark para impedirlo? Una unión que no pueden separar Dioses ni hombres. Hasta donde yo sé, él es un hombre.

-No importa. Si pudiera acercarme a ella, ¿qué debo decirle? Lo intenté, y me equivoqué terriblemente. No sé qué más podría hacer. 

-Es tu mujer. No puede negarte, no creo que quiera que se lo exija un septón. 

-Loras, por todos los Dioses. No voy a obligarla.

Se levantó frustrado. 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Renly? Llevamos meses separados, y parece que no te importa. ¿Cuánto tiempo más deberíamos esperar? El Matarreyes ya no es Guardia Real, y sigue negándose a casarse como quiere su padre. Lo tendrá aquí hasta que eso cambie, ¿Cuánto tiempo será? Con Stannis en la capital, ¿crees que favorecerá tu regreso? Es la única forma, la única. 

Se agachó a su lado y le tomó las manos. 

-Te quiero. Por favor, es nuestra única opción. 

Loras era tan hermoso como un paisaje calmado. Su cara era de una belleza tranquila y pura que lo hacía sentirse en casa. Renly apenas podía pensar nada más allá de él. Sólo quería que aquellos ojos temerosos volvieran a mostrar la confianza acostumbrada. Que volviera a mirarlo como si fuera el hombre más increíble, y no la decepción que ahora mostraba. Sólo lo quería a él.

-Cuando llegues a Desembarco del Rey, dile a mi hermano que está embarazada. Me dará tiempo de pensar algo, sé que encontraré la manera de que funcione para todos. 

-Envía un cuervo, hoy. Será más rápido. 

-Necesito ese tiempo. Mientras cabalgas a la capital pensaré algo. Lo prometo. 

BRIENNE

Aún le temblaban las manos mientras cruzaba el patio. No sabía si había sido justa con Jaime, pero había pasado días aturullada con un solo pensamiento, y encontrarse de frente con otro ataque había sido demasiado para asimilar. No quería pensar en Jaime. No podía pensar en Renly. Encontraría a Addam y se escondería de nuevo, esta vez en cualquier lugar al aire libre. Esperaba no volver a pisar jamás la enfermería. 

Addam estaba ajustando unas correas en su caballo, totalmente centrado. Casi no había nadie más aún, debía haber empezado demasiado pronto. Era cuidadoso y previsor, nada que no hubiera imaginado.

Cuando levantó la vista para mirarla sonrió ampliamente. Era el tipo de respuesta que había esperado en Jaime minutos antes. 

-Ser Addam, he venido a despedirme. Espero que tengáis una marcha fácil y sin imprevistos. 

Él asintió en agradecimiento y se mordió el labio. 

-¿Estáis bien? He oído muchas versiones sobre lo ocurrido el otro día. Estaba preocupado.

-Bien, por supuesto. Es vergonzoso, pero me temo que no estoy acostumbrada a la ropa de mujer, eso es todo. 

-Ya…- Addam volvió a bajar la cabeza. Parecía nervioso. Abrió la boca un par de veces, volviendo a cerrarla. Finalmente pareció armarse de valor para volver a hablar.

-Querría pediros algo. Un favor. 

-Por supuesto, Ser Addam, si está en mi mano. 

-Lo está, mi señora. Pero es muy personal, no quiero ofenderos. 

Brienne levantó una ceja y él carraspeó, casi dudando antes de volver a abrir la boca.

-Quiero que tengáis cuidado con Jaime. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedíroslo, pero no podría irme tranquilo si no lo hiciera. 

Brienne palideció.

-Creo que estáis malinterpretando…

-Por favor, no. No necesito eso. Sólo quiero vuestra promesa, realmente lo necesito. 

-Si estáis preocupado por mi frágil corazón, os aseguro que estáis equivocado. No soy una chica estúpida. Yo nunca…

-No estoy preocupado por vos, mi señora. No me malinterpretéis, me gustáis, sois una buena mujer y una gran guerrera. Pero Jaime es mi amigo desde la infancia, y necesito saber que estará bien. Sé lo que parece, lo sé. Pero no es ese hombre inquebrantable que camina por encima de todo. No soportaría que lo hirieran de nuevo y quiero asegurarme que eso no va a pasar. 

-No comprendo. 

Bajó aún más la voz, hasta que casi era inaudible.

-¿Habéis oído los rumores? Imagino que sí. Son ciertos, todos ellos. Jaime y su hermana llevan juntos desde siempre, nunca han estado separados. Cuando llegué a Invernalia no podía creerlo, no podía creer que al fin fuera libre. Pero estáis casada. Sé que aún así podría funcionar, las leyes de los hombres no pueden imponerse sobre lo que sentimos. Sólo quiero saber que tendréis cuidado. Supongo que solo quiero decir… que no hagáis daño a mi amigo.

Abrió la boca y los ojos. Antes de poder decir algo, Addam volvía a hablar.

-Por favor, esta conversación debe quedar entre nosotros. Jaime no sabe que sé lo de Cersei, se cree muy observador pero es un Lannister, difícilmente mira más allá de sus gloriosas narices. 

Todo el mundo parecía haber perdido completamente el norte. Antes de que pudiera tartamudear la primera palabra la gente se empezó a congregar a su alrededor, empezando a preparar la marcha. Ella estaba atónita, mirándolo con la boca abierta como una tonta. Él besó sus nudillos con rapidez antes de alejarse para despedirse de Ned Stark. 

JAIME

Había vuelto a cagarla. Otra vez. De todas las personas insoportables que se había cruzado en su vida, últimamente la que más le molestaba era él mismo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Llevaba días preocupado deslizándose por las esquinas dudando entre romper la maldita puerta de la enfermería o romper los huesos de Renly. Lo había visto varias veces y estuvo tentado de hablar con él. Por suerte, hizo caso a esa pequeña voz de su interior que le gritaba que sería mala idea. No habría habido palabras que evitaran un terrible desenlace. 

Se lavó la cara con agua helada e intentó tranquilizarse antes de salir de nuevo. Los visitantes se marchaban hoy, y apenas había visto a Addam en esos días. Prefería atrasarlo el mayor tiempo posible, ya que sabía que tenían una charla pendiente. No quería oír lo que iba a decirle después del baile, después de lo que pasó en los pasillos, después de todo. Tenía que despedirse, pero cuanto más tarde se reuniera con él, menos palabras compartirían. Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, deseaba que sus obligaciones no le enviaran lejos, que permaneciera encerrado en Invernalia con él, por muy egoísta que aquello pareciera. 

Cuando llegó todo estaba prácticamente listo y apenas tendrían tiempo para despedirse. Pronto lo encontró entre el gentío y el ruido, sonrió hacia él y se acercó a abrazarle. Sostuvo su cabeza con una mano, agarrando fuerte su nuca en un gesto amigable. Tenía ojos tristes. 

Antes de que pudieran ponerse intensos, Jaime alargó el brazo y le entregó la caja de madera. 

-Puedes devolvérsela a Cersei. Espero que capte el mensaje. 

Asintió sin decir palabra. 

-Y los dos hombres que me presentarse regresarán también. 

-Jaime…

-No quiero regalos de ninguno de mis hermanos.

-Puedes enviarlos de vuelta, pero Tyrion dijo que corrían peligro en la capital. Dijo que Cersei sabe que los aprecia, y que teme que los ataque sólo para molestarlo. Sobre todo parecía preocupado por el chico, dudo que el mercenario sea fácil de matar. 

-Encantador. Que se queden, si su vida corre peligro no seré el responsable. Lord Stark los acogerá en su seno sabiendo que peligran. Pero házselo saber, que no los quiero conmigo, que no tomaré nada suyo. Que se quedan bajo el cobijo de los Stark, no el mío. -Buscó en su capa y sacó el pergamino que le había escrito Tyrion, y Addam lo guardó junto a la caja de madera. –Sabe donde estoy. Si quiere encontrar a su hermano estaré esperándole cuando sus guerras terminen. 

-Jaime… no creo que esta guerra termine pronto. 

-No tengo ninguna prisa. 

-Sinceramente, creo que estás infravalorando la situación. 

-Addam, lo sé. Sé que tiene que estar mal, sé que están desesperados. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Nada. No lo sé. Solo quiero decir… ¿realmente crees que Tywin dejará correr el hecho de que hayas perdido una mano mientras eras invitado de los Stark?  
Sinceramente, creo que nos envió para obtener información, pero no creo que se detenga ahí.

-Mi padre no hará nada, no conmigo aquí. Y por lo que he visto hay demasiados frentes en la capital como para mirar al norte. 

-Puede ser. Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado. Estaremos en contacto. 

Le tendió la mano como despedida. No podía creerlo. 

-¿Ya está?

Addam arrugó el entrecejo sin comprender.

-Llevas martirizándome con el mismo tema desde que llegaste, y después de todo, ¿no me vas a decir nada?

-¿De qué serviría decirte que lleves cuidado en eso? ¿O que lleves menos cuidado? Intento ayudarte en lo que puedo, sé donde están los límites. En ese sentido estás absolutamente perdido. 

Los hombres empezaban a moverse y todo parecía definitivamente listo. Jaime lo acompañó hasta su caballo, acariciando su brillante pelaje negro. Addam se acercó a su oreja, con una expresión intrigante. 

-Controla esos ojos de cervatillo perdido. Es realmente adorable, pero el marido acabará golpeándote. Es inevitable.

Obviamente no iba a irse sin un último aviso de mierda. Era un león, no un ciervo. No sabía hasta que punto había dicho esa frase queriendo punzarle, pero lo hizo. Buscó a Loras ya subido en su bonita yegua, y solo tuvo que seguir su mirada para encontrar a Renly en la lejanía, sin atreverse a acercarse. ¿Esos ojos era a lo que se refería Addam? Parecía tan vulnerable y desolado, a punto de desvanecerse. Loras lanzó una última mirada antes de ponerse el yelmo y sin mirar atrás avanzó con los primeros caballeros.

Addam subió al caballo con elegancia y empezó a moverlo con esa gracia que sólo tenían los corceles de guerra. 

-Me gusta ella, realmente me gusta. No la cagues.

Lo vio desaparecer por los grandes muros, con la certeza de que no tenía la habilidad para seguir ese último consejo. 

ADDAM

No debería haber hablado con Brienne y sin embargo no pudo evitarlo. Debía saber la verdad, debía conocer el gran pecado de Jaime. Si no lo hacía ahora, el tiempo solo lo haría parecer peor. Quiso ver su reacción, saber si podría sobrellevarlo, pero ni siquiera vio un atisbo de sorpresa. Estaba tan aturullada por sus insinuaciones que casi no parecía haberle importado que el hombre que amaba se hubiera acostado toda la vida con su hermana y reina. Era una mujer extraña. Y era, obviamente, una mujer enamorada. 

No debería haber intervenido, no tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero el dolor en su pecho aún era lo suficientemente intenso como para que dejara pasar algo así. Pensó de nuevo en ella. En su largo pelo rubio, sus profundos ojos verdes y sus generosas curvas. Pero sobre todo, pensaba en su voz, en su forma de hablar, su risa y su incomparable forma de ver el mundo. 

A su lado se sentía diminuto, como una pequeña mota de polvo admirando a la eternidad. Ella lo llenaba todo. Era capaz de mover un castillo sólo con una orden, capaz de poner en pie cien hombres con una mirada. Ella lo podía todo. 

Era demasiado joven cuando empezó a amarla. Desde aquella mirada infantil, desde el mismo momento en que llegó a la Roca. El enamoramiento pueril dio paso a una lujuriosa obsesión en su adolescencia, y cuando tuvo edad suficiente, a una absoluta certeza de que él ya era suyo, que nunca podría ser de nadie más.  
No pensaba en su espada, ni en un matrimonio adecuado. Sólo en ella. 

Jamás lo pensó posible, pero como si los Dioses hubieran escuchado sus súplicas, de alguna manera se encontró enredado entre sus sábanas rojas. Aquellos primeros encuentros casi se derramó sin tocarla. Sólo viendo aquellas curvas infinitas, que una vez creyó imposibles. A pesar de ser una mujer implacable, era dulce con él. También exigente, y eso le volvía loco. La mejor y más maravillosa de las locuras.

Siempre temió que Jaime lo descubriera. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que estaba teniendo una relación tan inapropiada con su tía? Casi la vía como una madre, no sería justo para él. No quería mentirle, pero si lo pensaba sabía casi toda la verdad, aunque le hubiera hecho creer que la mujer en cuestión era otra. ¿Qué importancia tenía al fin y al cabo? Quería pensar que no era una mentira, sino simplemente un pequeño desvío de la realidad.

Ahora lo veía caminando por el mismo filo temible. Jaime siempre había estado subyugado por su horrible hermana, lo supo desde siempre. La primera noche en Invernalia había sentido que hablaba con otro hombre. Borracho y angustiado, pero libre y de alguna manera intuyendo un atisbo de felicidad que siempre se le había negado. No podía creer que finalmente encontrara un amor real. Un amor que pronto pudo comprobar que le era devuelto. 

Jaime era más intenso que él, como siempre, y antes incluso de saber que la quería ya había desencadenado todo el desastre que ese tipo de indiscreciones acarreaba. No sabía exactamente que pasó tras el baile, había tantas versiones distintas que ya no las contaba. ¿Qué pensaría Tywin cuando sus espías volvieran con ese tumulto de información? La más habitual era que Jaime atacó a Brienne. Otras decían que agredió a Sansa. Algunos que Ned borracho golpeó a Jaime sin provocación. También había oído que fue a Renly a quien pegó. Pero Brienne había desaparecido unos días, pasase lo que pasase aquella historia tenía que estar relacionada con ella. Si tuviera que adivinar, apostaría que el jaleo vendría por un marido celoso que descubría el engaño. Esas historias inevitablemente terminaban así. Él ya tenía un hijo en el vientre de Genna cuando Emmon empezó a sospechar. Claro que no debía haber nadie más ignorante que un Frey. 

Cuando ella decidió terminar sintió que su mundo se deshacía. Fue el peor momento de su vida, pero si tuviera que pasar por él mil veces para sentirla de nuevo lo volvería a hacer. 

Jaime debía intentarlo. Ella lo amaba, era obvio, y si tenían una sola oportunidad debían aprovecharla, incluso si aquel mundo cruel antes o después se encargara de separarlos. ¿Qué sería la vida sin esos instantes robados de felicidad? Sólo ese recuerdo hacía soportable el resto de los amargos días.

Miró sobre su hombro para ver Invernalia desaparecer en el horizonte, y un mal presentimiento le removió las entrañas. Se aferró a esa sensación, tomándola como un aviso para estar atento y regresar en cuanto le fuera posible.

BRIENNE

Paseó por el bosque de Dioses durante horas. Era un lugar tranquilo y hermoso, pero un halo misterioso lo sobrevolaba. Las hojas mecidas por el viento parecían cantar una tenebrosa canción, los graznidos de los cuervos eran aterrorizantes. 

Debería estar pensando en Renly, debería estar pensando en qué futuro era menos desastroso, que tipo de madre quería ser y cómo decidiría asumir esa nueva realidad. Pero era incapaz de enfocar su mente en eso. ¿Qué querría decir Addam? Intentó que el viento frío se llevase sus locas palabras, pero seguían pegadas a su piel sin poder rascarlas. "Ten cuidado con Jaime" Recordaba que Renly le dijo lo mismo, mucho tiempo atrás. "Ten cuidado con el Matarreyes" Su entonación borracha se repetía en su mente, dando paso a la voz de Addam, cambiando su horrible apodo por su bonito nombre. "No hagas daño a mi amigo" ¿Qué se supone que quería decir eso? ¿Y por qué le había hablado de Cersei? Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa, imaginando la absoluta belleza de su gemela una y otra vez, recordando aquel larguísimo pelo dorado, la forma en que su vestido se adaptaba a las suaves curvas y la elegancia de su movimiento. 

Encontró un lago cristalino, tras el cual un árbol corazón se erigía como una torre. Miró su reflejo en el agua calmada, que le devolvió el mismo rostro horrible de siempre. La magia de aquel lugar no podía convertirla en otra cosa, esa nariz, esas pecas, esa enorme boca la acompañarían toda su vida. Si no podía ser más hermosa, ¿no podría Jaime serlo menos? El pensamiento la inquietó, pero no era la primera vez que cruzaba su mente, y nunca había conseguido sentido. 

Las hojas de los árboles casi desnudos flotaban en el agua. Siguió con la mirada la estela hasta ver el reflejo del árbol corazón al otro lado del lago. Quiso acercarse, ver si tenía un rostro lloroso como leyó en los cuentos, pero se quedó quieta. Los niños Stark estaban sentados en las raíces que sobresalían casi abrazándolos. El enorme gigante que solía portar a Bran y la mujer salvaje estaban frente a ellos, contemplándolos como si algo estuviera sucediendo. 

Se quedó quieta observando, asegurándose que no corrían peligro alguno. No lo hacían, simplemente estaban allí sentados en silencio, con una paz absoluta. Casi se sentía atraída hacia la escena, pero caminó en sentido opuesto, sabiendo que su curiosidad no le daba derecho a participar en algo que le era totalmente ajeno. 

Cuando regresó al patio todo estaba despejado, los visitantes parecían haberse ido hace horas y la calma habitual de Invernalia había vuelto a establecerse. 

El sol empezaba a esconderse y por un momento deseó que Arya apareciera con su finísima espada. Pero llevaba días encerrada, no sabía si la niña sabría algo de lo que había pasado, pero no tenía motivos para salir a un patio que ella creería vacío. Quizá la había esperado las primeras noches que permaneció en la enfermería. Quizá no. 

Se sentó un momento, aferrada a la empuñadura de su espada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante un golpe de viento, y cuando los abrió una figura se acercaba a ella. 

Jaime resplandecía frente a ella, con los leones de su espada en su mano izquierda. Un halo de luz lunar definía su silueta perfecta. No estaba dispuesta a soportar otra vez sus palabras gruesas, pero su gesto ahora parecía tranquilo y traía con él una sonrisa timida. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella desenvainó su espada. 

-Rugido Azul. ¿Te gusta?

Era desesperantemente caprichoso.

-Es roja, dorada y negra. ¿Por qué azul?

-Porque lo es, moza. Deberías mirar mejor. 

Seguía sonriendo. Estaba demasiado cansada para sus bandazos emocionales.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jaime?

-Juraste que me enseñarías de nuevo. Quiero asegurarme que seas un buen caballero. Vengo a asegurarme que cumples tu juramento. 

-No soy un caballero. 

-Brienne, miras las cosas pero no las ves. Eres un caballero. Y cumplirás tu juramento. 

Con sus últimas palabras lanzó la primera estocada, que ella frenó con facilidad. Se levantó y empezó a atacarle, comprobando que apenas podía mantener la postura. Su mano zurda era terrible pero mejoraría. Ella se encargaría de conseguirlo. Y por primera vez en muchos días, su sonrisa regresó. 

Jaime necesitó muchos descansos, y apenas una hora más tarde ella insistió en que debían marcharse. No quería hacerlo, pero él estaba exhausto y debía tomar las cosas con calma. También notaba que no estaba concentrado, lanzando periódicamente miradas asustadas alrededor, con pánico de que alguien pudiera verlo. Encontraría un lugar más privado, tendrían que buscar una intimidad donde nadie pudiera comprobar la habilidad actual de Jaime. Ella no había esperado que su mano zurda hiciera un trabajo tan precario, necesitaría mucho tiempo para volver a ser quien era. Pero sabía que podía conseguirlo. 

Se despidieron en el interior del castillo, en el pasillo que separaba los caminos hacia los aposentos de Jaime y la habitación que compartía con Renly. Valoró por un momento regresar abajo y dormir en la enfermería, pero finalmente se armó de valor y entró en su habitación. 

Renly estaba en su esquina de la cama, con una posición recogida y frágil. Supuso que estaba durmiendo y se tumbó en el lado opuesto, lo más lejos posible. 

-¿Estás bien? 

Renly lo susurró tan bajito que apenas pudo oírlo. Pudo sentir su voz quebrada, su dolor rebosando por su piel.

-Lo estoy. Siento que Loras se haya marchado. 

Asintió en respuesta y guardaron silencio. 

-Necesito un poco de tiempo. Sólo… necesito pensarlo. 

Escuchó los ruidos mientras se giraba hacia ella. 

-Tendrás todo el tiempo que necesites.- Renly metió una mano entre su brazo y su cintura y por primera vez se acurrucó en su espalda. Sentía su aliento en la oreja, y sólo cuando susurró –Buenas noches- Fue capaz de respirar de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre de la espada y título de este capítulo es una mezcla entre las dos maravillosas sugerencias en el capítulo 8, de Maria y Ulmo. ¡Gracias!
> 
> La parte de Addam recoge los apuntes de Ulmo en el capítulo 9 ¡gracias por la maravillosa teoría!. No pude parar de pensar lo genial que me parecía la idea de tía Genna y Addam y ¡ahí queda! . 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo y por todos los maravillosos comentarios. Esta historia sigue gracias a tod@s vosot@s.


	13. FAMILIA

JAIME

Todo, absolutamente todo, parecía curarse con tiempo y rutina. Todo menos su torpe mano. Notaba mejorías, por supuesto, pero era un proceso lento y frustrante que no soportaría de no ser por ella.

La noche que regresó al patio había sido la más vergonzosa de su vida. Sabía que su mano zurda no respondía igual, sólo tuvo que levantar una cuchara para darse cuenta, pero nunca imaginó que su habilidad con la espada pudiera ser tan desastrosa. Lamentó haber perdido todos aquellos años intentando perfeccionar la diestra, olvidando por completo que tenía dos. 

Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo al instante, pero se obligó a permanecer por ella. Sabía que algo le había ocurrido, sabía que él había sido un idiota, como siempre, y sabía que aquello podría distraerla de lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Y tenía razón. 

Lo había sonreído, y lo había disfrutado. Mientras, él sólo podía sentir ese pánico angustioso de que alguien pudiera verlo. Ella le conocía, le leía como nadie, y le prometió que buscaría algo más discreto. 

La noche siguiente, Brienne apareció con la pequeña loba, que los dirigió a su supuesto mejor escondite. Cerca del bosque de Dioses había un manantial de agua caliente, un extraño y alejado lugar que estaba protegido por los frondosos árboles, con un acceso bastante complicado. La chica aseguraba que era el mejor de los escondites, que los guardias jamás rondaban por la zona y mucho menos de noche. El ruido del manantial ocultaría cualquier alboroto. 

Ese día permaneció en silencio mientras veía como Brienne entrenaba a la niña, que había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que la vio practicar. Le daba miedo entrenar delante de ella, mostrando el desastroso espectáculo que ofrecía su mano izquierda. Pero al cabo de unos días, Arya lo desafió y su cuerpo respondió mucho antes que su mente. Tampoco importaba, al fin y al cabo, si contaba lo que había visto nadie la creería. Nadie podría imaginar que el Matarreyes se hubiera convertido en lo que era hoy. 

Esa noche acabó siendo desarmado por una niña pequeña, y por algún motivo no le pareció tan ridículo como podría pensar. Se levantó y volvió a intentarlo y cuando al final de la noche consiguió tirarla al suelo lo sintió como si hubiera derribado a la mismísima Montaña. Brienne lo había aplaudido como tal. 

Arya también pareció disfrutar la lucha. La conversación entre ambos aún se repetía en su cabeza, pero no parecía tener influencia en el espacio entre ellos y sus espadas. Había un conocimiento tácito de aquella noche lejana: él había sido extremadamente cruel, y ella había huido al bosque con un resultado final inesperado y trágico. Ambos se sentían disgustados, pero eran lo suficientemente culpables como para no echar mierda sobre el otro. Por encima de la molestia mutua, por encima de la desconfianza, se había establecido una especie de respeto que había crecido entre ellos sin que supieran muy bien cómo. 

A la semana, la niña apareció con su hermana. Sansa parecía asustada, perdida fuera de su ambiente. La primera noche sólo miró, y estaba seguro de que no volvería. La segunda noche, sin embargo, regresó, y Brienne le enseñó algunos movimientos corporales para rechazar un ataque. Carecía de instinto, carecía de cualquier habilidad, pero parecía realmente interesada. Al día siguiente le trajo una daga, y con mucha paciencia le enseñó dónde y cómo clavarla. 

De esa forma el extraño grupo se reunió cada noche, encontrando puntos comunes donde nadie los habría esperado. Aún así, era evidente que eran un conjunto atípico donde no siempre podía haber paz. Sus peleas con la pequeña eran tan frecuentes como ridículas. Cada vez que su mano fallaba, Arya le llamaba manco, como si no fuera verdad. Cada vez que ella fallaba, Jaime se reía con ese sonido que parecía volverla loca, y que frecuentemente terminaba en un ataque furioso o una discusión que hacía que los cuervos de alrededor huyeran despavoridos. Brienne a menudo los regañaba como a dos niños pequeños. 

Pero lo más agresivo eran las riñas entre las hermanas. Una noche caminaba con Brienne por los recónditos recovecos que guiaban hasta el lugar, cuando escucharon gritos. Arya arrastraba por el suelo a su hermana mayor, tirándole del pelo de una forma que evidentemente nunca habría aprendido de Brienne. Se rió con fuerza hasta que vio la expresión en la cara de la moza y rápidamente le ayudó a separarlas. Desencuentros menos graves se repetían regularmente, pero transmitían una familiaridad que si era sincero consigo mismo, acabó por gustarle.

Por supuesto sus altercados favoritos eran las discusiones con Brienne. Ella lo regañaba por no callar durante el entrenamiento, pero le era fácil conseguir que rompiese su propia norma y se enzarzase con él en cualquier tonta disputa. Discutieron por qué armas eran mejores para qué situaciones, por qué caballeros de la historia habían sido más importantes y acabaron discutiendo por sus comidas, colores o paisajes favoritos. Era capaz de usar cualquier tema para sacarla de quicio. Y lo disfrutaba, más que cualquier otra cosa. 

-¿Marrón? No debería considerarse ni siquiera un color. 

-Es el color de la tierra, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-De todos los colores, de todas las posibles tonalidades… ¿eliges el marrón? La opción más aburrida de todas, no me sorprende.

Ella se burló del carmesí y el oro Lannister, sin saber que sus gustos habían cambiado bastante en los últimos meses. Las niñas atendían sin intervenir, mientras cuchicheaban entre ellas.

La cercanía del Invierno hacía que las noches cada vez fueran más largas, y ellos también se encargaban de estirarlas. El sol aún estaba presente cuando empezaba a caminar hacia el manantial, y volvía a estar sobre la tierra cuando se veía obligado a marchar. Se había convertido en una especie de animalejo nocturno, donde su vida real, la que importaba, sólo discurría a la luz de la luna. 

Las niñas no podían dormitar durante el día como ellos, así que se retiraban mucho antes, lo que les daba unas horas mágicas donde podían avanzar realmente en su mano zurda. Horas que eran sólo para ellos dos. Los últimos minutos antes del amanecer eran sus favoritos. Sus madrugadas preferidas terminaban con la salida del sol.

Pero antes o después debían volver al castillo. Había momentos en que lo olvidaba, momentos que casi pensaba que ese era el mundo real, el pequeño escondrijo del bosque donde solo estaban ellos. Pero no era así, y sus pasos siempre lo devolvían al interior de aquellos muros fríos. 

Él intentaba dormir casi todas las horas de sol, dedicando el poco tiempo restante a sus necesidades más vitales, echar un ojo a sus hombres y los de Renly, y comprobar que todo seguía bien. Tenía pocas obligaciones más, y prefería mantener un perfil bajo, limitando así encuentros desafortunados. A pesar de todo, no siempre pudo evitarlos.

-Ser Jaime. 

-Lord Stark. 

El hombre parecía haberlo esperado, sabiendo exactamente la hora a la que acudía a su cita nocturna. Por supuesto que lo sabría, y por supuesto que volvería a enfrentarlo por desobedecer su orden de alejamiento respecto a su familia. Ned mantuvo el silencio un momento, como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras. Él iba a encontrarse con Brienne y sus malditas hijas, no iba a llegar tarde por su culpa, así que decidió intentar avanzar las cosas. 

-Si vais a volver a amenazarme y no tenéis el ingenio suficiente como para pensar nuevas y creativas fórmulas, os aconsejo las ya utilizadas: “No os acerquéis a mis hijas” “No os quiero ver cerca de ellas” “No volváis a dirigiros a ellas” No me quejaré, sé que tenéis un gran don de palabra. Por otro lado, os compensa esa voz retumbante y melodramática, tengo que reconocerlo. Con esa gravedad y alcance cualquier frase suena mejor. "Se acerca el invierno" en la estúpida voz de mi primo Lancel no asustaría a nadie. Os reconozco eso. 

No cambió el gesto pero detectó un movimiento en sus cejas, que aún parecían arrugarse más. Era entretenido molestarle, pero realmente llevaba prisa. 

-No confío en vos como caballero, no confío en vos cerca de mí, ni del Rey, ni os quiero bajo mi castillo. Pero salvasteis a mi hija. Sé que no representáis un peligro para mis niños, no soy tan cínico como para no verlo. No es ese el motivo que me trae aquí…

“Sé que no representáis un peligro para mis niños” La imagen de Bran cayendo al vacío regresó a su mente, algo que le ocurría de forma cada vez más frecuente. Si algo le había fallado siempre a Ned Stark era su impresión sobre las personas. Adoraba a su Rey borracho, a pesar de que sólo le había traído ruina. Y a él le odiaba por matar al hombre que cocinó vivos a su hermano y padre. Ahora confiaba en él con sus hijos. Con sus hijos. El pobre hombre no podía ser más necio.

-Entonces, ¿qué bonita advertencia disfrutaré esta vez?

-Sólo quería disculparme por lo que pasó tras el baile. Sé que ha pasado un tiempo pero no quería dejarlo pasar. Juzgué mal la escena y desde entonces sé que queda algo pendiente que necesitaba enfrentar.

El hombre habría preferido destrozar cualquier patrimonio familiar a pronunciar aquella disculpa. Lástima que no le quedasen espadas milenarias. Querría regodearse, y lo habría hecho si el motivo fuese cualquier otro. Si la imagen de Brienne asfixiándose en sus brazos no fuera tan paralizante. 

-Os habría matado.- Dijo sin pestañear.- Si hubierais sido vos, yo os habría matado antes de que apareciera hasta el último mirón del castillo. Si os queréis disculpar, deberíais hacerlo por vuestra tibieza. Os habéis quedado viejo, Lord Stark. Viejo y atemperado. Si esperáis proteger a los vuestros deberíais corregirlo antes de que sea tarde. 

Sin mucha más discusión, ambos tomaron caminos opuestos, agradeciendo que la imagen del otro desapareciese de su vista. 

A pesar del incómodo comienzo, la noche fue extrañamente apacible. El viento estaba calmado y la temperatura no era tan terriblemente baja como solía ser. Su mano, como siempre, se había cansado pronto, y se dejó caer sobre la hierba tras un corto entrenamiento. Reposó la cabeza sobre su brazo incompleto y se limitó a respirar el ambiente húmedo mientras escuchaba el ruido de las espadas y contemplaba el brillo de la luna en el cielo oscuro. La sensación de eternidad siempre le sobrepasaba cuando contemplaba las estrellas, y pronto necesitó bajar a la realidad para no perderse en ellas. Se giró para ver como las jóvenes Stark aprendían algunos movimientos sencillos. Por algún motivo ambas reían. Él no escuchó las palabras, sólo contempló como vibraban felices con Brienne, que finalmente se giró para mirarle sonriente, como si quisiera hacerle participar de aquel momento especial. 

Un sentimiento le removió por dentro. La imagen de las tres chicas mirándolo con aquellos rostros felices y sinceros, invitándole a ser parte de algo, haciéndole sentirse uno más. La sensación le dejó abrumado. Casi parecía flotar. Casi se sentía una familia. 

BRIENNE

Aún no comprendía cómo aquella situación excepcional y extraña se podía haber convertido en la mejor parte de su vida. Las noches con Jaime y las niñas habían despertado algo en ella que no sentía desde que perdió a Galladon. No sabía lo que era, sólo que se sentía bien.

Cuando llegó a Invernalia le sorprendió la relación entre las chicas. Eran tan distintas y distantes que apenas parecían hermanas. Las conoció por separado, y ahora las observaba juntas. Algo había cambiado entre ellas, habían encontrado un punto de unión que por fin conseguía unirlas. 

Le resultó muy fácil entender a Arya. Ese afán por la espada, ese sueño de ser algo más de lo que la gente veía en ella. Pero, sorprendentemente, una vez que se paró a escuchar a Sansa y la niña tuvo confianza, también recordaba haberse sentido como ella. La chica creció con las imágenes de los príncipes y princesas de cuento, las bonitas historias de amor y belleza que sólo eran reales en los libros. Recordaba haberlo creído también una vez, y recordaba el firme golpe contra la cruel realidad. Ella lo sufrió en la más pronta niñez, mucho más joven que Arya. Sansa cumplía con todas las expectativas que de ella se esperaban, por lo que necesitó mucho más tiempo para que la realidad la golpeara. 

A su llegada, había parecido la sombra de Jaime, como Arya la suya. Lo perseguía preguntándole incansablemente sobre su sobrino, pero en algún momento, aquello también cambió. 

Suponía que todo tenía que ver con la relación más estrecha con su hermana, como si juntas hubieran llegado a alcanzar alguna certeza que era importante para ambas. Un día, las encontraron peleándose como fieras, Arya casi la arrastraba mientras gritaba: "Sabes que lo hizo" "Sabes lo que es" Esa noche pudo calmarlas, pero estaba segura que al día siguiente una de ellas no regresaría. Pero lo hicieron, ambas. Mientras entrenaba con Arya no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación con Jaime. 

-Tu sobrino... no... no es un buen hombre. ¿Verdad?

No pudo ver su rostro, pero Jaime no tardó en contestar. -Es un auténtico monstruo. 

No volvió a hablar aquella noche, y nunca volvió a nombrar a Joffrey. Las peleas entre las hermanas se hicieron menos intensas, y el ambiente entre todos ellos pareció cambiar, como si definitivamente pasaran de ser cuatro personas perdidas a formar parte de algo más grande.

Ahora eran algo diferente. Y cuando las niñas se retiraban y sólo quedaban los dos, la certeza de que algo estaba cambiando hacía que su corazón retumbase con furia. Jaime mejoraba lentamente, y sus espadas resplandecían en la noche chocando con fuerza. Cuando necesitaba descansar hablaban. Cuando no hablaban discutían, y ya no sabía cual de las tres cosas le gustaba más. Todo lo que una vez le había molestado de él ahora le hacía vibrar. Desesperante, agotador e inaguantable, pero también maravilloso. Y esa nueva realidad le aterrorizaba.

Era una cobarde. Nunca en su vida lo había sido, pero ahora no podía evitarlo. Llevaba semanas acostándose cada vez más tarde, bien entrada la mañana, y huyendo al bosque sin que apenas hubiera atardecido. Su vida real se estaba convirtiendo en aquella fantasía nocturna, y su matrimonio solo parecía una rara pesadilla de la que casi se olvidaba. Renly le dio tiempo, y ella se estaba aprovechando demasiado. “Unos días” Pensó. “Una semana más” Se dijo al siguiente lunes. Cuando el mes había pasado se dijo que sólo necesitaba otro, un último día donde pararse y recapacitar. 

Y se dijo eso mismo cada día durante demasiado tiempo. Estaba siendo una cobarde y una mentirosa. El tiempo sólo le proporcionaba eso mismo: tiempo. Lo quería por sí mismo. Ganar esos días más de espejismos, de espadas y de noches de bailes bajo la luna. Ganar ese tiempo precioso antes de que todo terminase; cualquiera que fuera su decisión la enviaría lejos. La convertiría en madre. Formaría realmente una familia.

Las pocas horas que dedicaba a dormir, una pesadilla la despertaba constantemente. Siempre estaba en la cama de partos, siempre bañada en sangre que la cubría y se derramaba por los bordes de la cama. Hasta que oía el llanto del bebé y alguien se aproximaba a ella para mostrárselo. El pequeño abría unos brillantes ojos verdes y los brazos que se extendían para mostrarlo terminaban en una mano firme y un arrugado muñón. 

Despertaba agitada y asustada, mirando a su alrededor comprobando que la cama siempre estaba seca, fría y vacía.

Renly dijo que tenía todo el tiempo, y lo iba a utilizar. Sí, era egoísta, pero se lo iba a permitir por una vez. Permitirse soñar sólo unos días, sólo un poco más. 

JAIME

Una molestia se incluía en su rutina de forma cada vez más habitual. El maestre le entregaba cartas con más frecuencia, y aunque quiso decirle que las quemase sin más ceremonias, sabía que necesitaba tenerlas y asegurarse de que no habían sido abiertas. 

En la primera carta, Cersei usó el lenguaje más obsceno y explícito que jamás había oído de sus labios, que ya era decir mucho. No había reconocido el sello de la carta ni por supuesto había firmado, usando una letra muy distinta de la suya. Aún así le pareció demasiado arriesgado, sintiendo su desesperación en cada palabra. Casi le dio pena. Dejó que las palabras ardieran y una especie de satisfacción lo llenó cuando comprobó que incluso las palabras más libidinosas de su hermana eran incapaces de despertar ningún deseo en él. 

La segunda carta fue bastante diferente. Un cúmulo de amenazas y chantajes se dibujaban en unas palabras crueles que nunca debió leer. Eran provocaciones vacías, pero realmente no tenía humor ni tiempo para atender a sus maldiciones. La quemó cuidadosamente, siendo las últimas palabras que tomaría de ella. Las cartas siguieron llegando, pero no volvió a romper aquellos sellos, alimentando su chimenea sin leer previamente sus letras. Casi era otra parte de su rutina familiar, encontrarse con el maestre, recibir el correo y entregarlo con tranquilidad al fuego. 

Finalmente llegó una carta de Tyrion. Estuvo a punto de abrirla, pero recordó sus palabras a Addam y quiso ser fiel a ellas. Él sabía dónde estaba, si quería algo sabía cómo encontrarlo. No tenía más que hacer un alto en su fuego cruzado y venir a él. Anteponerlo por una vez. 

Se sentía extraño por lo poco que le importaba todo aquello. Lamentaba estar tan distanciado de su familia, como lamentaba haber perdido su puesto en la Guardia Real o que los recuerdos de la Roca se hicieran cada vez más lejanos. Pero solo era eso. Lo veía con tanta distancia que parecía una vida diferente, una vida que había decidido dejar atrás. 

En un primer momento, casi le había turbado su falta de emoción. Sobre todo tras la primera carta de Cersei, se sintió sorprendido por la falta de respuesta de su cuerpo. Casi podría haberle preocupado si no fuera porque sabía que respondía perfectamente bien a otros estímulos. Mucho más simples, mucho más castos, pero desde luego con un impacto automático que aseguraba su buen funcionamiento.

Había tenido miedo, pero ya no. Addam tenía razón. No en todo, era un hombre demasiado optimista, pero en lo concerniente a él, como siempre, había acertado. Sin embargo, no conocía a Brienne; ella respetaría sus votos siempre. Aunque a veces quisiera imaginar un destello en su mirada que reflejase la suya, nunca permitiría ningún acercamiento que no fuera mediante una espada. Y eso le parecía bien. No tanto a su cuerpo, que a veces parecía impulsarse hacia ella con una atracción incontrolable, unas ideas propias y una necesidad desesperada. 

Pero podía contenerlo, porque ella le hacía feliz. Cada noche, cada lucha, cada mirada de despedida al amanecer. Era más feliz de lo que recordaba haber sido, y si el precio a pagar era esa inquietud, ese sentimiento arrasador que lo quemaba, estaba dispuesto a soportarlo. Por mucho que su cuerpo se empeñase, él no necesitaba más. Aunque lo quisiera. Aunque lo quisiera tanto. 

RENLY

Cada día pesaba sobre sus hombros como una maldición. Le dijo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, con la esperanza de darle la suficiente seguridad como para que tomase la decisión por sí misma de buen grado. Pero el tiempo se agotaba y una urgencia en sus entrañas se retorcía sin dejarle respirar. 

“Necesito más tiempo” Lo escribió unas doce veces antes de arrugarlo y lanzarlo al fuego. Debía escribir a Loras, intentar frenarlo, pero no podía enviar un cuervo a Desembarco del Rey y arriesgarse a levantar más rumores. De hecho dudaba que incluso si pudiera comunicarse con él, Loras fuera a hacerle caso.

“No debí hacerlo” Lo supo en el momento que permitió que las palabras escaparan, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Vio la cara de alivio de su amante, sintió los besos que siguieron y sus manos suaves rodeándolo con amor. Sólo quería eso, ¿tan difícil podía ser? 

Según sus cálculos, aquella noche llegarían a la capital, y sólo tendría el tiempo que tardaría Robert en reaccionar y mandar sus nuevas órdenes a Invernalia. 

La convocaría y hablaría con ella. Hoy. Le haría tomar una decisión y le haría pensar que después enviarían el cuervo a la capital. Quizá tendría que retener la carta de su hermano unos días cuando llegase, pero podía hacerlo, podía funcionar. Esperaba que todo pudiera encajar aún, pero necesitaba reunir valor para hablar con ella esa misma noche. Necesitaba encontrar el coraje que le había fallado hasta entonces. Se había quedado sin tiempo.

JAIME

La tarde era extrañamente cruda. Los vientos del norte siempre eran desagradables, pero nunca había sentido el aire tan frío y seco. Se recolocó la capa sintiendo un pinchazo profundo en su muñón. Hacía tiempo que apenas lo sentía, pero aquel vendaval había conseguido resucitar el dolor y atravesarlo con él. 

La moza le había dicho que no podría acudir aquella noche, que Renly la había convocado. También que quería hablar antes con él para entregarle algo. Él se había sentido profundamente triste, como si perder una noche con ella pudiera destruirlo. Se controló por una vez y simplemente asintió cortésmente. Lo sintió como todo un progreso. 

Mientras caminaba a su encuentro pensó que realmente necesitarían descansar aquella noche cerca del fuego, no podía imaginar la temperatura que alcanzaría la madrugada en el bosque. Pero en sus pensamientos, ella descansaba frente a la chimenea acurrucada en sus brazos, no junto a su marido.

Tras una corta caminata, la encontró hablando con el herrero, que parecía estar entregándole un paquete. Ella sonreía y se despidieron con un gesto amistoso. Era el hombre que hizo sus espadas, y aún lo miró con el ceño fruncido desde lejos. Le había pagado más de lo que ningún otro comprador, ¿por qué los norteños tenían que ser siempre tan hoscos con él?

Cuando la llamó ella pareció asustarse. Saludó y se paró frente a él como si escondiera algo. Lo miró y retorció el paquete en sus manos, mordiéndose el labio. Lo cubría con el pañuelo de seda, tapándolo de su vista. 

-Moza, con esa cara de culpable te aseguro que mi imaginación hará maravillas. Si quieres impedirlo será mejor que calmes mi curiosidad. ¿Qué demonios tienes ahí?

-Es para ti… un presente. Pero no es… no es realmente un regalo. Creo que puede ser útil, pero podría no serlo… Quiero decir que no estás obligado a aceptarlo. Sólo quería que tuvieras la opción…

Brienne era una mujer de pocas palabras, siempre cargardas de significado. Sólo parloteaba de esa forma cuando estaba muy nerviosa. Puso el paquete en su mano y retiró las suyas con rapidez, sin apenas tocar su guante. No pesaba mucho y no tenía la forma alargada y regular de ningún arma. Ella retiró la tela verde que lo cubría para dejar al aire el brillante metal.

Las manos de Cersei eran iguales a las suyas. Un poco más pequeñas y finas, pero los dedos tenían exactamente la misma forma elegante, las uñas cuadradas perfectamente formadas y el índice bastante más corto que el anular. Su forma era bastante femenina, a pesar del machaque constante de la espada. Si tuviera que dibujarla podría hacerlo con absoluta exactitud, aunque no fuera ningún experto con el carboncillo. Sin embargo la mano dorada que ella le regaló había sido deslumbrante, pero no se parecía al modelo original en lo más mínimo. Sólo habría tenido que mostrar la suya para que el diseño se pareciese, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de hacerlo. Se trataba de un encargo vacío, un pedido que otro cumplió en el que sólo habría insistido en la elegancia y en el brillo. Quizá siempre fue lo único que vio en él. O lo único que le importó. 

La mano que ahora tenía delante era literalmente su mano regresando de la tierra. Fría y rígida, de un metal oscuro que azulaba, pero con los mismos detalles que ya tenía casi olvidados. Su mano diestra, como la de todos los caballeros, había tenido cortes y cicatrices en casi todos sus dedos. Brienne lo había hecho replicar, cada imperfección, cada pequeño rasgo que la hacía única, y que ahora la traía de vuelta. 

Tenía la boca entreabierta, mudo, quieto. Ella parecía aún más nerviosa. 

-No es oro, pesará menos. Tampoco acero valyrio. Pero es muy resistente, podrá parar cualquier ataque. Por la curva del pulgar también podría sostener un escudo, necesitas algo para proteger tu lado vulnerable. Es una aleación bastante ligera y me aseguré que el material del interior fuera cómodo y suave. Medí el tamaño de tu muñeca con los dedos, pero puede que no sea exacto. Si no es cómoda o si te hace algún daño se puede ajustar, lo procuré.

-¿Mediste mi muñeca? ¿Cómo mediste mi muñeca?

-Te vi dormir muchas veces cuando aún estabas enfermo. Te tomé la medida de la zurda entonces, tenías la derecha vendada. Estaba trabajando con el herrero cuando Addam te trajo la mano dorada. Lo paré entonces pero como no has vuelto a usarla pensé que quizá podría venirte bien. El trabajo ya estaba casi terminado y el pago estaba hecho, así que pensé que podría hacerte algún servicio. 

Si él no decía nada, Brienne era capaz de seguir hablando. Él no quería palabras. No las suyas, ninguna palabra. 

-Si no es de tu agrado… No sé si ha sido una buena idea. No tienes por qué usarla, yo… Mientras luchamos tu parte derecha queda demasiado desprotegida. Sólo pensé...

Y hablaba y hablaba. Y él estaba dispuesto a dejarla. Que hable, que siga llenado el espacio. Porque si dejaba algún hueco vacío, no podría evitar ocuparlo. Si sus labios paraban de moverse sería incapaz de frenarse. Jaime quería besarla, más que cualquier otra cosa. Jaime se encontró finalmente cuando entendió que estaba perdido. Perdido en ella.

-¿Dónde está Renly?

Ned Stark rompió cualquier magia con su gruesa voz. Miraba a Brienne con los ojos rojos y un papel arrugado en su mano. 

-No lo sé, me pidió que me reuniera con él más tarde. ¿Ocurre algo?

Ned pareció dudar pero le acabó entregando el pergamino. Cualquier atisbo de color en su rostro se perdió, recordándole la noche que se había desplomado sobre él. 

-Necesito hablar con Renly ahora. 

-No sé donde está, no lo sé. 

La voz de Brienne era apenas audible, y la de él había sido demasiado impetuosa. No le gustaba el tono. Antes de que pudiera enfrentarlo, Ned recuperó el pergamino y lo dirigió hacia él, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho. Con dificultad guardó el paquete de Brienne en su capa y lo alcanzó con su mano zurda. 

-No me importa lo que diga, no me importa que sea el Rey. También te marcharás. Hablaré con Renly, pero no habrá discusión al respecto. No importa lo que diga Robert. 

escupió las palabras sobre él, y se marchó con unos pasos retumbantes por la misma dirección por la que vino. Brienne parecía conmocionada, se disculpó y corrió por el mismo camino. Él se quedó solo con el negro sobre blanco y la fastuosa firma de Robert en su mano. 

“Por el presente escrito y con motivo del estado de buena esperanza de la Dama de Bastión de tormentas, ordeno su regreso y el de mi hermano Lord Renly a la menor brevedad.

Los enviados de la corona siguen notificando algunos asuntos preocupantes, por lo que Ser Jaime Lannister permanecerá bajo el abrigo de Invernalia durante un tiempo indefinido, hasta que las relaciones entre ambas familias se manifiesten lo suficientemente cordiales.

Esperamos su pronto regreso a la capital.

Robert de la Casa Bartaheon, primero de su nombre, rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino"

Lo leyó tres veces. Después sólo la primera frase. Después sólo su nombre. Una y otra y otra vez.


	14. ¿ES POR EL MATARREYES?

BRIENNE

Caminó tras Ned como un perro vagabundo. No se atrevía a alcanzarle, guardaba una distancia de unos pasos, temerosa de que se volviera y la enfrentara. Suponía que ella lo había mentido, o al menos le había ocultado una información importante que debería haber compartido. No había sido así, pero él nunca sabría que la traicionada era ella. 

Lo persiguió durante un tiempo hasta que su mente atónita volvió a entrar en funcionamiento y fue capaz de centrarse y pensar. Debía encontrar a Renly antes que Ned, o cualquier conversación quedaría en el aire. Paró en seco y se desvió del camino, buscando en cada lugar que alguna vez lo había visto. Finalmente, lo encontró en una de las terrazas, contemplando el patio. A Renly le gustaban los torneos, pero no era habitual que se parase a ver un entrenamiento. Parecía pensativo y ensimismado.

-Brienne… ¿te hice llamar para más tarde, o acaso confundí la hora?

Le costó controlar su voz antes de empezar a hablar. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudiste decírmelo antes? Si ibas a hacerlo… ¿por qué así?

Renly cambió el rostro de inmediato, perdiendo el color.

-Me temo que no entiendo…

-Ned Stark ha recibido una carta de Robert. Nos convoca a la capital con motivo de mi embarazo. 

Se llevó las manos a los ojos y farfullo algo ininteligible. 

-Vamos adentro. A un lugar más privado. 

Cuando ella no se movió, Renly suspiró y se acercó para bajar la voz.

-No he escrito nada. Loras insistió en que la situación en la capital era insostenible, que había que hacer algo. Le dije que compartiera la noticia a su regreso, que en ese tiempo sabía que podrías hacerlo, que tomarías una decisión. Quería hablar contigo, por eso te hice llamar. Tampoco pensé que Robert escribiría a Ned primero. Debería haberme escrito antes, maldito sea. Pensé que teníamos tiempo, los caballos se han debido adelantar unos días y yo…

-Han pasado casi dos meses. Has tenido tiempo. 

-Lo sé. Dos meses. Tú también lo has tenido. 

-¡Podrías haberme dicho la verdad! Si hubiera sabido…

-Sabías que tenías que tomar una decisión, y tampoco lo hiciste.- Suspiró y se rascó la frente, intentando controlarse. Alargó la mano para alcanzar la suya, pero Brienne la retiró. – Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Cuando lleguemos a Desembarco, veamos la situación y recupere mi puesto podemos decir que lo has perdido. Te dará más espacio hasta que estés preparada y decidas cómo quieres hacerlo. Ganaré más tiempo si es lo que quieres, ¿de acuerdo?

Eso es lo que quería. Tiempo. Pero no tiempo vacío en Desembarco del Rey. 

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Ned stark apareció totalmente rojo. Empezó a gritarlo con esa voz ronca irrebatible, asegurando que jamás permitiría que dejasen allí al Matarreyes, que nunca quiso aceptarlo y que Renly había jurado ocuparse. Ella no entendía por qué no le había lanzado el pergamino como hizo con ella, hasta que recordó que quedó en la mano de Jaime. Jaime. Lo había dejado sin una palabra, solo en el patio. 

Desechó el pensamiento cuando Renly cruzó la mirada con ella. Pidió a Ned que se marchase, que necesitaba terminar una conversación con su mujer, pero Ned se negó, y sólo pudo mirarla con una disculpa en sus ojos. 

Brienne asintió y fue ella quien los dejó solos. No necesitaba más. No había palabras ni explicaciones que dar, entendía perfectamente lo que había pasado, lo que significaba. Sólo le importaba que aquel tiempo regalado había llegado a su fin. Pudo hacerlo de otra forma, pudo prepararse mejor, despedirse de una manera más limpia. Renly podría haberlo hecho mejor, mucho mejor. Pero no lo hicieron, y ahora el destino estaba sellado. Pensó en las niñas. Pensó en Jaime. La realidad se había impuesto y solo esperaba salir de allí pronto y acabar con todo. No podía pensar en despedirse. No podía pensar en no volver a verlo. 

JAIME

Un llanto cercano le hizo salir de su bruma e intentar abrir los ojos. Estaba algo cansado pero el sonido le obligaba a despertar. A su lado en la cama yacía desnuda Brienne, roncando ligeramente con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Miró su cara dulce totalmente relajada, con sus preciosos ojos cerrados, mostrando sus pálidas pestañas como un abanico brillante. Tenía el pelo revuelto y su espalda blanca subía y bajaba con su respiración pausada. Era la imagen más hermosa del mundo. 

Se volvió hacia el sonido contemplando una cuna al borde de la cama. Cuando se asomó una carita arrugada gritaba con fuerza muy enfadada. Tenía un espeso cabello negro, era redondito y perfecto. Lo tomó en brazos contra su pecho desnudo y trató de consolarlo, pero el bebé seguía enfadado sin atender a razones. 

Se giró sobre sí mismo y vio a Brienne en la cama, ahora despierta y sonriente, alargando los brazos hacia él. Cuando le entregó al bebé ella lo puso en su pecho y rápidamente dejó de llorar. Se recolocó para acomodarse mientras lo sostenía con un brazo. Alargó la otra mano hacia él y lo arrastró hasta que estuvo tumbado frente a ella. 

Estaba equivocado, esta era la visión más hermosa del mundo. Nunca se había sentido tan pleno, nunca había tenido una sensación de tal pureza y felicidad. El ruido del bebé mientras comía era rítmico, casi una melodía. Brienne tenía los párpados pesados, parecía a punto de volver a dormirse. Él también notaba los suyos caer, pero se resistía a abandonar aquella imagen. Acarició su brazo blanco, desde la muñeca al hombro, donde el bebé alcanzó su dedo. Lo agarró con fuerza mientras seguía succionando, y él dejó que lo sostuviera, acercándose más. El bebé parpadeaba hacia él, con sus piscinas azules que no tenían el tono de su madre. Ojos Baratheon. Pero no le miraba Robert, Stannis o Renly. Le miraba ese pequeño milagro y en su rostro aquel color era absolutamente perfecto. Ciervo o león, ese niño era su cachorro, como no lo habían sido los tres que engendró con su semilla. Esa pequeña bola de pelo negro ya era parte de él. Sus ojos empezaron a imitar los de Brienne, entrecerrándose una y otra vez hasta que le fue imposible mantenerlos abiertos. 

Aún sentía la presión en su dedo. El dedo meñique de su mano diestra. Jaime volvió a abrir los ojos sobresaltado, pero a su lado en la cama solo estaba su muñón, la oscuridad y el frío. Las lágrimas escaparon patéticamente de sus ojos y no dejaron de fluir, hasta que el sueño volvió a llevarlo de nuevo. Hasta que volvió a escuchar aquel llanto diferente y de alguna manera también suyo.

La noticia había caído sobre Invernalia como un maldito aguacero. Los gritos de Ned y Renly se repitieron por los distintos pasillos del castillo como si fueran un par de bardos extremadamente malos en su trabajo. Sólo se había cruzado con Brienne una vez, el tiempo justo para felicitarla y que ella apenas asintiera antes de seguir a su marido, que la arrastraba tras él. 

Se marcharía pronto. Ned no podía hacer nada, mantendría la pataleta hasta que se cansase, pero no podía contradecir al Rey. 

Él se paseaba por todas partes, esperando oír alguna novedad de los hombres de Renly, intentando escuchar cuándo y cómo terminaría todo. Pero lo único que oía, lo único que todos oían desde cualquier parte de Invernalia, eran los gritos de Ned Stark. 

Las niñas se acercaron a él para preguntarle qué pasaría después. Él sólo se encogió de hombros, sin poder dar otra respuesta. 

-No puede irse, ¿verdad?

Lo dijo con una vocecita aguda que no le pertenecía, infantil, suave y quebrada. A veces olvidaba lo pequeña que era Arya. Era tan molesta y rebulle que a veces no tenía en cuenta que seguía siendo una niña. Casi quiso abrazarla, pero sólo la miró con los ojos tristes que no le abandonaban. Ella frunció el ceño y se alejó unos pasos. 

-¡No dejes que lo haga! Eres el hermano de la Reina…

-Y es la orden del Rey. 

-¡No quieres que lo haga! ¿Vas a permitirlo? Tú…

-¡Arya!

Sansa la cortó rápidamente antes de que las palabras quedaran desnudas en el aire. Pero sabía lo que iba a decir. Lo sabía perfectamente. Las niñas habían pasado demasiado tiempo con ellos como para no darse cuenta de lo que él sentía.

La pequeña miró a su hermana aún furiosa, se giró y salió corriendo. Sansa se quedó con la mirada baja, insistiendo silenciosamente con palabras que no necesitaba expresar. 

-No puedo hacer nada. Ella tampoco puede. Las cosas… son así. 

-Lo sé. –La niña asentía con la cabeza, tan educada como siempre. Pero su mirada seguía incisiva, dura. Era muy lista, demasiado. Aquel silencio le pesó más que cualquier reproche. 

Pasaron tres días cuando volvió a ver a Brienne. Él estaba hablando con sus hombres, intentando buscar información, y ella lo llamó desde lejos. Tenía unas profundas ojeras y parecía más delgada, como si no hubiera probado bocado desde la última vez que la vio. Parecía agotada. Debía cuidarse, Renly debía cuidarla, maldito sea.

Miró su túnica con detenimiento, esa maldita cosa con la enorme cornamenta dorada bordada en el pecho. Se fijó en su vientre. En un primer momento pensó que podría haberse dado cuenta la noche del baile, que por eso se desvaneció. Pero aún no se había empezado a abultar, y ya habían pasado meses. Tenía que ser más reciente. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo, qué día, qué momento. Qué mañana o tarde Renly la visitó. Con qué frecuencia. Las noches no le pertenecían, bajo la luna sólo bailaba con él. Pero a la luz del día ya no era suya, estaba unida a otro hombre bajo la mirada de Dioses y hombres. ¿Qué día llegó su semilla lo suficientemente profundo como para crear vida? Pudo ser un amanecer, cubierta aún del sudor que compartieron en el bosque. 

Se preguntaba por qué no se lo contó a él. Se preguntaba por qué parecía tan triste. 

Cersei siempre estuvo radiante en sus embarazos, fueron los escasos periodos de tiempo donde pareció feliz. Eran opuestas en todo, y esto no iba a ser la excepción. Pero le dolía, le rompía el corazón ver el sufrimiento en su rostro cuando la nueva vida debía ser una noticia tan dichosa para cualquier familia.

-Ser Jaime.

Ser. Maldita sea. 

-Lady Brienne. 

La distancia en el título se convirtió en insoportable cuando se tradujo en su cuerpo. Tensa, alejada, hueca. Apenas parecía ella. 

-Marcharemos mañana, a la primera luz. Tendré la tarde para preparar todo y no sabía si tendría otro momento. Quería despedirme y… disculparme. 

-¿Disculparte?

-Lamento no poder seguir entrenando. Juré…

-Juraste que me convertirías en un caballero. Creo que lo has hecho. 

Ella tragó saliva y bajó los ojos. -Me gustaría poder seguir ayudándote.

-Mares distintos, tiempos distintos, ¿no?

Hizo una mueca que difícilmente se podría calificar como una sonrisa. Esperaba que recordase esa conversación, a orillas del Forca Verde. Sus miradas infantiles contemplando el agua, en direcciones opuestas. Infancias que ocurrieron a destiempo en la distancia. 

Ella asintió y se mordió el labio. Él bajó la mirada, sin nada más que decir. Ese era el problema, el doloroso y terrible problema. No había nada más que decir. 

-Adiós Jaime. 

Se volvió sobre sí misma y empezó a alejarse. Entonces una imagen le vino como un destello de esperanza. Como si su memoria quisiera lanzarle un último anhelo al que aferrarse.

-¡Brienne!-Ella paró ante el sonido y se giró hacia él con sus vidriosos ojos. Jaime avanzó hasta acercarse, tanto como el decoro permitía. –Recuerdo una noche. Tendría 23… 25 años. Viajamos a Bastión de Tormentas. No recuerdo el motivo, alguna boda o funeral, realmente no me importaba. Sé que estaban allí mis hermanos, mi padre, el Rey. Sé que me sentía sólo. Una noche sin Guardia debía aprovechar para dormir, pero no podía. Mi ventana era amplia, abierta hacia la Bahía de los Naufrágios. Recuerdo que pasé horas contemplando las olas, pensando en el devenir de la vida, en lo sólo que me sentía y lo distante que parecía el hombre que era del que imaginé de niño. Era una noche luminosa y podía ver con facilidad la espuma rompiendo con furia. Pensé que el horizonte se veía tentador y lejano. Esa noche era el mar correcto, el tiempo exacto. ¿Crees que podrías estar al otro lado?

Ella parecía a punto de romperse. Retiró la mirada mientras tragaba saliva, para volver a fijarla en él. 

-Lo estaba. Realmente creo que lo estaba. 

Su cabeza entró en un bucle cerrado. Un mismo grito se repetía en su mente, y apenas le permitía pensar otra cosa. Era tan fuerte que derribaba cualquier pensamiento, tan insistente que llegaba a doler. “No te vayas” “No te vayas” “No te vayas” “No te vayas”…

-No te vayas. 

No podía creer que hubiera pronunciado las palabras. Ahora no había marcha atrás. Brienne estaba parada frente a él con una cara indescriptible. Estaba seguro de que le preguntaría por qué y no tendría respuesta. O le respondería que no tenía ningún derecho a decir algo así. Y tendría razón. Pero no lo hizo.

-No puedo quedarme. No depende de mí. 

-Por supuesto que sí. Es tu vida, no puede hacer contigo lo que se le antoje. Tienes derecho a decidir. Deberías tener derecho a decidir. 

-Jaime… - Brienne tenía la voz entrecortada. Tomó sus manos armándose de valor. Estaban en el patio, podría verlos cualquiera. Pero no tenía nada más que perder. 

-Quédate.- “Quédate conmigo”, pensó, pero tuvo el suficiente juicio como para callar por una vez. 

-Sólo soy una mujer. Su mujer. No soy un caballero que vivió aventuras con Ser Arthur Dayne y Ser Barristan Shelmi. No soy alguien que desafía a su padre quedándose en el lugar que odia simplemente para fastidiarle. No tú. No soy nada. 

Retiró las manos y se marchó tan rápido que fue incapaz de reaccionar. Solo se quedó quieto, inmóvil, viendo como su figura se alejaba más y más. 

BRIENNE

La última discusión con Ned Stark había resonado por todo el castillo. Sería el cotilleo de todo hombre y mujer de Invernalia durante meses. Ella los había oído desde su habitación, a varios pasillos de distancia. A pesar de todo se mantuvo quieta, recta, sentada en su cama, mientras esperaba con paciencia. 

Cuando Renly entró en la habitación no pareció verla. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y empezó a removerlo todo. Abrió el enorme baúl y lanzó cada una de sus pertenencias sin ningún orden. Era un hombre extremadamente cuidadoso, pero ahora estaba segura de que terminaría rompiendo algo. 

Quiso intervenir, decirle que no era necesario guardar nada, que cualquier doncella podría hacerlo más tarde. Debería hacerlo, debería tranquilizarle e intentar que volviera en razón. Ser la esposa conciliadora que ahora necesitaba. Pero no lo hizo. 

-No voy.

Giró su cara roja con un gesto sobrepasado. 

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que no voy. Me quedo en Invernalia. 

Se agarró a la mesa, no sabía si controlando su ira o controlando el equilibrio. 

-Quedarte nunca ha sido una opción. 

-Lo es. No voy a irme. Dirás que pasaré el embarazo aquí, que seguiré cumpliendo las órdenes de tu hermano guardando la paz entre Lannister y Stark. Que tú regresas a la capital para recuperar tu puesto ahora que has cumplido con tu deber con un heredero. No será necesario decir que lo he perdido, aceptaré cualquiera de las sugerencias que hiciste, tendremos ese hijo como decidas hacerlo. Pero no iré contigo. No lo haré. 

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Robert no confía en ti para nada, no te quiere más que como un botijo donde fabricar niños durante unos meses! No te quiere aquí, te quiere controlada cerca, asegurándose que no pierdes lo único que te hace valiosa. Nos vamos a Desembarco, no me importa cómo, no me importa lo que digas o hagas. Nos vamos ya. 

Estaba gritando. La discusión con Ned Stark lo había desestabilizado y no parecía él mismo. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, su cuerpo sudaba, incluso su voz sonaba distinta. De pronto pareció relajar el gesto y la miró por primera vez a los ojos. 

-¿Es por el Matarreyes?

Le resultó curioso que su primer impulso fuera corregir ese apelativo, como si fuera lo más importante. Se mantuvo callada demasiado tiempo, pensando en cientos de negativas pertinentes. Lo miró y tragó el aire que debería haber respirado. Su corazón por un momento dejó de latir.

-Sí. 

Inesperadamente aquel monosílabo pareció traerles paz a ambos. Ella parecía mucho más sorprendida que él, aunque la palabra hubiera sido pronunciada por sus propios labios. Renly suspiró y se llevó ambas manos a la cara mientras intentaba pensar. Antes de que consiguiera nada, Catelyn Stark atravesaba la puerta sin llamar.

-No lo pienso permitir. ¿Me habéis oído? Lo vais a sacar de aquí, Renly, no pienso permitir que marchéis sin él. 

-¿Os creéis que soy el Rey? Todos parecéis pensarlo. ¡No lo soy! Es una orden Real, ¡una orden! Nos vamos al atardecer, y el Matarreyes se queda hasta que su odioso padre quiera recuperarlo. 

-¡No pienso permitirlo! 

Estaban gritando. Ambos. Gritando por encima de lo que cualquier muro podría soportar. Toda la maldita Invernalia debía estar escuchando. 

-¿No lo vas a permitir? ¿Cómo? ¿Lo vas a atar y enviar preso hasta Desembarco? Me gustaría verlo. Se queda, Catelyn. Se queda y nos vamos. Y os iría mejor tener en cuenta quien es el Rey, dejando de una vez vuestras estúpidas quejas. Él ordena, él manda, a todos nosotros. ¿Por qué todos tenéis tantos problemas para entenderlo?

Una ventana se abrió de pronto y el viento gélido entró agitando las cortinas. Derribó algunas velas, y el fuego de la chimenea rugió con fuerza antes de apagarse. El ambiente se enfrió rapidamente y la piel de los tres se erizó en un mismo instante. Había algo más en la habitación, podían sentir una presencia que era imposible de ignorar. En la penumbra una sombra surgió de la nada, moviéndose por las paredes hasta pararse frente a Brienne. Tenía forma de hombre. De hombre armado. 

Renly se movió hacia ella intentando protegerla, sin saber qué hacer. La sombra emergió como si fuera a atravesarla, parando justo a la altura de su vientre. Tras un segundo eterno retrocedió, deslizándose entre sus piernas y tras la espalda de Renly. La miraba con los ojos atónitos, que se abrieron aún más mientras era atravesado a la altura del pecho, expulsando sangre sobre la alfombra. 

-¡No!

El grito desesperado de Brienne dio paso a la desaparición de la sombra, que se deslizó por las superficies hasta desaparecer de la habitación. 

Renly se desplomó sobre ella, que lo sostuvo unos instantes hasta que ambos cayeron sobre el suelo. Ella gritó su nombre, zarandeó su pecho y se aferró a los bordes de su cara. Gritaba aquel llanto desesperado como si la hubieran atravesado a ella. Notó unas manos en su brazo, en su espalda, y escuchó la voz de Catelyn stark, que intentaba hablarle. No se giró, sólo podía mirar a Renly, su bonita cara cada vez más blanca y el charco del suelo que crecía más y más. Gritó más fuerte y lo abrazó, apoyando su frente sobre la de él, que aún estaba cálida. Las manos que la estaban intentando mover la soltaron y escuchó como sus pasos corrían hasta la puerta, que hizo un leve sonido, como si abriera una pequeña rendija. 

-Walton, encuentra a Ned. Encuéntralo y hazlo venir inmediatamente. Dorren, protege la puerta, nadie más que mi marido puede entrar o salir, ¿lo habéis entendido?

Conocía los nombres de los hombres de Renly, debía haberlos puesto a preparar su marcha en su insistente prisa, sin dejar a nadie en el pasillo. Los dos hombres nombrados debían ser hombres de los Stark. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cuando volvió a cerrarse con cuidado, y volvió a escuchar los pasos rápidos acercándose a ella. Esta vez posó sus manos sobre su brazo, tirando suavemente intentando apartarla. –Brienne… ¡Brienne!- Repitió su nombre y empezó a hablarle, pero no le prestó ninguna atención. Renly no respondía. Ya no estaba allí. Se aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza, intentando traerle de nuevo con ella. 

-Brienne, ¡escúchame!- Esta vez puso ambas manos a los lados de su rostro y la giró con fuerza, obligándole a centrar sus ojos en ella –La sombra se paró delante de ti, iba a atacarte, pero algo la frenó. No estás a salvo, tenemos que pensar.

Unos pasos veloces alcanzaron la puerta, que se abrió sin llamar. Catelyn aún sostenía su cara con las manos, pero se giró rápidamente, deshaciéndose cuando vio a su marido. 

Él estaba mudo, quieto, apretando fuertemente el puño. Cat se puso de pie y se lanzó a sus brazos. Él solo pudo recogerla, acariciar su pelo por un instante y separarla con las manos en ambos brazos. 

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? 

Asintió con fuerza.

-Una sombra… una sombra... – Brienne farfulló las palabras entre sollozos, volviendo la mirada a Renly. –Una sombra con forma de hombre…-

-Ha sido Stannis.- Catelyn lo dijo con total confianza. Brienne levantó la cara para mirarla.- La sombra tenía la forma de Stannis Baratheon. Ha matado a su hermano. Ha sido magia de sangre, ¡ha matado a su hermano! 

-Baja la voz. – Ned la sostuvo por los hombros, con fuerza. -¿Una sombra? 

-La ventana se abrió, las cortinas volaron. El viento frío, y una sombra… Ser Loras y Ser Alyn dijeron que Stannis había llevado una bruja a la capital. Sé que ha sido él, vi su rostro. Era él. Y puede volver a hacerlo, quiso matar a Brienne pero por algún motivo no pudo… - Se quedó muda por un instante, mirándola con detenimiento y palideció – El bebé. La sombra quiso matarla, pero de alguna manera vio que estaba embarazada. No ha podido hacerlo por el bebé. Se paró a la altura de su abdomen, ha sido por eso. Pero Stannis puede volver a intentarlo. Debemos protegerla. 

Entonces lo entendió. Stannis había intentado matar a Renly, y a su heredero. Un niño que no estaba ahí. Ella no era nada, no era el objetivo. 

Brienne dirigió la mirada hacia su vientre plano. La sangre de Renly cubría su túnica clara, apenas se veía la cornamenta dorada que había bordado Sansa. Estaba cubierta de rojo carmesí. Notaba el pelo pegado a los bordes de su cara pegajosa, sus manos y uñas estaban sucias. La vida de Renly no crecía en su interior, sólo estaba cubierta de su muerte. 

Catelyn se agachó de nuevo y le tomó las manos. –Brienne, tenemos que protegerte. Eres la Señora de Bastión de Tormentas, llevas al heredero de Renly, todo lo que queda de él. No puedes perder al niño. Ahora mismo Robert te protegerá sobre todo, hará cualquier cosa para mantenerte bien, a ti y al niño. Pero si algo le pasa… sólo serás una viuda, una molestia. Te casarán rápidamente con cualquiera para enviarte lejos y entregar Bastión de Tormentas a Stannis. Debes cuidarte, debemos hacerlo. 

Se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió a Ned. –Diremos que ha sido un bandido. Un ladrón. Tenemos que…

-No pienso mentir. 

Cat se quedó paralizada. –Ned, sólo estábamos Brienne y yo con él. Nadie nos creerá. Mírala. 

Bajó la mirada sobre sí misma de nuevo. Sus manos rojas temblando, su ropa empapada. Cualquier la encontraría culpable. 

-Diremos que fui yo. Que yo estaba a solas con él. Y contaré lo que pasó, que la sombra de Stannis Baratheon asesinó a su hermano e intentó matar a su mujer embarazada. Robert debe saberlo, tiene que saber lo que ha hecho su hermano. Renly merece justicia, Stannis no saldrá impune de esto. 

-No te creerá. Ned, por favor. Discutiste con él, toda Invernalia os escuchó. También discutió conmigo y escuché los gritos a su mujer desde varios pasillos de distancia. Creerán que somos responsables. 

-Tengo que intentarlo. Es la verdad. No mentiré, ese hombre será castigado. 

Ella dejó de escuchar. No tenía ningún niño. Robert la casaría con cualquiera, como Catelyn dijo. Y ella era una doncella. Si la casaban, su nuevo marido lo descubriría la noche de bodas, desvelaría aquel secreto y todo el mundo sabría lo que fue su matrimonio. Todo el mundo descubriría la verdad sobre Renly. Verdad por la que tuvo que alejarse del amor de su vida, verdad por la que tuvo que sacrificarlo todo, verdad por la que tuvo que casarse con ella. 

Brienne jamás permitiría que pasara, jamás permitiría que nadie empañase el nombre de Renly. Jamás permitiría que supieran la verdad.


	15. BLANCO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La muerte es el principal personaje de este capítulo, es muy oscuro y trágico. Por favor, leed con precaución.

JAIME

Ned había matado a Renly. Era un hecho difícil de asumir, difícil de entender, pero un hecho al fin y al cabo. El honorable Ned Stark había matado a Renly Baratheon, hermano de su amigo Robert, Rey de Poniente. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Podría haber inventado cualquier cosa, pero entre todas las opciones dijo que una sombra lo había atacado. La sombra de Stannis Baratheon. Lo dijo con una seguridad que le hizo pensar que realmente había perdido el juicio. tenía que haberlo hecho.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar. Su padre siempre le había reprochado que su cuerpo pareciera actuar antes que su mente, pero eso ahora le estaba haciendo un gran servicio. Ante el alboroto inicial consiguió aplacar a los hombres de Renly, que estaban a punto de revelarse. Les hizo ver que aún tenían a alguien a quien servir, que si seguían siendo fieles a su Señor, debían ser igualmente fieles a su Señora. Además, Renly aún vivía dentro de ella, la Señora de Bastión de Tormentas, la Señora a la que debían su lealtad. Si ella los llamaba a levantar sus armas contra los Stark deberían seguirla, mientras no lo hiciera sólo debían seguir ahí, esperando sus órdenes. También les hizo notar que su inferioridad numérica era absurda en comparación con los hombres de Ned, en su hogar, en su maldita casa. Todos sabrían como terminaría un levantamiento de las armas. Les convenía esperar.

Se había sentido un absoluto inútil desde que perdió la mano, pero en ese momento supo que ciertas habilidades no se fueron con ella. Los hombres lo habían seguido siempre, no sabía por qué pero tenía un don para hacerse oír. Estaba seguro de que podía garantizar cierta estabilidad dentro de la mayor de las locuras. 

De esa forma, tras el estallido inicial que desembocó en el más absoluto caos, llegó la inesperada calma. No había visto el cadáver de Renly, pero había oído que tras ser tratado y preparado para el proceso había sido llevado al septo, y allí lo velaba Brienne. Los Stark enviaron la noticia a la capital, esperando instrucciones al respecto. El viaje a Desembarco sería muy largo, más aún a Bastión de Tormentas. Robert debía decidir qué quería hacer con su hermano, no tomarían ninguna decisión hasta que enviara sus indicaciones. Pero las semanas pasaron y el silencio en respuesta era tan pesado como la mayor de las piedras. Por lo que había oído, enviaron muchos más cuervos, pero ninguno regresó de vuelta. 

El tiempo pasaba y Renly debía estarse convirtiendo en polvo frente a su mujer, sin que nadie hiciera nada. Ella había permanecido encerrada con él durante semanas, y del templo sólo salía y entraba uno de los guardias. En su estado debería cuidarse, cualquier persona podría enfermar permaneciendo tanto tiempo así. Si no su cuerpo, su mente acabaría por quebrarse, llevaba semanas con la sola compañía de su marido muerto.

No habían hablado desde que le suplicó que se quedara, el alboroto tras la muerte de Renly fue tal que ni siquiera pudo verla. Había intentado pasar al septo, pero los hombres de Renly se habían asegurado proteger aquella puerta. Intentó comprarlos, intentó negociar, pero debió ser demasiado convincente en sus palabras cuando les había exigido que cumplieran la voluntad de su Señora, que se debían a ella. Ahora se arrepentía de su don.

Pasaba las horas muertas delante de aquel maldito septo, como si pudiera sentirla a través de los gruesos muros, queriendo que ella también pudiera hacerlo. Tenía que hacerle saber que no estaba sola, que fuera de aquellas paredes seguía quedando vida. Que el mundo no se reducía al cadáver que se pudría a sus pies. 

Regresaba a sus aposentos cuando el cansancio lo dominaba, intentando evitar al maestre que seguía entregándole cuervo tras cuervo, como si todos los que le eran negados a Ned llegaran a él como una cruel broma del destino. Con el tiempo, las cartas de su hermana se hacían menos frecuentes, al contrario que las de Tyrion. Siempre habían sido contrarios, siempre parecían contraponerse en su vida. Casi había olvidado el último cuervo de Cersei, y sin embargo las cartas de Tyrion se agolpaban, muchas veces recibiendo varios simultáneamente de manos del maestre. No importaba, todos alimentaban su fuego con la misma facilidad. Le hacían un mismo servicio. 

Además del maestre Luwin, había sido frecuentemente molestado por las chicas. Ambas estaban preocupadas por Brienne, ambas habían intentado verla, y ambas habían tenido el mismo éxito que él. Arya había intentado desarrollar varios planes de distracción que no habían funcionado, y lo había presionado para intentar sobornar a los guardias. Como si él no lo hubiera intentado ya. Sansa le preparó galletas e intentó hacérselas llegar. Supo que la bandeja salió del septo sin que las hubiera probado. 

Una tarde miraba la puerta como si fuera una especie de enigma a resolver, cuando vio a Catelyn Stark avanzar hacia ella, siendo también rechazada. Sabía que ya había intentado entrar, pero Brienne seguía negándose a ver a nadie. 

Catelyn lo miró por un momento y se acercó a él, que de pronto se sintió estúpido parado allí como un pasmarote. Ella se quedó a su lado, mirando la puerta con la misma expresión preocupada. 

-Lleváis parado frente a la puerta varios días. 

-Ella lleva allí dentro semanas. Está embarazada. Deberíais hacer algo. 

-Entiendo por qué ella está ahí dentro, a pesar de todo. No sé por qué estáis aquí. 

-No confiáis en mí, y no podría importarme menos. Pero necesita descansar, necesita salir de ahí. Vuestro marido tiene que hacer algo.

Catelyn se acercó un poco más, aún a cierta distancia, la que cualquiera guardaría ante un potencial peligro.

-Robert no ha contestado. Seguimos sin noticias de la capital.

Él la miró mordiéndose la lengua. El tonto había enviado un cuervo anunciando la muerte de un hermano y culpando al otro. Sabía que Robert quería a Ned más que a cualquiera de los dos, pero aun así, eran sus hermanos. Si aún no había respondido a las noticias…

Ella notó su silencio pesimista. No le hacía falta que lo verbalizara, estaba lo suficientemente preocupada como para haber tenido pensamientos mucho más negros. Se aclaró la voz antes de volver a hablar. 

-Ned ordenó construir ese septo para mí, para poder rezarle a mis Dioses. Ahora ya no sé si lo son, tampoco los antiguos. No sé si hay Dioses en ninguna parte. 

Levantó los hombros en respuesta. 

-No fue Ned. – Lo miró a la cara, como si pudiera importarle lo que él pensara. Supuso que los Stark defenderían su reputación ante todos, incluso ante el maldito Matarreyes. –No fue Ned. Y no fue un hombre. Fue algo oscuro. Algo maligno. Algo que los Dioses no deberían permitir. 

Pensó en el Rey que mató, pensó en todo lo que los Dioses le habían permitido hacer. No lo hubieran parado, le habrían dejado acabar con toda la ciudad. Él fue quien frenó al Rey Loco, desafiando a los Dioses, desafiando a los hombres. Ese día aprendió que valía más una buena espada que mil piadosos rezos.

-Aerys dijo que los Dioses mataron a mi madre para enseñarle humildad a Tywin. Mi hermana cree que la falta de piedad es lo que les hace especiales. No sé si están ahí, pero si lo hacen no deberíamos dejar nada en sus divinas y crueles manos. Tenéis que hacer algo. Tenéis que sacarla de ahí. 

Catelyn asintió. –Hablaré con Ned. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. 

BRIENNE

El dolor en su cuerpo había aumentado día tras día hasta que dejó de hacerlo, cuando sus músculos estaban tan entumecidos que apenas los sentía. Ser Lester era el único de los Guardias que permitía que entrase y saliera de la sala, siendo la única comunicación con el exterior. Le había traído comida y agua cada día, y se había llevado la bandeja prácticamente intacta. Era callado y parecía respetarla. 

Los primeros días estuvo a punto de echarlo, como al resto. El chico insistía a cada momento que una u otra persona quería entrar a verla, y le costó hacerle entender que no vería a nadie, que no volviera a insistir a no ser que fuera a comenzar el funeral. Desde ese momento, aunque escuchó ruidos tras la puerta, nadie volvió a molestarla.

En Tarth, el viudo o la viuda velaba sólo el cadáver hasta que todo estaba dispuesto para darle el último adiós. El proceso podía durar uno o dos días, pero se consideraba una forma de honrar aquel matrimonio, de representar el amor que unía a la pareja. El último recuerdo que Renly tendría de ella era su terrible discusión. Tenía que hacer esto, tenía que transmitirle su respeto una última vez. 

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, el sol no entraba en aquel lugar oscuro y las horas se extendían cruelmente. No podía medirlo, pero sabía que era demasiado. Demasiado para cualquier respuesta de la capital, demasiado para que todo estuviera bien. 

Ser Lester la miraba frecuentemente con preocupación. En una ocasión le trajo unas mantas y le rogó que se tumbara un poco. Ella sólo había dormitado arrodillada en la misma posición, pero se negó a moverse. Fue entonces cuando le dijo que habían pasado muchas semanas, que las noticias parecían no llegar y que por favor, aceptase su ayuda. 

El hombre era muy joven para ser caballero, y parecía todavía verde y dubitativo. Se debatía entre sus obligaciones con su Señora y su sentido común, que parecía gritarle que estaba en peligro. La siguiente vez que se quedó medio dormida despertó con unas pieles en los hombros, y supuso que era un equilibrio que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. 

Y el tiempo siguió corriendo sin descanso. Su mente parecía derretirse entre imágenes aleatorias, casi le costaba discernir qué era real. Pasaba más tiempo distraída en pensamientos extraños que en la tierra, en aquel septo silencioso. Tampoco sabía cuando estaba realmente despierta o cuando estaba dormitando entre sueños extraños. Soñó de nuevo con un bebé rubio, soñó con paisajes extraños, soñó con cuervos. Estaba agotada. Estaba muy muy cansada.

No sabía cuántos días pasaron desde entonces cuando Lester volvió a dirigirse a ella. 

-Mi Señora, Lord Stark solicita hablar con vos. Creo que tiene noticias. 

Asintió en respuesta y Ned Stark entró por el gran portón de madera. Su rostro le alivió como si hubiera estado años sin ver a nadie más.

-Lady Brienne, lo lamento mucho pero seguimos sin noticias de Robert. Debéis tomar una decisión. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, y sois su mujer. No podéis seguir así, él tampoco. Debe descansar, debemos permitirle que descanse. Debéis decidir cómo hacerlo. 

No estaba preparada para esto, estaba demasiado cansada. No podía pensar, mucho menos en algo así.

-Nunca hablamos de eso. No sé lo que quería, yo… Supongo que en su familia lo tendrían todo dispuesto, deberían saber…

-Si recibimos noticias y desean sepultarlo allí podríamos moverlo. Pero debemos darle descanso, debemos dejar que repose. Podríamos encontrarle un lugar en el septo, o en cualquier lugar que os sea grato. La cripta sólo ha dejado reposar a mi familia durante generaciones, pero si es lo que deseáis, podría…

-No sé lo que quería…- Repitió con insistencia. 

Sólo podía pensar en Loras. Quiso escribirle pero sabía lo inapropiado que parecería. Él debería decidir. Ni su hermano, ni Ned Stark, ni ella. Loras. 

-No sabemos lo que querría y no es justo. Pero podéis pensar en lo que queréis vos, en cómo queréis que sea, qué creéis que lo honraría mejor y cómo os gustaría despediros.

Loras no estaba aquí. Su hermano no respondía. Su otro hermano lo mató. Sólo la tenía a ella. 

-En Tarth enviamos a los muertos en una barca al océano y disparamos una flecha en llamas desde la tierra. Entiendo que no hay mar, que no puede ser incinerado por si Robert acaba reclamando el cuerpo… pero no quiero que esté encerrado entre unos muros. Si no puede ser en el mar, podría estar en el bosque. En la tierra, entre los árboles y arbustos. Quiero que la primavera lo cubra de flores. Él querría flores.

Ned asintió. -Así lo haremos. Podéis pensar un poco mientras lo preparamos, pensar en vos. Qué es lo que querríais...

-Querría que Stannis estuviera muerto. 

Ned puso el gesto aún más serio. Se acercó más a ella y tomó una de sus manos. Era un acercamiento muy inusual en aquel hombre, pero de alguna manera la simple calidez de sus dedos la reconfortó. 

-Ha matado a su hermano. Su sangre. Robert no ha contestado, puede que no tenga la justicia de los hombres. Pero estamos en el Norte, los Dioses Antiguos no perdonan un acto semejante. Stannis ya está condenado, os lo aseguro. 

Apretó ligeramente sus dedos y se retiró para irse. Ella lo paró con su voz quebrada.

-Vestimos de blanco. En Tarth, todos llevamos largas túnicas blancas para despedirnos. Si Sansa o Catelyn pudieran adaptar alguna tela clara para mí… 

-Por supuesto, Lady Brienne. Si os puedo ayudar en algo más… 

Pensó por un momento. –¿Podríais entregar a Ser Lester aguja e hilo dorado? 

Cuando el chico volvió con los aparejos se sintió estúpida. Apenas podía recordar cómo se hacía un bordado, y jamás había sido una de sus habilidades. Sacó un pañuelo húmedo del bolsillo y se decidió a intentarlo. Cuando el borrón amarillo se mostró ante ella se sintió ligeramente frustrada. 

“Es una rosa” Se convenció. 

JAIME

Había nevado durante horas. El invierno aún no había llegado, pero aquel horrible páramo helado a veces los sorprendía con aquellas tormentas de nieve que dejaban la tierra cubierta de ese manto frío. Había cuajado y la capa sólo crecía y crecía, con aquellos copos grandes y ligeros, que se precipitaban perezosamente uno sobre otro. Él esperaba en aquel claro entre la muchedumbre. Quería ser invisible, quería no estar ahí. La situación era tan extraña que apenas sentía que lo estuviera, se sentía en una extraña pesadilla de la que no conseguía despertar.

Llegaron los hombres cargando la caja de madera que debía llevar a Renly. No quería imaginar el estado en el que estaría, había pasado demasiado tiempo. 

Tras ellos, la altura de Brienne se mostró como una alargada sombra de luz. Parecía una criatura mitológica, una dama blanca que caminaría eternamente por los bosques trayendo la nieve del invierno con ella. 

Recordó cuando murió su madre, la indescriptible cara de Tywin y lo apretado que sentía el corazón. La tía Genna se sentó a su lado y le habló de las tradiciones de algunas islas, donde despedían a sus muertos vestidos de blanco, simbolizando la pureza y la bondad del proceso. No transmitían el fin de la luz, sino el comienzo de otra. Blanco sobre blanco para una eternidad que sigue brillando. 

Él apenas tenía siete años, pero nunca había recibido una educación muy religiosa. Veía a los siete Dioses casi como los personajes de sus libros y canciones, no con esa devoción que supuso que otros padres inculcaban. Pero recordaba que aquello le pareció hermoso, la luz de su madre permaneciendo para siempre. Sin embargo, a su alrededor sólo había colores oscuros, el septo lúgubre y tenebroso que siempre le había dado cierto miedo. A pesar de las palabras de su tía no tenía esperanza, ese rito sólo marcaba el final de algo, una horrible despedida. 

Ahora veía a Brienne en aquel vestido blanco, tan largo como ella. Apenas tenía forma, era una tela sencilla que caía arrastrándose por el suelo frío a su paso. Los copos de nieve se posaban despacio sobre su pelo, casi invisibles al contacto. Su piel se veía diferente, siempre había sido pálida pero ahora había perdido totalmente el color. Parecía un fantasma entre la nieve, la única evidencia de que seguía entre ellos era las profundas pisadas que dejaba a su paso. 

Y sus ojos. Se preguntaba si todo el mundo compartiría el pensamiento. Era como si el mundo hubiera perdido el color, como si solo quedase una eternidad blanca con sólo dos faros azules, la única esperanza que quedaba sobre el mundo. Alrededor de ellos un tono violáceo coloreaba párpados y ojeras, y casi parecía trasmitirse a su interior. En el reflejo de la nieve sus ojos casi parecían morados. 

Los guardias habían dejado la caja a los pies de un gran sauce blanco, cuyas hojas perennes parecían vencer al frío y la muerte. Bajo sus frondosas ramas la nieve no había caído y se veía la hierba fresca salpicada por unas bonitas y amarillas flores invernales, al lado de un profundo agujero y la montaña de tierra oscura. Cuando los hombres bajaron la caja, Brienne se acercó y le pareció que tiraba una prenda dentro, una especie de pañuelo. Ninguna lágrima salía de aquellos mares azules, como si todo el agua estuviera contenida sin permitir que una gota pudiera escapar. Sin embargo, mostraban todo lo que sentía, como siempre habían hecho. Nada hablaba más claro en el mundo que aquellos ojos. 

Por segunda vez en su vida deseó estar muerto. Deseó ser el cadáver que yacía en aquel terreno. Ser el hombre que despertaba en ella aquel sentimiento. Si eso fuera posible, sería feliz de morir en ese mismo instante. 

-Era su momento. Rickon lo vio en las criptas, en un sueño. No se podía hacer nada, era su destino. Eran todos sus destinos. Siempre terminaría así. 

Jaime se tensó con la voz de Bran a su lado. No estaba su hermano, ni la salvaje, ni el hombre gigante. Había arrastrado su silla hasta él sin que lo hubiera notado. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? 

-Es su momento. Pero no es el tuyo, ni tampoco el suyo. –Bran miraba a Brienne con ojos inexpresivos.- Debes tener cuidado. Era mi destino, no el suyo. No lo es. No debes permitirlo.

Fue incapaz de responder. El niño movió sus manos y desplazó su silla con dificultad sobre la nieve, hasta que Sansa lo alcanzó y lo guió donde se reunía el resto de su familia. Él se mantuvo lejos, tan lejos como el decoro lo permitía. Los hombres movieron las palas y la tierra empezó a caer sobre la caja. El frío cortaba la piel, y el gélido viento hizo que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos verdes. Las mejillas de Brienne tomaron un tono más rosáceo pero sus ojos permanecieron secos. 

Cuando todo hubo terminado, los menos allegados abandonaron el lugar. Después los hombres de Renly. Después los niños. Después Ned Stark. 

Sólo quedaba Catelyn con su larga melena roja, brillando al lado del blanco fantasma en que se había convertido Brienne. Él estaba lejos, demasiado para que ninguna de ellas notase su presencia. La mujer mayor la rodeó en un abrazo, que Brienne permitió sin moverse. Cuando se retiró pasó a su lado y le dijo que la dejara sola. Dudó por un instante, pero asintió y caminó junto a Catelyn Stark, que por vez primera no parecía en guardia con él. 

Caminó con ella en silencio hasta que se introdujo en el interior del castillo. Él no podía entrar, aún no. Vagó por el bosque de Dioses. Se arrastró por cada rincón del blanco paisaje durante horas, escuchando los rugidos del viento en las ramas y el murmullo en el lago medio congelado. Casi no se oía ruido, cuanto más penetraba en él, el silencio se hacía más y más intenso. De pronto creyó escuchar a Bran de nuevo, susurrando la palabra “destino”. Pero cuando se giró sólo un cuervo negro sobrevolaba el paraje. Caminó hasta encontrarse con el árbol corazón, que lloraba su sangre carmesí. Abandonó el bosque y siguió en movimiento. Caminó y caminó hasta que el frío le impidió moverse. La nieve seguía cayendo sobre él y sentía que podía perder los pocos dedos que le quedaban. Cuando levantó la vista se quedó mirando la torre frente a él. Todos sus pasos, todo su camino le había traído hasta aquí, hasta el inicio. El Primer Torreón. 

Subió la mirada y casi podía imaginar al niño encaramado en aquella ventana. Casi podía ver una silueta parada en aquel lugar maldito. Entornó los ojos para comprobar que no era su imaginación. Había alguien allí. 

Su sangre se congeló y antes de que pudiera pensar con claridad estaba subiendo las escaleras saltando escalones como si cada uno de ellos intentara frenarlo. Casi como si unos tentáculos invisibles lo arrastraran hacia abajo, cuando todo lo que quería era subir. 

Cuando alcanzó la estancia todo permanecía igual. Ese espacio vacío que en algún momento le pareció buena idea ocupar. Ahora los terribles recuerdos no tenían cabida. La silueta de Brienne, inestable en la ventana, ocupaba todos sus sentidos. 

-No lo hagas. 

Ella se giró hacia él y todas las lágrimas no derramadas estaban ahí, cayendo como ríos sobre sus mejillas azuladas. El largo vestido ondeaba con el viento furioso, como si fuera una bandera blanca a punto de llevarse la paz volando.

-Estás helada. Deja que…

-¡No!

Apenas había intentado avanzar un paso, pero su grito lo petrificó. Miró a su alrededor intentando buscar una salida. Alargó sus manos, como si le mostrase que no estaba armado, como si quisiese hacerle ver que no quería herirla. Tiró de las correas en su brazo y dejó caer la mano metálica. Volvió a levantar los brazos, en un intento de mostrarse inofensivo, manifestando que solo era un tullido estúpido que no podía hacerle daño. Sólo quería acercarse, solo quería que ella lo permitiera.

-Escúchame… Estás agotada. Llevas demasiado tiempo encerrada sola, no estás pensando con claridad...

-No, por favor. Sólo vete. Tengo que hacerlo, todo estará bien. Tengo que hacerlo.

Su piel estaba casi completamente azul. Debía llevar horas en aquel lugar, juntando valor. No quería hacerlo, sólo tenía que pensar. Pensar las palabras correctas, pensar qué demonios podía hacerle despertar. Como siempre, su primera idea nació desde el fondo más oscuro de su ser, desde la más pura y oscura crueldad.

-¿Quieres reunirte con él? Se reunirá con Loras, ahora o dentro de cien años. Que llegues antes no cambiará nada. Y esta altura podría no ser mortal, es la misma torre desde la que cayó Bran. ¿Qué pasa si pierdes tus piernas? ¿Quieres ser una tullida? ¿Cómo él? ¿Cómo yo?

-Quizá eso sería suficiente. 

Lo dijo en un susurro, casi como si fuera una idea, como si fuera una solución. No estaba funcionando, no sabía qué más hacer. 

Mientras examinaba la escena de nuevo, un soplo de viento la hizo tambalearse ligeramente, el vestido se aferró a su cuerpo mostrando su figura alargada, lo que le dio el mejor de los argumentos.

-No estás sola, no se ha ido del todo. Llevas a su hijo, está ahí, contigo, en esa ventana. Si quieres que siga habiendo algo de él en este mundo tienes que escucharme. Tienes que bajar. 

-No hay nada. No hay niño, nunca lo hubo… Sólo soy una viuda que estorba los planes de Stannis, del Rey. Van a casarme. No pueden casarme, no lo permitiré.

Se quedó mudo, pasmado. Miró de nuevo su silueta que era mucho más delgada que un mes atrás. No había ningún niño. Nada crecía en su vientre más que la más absoluta desesperación. Recordó su sueño, el bebé que lloraba en aquella cuna. Casi sentía que había perdido algo que nunca estuvo ahí, y que de haberlo estado, nunca habría sido suyo. Era ridículo. Era tonto. Y ahora tampoco tenía nada que usar con ella, nada por lo que hacerle vivir.

-¿Esto no es por Renly?

-¡Claro que es por Renly! - Chilló tan fuerte que su voz retumbó contra las piedras. -Soy una doncella. ¡Soy una doncella! Si me casan, si tengo una futura noche de bodas… mi marido lo notará, y si no lo hace verá la sangre y… todo se sabrá. Renly quiso ocultarlo, confió en mí para ello y no puedo fallarle. No lo merece, no lo permitiré. 

Estaba fuera de sí. Aquella verdad era demasiado grande, pesaba tanto que podía arrastrarla al vacío desde aquella ventana, hasta más allá del suelo, al más profundo de los siete Infiernos. Necesitaba taparla. Necesitaba cubrirla con otra gran verdad.

-Bran no se cayó de esta torre, lo empujé yo. 

Brienne levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos en él. Las lágrimas dejaron de caer, sus jadeos se frenaron y sólo les envolvió un profundo silencio. 

-Sé que sabes lo de Cersei, que Renly te lo dijo. Es cierto. Los rumores, todos ellos. He pasado toda mi vida con mi hermana, sus hijos son míos y no del Rey. 

Hizo una pausa, queriendo terminar la historia ahí. Bajó los ojos, incapaz de mirarla.

-Estaba aquí, con ella. Dentro de ella. Bran trepó el muro y nos vio. Lo atrapé, miré a Cersei a los ojos y lo lancé al vacío. 

Cuando reunió el valor de levantar la vista la cara de Brienne era ilegible.

-Lo hice por…

-Porque os habrían matado. A ti, a ella. A tus tres hijos.

Seguía mirándole con esa expresión vaciada, tan exhausta como si ya estuviera muerta, como si no hubiera nada en su interior. 

-Eso no me exime. 

-No, no lo hace. 

Jaime tragó antes de poder seguir hablando. 

-Ahora me conoces. Ahora sabes todo de mí. Sabes cómo y por qué maté a mi Rey, cómo y por qué lisié a un niño pequeño. Cómo y por qué perdí mi mano de la espada. Si hay algo bueno en mí lo despertaste tú, así que también debes conocerlo. Ahora lo sabes todo. Esto es lo que soy, y si te queda un mínimo de afecto por mí, por favor, sólo… por favor…

Se acercó despacio, aproximándose muy poco a poco hasta que de un movimiento podría derribarla. Pero no lo hizo, solo extendió su mano izquierda y la tendió hacia ella como una súplica. 

-Por favor, confía en mí.

Sabía lo que estaba pidiendo. Sabía lo que acababa de decirle y que nadie en el maldito mundo lo haría. Sin embargo, ella empezó a extender la temblorosa mano que tenía fuertemente apretada en un puño, y la acercó a la suya. 

Cuando la alcanzó la imagen de su otra mano empujando al niño se hizo casi real, casi palpable, como si ambas se superpusieran en el tiempo. Pero esta vez Jaime no empujó. La atrajo con suavidad, y la persona en la ventana cayó sobre él, y no al vacío. 

Tendidos en el suelo, primero se mantuvo quieto, inmóvil, respirando profundamente, aún aferrado a su mano pensando que jamás se arriesgaría a soltarla. Ella tampoco parecía dispuesta a hacerlo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella los cerró y volvió a llorar. Pasó su brazo por su pelo intentado retirarlo, pero no tenía dedos con que hacerlo. A pesar de la impresión inicial, finalmente acabó arrastrando su muñón a lo largo de su cara retirando los mechones que se pegaban a las mejillas con el agua de sus lágrimas. Besó su frente ahora despejada y apoyó su mejilla sobre ella. Se incorporó ligeramente y empezó a acunarla mientras la sostenía. Ella pareció calmarse lentamente, parando sus sollozos y recuperando una respiración pausada y rítmica.

-Discutimos. Antes de que ocurriera. Murió odiándome. 

-Te quería, Brienne. Más de lo que la mayoría de los esposos quieren a sus mujeres. Puede que no de la manera que hubieras deseado, pero realmente te apreciaba. Nunca podría haberte odiado, no importa lo que pasase. 

-Le dije que no me iría con él. Le dije que me quedaba. 

Se miraron y por un momento las lágrimas cesaron, las brumosas nubes se despejaron y la claridad empezó a abrirse paso en la pequeña habitación.

-Lo arreglaré. Juro que lo arreglaré. Lo prometo.

Jaime había tomado una decisión.


	16. COLORES DEL ATARDECER

JAIME

Los rayos del sol se agotaron, la luna llegó y volvió a irse, dando paso a un amanecer que traía las esperanzas de un nuevo día. Había fantaseado muchas veces con aquella noche, la primera que pasarían juntos en una habitación, con la intimidad de un techo y unas paredes y no ante la atenta mirada de las estrellas. Pero nunca lo había imaginado así, y jamás que la ubicación en concreto sería esa. 

Cuando Brienne se tranquilizó no soltó su mano, siguió aferrada a ella y Jaime se mantuvo rodeándola con fuerza, manteniéndola a salvo entre sus brazos. Entonces empezó a hablar. Volcó todas las palabras de silencio que había callado en aquel septo. Le habló de la sombra, le dijo que fueron ella y Catelyn las que estuvieron con Renly en ese terrible momento. Nunca habría creído aquella historia, nunca de no ser porque salía de sus veraces labios. 

Entonces la cascada de letras engarzadas siguió corriendo por el río de su vida. Abrió su memoria como si ya no tuviera miedo, de él ni de nada. Le habló de su acuerdo con Renly, de cómo se inició y lo que había pasado recientemente. Le contó lo que pasó la noche del baile. 

Él tampoco tenía miedo, aquí, en el lugar que le traía los peores recuerdos, se sentía seguro y tranquilo con ella. Lo quería todo, quería beberla y ser tragado, y que el discurso compartido de sus terribles vidas las uniera y jamás volvieran a estar solos. Él habló de Aerys, de Cersei, de su padre. De lo que le hizo a Tyrion. De sus tres sobrinos que nunca fueron verdaderos hijos. De los gritos de las putas de Robert tras la pared. 

Ella continuó con su niñez horrible, le habló de los chicos crueles, las rosas arrojadas a sus pies y los viejos odiosos que pateó. Sobre la vez que Renly le salvó de las burlas. Sobre cómo lo había amado entonces y cómo su relación se había ido transformando en una amistad que lo había significado todo.

Cuando la noche se hizo más oscura él habló del fuego y los gritos que resonaban en la sala del Trono. De los Stark. De la Reina Raella. De Ellia Martell y los niños muertos que su padre entregó a Robert. Pero también de su madre, de su tía, de cada gesto amable que alguien tuvo con él. 

Ella fue perdiendo la tensión hasta que escuchó su respiración relajada cayendo en un profundo sueño. No podía imaginar cuántos días había pasado sin apenas dormir. Sin apenas comer. Se había ido consumiendo, hasta que en ese momento y en ese lugar, todo el cansancio terminó por vencerla. 

Quiso pensar que también era por él. Le había jurado que todo estaría bien, que él se encargaría, y compartir por fin la carga pudo ayudarle a permitirse ser vulnerable por vez primera. La contempló toda la noche, su cara relajada y serena, con un gesto tranquilo que no manifestaba malos sueños. Estaría bien, sabía que lo estarían. 

Cuando se movía algo inquieta, él le susurraba y acariciaba su pelo mientras veía como volvía a serenarse. Fue una noche larga, donde no consiguió pensar en nada más que el presente, la mujer que amaba rendida en sus brazos tranquila y segura. 

Cuando la luz empezó a hacerse más intensa Brienne entreabrió los ojos. Casi la soltó, con miedo de asustarla, pero se mantuvo quieto. El azul empezó a establecerse, las pupilas se fijaron en él y sólo pudo sonreírle. Ella pareció extrañada por un momento, pero no se agitó ni se movió de su lugar. Finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa, se acurrucó y volvió a dormirse. 

Estaba bien. Renly había muerto hace más de un mes. No contó los días, pero ella había tenido tiempo de asumirlo y llorarlo. Toda esa locura en el septo podría quebrar a cualquiera, pero también le dio tiempo para enfrentarlo. Había estado asustada, muy asustada, pero confiaba en él. Confiaba en él y le había entregado aquel peso, liberándose y respirando finalmente. Y él lo tomaba con gusto.

No volvió a abrir los ojos hasta unas horas después. Él acarició su brazo con cariño y sin palabras la ayudó a levantarse. Parecía que las habían gastado todas. Salieron de la torre por las interminables escaleras, él sosteniendo su brazo, sin estar dispuesto a soltarla. 

Buscó a Sansa, que estaba cosiendo encerrada en su habitación. También parecía cansada, todos lo estaban. 

-Quédate con ella, volveré en seguida.

Brienne asintió y Sansa no hizo preguntas. Cerró la puerta y Jaime sintió un vacío físico. Llevaba horas conectado con ella, piel con piel sin soltarse nunca, y ahora que no estaba, la ausencia lo llenaba de un frío duro y seco. 

Encontró a Ned en la biblioteca, con un libro abierto ante él. Dudaba que realmente lo estuviera leyendo, pero parecía un buen lugar para pensar. 

-Quiero casarme con Brienne. 

Ni siquiera había parecido notar su presencia hasta que lo escuchó hablar. Levantó las cejas casi hasta la línea del pelo. Lo miraba como si intentase discernir si era una especie de chanza. Cuando decidió que no lo era, su mirada se convirtió en puro hielo. 

-Enterramos a Renly ayer. Sé que no conocéis lo que es el honor ni el respeto, pero ni siquiera vos podéis pretender…

-Ha perdido el bebé. 

El gesto furioso cambió a una preocupación profunda inmediatamente. Sabía lo que significaba. 

-Es la Dama de Bastión de tormentas, sin un heredero solo es una molestia para Robert. ¿Y habéis pensado en Stannis? Insistís en que visteis su sombra matando a su hermano. ¿Qué creéis que hará con Brienne? Si tiene suerte Robert la regalará al primer comprador, si no la tiene…

Ned llevó sus enormes manos a los ojos. 

-No puedo celebrar esa boda. Robert… vuestro padre… Pondría en peligro a toda Invernalia. 

-Ned- Jaime lo cortó- Hace casi un mes que Renly murió, y Robert no se ha pronunciado. ¿Creéis que Invernalia está a salvo? El Rey querrá librarse de ella, y mi padre solo quiere que me case, no le importa si lo hago con una piedra mientras pueda darle herederos. Realmente os debería una deuda, y parece un momento estupendo como para tener a Tywin a vuestro favor.

-Antes debo informar al Rey, yo…

-Nos casaremos. Hoy.- Cortó perdiendo la paciencia.- Me gustaría contar con el apoyo del Señor de Invernalia pero no os estoy pidiendo permiso. 

-¿Habéis hablado con ella? ¿Sabéis si está dispuesta a hacerlo?

Jaime vaciló, pero decidió no mentir. –Aún no. –Ned echó para atrás su espalda, como si la respuesta hubiera invalidado toda la conversación anterior. -¿Qué importa eso? Sabéis lo que le ocurrirá sin este matrimonio, sabéis el peligro en el que se encuentra. 

-Debería importaros. 

Quiso golpearle, pero se contuvo. –Lo hace. 

Arrugó de nuevo su fea cara. Odiaba aquella expresión que lo juzgaba implacablemente desde su pedestal moral. 

-He oído rumores. Quiero la verdad. Tengo que saber…

-Queréis saber si la cornamenta de Renly no sólo estuvo en su blasón. No, Lord Stark. Creéis que sois el hombre más honorable sobre la tierra, pero ella es cien veces más noble y digna que vos. Brienne jamás habría traicionado a Renly. Jamás le habría presentado un bastardo a su esposo, con la gracia y el aplomo que hicisteis vos.

Esperaba un golpe de efecto, casi quería que se levantase y le diese la excusa que tanto había esperado. Pero se mantuvo quieto, impasible y pensativo, como si lo único que le hubiera importado en aquel intercambio fuera asegurar la dignidad de la moza y su marido muerto. Él ya fue juzgado hace mucho tiempo, ahora le tocaba a ella.

-Hablaré con Lady Brienne. Si consiente el matrimonio tendrá el apoyo y el abrigo de Invernalia. 

-Me gustaría hablar antes con ella, en privado. 

-No. –Su voz rotunda no dejaba espacio a réplica- Comprobaré que no sea coaccionada. Si veo cualquier atisbo de duda no bendeciré esta unión y me aseguraré de que la dejéis en paz.

BRIENNE

Sansa le ofreció una bandeja con fruta que tenía sobre su escritorio. No la había tocado, y se sentiría mal en caso de dejarle sin desayuno, pero no pudo evitar devorar el contenido como si nunca hubiera probado bocado. Sus tripas rugieron como resultado, pero Sansa era lo suficientemente discreta como para hacerlo notar. Terminó rapidamente, y a pesar de haber comido en abundancia se seguía sintiendo hambrienta. 

La chica regresó a su silla y le entregó una de sus costuras, que ya estaba iniciada. Ella intentó negarse, afirmando que estropearía todo, pero no parecía importarle. 

-Me enseñáis a defenderme cuando soy la chica más débil de todo Poniente. Puedo enseñaros a coser un pequeño bordado. 

-No sois débil, mi señora. En absoluto. 

La niña le sonrió, y ella le devolvió una sonrisa sincera. Se sentaron juntas y Sansa le dio indicaciones mientras miraba sus enormes dedos intentando adaptarse a un trabajo que lo les pertenecía. Se pinchó varias veces y acabaron riéndose con el desastre. Estaba bien. Se sentía bien. 

Si pensaba en aquella noche era incapaz de recordar cómo había subido a aquella torre, los horribles momentos que pasó con el viento en los ojos y el mundo en la distancia. No podía pensar en cómo se sentía, en ese miedo que la había consumido, en ese pánico atroz y esa desesperación que la obligaba a permanecer en aquel lugar sin atreverse a avanzar ni retroceder. Nada de eso tenía ahora sentido para ella, nada de eso importaba. Ahora no estaba sola, no temía a su desafortunado destino. Confiaba en Jaime, en sus palabras. Confiaba en la cálida sensación de seguridad que le dieron sus amplios brazos. Confiaba en él.

Le había costado tanto construir aquella fuerte armadura que la había envuelto tantos años, que librarse de ella fue tan difícil como quitase su propia piel. Había estado completamente expuesta, cruda y frágil, y él la había cuidado impidiendo que nada la dañase. A pesar de todo y tras haber tocado fondo, ahora se sentía ligera, liviana, casi capaz de volar. 

Y lo había hecho. Esa noche, en los brazos de Jaime se había sentido volar. Libre, lejos de los peligros y amenazas, lejos del sufrimiento y la muerte. Por un tiempo abandonó aquella torre fría y solo estaba en él. En ella. En ellos. 

Ambos habían sido vulnerables aquella noche, y estaba segura de que habían amanecido siendo más fuertes. Una fuerza que ninguna espada podría asemejar, algo interno que nadie podría arrebatarles. Hablaron de todo, y todo era tanto... 

Vio las emociones de Jaime cambiar mil veces. Había muchas expresiones en él que no conoció hasta aquella noche. Cuando habló del fuego sus ojos verdes parecían arder realmente, casi podía ver las llamas bailando alrededor de las profundas pupilas negras. Cuando habló de su madre, de su tía… había una pureza y profundidad que tampoco había conocido hasta entonces. Había inocencia. Después vio culpa, y miedo, y dolor. Pero esos atisbos de luz entre las sombras le imbuyeron la esperanza necesaria para creer que todo podría estar bien.

Y entonces pudo dormir. Dormir realmente, horas y horas de sueño donde su cuerpo pareció repararse por completo. Sus sueños fueron raros y difusos, pero no podría calificarlos como pesadillas. No le hicieron ningún mal. 

Recordaba flores y riachuelos, y senderos verdes. De entre todos los caminos tomó uno de ellos, con total certeza de que era el suyo, de que todos sus pasos la llevaban allí. El sendero la condujo a una estrecha cueva, y no dudó en agacharse y entrar. La piedra negra de las paredes era fría y gruesa, y cuanto más avanzaba los ruidos del bosque se consumían a su espalda. El silencio pareció expandirse en las profundidades rocosas, hasta que el fondo oscuro del lugar le devolvió un leve rugido. Los ecos cavernosos hicieron que se repitiera, una y otra vez. Hasta que entendió que no eran ecos, sino los gruñidos de las fieras que se hacían más y más intensos, acercándose a ella. No tuvo ningún miedo. Sabía que estaba entrando en la cueva del león, y aun así seguía su camino sabiendo que era el correcto. Agarró fuertemente a Guardajuramentos. Confiaba en sí misma. Confiaba en su espada. 

La oscuridad era demasiado intensa para ver nada, hasta que uno de los leones empezó a brillar. Con su luz pudo ver el resto de los animales a su alrededor, fieros, amenazantes. El león dorado era más grande y más fuerte que el resto, y caminaba majestuoso acercándose a ella. Cuanto más cerca estaba, más real parecía el peligro. Podía ver sus temibles fauces, los ojos agudos y las garras gigantes. Pero no tenía miedo. Bajó la espada y el animal la rodeó un par de veces, oliéndola y gruñendo con la piel erizada. Finalmente se dejó caer, acurrucándose junto a ella. La rozaba con su espeso pelaje, la llenaba de calor, olvidando la humedad fría de la caverna. Acercó su mano con prudencia, hasta acariciar su frondosa melena. El animal movió la cabeza, acercándose a su mano y deslizándose contra ella. Pasó los dedos por su rostro, y casi parecía ronronear. Ella abrazó su espalda y se dejó dormir, sabiendo que el resto de leones no podría acercarse ni hacerle nunca daño. 

Cuando llamaron a la puerta apenas había avanzado en su labor. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados, levantando una ceja hacia Sansa, que también miraba con pena, mordiéndose el labio. No sería hoy cuando aprendiera el oficio. 

Ned Stark entró en la habitación, tan contrito como siempre. Jaime lo siguió, medio agachándose al entrar por la puerta. En Invernalia todo era de gran tamaño: las puertas, los techos, los muros… Pero era un hábito aprendido, no importaba atravesar un gran castillo o una pequeña posada, aquel pequeño encogimiento era inevitable después de los numerosos coscorrones. Ella lo sabía bien. A veces olvidaba lo alto que era, casi su altura. Ante la gruesa voz de Ned Stark saludando, ella sólo podía mantener aquel pensamiento sin motivo alguno. 

Pero Jaime no parecía compartir sus pensamientos triviales. Estaba tenso, preocupado, sin mirarla y con una expresión demasiado seria. Un murmullo se arremolinó en su estómago, anticipando algún tipo de conmoción. ¿Habría pasado algo en la capital? 

Ned carraspeó ligeramente y se sentó frente a ella. Parecía alarmado. 

-Debimos cuidaros más estos días, siento mucho vuestra pérdida. 

Señaló con su mano hacia ella, hacia su estómago. Levantó la mirada a Jaime, que se mordía el labio. Así de fácil; Renly había inventado su existencia, y él su pérdida. Un niño concebido y muerto sólo en las mentes de los hombres, la sombra de lo que nunca fue. Miró a Sansa, que apenas había cambiado su expresión, ni parecía sorprendida. No era ninguna niña débil, quizá era la más lista de todos ellos. Brienne terminó asintiendo en respuesta. 

-¿Sabéis lo que esto implica? Ahora sois la viuda de Bastión de Tormentas, pero no lleváis al heredero de Renly y eso es… Sabéis que os deja en una posición muy precaria. 

Hacía muchos descansos, como si esperase alguna respuesta a hechos totalmente simples y sencillos que no tenían mayor recorrido. Ella volvió a asentir. 

-Ser Jaime ha propuesto desposaros, como medida de protección. Una vez que la unión esté consolidada seréis una Lannister y cualquier vínculo con la casa Baratheon quedará rota. Robert decidirá el futuro de Bastión de tormentas y no seréis un objetivo para Stannis. 

Abrió los ojos, la boca. Se quedó paralizada mirando a Jaime, que tragaba saliva con su sobresaliente nuez que subía y bajaba a gran velocidad. 

-Sois una invitada en esta casa, salvasteis a Arya y la Casa Stark siempre os guardará. Prometo cuidaros y defenderos, y si no deseáis este compromiso procuraremos proporcionaros toda la seguridad que esté a nuestro alcance. También podría buscaros un marido entre las casas norteñas. Si no deseáis aceptar…

-Acepto. 

No es que no apreciara las amables palabras de Ned Stark, pero eran solo eso: palabras. Si él hubiera visto la sombra de Stannis sabría que no estaba en condiciones de hacer ese tipo de promesas. Ella lo vio, sintió el frío que traía, y se quedó pasmada mientras mataba a su marido sin que pudiera hacer nada. Si hubiera podido, habría hecho cualquier cosa por salvarlo. Pero no pudo, y nadie podría salvarla a ella. Sólo había algo más grande que esa realidad. Sólo Jaime. Confiaba en él más que en esa certeza, más que en su razón. Confiaba en él, y si ese era el camino que proponía, lo seguiría sin dudarlo. Había aceptado un matrimonio falso por motivos mucho más nimios. Era la forma de evitar ser vendida o atacada, pero sobre todo, era la forma de proteger el secreto de Renly. En otro mundo, en otra tierra, ella podría ser hermosa, grácil, elegante y risueña, y quizá esa petición podría llevar muchas otras implicaciones. E igualmente, ella seguiría aceptando. No imaginaba un solo escenario donde ella se hubiera negado. 

Cuando bajó de las nubes y se fijó en los presentes todos parecían tan paralizados como ella. Ned tartamudeó, como si no esperara la rotunda respuesta. Los ojos de Sansa brillaban y sonreía como si aquello fuera una boda real, como si dos queridos familiares anunciaran su romántico enlace.

Jaime tenía la boca entreabierta y temió por un momento que no quisiera ese resultado, que su propuesta hubiera sido parte de un plan más complejo que ella no había entendido. Pero la cerró de golpe y se acercó a ella, tomándola de la misma mano que había sostenido toda la noche. Sintió como si hubiera vuelto a su hogar.

-Vamos. 

Jaime tiró suavemente para que se levantara, y la condujo hacia la puerta.

-¡No será ahora!- Ned bramó tras ellos. 

-Os lo dije, me casaré con ella hoy, no esperaré un solo día más. 

-Hoy, pero no ahora.- Sansa salió detrás de su padre, y tomó su mano libre con cariño. Estaba suave y cálida. –No podéis casaros así, dadme unas horas, y prepararé todo. 

Jaime frunció el ceño, pero la niña le hizo un gesto que no supo interpretar. Entonces él la miró de arriba abajo contemplando su largo vestido blanco, el que usó para despedir a Renly, que estaba sucio y descompuesto.

-Haré que os preparen dos baños, que arreglen el septo, que…

-No puede ser en el septo. Por favor, no.

Jaime la miró y subió su mano por su brazo hasta el codo. –Por supuesto que no.

Ned Stark se rascó la frente. –Podría ser en el bosque, al amparo de los Dioses Antiguos.

–No son nuestros Dioses. 

Sansa sonrió. –Como ha dicho mi padre, salvasteis a una Stark, lleváis nuestro lobo y nuestros Dioses os acogerán, si es lo que queréis. 

Miró a Jaime, con una duda obvia en sus ojos. 

-No me importa si es un árbol sangrante, un septón o un marinero borracho. Me casaré contigo hoy. Como te dicte tu buen sentido. Como desees. 

Ella volvió a girarse y asintió a Sansa. Sonrió de nuevo y tiró de ella haciendo que Jaime tuviera que soltarla. Cuando atravesó la puerta miró hacia atrás, para comprobar que él también la miraba.

JAIME

Atardecía en el horizonte, reflejando sobre el bosque blanco los colores rojizos y dorados. En lo más alto del cielo, un azul profundo conservaba su esencia, sin nubes, sin ninguna impureza, dando su color al bonito lago de agua cristalina. El día había arrastrado las tempestades del anterior, la fuerte tormenta de nieve se había despejado dando paso a un sol tenue que no había sido capaz de derretir la nieve, pero sí de templar el ambiente y detener el terrible viento. 

A su derecha se encontraban Catelyn y las chicas, y a su izquierda, Robb, Theon, y los niños. A pesar de ser la boda con menos invitados a la que había asistido nunca, le parecían demasiados. No entendía por qué esas celebraciones necesitaban contar con testigos, algo tan íntimo y vinculado solo a dos personas. Catelyn estaba seria e indescifrable. Hacía tiempo que lo miraba con una expresión menos dura, pero seguía siendo esa loba protectora que nunca terminaría de bajar la guardia. Bran permanecía en su silla, tan ausente como su hermano pequeño, pero su simple presencia lo intimidaba. Robb y el chico Greyjoy no se molestaban en fingir que no odiaban estar allí, y su expresión aburrida le hervía la sangre. Por otra parte, y si era absolutamente sincero, agradecía que Sansa y Arya compartieran esa mirada de esperanza y alegría. De alguna manera sentía que formaban parte de todo aquello, que realmente debían estar ahí. 

Había dudado de todo. Delante del espejo, dudó si afeitarse. Recordó que ella había dicho que la barba le sentaba bien y sólo la recortó. Después se vistió con las ropas más fastuosas, con los colores Lannister más llamativos y brillantes. Y se sintió estúpido y tonto. Se había cambiado varias veces, y finalmente había decidido algo que ahora era incapaz de recordar si no bajaba la vista. ¿Qué demonios importaba? Miró su mano enguantada y la agitó ordenando que parase sus temblores. ¿Por qué demonios debía estar tan nervioso? Se habría casado con ella en aquella torre, le habría jurado su alma en esta vida y en cualquiera que llegase. Cualquier infierno que lo quisiera arrastrar solo lo estaría robando, porque ya le pertenecía a ella. Pero ahora se sentía estúpido ante aquel árbol, juzgado por su implacable expresión hueca. El gesto lamentoso de su tronco y las lágrimas que corrían por él le producían un desasosiego que despertaba los peores sentimientos. Intentaba acallarlos, intentaba que no estuvieran allí, pero la certeza era más grande que su negación. 

No la merecía, nunca lo haría. Debería ser una guerrera épica, una luchadora de la que hablasen los libros de historia para toda la eternidad. Ella era la mujer que había vencido a Ser Jaime Lannister con sus dos manos, a Ser Loras Tyrell y a tantos otros caballeros que merecían el título mucho menos. Era la persona más honorable y de mejores valores, alguien realmente capaz de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Sin embargo, había estado atada a un hombre que no la quería, por sus motivos egoístas y las estúpidas obligaciones de una sociedad que parecía no entender los sentimientos más simples y primarios del hombre, pero que sin embargo había desarrollado toda una serie de tontos subterfugios tras los cuales esconder su miseria.

Imaginó un mundo diferente. Uno libre, donde ella brillaba por quién era y le permitía regalar al mundo los dones que en este le eran negados. Un mundo donde se conformaría con ser su tonto escudero manco, que la perseguiría adorándola y viéndola brillar. En ese mundo, él no tendría su terrible fama, no tendría ninguna, sería feliz viviendo a la sombra de un brillo tan puro. Pero eso no era ella. Había vivido siempre a la sombra de una mujer, otra mujer. Brienne compartía su brillo, lo daba todo. Pero también merecía todo. No necesitaba estar a su sombra, estarían juntos. Al menos, eso era todo lo que él quería. 

Concentrado en aquellas lágrimas rojas, no se había percatado de que, a lo lejos, empezaba a aproximarse su futura esposa, tomada del brazo de su mayor enemigo. Había esperado que no llevase la túnica del lobo, ni del venado, pero no había esperado que no hubiera túnica en absoluto. Bajo una capa de piel gris, reconocía aquel vestido más que la cara de su propio padre. Recordaba también haber bailado rodeándolo con sus brazos, y haber rasgado sus cordones en un momento de pánico. El tono de la tela con los colores del atardecer se veía ligeramente distinto de lo que le pareció en aquel salón. Azul cobalto, pensó entonces. Azul zafiro, veía ahora claramente. Casi el color de su isla, de sus ojos, que habían recobrado su vida y brillo. Ayer eran casi morados, casi podían asustarle. Hoy volvían a ser del color más bonito del mundo. 

Cuando llegó hasta él, el silencio era demasiado enloquecedor. Brienne tiritaba nerviosa, aunque no hacía el frío suficiente. Sólo tenían que tranquilizarse, recordar que sólo eran ellos, los mismos que ayer. Los mismos de siempre.

-¿Dónde están tus pantalones, moza? No espero que renuncies a ellos por mí, como bien sabrás. Mucho menos a tu espada. 

Ella retiró ligeramente la capa, mostrando a Guardajuramentos brillando a su cadera. Se torcía de forma extraña con el volumen de la falda, pero por supuesto, la había traído con ella. 

-Sansa sugirió el vestido. Dijo que sólo tenía que poner nuevos cordones y yo… -De pronto sus mejillas se empezaron a colorear. –En el baile dijiste que me sentaba bien.

También se enrojeció entonces, lo recordaba. Le divertía pensar qué tono hubiera alcanzado si hubiera compartido con ella la profundidad de sus lascivos pensamientos. 

Ned carraspeó a su lado, como si nada de aquello fuera apropiado. Malditos norteños y sus estúpidas tradiciones, ¿hablar con la novia en su boda estaría mal visto? Ni siquiera había comenzado el enlace y ya estaba seguro de haber caído en algún tipo de maldición campesina. 

El pensamiento sólo le puso más nervioso. Ned dio otro paso, como si la ceremonia fuera a dar comienzo. A él le correspondían las primeras palabras, pero se sentía incapaz de pronunciarlas. No podía hacerlo, aquello no estaba bien. 

-No podemos casarnos, aún no. 

Jaime habló alto, para que todos los presentes pudieran escucharlo. Brienne estaba pálida y tensa. Casi como si la acabara de rechazar, como si pudiera pensar que él lo haría. 

-Agachaos, Lady Brienne. 

Parpadeó hacia él, aturdida.

-Agachaos.- Repitió solemnemente. 

Ella lo hizo, mientras miraba a su alrededor con un gesto confuso. Parecía a punto de salir corriendo de aquel bosque. 

-Lady Brienne. –Hizo una pausa, pensando muy bien sus palabras. -Lady Baratheon, acogida por la Casa Stark y futura Lady Lannister. Lady Brienne de Tarth. –No importaba su bagaje, siempre sería ella. Sacó a Rugido Azul, posándola sobre su hombro derecho. Ella levantó los ojos exorbitantes, como si finalmente entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Podía sentir su temblor a través de la espada, la energía abrumadora que se extendía entre ellos. Agachó la cabeza de nuevo, y solo entonces pudo continuar. - En nombre del Guerrero, os encomiendo ser valiente. En nombre del Padre, os encomiendo ser justa. En nombre de la Madre os encomiendo defender a los jóvenes y a los inocentes. En el nombre de la Doncella, os encomiendo proteger a todas las mujeres... – Intentó mantener la voz, pero dudaba haberlo conseguido. Terminó el juramento con dificultad y ella levantó la vista. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, cuando entró por primera vez en la Sala del Trono. Entonces fue tan tonto como para no reconocer a su futura mujer, pero igualmente sus ojos le hicieron enmudecer. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ahora brillaban con una intensidad que jamás había visto. No cuando reía con Addam. No cuando lo venció en su primera lucha. Era algo privado y único. Algo que jamás olvidaría. 

-Levantaos, Ser Brienne, Caballero de los Siete Reinos.

Se levantó con cuidado en su largo vestido, con la sonrisa más radiante que jamás hubiera visto. Sus nervios habían desaparecido por completo, y esperaba que los de ella, si no lo habían hecho, al menos hubieran tomado un tinte más dulce. 

Ned Stark lo miraba como si hubiera presenciado algo insólito. Supuso que no estaría conforme, pero esperaba que aquello no afectara a su inminente enlace.

-¿Quién viene? –Pronunció las palabras que Sansa tan amablemente le había enseñado. Apenas era capaz de recordarlas. 

Ned tardó en contestar, como si todo aquello le hubiera desestabilizado. 

-Ser Brienne, de la Casa Baratheon viene aquí a ser casada. Una mujer crecida, florecida, viuda y noble que viene para rogar por la bendición de los dioses. ¿Quién viene a reclamarla?

\- Yo, Ser Jaime de la Casa Lannister, la reclamo. ¿Quién la entrega?

-Lord Eddard, de la Casa Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Protector del Norte. – Miró a Brienne, y pareció pronunciar las palabras, no como parte del rito, sino como una verdadera pregunta.- ¿Tomareis a este hombre?

Brienne miró a ambos, y tardó en contestar, como si no encontrase su propia voz. Los breves segundos se alargaron en su cabeza hasta convertirse en una eternidad. 

-Tomo a este hombre.

Jaime no pudo evitar una sonrisa que supuso que sería de esas que la gente odiaba, henchido, orgulloso, sabiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo y absolutamente consciente de que no lo merecía. Le importaba poco. Estaban unidos, era suyo y nada podría interponerse ya. Si el propio Desconocido se presentase en aquel bosque para llevársela lucharía con todas sus fuerzas, y en ese momento, se sentía capaz de vencerlo. 

Las palabras habían sonado extrañas e inapropiadas, casi un intercambio entre él y Ned, con la moza como botín, en lugar de una entrega absoluta entre ambos. Pero supuso que las bodas sureñas también eran algo así, y si dejaba a un lado las palabras, lo que había sentido era totalmente diferente. El bosque, los árboles, y el viento ahora sabían lo que eran, y los habían unido para siempre. Era más real que cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar en un septo, donde los Siete Dioses se sentían tan lejanos. Allí estaban los Dioses presentes, aunque no fueran los suyos, podía sentirlos alrededor. El cielo, la tierra, el aire. Las flores y los animales, la nieve. Todos habían sido testigos, todo era real. 

Sus cuatro manos estaban unidas, incluida la metálica, la que ella le había entregado. No conocía aquella celebración, no había capas, ni regalos, ni ninguna de las cosas que siempre había visto. No sabía si sería apropiado, pero comenzó a acercarse a ella despacio. Brienne lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos de otro mundo, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y pudo ver cómo los cerraba en anticipación. Entonces la besó. 

El roce con sus labios fue muy suave, sintiendo apenas la ligera humedad de su boca. Soltó su mano para sostener su mejilla y presionar solo un poco más. Se separó lentamente, manteniendo su mano firme, acariciando el borde de su rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos ella aún los mantenía cerrados, suspirando, con la boca aún brillante y entreabierta. Cuando los abrió enrojeció instantáneamente, pero no retiró la mirada. El reflejo del anochecer brillaba en su pelo pálido, se veía claramente las partes por las que su nariz alguna vez se había roto, y la cicatriz de su labio sobresalía entre la piel seca y agrietada. Era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Y era su mujer.


	17. MÁS

JAIME

Cerró la puerta y suspiró posando la frente sobre la madera, sintiendo finalmente que estaban solos. Las imágenes del día eran borrosas, casi como flashes frente a sus ojos que se habían superpuesto de manera violenta y aleatoria. La sucesión había formando un resultado final que apenas podía creer, pero tenía bastante sentido teniendo en cuenta que las imágenes por sí mismas le parecían incomprensibles. Amanecer junto a ella, su conversación con Ned Stark, la sonrisa de las chicas, la expresión ensoñadora de su caballero y esposa. 

Ned había insistido en que la mejor habitación de invitados era la de Renly, como si ella pudiera volver a entrar alguna vez, ocupando la cama que tanto tiempo compartieron. Propuso alternativas diferentes, ofreciendo siempre la opción de conservar una habitación propia. Casi era un insulto, pero decidió no tomarlo como tal. Estaba protegiendo a Brienne, la estaba tratando de una forma paternal, y realmente agradecía que lo hiciera. En ese bosque, algo le había unido a los Starks de manera permanente a través de Brienne. Ahora ambos eran uno, y no era ajeno a ese vínculo con los lobos. Ned le entregó a su esposa, y a pesar de toda la historia negra que compartían, jamás olvidaría ese momento. Quisiera o no, ahora casi formaba parte de su familia. 

Por supuesto eso no significaba que fuera a hacerle el menor caso, apenas terminó de farfullar sobre las habitaciones de la fortaleza, tomó de la mano a su esposa y la condujo a su habitación sin dar otra respuesta al norteño. No necesitaban nada, no quería escuchar nada más. Ya había esperado suficiente.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, respirando pesadamente con el peso de su cabeza sobre la puerta cerrada, mientras sostenía la mano de Brienne, que permanecía quieta a su lado. Necesitaba unos segundos. Necesitaba permanecer con aquel peso sobre la madera oscura y asimilar que no era un sueño, que todo era real. Notó como ella empezaba a aflojar su agarre, y permitió que deslizara su mano. Abrió los ojos, se giró hacia ella, y la observó un instante. Su mujer, la mujer que había amado tanto tiempo, la mujer prohibida que creyó inaccesible, la mejor mujer que había conocido nunca. Su mujer. Sin ningún tipo de titubeo, avanzó directamente hacia ella y la besó. 

Deberían hablar sobre ello, era consciente. No habían tenido tiempo de discutir qué demonios implicaba aquel matrimonio y esto era suponer mucho, pero estaba cansado de hablar. Cansado de que todo fuera tan difícil. De los cientos de problemas que los rodeaban como buitres y de todo el maldito tiempo que ya había tenido que esperar. Harto de Renly, de Lannister y Stark, harto de Poniente y sus estúpidas reglas. Él la amaba, y por primera vez en su vida, se sentía plenamente amado. De la peor de las formas habían llegado aquí, hoy. Estaban casados, eran marido y mujer, y solo quería besarla. Necesitaba hacerlo, tener ese momento de sinceridad donde explicarle sin palabras todo lo que aún desconocía.

Apenas presionó. Apoyó sus dedos en su mejilla y rozó sus labios con los suyos, muy suavemente, de forma que si quería alejarlo podría hacerlo con un simple soplo. Ella no lo hizo, se mantuvo quieta pero no retrocedió. Él avanzó tímidamente, acariciando el labio inferior, y deslizándolo entre los suyos, resbaladizos y cálidos. Suspiró exhalando su cálido aire que humedeció su boca. La abrió ligeramente, ella lo imitó, y el beso pueril se convirtió en algo más. El roce de su lengua envió un impulso por todo su cuerpo, activando cada rincón de su cuerpo y haciendo que cada parte de él necesitara más. Movió su mano de la mejilla al cuello y su nuca. Ella gimió y pareció acercarse a él por primera vez. Pasó el brazo derecho por su espalda, aproximándose hasta que no quedó espacio entre ellos. Temía que ella se asustase o se retirara al notar la dureza que presionaba entre sus cuerpos, pero siguió aferrada a él, besándolo sin importarle nada más.

Estaba hambriento, la tragaba con un apetito voraz, con una necesidad que lo reconcomía por dentro. Más, necesitaba mucho más, pero no quería apresurarse o adelantar nada. Aunque quisiera olvidar la situación que había fuera de esa habitación, el cúmulo de fatalidades que les llevó hasta allí, era consciente de que ella podía estar aún demasiado herida. Mordió sus labios, escuchó sus jadeos y siguió apretándose contra ella, deleitándose con los sonidos estrangulados de su voz. 

-Espera…

La palabra le hizo parar en seco. Retiró sus manos y se alejó un paso. Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, que se abrieron despacio, con su boca entreabierta, aún jadeando. Sus labios estaban brillantes, de un rosa oscuro que contrastaba con la palidez de su piel. Era preciosa, y no podía creer que fuera él el primero en descubrirlo. Algo funcionaba terriblemente mal en el mundo si podía llegar a estar tan ciego.

Seguía jadeando, abrió y cerró la boca, con algo parecido a la vergüenza. No sabía si disculparse, pero estaba seguro de que no se trataba de eso. No parecía arrepentida, simplemente había algo que no se atrevía a decir. Cuando reunió fuerza empezó a hablar. 

-Le dije a Sansa… Le dije que apretara menos, pero…

Vio subir y bajar su pecho acelerado en aquel estrecho corpiño, que ya le había quitado la respiración en otra ocasión. Ahora se habían devorado con el ansia de dos famélicos moribundos, olvidándose de tomar aire y de cualquier otra actividad vital. Tonterías como respirar se convirtieron en una soberana trivialidad comparadas con el anhelo de sus cuerpos. Ella estaba intentando desatar los nudos, en un intento absolutamente inútil de estirar sus brazos. 

Tragó saliva en anticipación y se giró hacia su espalda lentamente, anticipando cada movimiento para que pudiera ser consciente y pararle en el momento que algo la incomodase. Ella seguía respirando entrecortadamente, no estaba sin aire como la noche del baile, sino demasiado acelerada para soportar la incomodidad de esas ataduras que intentaban oprimirla. Cuando rozó el borde del vestido la tensión en los músculos de la espalda se hizo visible, encogiéndose ante su tacto en un movimiento involuntario.

-¿Puedo?

Su cuello tenso hizo un pequeño asentimiento y empezó a deslizar los dedos entre los lazos del vestido. Los nudos eran rígidos y concienzudamente bien formados, y su torpe mano apenas se valía para desenredarlos. Los nervios y la prisa hicieron que su trabajo aún fuera más precario, acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. 

Cuando consiguió avanzar vio las marcas rojizas sobre la piel blanca, los surcos que habían quedado grabados por el estrecho vestido. Eran parecidas a las que imprimía una armadura. Estaba deseando comprobarlas también, quitar de su cuerpo cada pieza de metal. Descubrir al caballero, igual que ahora descubría a la doncella. Cuando el último de los lazos se aflojó, deslizó la tela por su hombro, viendo como el suave roce despertaba cada poro del recorrido de su piel. 

Estar a su espalda era a la vez frustrante y liberador. Se sentía menos cohibido, envalentonado por los gemidos placenteros que ella susurraba y sin sentirse tan abrumado por su mirada azul, capaz de paralizar al mismísimo Guerrero. Arrastró sus dedos desde el interior de su muñeca hasta el codo, subiendo por el brazo para recorrer cada centímetro de piel blanca, hasta llegar a las profundas marcas que dejó el oso. Las dibujó con los dedos, sintiendo la dureza y suavidad de las cicatrices rojas. El prominente hueso de su clavícula. El hueso de su hombro. El recorrido de su nuca. Ella empezó a jadear con fuerza y puso los labios en el punto que le había hecho soltar aquel sonido maravilloso, besando su cuello suave y cálido. Abrió la boca y probó el sabor de su piel, que aún olía a jabón fresco. Arrastró los dedos por el borde del corsé, muy despacio, acariciando el suave camino hasta el centro de su escote. Esta vez un pequeño grito salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, mientras se arqueaba levantando la cabeza y permitiéndole alcanzar más de ella con los labios. Al echar la cabeza hacia atrás pudo rastrillar el recorrido completo de su cuello con los dientes, mordisquear su mandíbula y besar suavemente su mejilla. Ella no volvió la cara, siguió sin poder ver su rostro por completo, pero la tenía más cerca, más presente. Rodeó la subida de sus pechos por el borde de la tela una vez más, hasta llegar al centro. Con su dedo índice entre sus senos apretados, subió lentamente por su escote hasta la curva de su cuello. Rodeó su garganta con la mano, mientras arrastraba suavemente los dientes por el pequeño espacio que sus dedos dejaban al descubierto. Notaba cómo tragaba en la palma de su mano, su boca estaba ansiosa y podía ver el rojizo rastro que estaba dejando su barba al contacto con la piel blanca. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, haciéndolo gruñir con un sonido desesperado. Pudo notar cómo la energía que lo atravesó llegó hasta ella, sintiendo que se retorcía contra él.

Antes de terminar de arrastrar la tela del vestido, retiró el cinturón de la espada, temiendo olvidar su temible filo en la locura que lo envolvía. Se quitó también la suya y las dejó cruzadas contra la puerta, descansando juntas con las cabezas de león enfrentadas. Después regresó a Brienne, que ya había retirado por completo su vestido. Desató las faldas blancas que habían rellenado el modelo, viendo con desesperación como las capas vaporosas se deslizaban en esa caída eterna que eran sus piernas. Finalmente cayeron al suelo, y sólo quedaba sobre ella aquella prisión que era el apretado corsé y el finísimo camisón que la cubría debajo. 

El corsé tenía lazos a la espalda y al frente, y aunque había adorado su espalda, quería mirarla, cada gesto, cada mínima expresión. Se armó de valor, y dio la vuelta para volver a estar frente a ella, casi perdiendo la compostura cuando pudo admirar su rostro. Tenía la boca aún rojiza y las marcas en el cuello eran más visibles con la luz de la chimenea alumbrándolas directamente. Su tez estaba coloreada, con manchas salteadas de rubor que no parecían terminar en los bordes del corsé. Necesitaba saberlo, hasta dónde llegarían, cuál sería la profundidad de su color.

Brienne tenía la mirada baja, seguía respirando entrecortadamente y podía sentir cómo emitía calor, que se fundía con el suyo y los rodeaba de una especie de aura cargada de energía. Pero seguía siendo la doncella tímida que debía estar tan abrumada como ansiosa, y no parecía atreverse a mirarlo directamente. Tomó su barbilla y la inclinó para que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse. Si lo veía, si tomaba consciencia de que seguía siendo él, estaba seguro de que encontraría también su valor, que se relajaría al comprobar que eran ellos, como en el patio, como en el bosque, sólo ellos. No había nada que pudiera temer. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron brillaban transmitiendo la paleta emocional que la estaba haciendo temblar, el cúmulo de sensaciones que podía cabalgar, como la experta jinete que era. Había viento en esos ojos, y fuego, y mar y vida. Era como mirar la eternidad celeste de una noche de primavera. 

Puso las manos en los lazos del corsé, pero ella no retiró los ojos esta vez. Cuando empezó a deshacerlos y la presión aflojó, ella jadeó ante la sensación de libertad con un sonido que pareció viajar directamente a su ingle. Sus pechos estrangulados volvían a su lugar, su torso pareció ampliarse como si sus pulmones se llenaran de un aire que les había sido negado. Los cordones estaban a medio desatar, y el corsé cayó un poco hacia delante, dejando una zona ahuecada en el escote, donde asomaba un espacio vacío que no pudo evitar llenar. Tocó con sus dedos el borde de la tela, anticipando su movimiento. Con los ojos clavados en ella, pudo ver el asentimiento antes de que resbalasen por el filo de la fina tela y se deslizasen entre la cálidez de sus senos, explorando los cambios en su suavísima piel. Eran más grandes de lo que parecían a simple vista, el tamaño perfecto para encajar en su mano. Ojalá siguiera teniendo dos. El roce con uno de sus extremos los volvió locos al unísono, haciéndoles estremecerse juntos mientras notaban como se endurecía ante su toque hasta que alcanzó un punto máximo, más pequeño y duro que una piedra de río. Ambos jadearon mientras apretaba y soltaba su pecho, ahuecando todo su contenido, disfrutando de las mil sensaciones que desataba en su tacto. Tan suave. Tan duro y perfecto. 

Todo estaba conectado. Le asombraba descubrir cómo el tacto a través de su mano podía enviar impulsos directos al resto de él, alterando su respiración, su corazón desbocado, el ardor que emanaba desde el centro de su cuerpo y amenazaba con consumirlo por completo. Realmente sintió miedo de avergonzarse y que todo terminase antes de haber empezado. Pero ya estaba al borde, asomándose al final de todo.

El corsé estaba tan aflojado que cayó un poco más hasta estar casi suelto en su cintura, quedando sus pechos encima de él, sólo cubiertos por la fina tela del camisón. Tomó sus labios con un beso húmedo y rápido que descendió por su barbilla y cuello, dejando un rastro de humedad que apenas podía controlar. Lamió su clavícula y su escote, hasta llegar al borde de la tela casi transparente. Tomó uno de sus pechos en la boca, frunciendo la fina tela con sus labios, saboreando el extraño tacto del lino. Podía sentir su piel detrás, y por sus maravillosos sonidos sabía que ella también sentía su lengua urgente y necesitada, el agua de su boca llegando a mojarla a través de la tela, llegando hasta ella, hasta sus poros, su piel y su alma. 

Su pecho cabía en su boca, tomó todo para después retirarse sólo un poco, sólo para mordisquear el final duro y apretado, que parecía aún más pequeño entre sus dientes. Ella casi gritaba, empujándose hacia él, arqueándose ferozmente. Estaba demasiado excitado, con su brazo derecho rodeó la curva de su espalda y posó su frente entre sus pechos recuperando la calma un momento, intentando serenarse y controlar su loca respiración. Ella por primera vez levantó una mano tentativa, sobrevolándole hasta que finalmente la posó sobre su pelo. Introdujo los dedos en su cuero cabelludo y lo acarició con cariño, masajeando con suavidad, mientras él cerraba los ojos. Quería más, y a la vez, quería perderse ahí, en ese momento, y que el resto del mundo dejara de existir. Sólo eso, sus dedos en su pelo, su pecho sosteniéndolo, su olor, ella. Ella y nunca necesitaría nada más. Se echó hacia atrás lentamente, mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con su mirada, viendo la misma desesperación por terminar de eliminar cada obstáculo entre ellos. Cada maldita barrera. Ella también estaba demasiado lejos, demasiado cerca, tan al borde de la línea que ambos podrían atravesarla con un casto beso. Con la mirada nublada subió a sus labios para beberse un momento, para besarla y decirle sin palabras que era suyo. 

Perdió la paciencia y terminó de retirar el corsé con fiereza, dejándola sólo con aquel fino camisón blanco. Cuando se retiró pudo ver como se intuían sus formas debajo, y sus pechos oscuros y rígidos se trasparentaban ligeramente. Uno de ellos más que el otro, con la humedad de su boca aún impresa en él, mostrando la tela pegada al duro pezón que permanecía fuertemente apretado. El recuerdo de los baños era demasiado asfixiante y la nube de sensualidad que se había esparcido en la habitación era tan densa que podía verse, roja como la sangre. 

Hacía demasiado calor. Aunque el fuego venía de dentro, intentó quitarse su propia túnica con dificultad, y ella no dudó en ayudarle. Cuando la manga se atoró en su mano falsa, Brienne alcanzó las correas y las quitó con mayor facilidad que él mismo. No porque tuviera dos manos, sino porque conocía perfectamente el mecanismo, habría participado de su creación de forma mucho más precisa de lo que había imaginado. Para él aquel acto era tan extraño como si le estuviera separando de su mano real, pero ella lo hacía como si fuera lo más cotidiano del mundo, sin apenas parpadear. Ni siquiera había permitido a Addam que le ayudara con la mano dorada, nunca había permitido que nadie interviniera poniendo o quitando aquellas prótesis que sólo eran el recuerdo constante de lo que no tenía. Brienne no se sentía avergonzada, no parecía reaccionar. Tenía la misma expresión que mantuvo mientras retiraba su túnica.

Cuando las correas se desataron, ella tomó la mano metálica con cuidado y la dejó sobre la mesilla con el mimo que dejaría una pieza de cristal, mientras él se quitaba las botas torpemente. Aún tenía su camisa y pantalones, pero sin la mano se sentía tan desnudo como el día de su nombre. 

Echó a un lado su miedo concentrándose en ella. Tomó un lado de su camisón y empezó a deslizarlo hacia arriba. Su virilidad ya extremadamente tensa se agitó en previsión, pero ella frenó su mano a la altura del muslo y la sostuvo ahí. Se quedó quieto un momento, esperando que hablara, pero no lo hizo. Soltó la tela y agarró la mano que lo había frenado, acariciando sus dedos con cariño.

Brienne por primera vez pareció incómoda, y eso le desolaba. Pararía todo, inmediatamente. Nunca permitiría que se pudiera sentir mal. 

-No es necesario para… no es necesario.- Tartamudeó. 

Arrugó el entrecejo sin entender. ¿Realmente le estaba explicando que no era necesario quitarse el camisón para tener sexo? Los últimos años con su hermana no se habían retirado una sola prenda, bajando o subiendo unos centímetros de tela para unirse unos instantes antes de salir corriendo. ¿Creía que esto era una especie de antesala para cumplir con la consumación de su matrimonio? No se trataba de que fuera necesario. No se trataba de eso en absoluto.

-Quiero verte. 

-Ya lo hiciste. Sabes lo que hay, sabes lo que soy.

-Lo recuerdo con bastante perfección, y con bastante frecuencia. Pero quiero verte ahora. 

Los parches coloreados en su rostro se hicieron más intensos, brillando en un rojo escarlata que nunca había visto. Ella no parecía segura, no sabía qué pasaba por su mente, pero notó que algo había cambiado ante la posibilidad de eliminar esa última e insignificante barrera de tela. Pensó en sus tres prometidos fallidos, pensó en los estúpidos hombres que la habían insultado. Pensó en las mil estupideces que él una vez le dijo. No sólo quería matar a todos aquellos hombres responsables de su inseguridad, sino que él también era culpable de despertarla. Maldito imbécil. –Tú… ¿Quieres verme? 

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta. Abrió ligeramente la boca y asintió completamente roja. Roja carmesí. Una auténtica Lannister.

Se levantó la camisa por encima de su cabeza y terminó de retirar el resto de su ropa, dejándola sobre el suelo. Apartó las prendas con sus pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo de piedra. A pesar de estar desnudo y tan excitado como nunca, no se sentía expuesto, ni siquiera tímido. Ella lo miró un instante y bajó los ojos. Brienne estaba cohibida, sorprendida y asustada. Tuvo que recordarse que jamás había tenido una experiencia semejante, que aunque él no había vivido algo como eso, para ella todo, absolutamente todo, era nuevo. 

-Puedes tocarme, si quieres hacerlo. 

Tragó saliva y se mordió el labio. Tras unos momentos de duda, alzó una mano temblorosa en un movimiento muy femenino, lento y dubitativo hacia su pecho. Se paró antes de rozarlo, como si pudiera quemarlo con el contacto. Él tomó su mano en el aire y entrelazó sus dedos, llevándolas juntas hasta la altura de su corazón. La soltó ahí, donde Brienne abrió la mano y pasó los dedos por el escaso pelo dorado, respirando entrecortadamente mientras lo acariciaba con cuidado. Él luchaba por tomar aire, su pecho bajaba y subía bajo sus dedos con rapidez. Exploró lentamente con su mano rodeando sus costillas despacio, sintiendo cada cambio en los músculos de su torso. Sintió cosquillas ante su toque suave y lento, pero el espasmo y su risa nerviosa la hicieron sonreír, recobrando algo de seguridad en sus movimientos. Dibujó sus costados, rodeó su cintura alcanzando su ombligo y bajó hasta apoyarse en el hueso de su cadera. Dejó la mano ahí, quieta y temblorosa. 

Él volvió a agarrar el costado de su camisón y la miró a los ojos. -¿Puedo?

Movió la cabeza arriba y abajo con fuerza y le ayudó a deslizarlo por su cabeza. Él parpadeó ante ella, sin poder creer que aquello fuera cierto, que realmente estuvieran desnudos el uno frente al otro. No en una bañera, no por una estupidez que el hizo o dijo. Estaban ahí, por ellos. Estaban allí porque no querían estar en ninguna otra parte, con nadie más. En ese momento ya eran uno, ya se pertenecían. Solo necesitaba que ella también lo supiera. 

-Quiero tocarte. 

Ella tardó en contestar. Seguía mirándolo, valiente, fuerte y firme. -Entonces, hazlo. 

Se acercó un poco más y rozó su pecho con los dedos. Dejó que su palma descansase sobre él y apretó suavemente. Ella reflejó sus movimientos, dejando la mano que estaba posada en la cadera completamente quieta, pero llevando la otra a su pecho recorriendo el mismo camino que él dibujaba, como un espejo. Cuando notó que su respiración se relajaba bajó por su cintura y rodeó su cadera. Se paró en cada pequeña marca en su cuerpo, cada cicatriz que marcaba un mapa de historias que quería conocer. La miró a los ojos antes de aproximarse más, descendiendo la mano desde su cadera hasta el brillo dorado entre sus piernas, rozando lentamente la comisura de su virtud. No se introdujo en ella, apenas la rozó, pero ella gritó como si la sensación fuera extremadamente intensa. Nadie la había tocado. Y estaba asustada, y debía ser extraño y amenazante. Pero acariciar aquel resbaladizo brillo le dijo que también estaba experimentando muchas otras emociones. Que también quería más.

Con el mismo movimiento elegante, ella levantó la mano con timidez, acercándola lentamente. Cuando lo alcanzó, el primer contacto fue indescriptible, y gimieron juntos. La sensación fue tan intensa que algo en su vientre parecía desbordarse sin remedio. Ella era suave y dulce, pero sólo un leve roce de su tacto lo había vuelto completamente loco. 

Ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, y parecía sorprendida. 

-¿Estás bien?- Su propia voz sonaba tan necesitaba que apenas la reconocía. Esperaba que ella pudiera hacerlo.

-Sí. Es solo… extraño. 

-Has tenido que ver hombres desnudos. ME viste desnudo. 

-No era… así. 

Jaime no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras ella seguía confusa. Se acercó a sus labios y la besó con una nueva necesidad, arrastrando su lengua en su boca y sintiendo la misma fuerza sobre él. La abrazó con su brazo diestro mientras usaba su mano para seguir acariciándola. Ella perdió la tensión, casi parecía que sus piernas empezaban a aflojarse incapaces de aguantar su peso. Ella también lo acarició. Muy delicada, como si tuviera miedo de herirle. Agradecía que no fuera más rápido, solo la tenue presión le parecía demasiado, no sería capaz de soportar mucho más.

El fuego en su interior se hacía insoportable. Nunca lo habían tocado de manera tan sutil, pero le estaba volviendo loco. Paró su mano antes de avergonzarse como un joven escudero tonto, y volvió a besarla. Un beso rápido, fugaz, un roce en sus labios. Otro en su nariz. En su mejilla y en su frente. En su hombro, cuello y costillas. En la punta de uno de sus pechos. Se agachó y siguió besando su ombligo, su cadera, su muslo. Besos cortos, besos furtivos. Cuando besó la unión entre sus piernas, ella se retorció. Había sido un roce, apenas posó los labios sobre su cabello rubio, pero ella respondía a cada pequeña atención con una receptividad abrumadora. Aprovechó para abrirse paso, encontrar la forma de llegar a ella, de tenerla totalmente a su merced. Rodeó una de sus piernas con el brazo y la besó más profundamente, como había hecho antes con su boca. Ella gritó. No fue un fuerte jadeo, o un suspiro profundo. Rugió como una autentica leona. Brienne Lannister. Jaime sintió como se endurecía más, aunque lo había creído imposible. Sus chillidos agónicos se hicieron más y más intensos, mientras seguía explorando aquella dulzura rosada y absolutamente suave. Parecía deshacerse en él, parecía que realmente podría beberla y hacerle derretirse hasta fundirse en un profundo charco. Quería hacerlo, convertirse en agua junto a ella. 

Empezó a acariciarla a la vez con su mano, comprobando que respondía a la combinación de sensaciones. Ella extendió el brazo acariciando su pelo, pero esta vez no tan suavemente. Pudo sentir sus uñas arrastrándose por su melena, sus dedos abriéndose y cerrándose en respuesta a lo que él le hacía, apretándose y soltándose, y acariciando, y tensándose. Su boca se hacía agua, y sus dedos resbalaban con facilidad entre los escondrijos brillantes. Introdujo uno de ellos en su interior, despacio, atento a su respuesta. No le hizo falta ninguna pregunta, los gritos ahogados saliendo de su garganta le hablaron del placer, un placer intenso que nadie nunca le había despertado. 

Estaba empapada. Cuando tuvo un segundo dedo dentro de ella notó una presión alrededor, unos movimientos que se hacían más intensos. Entre sollozos, Brienne empezó a farfullar.

-Estoy… Necesito…

-¿Qué?

-No lo sé. 

Parecía desesperada, las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla. Él tampoco podía esperar más. 

Se separó un momento y la miró desde abajo. Sentía su nariz y barba húmedas y desde esa posición sólo podía pensar que estaba adorándola como una aparición divina. Ella pareció desconsolada, con esa mirada nublada y perdida. Aferrado a su mano la empujó suavemente sobre la cama, dejándose caer sobre ella. La besó con fuerza mientras subía, sobrevolándola, rodeándola.

Pensó en el dolor. Pensó en que era una doncella y él el maldito Matarreyes. Pensó que no era digno, que no debería ser él. Que merecía un hombre bueno, y entero, y mejor. Y mandó todos los pensamientos lejos, convencido de que ella lo quería. Que aunque no fuera justo, ella solo quería que fuera él. 

-Puede doler. 

Brienne negó con la cabeza. –No me importa. 

Empujó muy despacio sintiendo la humedad que le rodeaba como un manantial de agua en la mayor de las sequías. También el mayor de los incendios. Fuego, hielo, agua y aire. Demasiado estrecho. Demasiado caliente. La intensidad fue creciendo hasta que sintió que le costaba avanzar. La miró a los ojos. Sus pupilas negras casi ocultaban el profundo azul, su boca estaba entreabierta y los labios casi amoratados. Era tan hermosa… Se relajó y profundizó hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente conectados. Se sintió finalmente en casa.

Su cara mostraba esfuerzo, no dolor, y un movimiento casi involuntario parecía invitarle a moverse. Quiso ir despacio, pero ambos parecían estar mucho más allá de ese punto. Aun así, comenzó lentamente con movimientos largos y pausados, comprobando sus reacciones. Su boca estaba entreabierta, gimiendo y suspirando, controlando una respiración que hacía mucho tiempo que los había vencido a ambos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, de alguna manera parecía intentar reprimirse. 

-Mírame. 

Ella parpadeó, pero volvió a cerrarlos. 

-Moza, mírame. 

Y ahí estaba. Ella, Él. Estaba pasando y no había nada que temer ni ocultar. El contacto con sus ojos pareció romper una última barrera, parecía haber soltado algo, un freno invisible que ya no estaba. Sus jadeos se convirtieron en profundos rugidos y sus manos pasaron de estar aferradas a las sábanas a la curva de su espalda. Empujó más rápido y sus dedos se clavaron con más fuerza, hasta que notó el borde de sus uñas. No le hacía daño, le enviaba más y más sensaciones que se sumaban al tumulto estruendoso de sus entrañas. 

Deslizó su mano entre ellos, comprobando que le costaba mucho sostenerse con su brazo mutilado. Aún así, encontró un equilibrio cómodo para acariciarla. Ella gritó de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera ella misma había descubierto su propio punto secreto. Frotó con más fuerza y sintió de nuevo esos movimientos que le apretaban y que esta vez parecían crecer más en rapidez y fuerza. 

-Jaime… no sé… ¡Jaime!… 

Los gritos que le sobrevinieron taparon su nombre. Clavó las uñas con fuerza en su espalda y él embistió totalmente descontrolado mientras explotaba con ella en mil pedazos. 

Se derrumbó como si le hubieran atravesado con mil espadas. Quieto, inmóvil, sintiendo el corazón de Brienne latiendo desbocado bajo su pecho, sincronizado con el suyo. A pesar de saber que era completamente capaz de soportar su peso pensó que podría ser incómodo, pero quiso mantener aquella sensación unos segundos, un instante más. Apenas había estado unos minutos en su interior y ahora parecía no poder estar en otra parte. Se echó a un lado deslizándose de ella, y el peso de sus propios brazos se le hizo inaguantable. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, mirando al techo mientras el mundo alrededor giraba en una nube extraña.

Supuso que era uno de esos momentos donde la gente apreciaba el silencio, pero él nunca lo había hecho. Si no decía nada, temía que su propio corazón tomara la palabra escapando de su dolorido pecho. 

-¿Estás bien?

Brienne seguía respirando muy fuerte, con los ojos clavados en el techo.

-Creí… sentí que me moría. 

-Realmente no sé como tomarme eso. 

-Sentí… sentí que me acercaba a uno de los Siete Cielos… que estaba rozándolo y… 

-Y caíste.

-No caí… es… No sé lo que es. ¿Siempre es así? Quiero decir… Una vez vi a dos amantes en el bosque. Parecía… diferente. Como los caballos o los perros. Yo estoy... yo... No pensé que tuviera esta…

Se mantuvo callada, como si realmente fuera a dejar esa frase en el aire. 

-No pensaste que tuviera esa... ¿qué?

-Trascendencia. 

Tampoco lo había esperado. Él lo quiso, la deseó, realmente había esperado ese momento. Pero nunca podía haber imaginado lo que acababa de pasar, porque nunca había experimentado nada parecido. La comunión entre sus cuerpos, la sensación de estar en otra parte, más allá de las estrellas. La certeza de que eran algo más que dos individuos perdidos en Poniente. Eran mucho más.

-No lo sé moza. Nunca había hecho algo así.


	18. LA SEGURIDAD DE UNA HABITACIÓN

BRIENNE

El techo de la habitación era alto, muy alto. Incluso había cierto eco que distorsionaba el sonido en todas las habitaciones de la Fortaleza. Todo era grande, frío, robusto. Como ella siempre había sido, como los Dioses la concibieron. Todo contrastaba con cómo se sentía ahora. Tan ligera como una brizna de polvo en el viento. Cálida y pequeña y suave. 

Había dicho algo. Murmuró palabras que apenas pasaron por su mente. Jaime le había preguntado. Ella había respondido “trascendencia”. Y se había callado. Él nunca callaba. Él farfullaba incongruencias incluso cuando estuvo enfermo, con la leche de la amapola nublando su mente. Jaime nunca guardaba silencio. 

Sin embargo estaba a su lado, completamente mudo. ¿Estaría avergonzado? Notó que se había movido, que ya no estaba mirando al techo. La estaba mirando a ella. Dioses, por qué. 

Se giró también con cierto miedo. Sus increíbles ojos verdes se quedaron fijos en los suyos, clavados como dos profundas estacas. El color era hermoso. Tarth era azul, Invernalia blanco y Desembarco negro. ¿Qué habitaría aquel color? Deseaba vivir ahí, en ese mundo verde. Verde, verde, verde. Encontró algunas chispas doradas y azules. Los brillos distintos que hacían esos ojos únicos y mortalmente peligrosos. 

Su barba ahora tenía un tono casi castaño, pero brillaba con destellos de oro y plata. Había sido áspera contra su piel, contra cada centímetro de su cuerpo pálido y enorme. Aún la sentía, tenía el recorrido grabado en su piel. Ella lo sentiría el resto de su vida, se había imprimido en sus nervios hasta la más absoluta profundidad, hasta la última gota de su sangre. 

Comparaba el hombre que veía ahora con el que se encontró en la sala del Trono la primera vez. Él nunca tuvo barba en Desembarco del Rey. Su pelo había sido mucho más rubio. Pero era la misma mirada temible, el mismo rostro que la paralizó entonces. Abrió su sonrisa con aquellos dientes perfectos y blancos, esa sonrisa capaz de derretir el mismísimo Muro. 

Y su nariz. Jamás había visto algo así. Había narices feas, como la suya, o chiquititas y bonitas, como la de Sansa, Robb y tantos y tantos afortunados. Lo inquietantemente atractiva que era la de Jaime rozaba lo absurdo. No había visto nada igual, jamás había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en una maldita nariz. Su hueso sobresalía un poco, desde donde se afilaba hasta su final. Era una nariz endemoniadamente gloriosa. 

Aún la recordaba húmeda y brillante, como su barba y sus labios. Jaime la había besado por todas partes y era algo que jamás había oído. En el torneo por su primer matrimonio escuchó a hombres hablar de cómo las putas los tomaban en su boca, y no había sido la primera vez. Nunca había oído que lo hicieran las señoras, y por supuesto nunca que un hombre lo hiciera a una mujer. 

Había poco de lo que hicieron que hubiera imaginado. Había visto besos castos, y besos lujuriosos mal escondidos. Le habían parecido desordenados y algo asquerosos. Ella había deseado besar a Renly, y había deseado rabiosamente besar a Jaime. Pero no había esperado algo así. Cuando sus labios conectaron pudo sentirle en el resto de su cuerpo. Su vientre gritó al contacto, sus piernas se aflojaron. Sólo besarlo había sido descorazonador, había provocado algo en ella que jamás pensó que pudiera sentir. Lo que vino tras aquel beso... aún no estaba preparada para pensar en ello. Apenas podía creer que fuera real.

Todo era demasiado. Ahora, ese hombre la miraba a su lado con aquella sonrisa perfecta, y esa melena dorada que enmarcaba su rostro como el cuadro más costoso. Los Dioses eran unos artistas increíbles, sólo se lamentaba de que no hubieran gastado algún minuto más su desastroso diseño. Un minuto menos en los Lannister nadie lo habría notado, pero quizá un minuto más para dibujar la desastrosa cara de la Dama de Tarth habría sido suficiente para poder mirarla sin ahogar una mueca.

-Pareces pensativa. 

Estudió su mente, y entendió que no podía compartir nada de su contenido. Alejó el barullo que se había formado y, de entre todo lo que encontró, las palabras resultaron en la siguiente frase. -Estaba pensando en Renly. 

Jaime la miró incrédulo, con la boca entreabierta. 

-Sé que no tienes mucha experiencia, pero literalmente es la peor respuesta que podías darme. 

A pesar de mantener un gesto rígido parecía verdaderamente dolido.

-Me preocupa… qué pensaría. Si le parecería bien, si tendría su aprobación. 

Jaime guardó silencio. Siempre tuvieron una relación civilizada y cortés, pero sabía que nunca habían disfrutado la compañía del otro, nunca se habían gustado. Querría que hubiera alcanzado un cierto grado de simpatía por, como él lo llamaba siempre, “el joven ciervo”. Lamentaba que no se hubieran conocido más, que el odio entre sus familias se lo hubiera impedido. Ahora que él no estaba, sentía profundamente que nunca se fueran a conocer. No realmente.

-Cuando te hablé de la noche del baile… Renly dijo algo más. No me dijo simplemente que debíamos tener un hijo, él… habló de distintas formas de conseguirlo. –Balbuceaba, sin ser capaz de terminar correctamente una sola frase. Él acarició su mano intentando imbuirle valor, pero seguía con esa pátina de vergüenza que apenas podía entender.-Él creyó que estábamos teniendo algo, alguien le dijo que estuviste en nuestra habitación y bueno… Se equivocó, obviamente. Pero dijo algo… dijo que tomaría tu bastardo como propio, que lo nombraría su heredero. Que conseguiría que Robert te hiciera regresar a la capital. Que podríamos estar allí juntos, casi imaginó una extraña familia entre él y yo, y él y Loras y… y tú y yo. 

-Tenías razón, siempre la tuviste. No todos los maridos estarían tan dispuestos a aceptar un bastardo. Era realmente un buen hombre. 

-Le llamé loco. Si ahora pudiera ver esto… quiero pensar que se reiría, que le parecería una especie de broma del destino. Pero realmente no sé qué pensaría. Supongo que solo desearía que le pareciera bien. No sé si tiene algún sentido…

-Creo que estaba allí. En el bosque. - Jaime la miraba ahora muy serio, con sus dedos aún sobre su mano. - Quiero decir… realmente estaba, lo enterramos lejos de allí pero sobre la misma tierra y… Creo que todos lo sentimos. En el viento, en las hojas de los árboles. Él querría tu bienestar, estaría feliz de que no seas un objetivo para su hermano, que no pueda pasarte lo mismo que a él. De eso sí que estoy seguro, si eso puede ayudarte. 

Una lágrima se escapó entre sus pestañas. Él levantó el brazo diestro, para corregir a continuación y limpiarla con su mano buena. 

Brienne juntó los fragmentos de la frágil seguridad que le quedaba para alargar su brazo y rozar su muñón con los dedos. Acarició la zona con cuidado, sintiendo las grietas y durezas donde terminaba su brazo. Era suave y cálido. Él parecía conmocionado, pero terminó alargándolo para arrastrarlo por su rostro como quiso hacer en un inicio, retirando la humedad en su mejilla. Ella tomó su brazo con las manos y lo acercó más, besando primero la extremidad, para luego abrazarla contra su pecho y cuello, estrechándolo contra ella y dejando caer su cabeza finalmente en él, apoyando su mejilla. Jaime tenía un profundo gesto triste en su rostro.

-¿Querrías que hubiera sido él? ¿Sigues amándolo?

-Por supuesto, lo haré siempre. Pero no era… no fue un amor como el de las canciones. Aquella noche, cuando me dijo que debíamos tener un heredero… también dijo que él podría ser el padre, si era lo que yo quería. Y me entró pánico. No podía pensar en él de esa forma, puede que hubiera un tiempo, años atrás, pero ahora… Sólo de pensarlo quise llorar. Era mi amigo. Era un hombre bueno y siempre me trató con respeto. Pero no podía quererlo de esa forma. Ya no. 

Por algún motivo, Jaime pareció aliviado. Volvió a recobrar su rostro tranquilo y relajó su cuerpo, dejándose caer en la almohada cerrando de nuevo sus grandes ojos. 

-¿Sigues amándola?

La pregunta era estúpida, y ella una absoluta tonta, pero era el único momento en el que podría hacer esa pregunta. Y si no la formulaba, estaría presente en su cabeza, acompañándola siempre. 

-No. 

La respuesta fue tan rotunda y rápida que casi le molestó más que una afirmación. 

-Jaime… es tu hermana. Habéis estado juntos siempre y es tu familia… por supuesto que lo haces. 

-No, no lo hago. La aprecio, desearía que fuera feliz y que la vida le sea más grata. Pero no la amo. Si lo hiciera yo… Solo he estado con ella antes. No sé amar a medias, no sé lo que es eso. Tampoco tengo amor por mi padre. Algo se rompió en mi familia, algo sagrado. Ojalá puedan ser felices, aunque lo dudo. Pero los quiero lejos, muy lejos de mí. Eso no es amor, ellos nunca me lo dieron. Me necesitaron de distinta forma, nada más. No son capaces de amar, sólo de temer y odiar. He tardado muchos años en darme cuenta, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Una vez que descubres eso… no se puede volver atrás. Tampoco querría hacerlo. Aunque no te satisfaga, la respuesta siempre será simplemente que no.

Había decisión en su mirada, y lo creía firmemente. Parecía conforme y tranquilo con sus palabras cargadas de tanta verdad. Quiso acercarse a él, lo quiso con todas sus fuerzas, intentando armarse de un valor que no tenía. Pero la atracción era más fuerte que el miedo. Se dejó llevar por una vez y alcanzó su barba, acariciando con lentitud su mandíbula perfecta. Arrastró la mano por el rígido pelo en su cara, sintiendo cosquillas en la yema de los dedos. Repasó las facciones perfectas que tanto había admirado. Las cejas claras, la nariz, la boca. Él cerró los ojos, casi parecía ronronear. Sin aquellos amenazadores faros verdes, se sentía mucho más segura, casi con la valentía infantil que otorgaba el protegerse de los monstruos bajo una sábana. Se atrevió a acercarse a su rostro y besó sus labios con un roce suave. Pero el león estaba muy despierto bajo esos párpados, que volvieron a abrirse de par en par. Jaime atrapó su cuerpo y la giró sobre la cama de un movimiento rápido, situándose sobre ella. Soltó una risa nerviosa ante la inesperada reacción. Él también sonreía.

La besó frenéticamente, con esa lengua urgente y exploradora que avanzaba contra ella con una furia desmedida. Ahora era dura y exigente, como también podía ser lenta y suplicante. 

Jaime había sido el caballero suave y protector que había necesitado, pero su energía se había vuelto más salvaje, más urgente y explosiva. Ella también necesitaba eso.

Como si escuchase sus pensamientos, se movió con rapidez, de su boca a su cuello, haciéndola jadear. Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y ella se aferró a su espalda, esperando no hacerle daño. Se recordaba constantemente que no era una dama, que su fuerza no era la de las mujeres suaves de la corte y que debía tener cuidado para no usar demasiada. Pero los intentos por controlarse se hacían cada vez más ineficaces. Con los labios de Jaime en la curva de su cuello, mordió su hombro con fuerza, viendo cómo la marca de sus dientes torcidos permanecía al retirarse. Se quedó un momento quieta, esperando una reacción, que solo llegó en forma de jadeos, desesperación, y más y más placer.

Una vez que bajó el recorrido de sus costillas, ella apenas podía mantenerse en el colchón. Su espalda estaba tan arqueada que creía que podía levitar, Jaime deslizó su brazo por la pronunciada curva de su columna y la sostuvo en el aire mientras devoraba uno de sus pechos, introduciéndolo profundamente en su boca y mordiendo con suavidad. La tensión en su cuerpo iba y venía, en un segundo podía ponerse rígida como una roca, y al siguiente Jaime la sostenía y ella se dejaba caer, derritiéndose como si no tuviera un solo hueso. 

Retorció la lengua en sus costillas, sus abdominales. Avanzaba demasiado rápido; su primera vez había sido distinta, cada paso preparándose para el siguiente a conciencia. Ahora las sensaciones se superponían, casi no sabía en qué punto de su cuerpo se encontraba Jaime antes de que enviase un nuevo impulso que la recorría por completo. 

Su lengua volvió a rodear su ombligo, rozando después su cadera y la parte más baja de su vientre. Como si la hubiera disparado una flecha, levantó la espalda por completo, sentándose en la cama y sosteniendo la cabeza de Jaime, pasando ambas manos por su pelo, desordenándolo más. Jaime subió hasta sentarse también, volviendo a su boca con un beso desesperado y rápido. Entonces la empujó sobre la cama, y sin más preámbulos, bajó a la unión entre sus piernas, lamiendo y besando y metiéndose en ella. 

-¡Jaime!- Ella gritó.- ¡Jaime, Jaime, Jaime! 

Siguió más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo. Lo que antes se sintieron horas, ahora se estaba desarrollando con una rapidez abrumadora. Demasiado. Demasiado rápido. -¡Jaime!- Intentó controlarlo pero no sabía que estaba tan lejos. Un torrente de energía la recorrió desde su vientre hasta cada punto de su cuerpo, su cabeza, los dedos de sus pies. Convulsionó sobre la cama, mientras él se mantenía en su sitio, aún devorándola mientras ella se deshacía contra él. 

Cuando su cuerpo paró, él se asomó como una fiera entre la maleza, orgulloso, feliz y brillante por la humedad. Trepó por su cuerpo hasta fundirse en un beso profundo, la lengua que acababa de hacerle retorcerse, ahora se movía contra la suya, urgente, dura. A pesar del agotamiento y relajación, su beso seguía manteniendo cierta tensión, cierto anhelo. Sintió su dureza presionando contra su muslo. Sin que un solo pensamiento guiase su brazo, lo alcanzó intentando guiarlo hasta ella, hasta su interior. 

Jaime jadeó con un sonido estrangulado y se retiró un poco. -¿Estás segura? Si estás cansada no…

-¡Sí!

Aquella respuesta no la aprobaría ninguna septa. Sonaba desesperada, demasiado desesperada. Pero lo estaba. Mientras Jaime se situaba sobre ella, su mente viajó en el tiempo, sólo un poco antes, sólo cuando lo vio por primera vez. Ya lo había visto desnudo, pero no así. Sabía que los cuerpos de los hombres cambiaban cuando estaban excitados pero no esperaba… eso. Su tamaño realmente le preocupó, temiendo el dolor que nunca llegó. Pero se relajó con su tacto, tan suave y cálido. Y por supuesto, lo increíble que era tenerlo dentro, cómo encajaban con tal perfección. 

Jaime se posicionó con facilidad, y empujó de un solo movimiento. Ella volvió a gritar. Fuerte. Era muy diferente a la primera vez, no hubo ninguna molestia, sólo la sensación de bienestar y plenitud absoluta. Ese calor abrumador, ese exceso… 

-Moza, Dioses, por favor, por los Siete…

Jaime parecía fuera de control, mucho más que la primera vez. Bajó de nuevo su mano para alcanzarla, moviendo sus dedos con rapidez. Ella pensaba que no sería capaz de responder, aún se sentía desgastada de lo que acababa de hacer con su boca. Pero lo hizo, su cuerpo se activó al instante y descubrió que esa escalada estaba mucho más avanzada de lo que pensó. Estaba en el finísimo borde. 

-Brienne, maldita sea, Brienne…

Dijo su nombre. Cerca de su oído, con esa voz sedosa y ardiente que calentó su oreja. 

-¡Jaime!

Gritó su nombre como se grita “¡fuego!” en un incendio. Después simplemente gritó y gritó hasta que sus pulmones quedaron vacíos. Jaime había empujado totalmente loco, fuerte y desesperado como si estuviera luchando. También gritó como lo hacía en los entrenamientos. como lo hacía cuando ella lo hacía caer bajo su peso.

Ahora, él cayó sobre ella y se mantuvo ahí quieto, sin moverse, sin salir de su interior. Puso una mano temblorosa sobre su nuca, queriendo mantenerle ahí. No quería que se fuera, no quería que saliera nunca de ella. 

Él puso los brazos sobre la cama, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sosteniéndose mientras la miraba. Volvió a besarla, su boca, su ceja. Acarició su nariz con la suya, en un tonto movimiento infantil que la conmovió por completo. Volvió a dejarse caer sobre ella, agotado, dejando su cabeza en su cuello. Un mechón de pelo cayó sobre su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas. Parecería una tonta, pero no podía parar de sonreír. 

-Eres insaciable, mujer. ¿Crees que soy un jovencito? Soy mayor que tú, deberías tener consideración.

Realmente se sentía así. Querría tenerlo dentro de ella todo el tiempo, cada segundo de su vida. De nuevo, pensó lo incorrecto que se vería a ojos de su septa, no creía que fuera oportuno que una esposa se sintiera de manera semejante. Pero realmente no lo podía evitar.

-…Lo siento…

Arrugó las cejas, levantándose para mirarla y esta vez se rió con ganas. –Es una broma, moza. He sido quien te ha volcado sobre la cama cuando aún estabas descansando. Y de nuevo, otra vez. Sólo quería vanagloriarme un poco, hacer notar que para ser un caballero viejo y manco…

Puso los ojos en blanco. Jaime Lannister, increíblemente bueno en todo lo que hace. Necesariamente presumido y fanfarrón. –Te besé yo. Si era demasiado pronto…

Él se acercó y besó su mejilla. Se quedó ahí, a una distancia ridícula, hablando tan cerca que su aliento le hacía cosquillas en las pestañas. -Ha sido el beso más casto que una dama pueda ofrecer. Quiero de esos, cada día, cada hora y minuto. Nunca dejes de entregármelos. Más fuertes, más suaves, bésame siempre. Nunca será demasiado pronto. 

JAIME

-Ser Jaime. 

No quería abrir los ojos. Estaba en la más absoluta gloria, sentía su cuerpo pesado sobre la cama, saciado y vacío, y su mente tranquila y relajada como no lo había estado en años. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no dormía sin sueños? Sin fuego, sin amenazas ni culpas. Se sentía seguro, tranquilo y en paz. ¿Seguiría encima de Brienne o ya habría rodado a su lado? Quizá la estaba aplastando, quizá estaba incómoda. Mmm… no, no podía estarlo. No había incomodidad en ese mundo suave y dulce en el que habitaban. En esa habitación nada podía estar mal.

-Ser Jaime.

Pero esa voz… No era la voz de Brienne. Entreabrió los ojos y tres norteños armados rodeaban su cama. ¿Cómo podía estar tan relajado como para no haberlos oído? Escuchó un golpe y un grito en la habitación contigua, donde estaba la letrina y otra alcoba anexa con muchas de sus pertenencias. Esa si era la voz de su esposa.  
Saltó como una fiera y alcanzó una de las espadas posadas junto a la puerta. Mató a uno de los hombres antes de que desenvainara, girándose para hacer frente a los otros. 

-No, no, Ser Jaime, esperad…

Tenía que acabar pronto y llegar a Brienne. No le costó mucho luchar contra los otros dos, que apenas mostraron resistencia antes de que atravesara al más alto. El pequeño consiguió desarmarlo y siguió gritando -¡Ser Jaime!- Como si eso le fuera a parar. Lo derribó con su cuerpo sobre el suelo, paralizando uno de sus brazos con su rodilla y llevando la mano a su cuello, intentando estrangularle. El hombre puso su otra mano sobre la suya, intentando aflojarlo, intentando escapar de su agarre. Su boca se movía repetidamente, vocalizando una palabra que no entendía. Apretó más mientras su memoria jugaba con el rostro del chico. Le parecía ligeramente familiar. 

-¡Jaime!

Brienne apareció al otro lado de la puerta, en una camisa larga manchada de sangre. 

-Maldita sea, ¿Estás bien?

-Eran dos hombres… Intentaron reducirme, pero no matarme. Pude coger la espada de uno de ellos y apenas intentaron atacarme, ¿qué…?

Entonces miró al hombre retorciéndose bajo él. ¿Cómo demonios había podido derrotar a tres hombres con su mano torpe, desnudo y tomado completamente por sorpresa? Un estremecimiento lo atravesó como un rayo, aflojando la mano cuando entendió la palabra que estaba intentando farfullar; “Tywin” 

No lo conocía de su tiempo en Invernalia, a pesar de llevar las ropas de los Guardias de los Stark, eran hombres de Lannister. 

-Hablad. –El hombre respiró con dificultad, tosió y jadeó, escupiendo en el suelo.- ¡Hablad!- Jaime lo agitó con su mano sobre su camisa, perdiendo la paciencia. 

-Vuestro padre nos envió… Mi señor, tenéis que regresar inmediatamente. 

-¿Por qué no envió un cuervo? ¿Por qué…?

-Mi señor, no hay tiempo, debemos irnos ya. 

Brienne se había acercado, agachada a su lado, mirándolo con la misma expresión confundida. 

-¿Mi padre envía cinco hombres para reducirme y sacarme de Invernalia? ¿Ese es su maravilloso plan?

-¡No pretendíamos reducirlo mi señor! No esperábamos que estuviera acompañado, nosotros sólo os comunicaríamos la orden de Lord Tywin y os escoltaríamos en una huida discreta. Debimos entrar antes, pero escuchamos los ruidos... Queríamos esperar a que la puta se marchara pero no había más tiempo…

Jaime golpeó su rostro con su muñón en un golpe seco, como si hubiera sostenido un martillo.

-Jaime, necesitamos que hable.

Brienne le sostuvo por el brazo mutilado, sus dedos cálidos le dieron un alivio inmediato. 

Pensó por un momento. Si no hubiera oído el grito de Brienne, los guardias habrían tenido la oportunidad de ser escuchados. Esperaron que fuera a orinar para hablar con él, asumiendo que dos de ellos podrían aplacar a la mujer sin problema en la otra habitación. Malditos tontos. Aun así, nada tenía sentido. 

-¿Cinco hombres? ¿Cómo demonios pretendía mi padre sacarme de Invernalia con cinco hombres?

-Debía ser un rescate discreto, Lord Tywin nunca os pondría en peligro. No somos solo nosotros, tenemos el camino despejado. Debemos aprovechar el caos, la confusión. Por eso debemos hacerlo ahora.

Unos gritos resonaron en el pasillo. Luego más y más fuertes. Escucharon el ruido de hombres corriendo. El ruido del caos. 

Agarró al hombre de la pechera y volvió a agitarlo en el aire. -¿Qué habéis hecho?

-A estas alturas, Ned Stark debe estar muerto. Debemos irnos ya.

Así empezaba la guerra. El silencio de la capital, la muerte de Renly. Recordó las palabras de Addam: “¿Realmente crees que Tywin dejará correr el hecho de que hayas perdido una mano mientras eras invitado de los Stark?” 

Empezaban las incursiones, y estaba en el bando enemigo. Si alguien entraba en esa habitación, él era el mejor prisionero de guerra que podrían soñar. Si habían matado a Ned realmente podría perder la cabeza esa misma noche, ojo por ojo, Lannister por Stark. 

El hombre llevaba razón, debía escuchar su plan de escape y seguirlo con Brienne, llegar rápido a la capital y ponerse a salvo. Por primera vez en su vida, el instinto de supervivencia le gritaba con fuerza. Por primera vez en su vida, le importaba vivir o morir. 

Luego pensó en Sansa y Arya, en lo que podrían hacerles aquellos hombres. En el patio visitado tantas noches, con la arena manchada de sangre y los cadáveres apilados junto a las maderas. En el manantial donde él, Brienne y las chicas se habían convertido en familia, manando sangre como ahora fluía el agua clara. Pensó en el bosque donde se había casado, en la corteza del árbol corazón seca y chamuscada por las flechas ardiendo. La guerra arrasando todo.

-Marchaos. 

Se retiró de encima y le ayudó a incorporarse. 

-Marchaos ya. Si os encuentran aquí os matarán inmediatamente. Marchad, encontrad a mi padre y decidle que entregasteis el mensaje. Que me quedo en Invernalia. Que lo que sea que quiera hacer a esta tierra se lo hará a su hijo y heredero. Me lo hará a mí. 

-Pero… mi señor…

-¡Fuera!

El chico tropezó mientras alcanzaba la puerta contigua. Tendría un marcado camino de escape, esperaba realmente que lo consiguiera y sus palabras llegaran a Tywin. Que no pensase que los norteños simplemente lo atraparon, que sepa que fue su decisión.

Brienne mantenía la mano sobre su antebrazo. Levantó la vista para mirarla, asustado. No había contado con ella para nada, todo había sido demasiado rápido.

-Brienne…

Ella tenía una mirada extraña, una mirada con la que creía que nadie lo había mirado antes. Una mirada de orgullo.


	19. SE ACERCA LA GUERRA

CATELYN

Había sido demasiado rápido. Estaba dormida y, de pronto, estaba paralizada viendo como aquellos hombres armados rodeaban a su marido. Apenas se habían fijado en ella, todos los ojos estaban puestos en Ned. Miró a su alrededor evaluando cada objeto de la sala, como si no la conociera, como si no hubiera sido su propia habitación durante la mayor parte de su vida. Como si no hubiera tenido a sus hijos entre esas paredes. 

Recordó los llantos de Robb, que fue el más escandaloso. El nacimiento de Sansa y Bran, tan silenciosos y juiciosos que tuvieron que golpearles para que lloraran. La furiosa Arya, que parecía especialmente enfadada por abandonar su cuerpo. Y su pequeño Rickon, que siempre sería su eterno bebé. 

Luego pensó en Jon, que no nació en aquella habitación. Que no nació de sus entrañas. En ese momento quiso saberlo. Siempre se había preguntado quién era esa mujer, de quién era ese cuerpo. Pero ahora también quiso saber dónde. Si no fue en ese lugar, en esa habitación de muros gruesos y chimenea llameante, ¿dónde nació el hijo de Ned?

La bandeja de la cena estaba olvidada sobre el escritorio de madera oscura. Tomó el cuchillo de la carne y lo clavó en la espalda del atacante más cercano, sin evaluar demasiado si era el movimiento más acertado. La sangre pitaba en sus oídos y sólo podía intentar algo, lo que sea. El hombre gritó como un animal, lanzando ambos brazos a la espalda sin llegar a quitarse el arma. El resto se despistó el tiempo suficiente como para que Ned se hiciera con una espada. El hombre que tenía el cuchillo aún clavado se giró y la tiró al suelo de un simple manotazo, sin detenerse a nada más. 

Cuando se levantó todo era confuso, su vista estaba nublada y las imágenes a su alrededor se movían con demasiada rapidez. No veía cuántos hombres había, Ned había derribado a dos, pero seguía estando rodeado. Uno de ellos se acercaba por su espalda, con su espada en alto. Ned no lo vería, no podría reaccionar a tiempo.

Corrió hacia él y alcanzó el filo de su espada con sus manos desnudas, intentando frenarlo. El hombre movió el arma con fuerza, intentando librarse de su agarre, pero el cuchillo había entrado en su carne y estaba dispuesta a dejar que la atravesara del todo, perdiendo sus dedos, antes que soltarla. Las imágenes del desconocido que había intentado matar a su pequeño Bran vinieron a su mente, atravesada con el dolor que ya conocía. Se preguntó si estaría abriendo las antiguas cicatrices en sus manos, o si estaría creando unas nuevas. Si esta vez sería capaz de salvar a su marido, como lo había hecho con su pequeño. 

Pero Verano no estaba allí con ellos, nadie iba a ayudarla esta vez, ni siquiera los Dioses parecían estar mirando. El hombre también tenía una daga. Con su mano izquierda la sacó del cinturón y la clavó en su abdomen como si fuera un bloque de mantequilla. 

-¡Cat!- Su marido rugió y desarmó a los dos hombres que aún estaba enfrentando. Pasó la espada por el cuello de uno de ellos, y al otro lo atravesó por el pecho.   
El hombre que acababa de sacar la daga de su abdomen se giró y miró a Ned con pánico, retrocediendo instintivamente. La decisión en su rostro era definitiva, el hombre estaba muerto sin posibilidad de escape. Lo decapitó en un solo movimiento.

La sala se movía a su alrededor mientras se tambaleaba. Ned la sostuvo un momento en el aire, acompañándola lentamente hasta que los dos se derramaron en el suelo.

-¡El maestre!- Gritó- ¡Que alguien traiga al maestre!

Escuchaba ruido fuera. Los guardias seguían luchando y no creía que ninguna ayuda pudiera llegar pronto. 

-Ned…

-Aguanta, aguanta mi amor.- Puso las manos en la herida supurante y el mundo empezó a oscurecerse. 

Cuando abrió los ojos el dolor era mucho menos intenso. Había perdido cualquier noción de tiempo, pero tuvo la sensación de haber estado mucho tiempo dormida. Demasiado.

Alrededor de la cama el maestre Luwin la miraba con una sonrisa triste y los ojos lastimosos que conocía tan bien. Un olor penetrante la alcanzo, y supo que venía de su propio cuerpo. Sus manos estaban vendadas y no podía ver el alcance del daño. Poco importaba, cuando miró su torso las vendas fuertemente apretadas tenían una mancha que se hacía más y más intensa. Un parche para controlar algo que no tenía arreglo. 

Ned se acercó desde el fondo de la habitación. No lo había visto, él habría querido ocultar sus ojos de ella, siempre habían hablado demasiado claramente. Ahora lo decían todo, sin que pudiera otorgarle falsas esperanzas o algún tipo de consuelo que templase su alma. 

Mientras tragaba, su nuez subía y bajaba a gran velocidad. Se sentó a su lado intentando parecer fuerte, pero podía ver que estaba totalmente roto. Ahora no veía al honorable y firme Eddar Stark, sino al hombre dulce que le acariciaba suavemente en las noches invernales junto al fuego. Ese hombre que sólo conocía ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado? 

-No te preocupes. No necesitas…

-¿Qué ha pasado Ned?

Volvió a tragar y miró hacia abajo. 

-Unos hombres consiguieron infiltrarse en la fortaleza. Stannis les dio órdenes para entregar a los hombres de Renly. Son fieles a los Baratheon, aceptaron sin rechistar, y los ayudaron a introducirse sin llamar la atención, vistiendo como nuestros propios guardias. 

-¡Stannis mató a Renly!

-Tenías razón, desde el principio. Nadie me creyó, nadie podría creerlo, mucho menos ellos. Sin ordenes que seguir se apaciguaron un tiempo, pero todos siguen creyendo que yo lo maté.

-Pero no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué Stannis mandó tan pocos hombres? Estamos en casa, en nuestro hogar. No eran suficientes… no eran…

Catelyn intentó incorporarse y Ned la ayudó a remover los cojines en su cuello, pero no pudo sentarse.

\- No era una ofensiva real. Tywin Lannister estaba implicado, quería provocar un alboroto para poder sacar a su hijo de Invernalia, e intentar acabar conmigo descabezando al Norte, pero ni siquiera yo era el objetivo principal.

-¿Se lo han llevado?

-Ser Jaime mató a los hombres de su padre, dice que sólo escapó uno. De no ser por eso no sabríamos que Tywin también está implicado. No sé por qué lo hizo. No sé por qué se negó a huir.

Ella lo sabía, por supuesto. Ned era un buen hombre pero tan ciego a algunos aspectos de la vida que a veces era desesperante. 

Disfrutó un instante del sufrimiento de Tywin en la distancia. Pero su marido no había terminado de hablar. 

-Se acerca la guerra. Las tropas del Rey están avanzando, las han visto ascender por el Camino Real. Pronto llegarán al Cuello. Temo por las Casas más al Sur, no estarán preparadas para cuando lleguen las primeras tropas. Nuestros abanderados son fieles, pero no tenemos hombres suficientes como para frenar los ejércitos del Rey, de los Baratheon. No han visto los estandartes de los Lannister, pero también deberían estar subiendo. El Invierno se acerca, pero la nieve no llegará a tiempo. No nos dará suficiente ventaja. 

Las lágrimas avanzaron por sus mejillas sin que pudiera controlarlas. No podía dejarlos ahora, no podía irse así.

-Los niños… las chicas… Ned, tienes que salvar a nuestros hijos. 

-Cat, soy el protector del Norte. Tengo que proteger a los hijos del herrero, a las viudas, a los enfermos. Tengo que proteger a los hijos de todo norteño. Debemos enfrentar la invasión y…

-¡No! Ned por favor, sabes que no es una guerra que puedas ganar. Huye. Huye con Robb, con Sansa… Sácalos. A todos. Ned, por favor… No puedo morir sabiendo que no están a salvo… Ned…

-Tenemos opciones. Theon se ha ofrecido para mediar con su padre. Quiere ir a las Islas del Hierro y hablar con él para…

-¡No! ¡Los Greyjoy con traicioneros, lo sabes! ¿Vas a confiar en ellos tu estrategia de guerra? 

-Lo sé, Cat, lo sé. No confío en los Greyjoy, pero confío en Theon. Le conocemos desde que era un niño, y Robb es quien me lo ha sugerido. Esta también será su guerra, necesita que confiemos en su intuición. Y necesitamos los hombres, las armas... Realmente los necesitamos.

Lloró amargamente. Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y los sollozos contenidos sonaron cavernosos en su garganta. Estaban perdidos. Estaban muertos, todos ellos. Imaginó el mar arrasando Invernalia, los barcos de los Greyjoy atacando desde olas más altas que los muros. Imaginó a los leones saltando desde las torres para devorar a cada niño y cada inocente. Imaginó la sombra de Stannis, alargándose a lo largo de la tierra, hasta cubrir el norte de oscuridad. 

No se podía ir ahora, no así, sabiendo que su familia se deshacía en pedazos. Juntó sus manos vendadas para implorar, para suplicar a su marido.

-Por favor… Ned… Por favor… Vete de Invernalia. Vete con ellos… Por favor… 

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. 

Lo sabía. No podía hacerlo. Ella tampoco. Cerró los ojos un instante, dejándose sentir todo el dolor. Asumiendo la pérdida.

-Llama a Lady Brienne. A Osha. Quiero verlas. 

-¿Qué?

El maestre se acercó tras su marido.

-Mi señora, el dolor volverá a intensificarse y sólo tendremos la leche de la amapola para sofocarlo. Deberíais hablar con vuestros hijos e hijas, hacerles pasar…

-Lo hago por ellos. Traedlas, a Ser Brienne y a la salvaje que cuida a mis niños. Por favor, necesito verlas ya. 

BRIENNE

No quería dejar a Jaime un solo instante. No sabía qué iba a pasar con él, no sabía si el lugar que tanto tiempo les había dado cobijo seguía siendo seguro. Pero ella quería verla, y no podía rechazarla ahora. No podía hacerlo. 

El cuarto estaba en penumbra, como si nadie quisiera ver lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Ned y el maestre permanecían al fondo de la estancia, blancos como la nieve y con una expresión de dolor apenas escondida. Lady Catelyn yacía sobre la cama como si ya estuviera muerta. A su lado estaba la mujer salvaje, encorvada escuchando sus palabras susurradas. Ella no quería avanzar hacia ellas, no quería dar un solo paso más. Pero caminó. Un paso tras otro hasta estar al borde de la cama, sintiéndose una intrusa. 

Mirando su rostro no podía dejar de pensar en Renly. Ella estuvo ahí, mientras él se moría en sus brazos. Ahora la estaba viendo irse de la misma forma. ¿Por qué la habría llamado? 

La salvaje no hablaba, miraba con esa postura agachada, con ese gesto animal, estudiando sus palabras. Ella no escuchó, no hasta que escuchó su nombre y supo que aquellas palabras eran para ella.

-Ser Brienne… - Catelyn empezó a toser, y le acercó un vaso de agua, ayudándole a beber con mucho cuidado. 

-Agradezco tanto a los Dioses que os trajeran aquí. Sé que fueron ellos, sé que no fue Tywin, ni Robert, ni Renly. Fueron ellos. Recé cada día de mi vida a los Siete por mi familia. Sois la respuesta que ellos enviaron.

Miró el frasco de la leche de la amapola sobre la mesilla. Sabía de sus efectos. Cuando su madre murió todos dijeron que vio a la Anciana, que habló con el Extraño. Ella no recordaba nada, pero temía estar viendo algo parecido. La mente deshaciéndose poco a poco en un sinsentido entre la Tierra y los cielos. 

-Lucharé por Invernalia, mi señora, como lucharía por Tarth. Yo…

-No. –Catelyn la cortó con la mirada seria. –Invernalia está condenada, no hay nada aquí por lo que luchar. Luchad por mis hijas. Ellas os adoran, ya arriesgasteis vuestra vida salvando a Arya. Necesito que las cuidéis, que las llevéis a un sitio seguro. Necesito que las saquéis de aquí, que las pongáis a salvo. Necesito saber que estarán bien antes de morir. 

-Mi señora- Brienne respiró antes de hablar. El ambiente era demasiado cálido, y la atmósfera se estaba haciendo densa y pesada.- Soy un caballero, una guerrera. Mi arma es la espada, puedo ayudar a proteger Invernalia, sé que soy capaz de ayudar. No soy… no soy una madre. Pero os aseguro… 

-No se gana una guerra por un solo soldado. -Cambió la mirada de ella a la salvaje, y de la salvaje a ella. -No sois madres, ninguna de las dos, pero habéis cuidado a mis hijos e hijas con la misma fiereza. Os confío sus vidas, os confío su suerte. Invernalia caerá más pronto que tarde y con ella mi marido y mi primogénito. Robb no se irá, Ned no se irá. Aunque caminen entre vosotras están tan muertos como yo, como los huesos que se pudren en las criptas. Quiero que me lo juréis. Lady Brienne, protegeréis a mis hijas, y vos, Osha, protegeréis a mis niños. 

-No son niños. 

La salvaje lo dijo sin que su voz pareciera afectada. 

-Lo sé. Sé que les ocurre algo, que ya no son solo mis hijos. También sé que vos lo entendéis. 

-No, señora. No lo hago. 

-Lo respetáis, sabéis tratarlos. Nadie más lo hace. Os llevareis a Hodor para que cargue con Bran. Os llevareis a los lobos. Encontraréis un lugar seguro. Me gustaría que lo que quede de la manada permaneciera unida, que los cuatro pudieran estar siempre juntos. Haced caso a Lady Brienne, seguidla y permanecer juntas siempre que podáis pero… soy consciente de que antes o después pueden necesitar caminos opuestos. 

Se sintió acorralada. No podía tomar aquel peso, la guerra se acercaba y no sería una cobarde.

-Mi señora, nunca he huido de una batalla. Mi honor me impide…

-Familia, deber, honor. ¡Familia, deber, honor!- Catelyn se levantó con torpeza, tomándola del brazo y aferrándose con fuerza- Mi marido lo olvida, nunca lo olvidéis vos. La familia siempre debe ser lo primero. La familia. Son vuestra familia, ¿o acaso lo dudáis? Os he visto con ellas, sé que no os habéis criado con una madre, ni con hermanas… pero ellas lo son. Lo sabéis. ¿Qué creéis que les pasará aquí? ¿Qué harán los soldados a mis niñas cuando caiga Invernalia? Mi dulce Sansa será violada, los cuerpecitos de mis niños colgarán a las puertas de la ciudad. Arya podría escapar, lo sé. Vagaría sola por el mundo, sin familia ni hogar, convirtiéndose en una niña perdida y sola, sin apellido, sin nadie a su lado. No os pido que huyáis de la guerra, os suplico que la luchéis de otra forma. Por ellas. Por mi. Os lo ruego, como madre, por todo lo que soy y por todo lo que ya no seré. Por todos los Dioses…

-Las cuidaré- Brienne cortó a Catelyn, que empezaba a llorar ahogadamente. La decisión era firme, la más clara que había tomado nunca.- Daré mi vida por ellas si es preciso, lo juro. 

El maestre se acercó al oír el llanto y le hizo beber más leche. La mujer se calmó un poco y entrecerró los ojos suspirando.

El maestre las hizo un gesto para que la dejasen descansar. La salvaje asintió a Catelyn como respuesta y se retiró rápidamente. Ella se quedó unos instantes mirándola con dolor, aquellos ojos casi perdidos que no sabía si seguían mirándola realmente. Sus labios se separaron y pudo leer un triste “gracias”.

Se giró para marcharse viendo a Ned Stark apoyado al fondo de la habitación. Su cara mostraba un dolor acuciante, pero asintió hacia ella con un suave movimiento.

Estaban en la habitación anexa cuando ocurrió. Escucharon lamentos, gritos y maldiciones y supieron que todo había terminado. Jaime agarró su mano con más fuerza y ese simple gesto la consoló ligeramente. El chico Greyjoy estaba frente a ellos, mirándolos como si fueran culpables. La salvaje y el gigante estaban también presentes, al otro lado de la sala.

La puerta se abrió y los familiares empezaron a salir. Rickon por primera vez pareció un niño, lloraba desconsolado arrastrando los pies hacia Hodor, que lo rodeó con sus enormes brazos. Tras él avanzaba la silla de Bran. No tenía lágrimas, él definitivamente ya no era un niño, ni siquiera sabía si seguía siendo un ser humano.   
Tras ellos, salió Arya, que corrió hacia ella para abrazarla mientras lloraba con lamentos fuertes, mocos y sollozos. Le rompió completamente el corazón. Sansa venía detrás, con mil lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Pero era una dama, caminó despacio hasta situarse al lado de Jaime, sentándose con elegancia a su lado. Él pareció dudar, pero alargó el brazo para rodear su espalda y la niña empezó a llorar con más fuerza, apoyándose en su hombro. 

Robb estaba pálido y mudo, y se sentó al lado de Theon, que parecía querer consolarle, pero sólo lo miró con tristeza. Y finalmente salió Ned junto al maestre. Ese hombre rudo e inquebrantable que ahora parecía a punto de desfallecer. Su rostro era realmente devastador.

El aire estaba cargado de tristeza y miedo. Una nube gris los rodeaba y caía pesada sobre sus hombros. 

-¿Por qué está él aquí? ¿Por qué aún no está encadenado?

Robb miraba a Jaime con una mirada frenética. 

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?- Su padre respondió seco y cortante. 

-¡Es un Lannister, ellos han hecho esto! Es nuestro rehén, podríamos pedir cualquier cosa, es nuestra mejor baza en esta guerra. 

-O enviarlo a trocitos a su padre. Por Lady Catelyn. ¿No querríais saber si Tywin Lannister es capaz de llorar por su hijo? ¿Pedir clemencia? Ya le falta un trozo, pero quizá cuando reciba el segundo pie… o quizá algo más íntimo. La parte con la que evitaremos que su odioso apellido se siga reproduciendo. ¿Os imagináis la cara de su padre cuando abra la caja? ¿La cara de su hermana?

El chico Greyjoy miraba con esos crueles ojos de sapo. Brienne estuvo a punto de levantarse de un salto, pero Jaime posó su mano tranquilizadoramente sobre la suya, intentando frenarla. Estaba tan tibio y callado que apenas lo reconocía. Arya le tiró a la cabeza el primer objeto que alcanzó de la mesa y el sonoro quejido de Theon le hizo sentirse mínimamente aliviada. 

-Ser Jaime no es un prisionero. Es nuestro invitado, tomó el pan y la sal con nosotros durante meses. Será escoltado a la línea enemiga cuando quiera marchar. 

-No volveré con mi padre. 

Ned abrió mucho los ojos, al igual que el resto de los presentes. 

-Estamos en guerra, y es vuestra familia, es…

-Mi familia es Brienne. 

Ned miró rápidamente al maestre Luwin, que parecía desconcertado. 

-Por favor, dejadnos solos. Tengo que hablar con Ser Brienne.

Se tensó inmediatamente, mirando la reacción de los demás. Jaime parecía extrañamente dócil. Apretó suavemente su mano en despedida y salió por la puerta con el resto. Robb Stark rezongó mucho más.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Ned caminó por la habitación con esos pasos que habían perdido la firmeza acostumbrada. El hombre necesitaba mantener la compostura, por sus hijos, por todos ellos. Pero estaba segura de que en su interior, los gritos y los lamentos resonaban más que cualquier otro. Como una especie de caverna de dolor. Apenas podía mirarlo. 

Se sentó al fondo de la estancia frente a un escritorio y le ofreció asiento. Ella se mantuvo de pie frente a él.

-No he comunicado vuestro enlace aún. A nadie. Ni cuervos, ni palabras. Nadie lo conoce más allá de los que estuvimos presentes. Nadie más tiene por qué saberlo. 

Brienne quería tener paciencia con ese hombre roto, pero estaba ofendida. Esas palabras estaban totalmente fuera de lugar. –Es un matrimonio consumado. ¿Por qué no deberían saberlo?

-Erais una viuda, no una doncella. La consumación no tenía la misma importancia, nadie lo sabría necesariamente. Cat… Catelyn os suplicó que sacarais a mis hijas de Invernalia. Si vais a viajar por el norte… puede ser mejor que no sepan que estáis relacionada con un Lannister. 

-Jaime vendrá conmigo, si quiere hacerlo. Sé que no confiáis en él con vuestras hijas, pero yo…

-¿Sabéis que me atacó? En Desembarco del Rey.

Suspiró profundamente. -Lo sé. 

-Luchamos. No fue un combate, fue un duelo. Él o yo. Y sólo tuve que mirarlo a los ojos para saber que sería él. Iba a morir bajo su espada, en ese momento, en ese lugar. Lo supe. No había hombre en los Siete Reinos que pudiera vencerlo en aquel instante. ¿Sabéis por qué? Porque a él no le importaba morir. Era odioso, nada en el mundo le importaba en aquel momento, nada más que la sangre fluyendo por sus venas y la espada en su mano. Ser Jaime no tenía miedo, porque nada le importaba lo suficiente como para tenerlo. Por eso era tan peligroso. No lo tuvo cuando llegó a Invernalia, rodeado de enemigos y totalmente solo. No lo tuvo cuando perdió la mano, simplemente se iba a dejar morir sin pestañear. ¿Lo habéis visto hoy? Callado, tenso y manso, tan pálido como la nieve. Hoy tiene miedo. No es el mismo hombre, no estoy ciego. No, no me preocupan mis hijas o mis hijos con él, me preocupáis vos. 

Notó que le temblaba el labio, pero intentó que su voz sonase neutra y firme. -No voy a cambiar de idea. Si creéis que por sacarlo de la habitación permitiré…

-No los hice salir por eso. 

Ned apretó el puño con la cara contrita. 

-¿Dónde pensáis ir?

-No podemos ir al sur. 

-Sólo hay un lugar a donde ir al norte de Invernalia. 

-Lo sé. En el Muro ni siquiera los Reyes pueden intervenir, sus hombres están más allá de la ley. Iremos al Castillo Negro, intentaré que su hermano asegure su protección, que entiendan la necesidad de asilo. Si no lo hacen, partiremos al este, a Guardaoriente del Mar. Allí tomaríamos un barco a Essos. Si no hay otra alternativa, abandonaremos Poniente.

-Deberíais sentaros. 

-No pienso hacerlo. – Sabía que estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida, que estaba siendo demasiado dura y que merecía un trato más indulgente. Pero lo sentía necesario, sentía que debía protegerse, proteger a Jaime. 

-Tengo que deciros algo. Algo que jamás he contado a nadie, pero que ahora podría salvar muchas vidas. Podría salvarnos a todos. 

Brienne se quedó quieta, esperando. Pero Ned no habló por mucho tiempo. 

Mucho tiempo.

-Jon no es mi hijo. 

Abrió la boca y los ojos. Ned volvió a guardar silencio un tiempo antes de volver a hablar. 

-Yo… mentí. Cuando encontré a Lyanna en la Torre de la Alegría aún estaba viva. Me contó que se había casado con Raegar, que era formalmente su esposa. Y me enseñó… un bebé, su pequeña bolita llena de pelo fruto del amor. Fruto de un matrimonio Real. La rebelión de Robert fue un error, él no la raptó. Ellos estaban enamorados. Jon es el heredero de los Siete Reinos, el hijo de Raegar y Lyanna. Jon es el legítimo Rey. 

Brienne parpadeó. Negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para hablar. La cerró. Se dejó caer en una silla, deseando haber escuchado su consejo. Ned le tendió un vaso de agua que agotó de un sorbo. 

-¿A quién... a quién más se lo habéis contado?

-Solo a vos.

Brienne jadeó. 

-Nadie lo sabe. Juré proteger al niño, y lo hice hasta hoy. Pero esto… esto es más que el hijo de mi hermana. Esto pone en peligro a todos, Robert ha perdido la cabeza y no dejaré que Poniente sufra en sus manos. Le dije a Jon que le hablaría de su madre cuando nos volviéramos a ver, y no creo que pueda hacerlo. Ha llegado el momento. Jon debe saber quién es. Os dejaré todo escrito y firmado, en varios pergaminos.

Se llevó las manos a los ojos y se apoyó un momento sobre la mesa. Abrió uno de los cajones, de donde sacó papel y tinta. Empezó a escribir mientras seguía hablando. 

-Lyanna me dijo que se llamaba Aegon. Ni siquiera pude darle su propio nombre, ni siquiera pudo tener eso. Debeis decírselo. El nombre con el que su madre lo llamó durante las escasas horas que compartieron en este mundo. No es un Nieve, ni siquiera se llama Jon. Es Aegon Targaryen.

Era demasiado. La historia de Poniente se escribía sobre grandes mentiras. Mentiras que nadie más conocía, que ahora cargaban pesadas en sus hombros como una gran losa. La dinastía Targaryen caída por el secuestro de una joven a manos de un príncipe cruel, por el asesinato del Rey a manos de uno de uno de sus guardias sin honor. Eran demasiadas mentiras, demasiado grandes. 

Sentía su respiración acelerada, la boca seca. Miraba a Ned como si le rogase que comiera aquellas palabras, que las tragase y pudiera volver a su inocua ignorancia. 

Él soltó la pluma y alargó el brazo para alcanzar su mano, intentando calmarla. Suspiró antes de volver a hablar. 

-Protegí a ese chico como si fuera mi hijo. Salvasteis a mi hija, como si fuera vuestra sangre. Quiero protegeros a vos. Porque os he observado, cada día desde que llegasteis. Tenéis un corazón puro, honor, valor y la caballerosidad que desapareció de Poniente hace años. Cuando Arya ha salido de la habitación donde yacía su madre corrió hacia vos. Sois mi familia, cuando rezo ante el arciano os nombro en mis plegarias como a cualquiera de mis hijos. Por eso os sugiero callar en el Muro, por eso pretendo que vuestro matrimonio no se haga público. Una mentira ha mantenido a mi hijo, a Jon, a salvo todo este tiempo. Una mentira os haría el mismo favor. Por favor, tened prudencia.


	20. CAMINO AL MURO

JAIME

“Odio el puto Norte” Lo farfulló, lo gritó, lo maldijo. Lo repitió una y otra vez, mientras aguantaba el gélido viento golpeando su rostro, haciendo fluir lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos que corrían raudas por los bordes de su cara, ayudando a terminar de congelarlo. Conocía a su propio caballo, habían pasado muchos años juntos y este no era su ritmo normal. El pobre animal también estaba sufriendo a causa de la maldita tempestad, y estaba reduciendo notablemente su paso. A ese ritmo, tardarían más días de los estimados. Más días en aquella horrible ventisca. 

“Maldito frío, maldito viento, maldito infierno”. Si sobrevivían en aquel camino helado sería porque absolutamente todos los norteños parecían amar a los Stark. Hasta el más estúpido de los granjeros conocía el nombre de su amado Señor Eddar Stark, su nobleza y su famoso honor. Si no se hubiera convertido en el Matarreyes, ¿sería posible que él hubiera inspirado entre los hombres del Oeste tal devoción? Dudaba que el nombre de Lannister fuera tan admirado en ningún rincón de los Siete Reinos.

No podían acampar, el ambiente era demasiado frío y aunque los niños parecían bastante acostumbrados a las bajas temperaturas, temían que una noche al raso fuera demasiado para ellos. A veces casi lo olvidaban, pero Rickon era realmente muy pequeño, y los Dioses parecían haberse empeñado en castigarlos con una borrasca más propia del Invierno. 

El norte más allá de Invernalia estaba muy despoblado, pero hasta ese momento habían conseguido encontrar un lugar para guarecerse cada noche, disfrutando de un fuego que templase los huesos cada vez más rígidos de su cuerpo. Siempre les ofrecieron los establos para los caballos, y él intentaba esforzarse por acomodarlos bien y asegurarse de que descansaran y se mantuvieran sanos y lo suficientemente cálidos. A veces, incluso permitían que los enormes lobos entrasen con ellos, como si no fueran peligrosas bestias enormes capaces de devorarlos a todos mientras dormían por la noche. Otras ocasiones, los animales se quedaban fuera, y podía oírlos aullar en la noche. Temía que acabaran devorando los caballos, pero también tenía la esperanza de que se alejasen en la distancia, perdiéndolos finalmente y pudiendo respirar con una mayor tranquilidad. Pero al día siguiente los caballos siempre estaban bien, y los lobos siempre estaban esperando a las puertas. 

Brienne estaba especialmente distante. Recordaba los dos momentos en los que la moza había cambiado, en los que supo que su mundo había girado. El primero de ellos fue el instante en que salió de la habitación de Lady Catelyn, pálida e inestable. Le acarició la mano y ella compartió el juramento que le hizo a la mujer. Pareció aliviada cuando le dijo que la acompañaría, pareció positivamente asombrada. ¿Cómo podía esperar que hiciera otra cosa? Desde aquel momento tomó aquel juramento como propio, ambos procurarían el bienestar de las niñas y seguiría a Brienne donde quiera que lo llevase. A él, a las chicas, y al segundo grupo extraño. 

Pero hubo un segundo momento, un segundo cambio que volvió a trastocar a Brienne, y no estaba seguro de cómo había ocurrido. Tras hablar con Ned Stark parecía mucho menos decidida, mucho menos segura. A pesar del dolor, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella siempre parecía firme y lista para dar el siguiente paso, pero en este momento parecía estancada, paralizada e insegura. Evitó cualquiera de sus preguntas y él respetó su espacio. 

Partieron inmediatamente, ni siquiera pudieron esperar al funeral. La comitiva había marchado silenciosa en la tarde, en una despedida que todos sabían definitiva. Había una distancia entre Ned y sus hijos e hijas que había visto a lo largo de su estancia, pero en aquel momento ninguna disputa importó. Robb también las despidió con amor, como debería despedirse cualquier familia. Recordó su despedida en Desembarco del Rey, la severidad de su padre, la incomodidad de Tyrion y la inclemencia de su hermana, que ni siquiera le permitió despedirse de sus sobrinos. Ahora se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a verlos. Había sacudido sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba las últimas palabras de amor familiar, y pronto empezaron su camino. No había motivo ni emoción suficiente como para frenarlos. Debían marchar ya. 

No había esperado un constante acercamiento ni nada parecido, mucho menos en circunstancias como esas, pero la enorme distancia entre él y Brienne le quemaba como las ascuas de un incendio, un constante chisporroteo en la superficie de su piel. Le resultaba extraño que el sentimiento fuera tan intenso, al fin y al cabo había pasado lo que pareció una eternidad desde que supo que la amaba hasta que pudo tocarla y sentirla suya. Pero tras la noche de su boda no se trataba solo de un anhelo lejano, un sueño inalcanzable y vacuo. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, el sabor de su boca y el bienestar pleno mientras lo resguardaba en su regazo. Ahora su lejanía era insoportable. 

Se presentó en cada una de los pequeños albergues como “Brienne de Tarth”, aclarando la identidad de las chicas y los niños, y obviando al resto de ellos, que caminaban tras ella como fantasmas sin nombre. Muy operativo, pero en el fondo, no podía evitar sentir una punzada de dolor, un miedo constante a que incluso lo hubiera imaginado, que aquel matrimonio solo hubiera sido real en su mente. Luego recordaba que nunca tuvo una imaginación tan buena.

Solían conseguir dos habitaciones, una para él, el gigante y los niños, y otra para las mujeres. La salvaje solía quejarse, arguyendo que necesitaba proteger a los niños, pero las costumbres pesaban más que cualquier queja. Esas noches apenas durmió, pensando en su esposa a unas paredes de distancia, mientras él tenía que dormir con el constante “Hodor, Hodor” que el gigante farfullaba entre sueños. El niño pequeño se despertaba gritando con frecuencia, y no creía que Bran durmiera en absoluto. Una noche le pareció que finalmente lo hacía, pero no eran sus párpados lo que veía, sino sus ojos completamente blancos, perdidos en alguna parte. Saltó sobre él, pensando que le ocurría algo, pero el niño no reaccionó. Su hermano pequeño puso una mano sobre su brazo y le dijo con tranquilidad que no estaba allí, que estaba cazando. El gigante se había asustado con el revuelo, y se mecía a sí mismo en una esquina de la habitación. “Hodor, Hodor” seguía murmurando. Si pasaba una sola noche más con ellos se acabaría volviendo loco. 

Prefería el camino diurno que, aunque frío y molesto, le proporcionaba una mejor compañía. Tras muchos días de viaje, una mañana amaneció soleado por primera vez, o lo que los norteños entendían como tal. Las nubes eran menos densas que ese encapotado cielo habitual, y los tenues rayos de un sol perezoso se deslizaban entre ellas como el ligero goteo de un pequeño manantial. 

La armadura de Brienne brillaba con fuerza, erguida sobre su caballo color canela. Las chicas cabalgaban tras ella, por primera vez hablando entre ellas. Habían estado demasiado abatidas como para abrir la boca, y la única voz que había oído durante días era la suya, maldiciendo con cada mala palabra que conocía. El dulce sonido de la voz de las chicas era un alivio que suavizaba el camino. 

Redujo el paso de su caballo para adaptarlo al de ellas, al igual que Brienne. Crearon una burbuja de tiempo donde parecieron viajar hacia atrás, hacia esas noches en Invernalia donde las cuatro personas más dispares y perdidas encontraron la comodidad de su compañía y avanzaron firmemente hasta alcanzar una confianza y unión que era tan real como cualquier vínculo sanguíneo. Los cuatro hablaron de estilos de lucha, de defensa, de armas. Después, de algunas anécdotas de las noches más distraídas. Finalmente incluso pudo ver alguna sonrisa, aunque no llegase a los ojos de las niñas.

La segunda parte del grupo, como siempre, se había quedado atrás y ni siquiera era visible. Siempre se movían así, como dos partidas distintas que se desplazaban a distintos ritmos para unirse de nuevo al final del día. Estaba seguro de que, en el fondo, todos ellos sabían que a pesar de compartir el viaje no estaban realmente juntos. 

A la altura del Lago Largo, solo encontraron una casucha en su orilla, donde afortunadamente les dieron amparo. El lugar era muy destartalado e increíblemente pequeño, y sólo disponían de una pequeña habitación para todos ellos, que aceptaron con gusto. Cuanto más al norte estaban, más problemático era encontrar alojamiento. 

Había dos pequeñas camas, una que compartieron las dos chicas, y otra para los dos niños. Brienne se sentó contra uno de los muros, echándose unas pieles sobre ella que apenas llegaban a tapar sus rodillas. La salvaje se sentó apoyándose en la misma pared, a una distancia prudente. Hodor se echó contra la pared enfrentada, encogiendo las piernas como si temiese ocupar demasiado en un espacio tan estrecho. Jaime se sentó junto a él, y de manera casual frente a la moza, estirándose ruidosamente. 

Ella mantenía la mirada perdida, como siempre, profundamente preocupada. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él le guiño un ojo con picardía, esperando ver una reacción, algo que le dijese que seguía ahí dentro, que estaba bien. Ella sonrió en respuesta y fue suficiente aliciente como para permitirle caer en un sueño que esperaba que pudiera durar toda la noche. 

BRIENNE

No podía centrarse, no podía pensar. Si lo hacía se llamaba egoísta una y otra vez por haberlo traído con ella. Ned tenía razón, llevar un Lannister a su lado era un peligro constante, un motivo por el cual cualquiera en el norte desconfiaría de ella. Llevaba un león de oro en su cadera, y al Matarreyes a su lado. 

No era justo. Ella sabía que era un buen hombre, un grandísimo caballero. No permitiría que el Mundo lo juzgase así, no iba a ser alguien más que lo tratara como una rémora. Eran los demás los que debían cambiar su mirada. Eran los demás los que estaban equivocados. Jaime protegería a las chicas, Jaime cuidaría su espalda. No iba a renunciar a él por la injustificada fama que cargaba a sus espaldas. 

Sin embargo, a pesar de mantenerlo a su lado, no dejaría de tomar la prudencia que Ned le sugirió. No pronunció su nombre en alto desde que dejaron Invernalia, nadie tenía por qué escucharlo. Nadie lo había reconocido hasta entonces, o el hecho de que los pequeños y pequeñas Stark los acompañasen había sido motivo suficiente para que no le negasen el alojamiento en ninguna parte. Pero todo cambiaría cuando llegasen al Muro. 

No había hablado con él, debía hacerlo, pero, ¿cuándo? No habían estado solos en ningún momento, y no era una conversación que pudiera compartir con los demás. ¿Qué pensaría al respecto? La sangre de Jaime se calentaba con facilidad, y temía que se sintiera tan ofendido como para marcharse. También temía que no le importase en absoluto, si era totalmente sincera. 

Notó la sangre en su labio, lo había roto con sus propios dientes de tanto apretarlos. Levantó la vista para mirar a Jaime, tirado en el mismo suelo a una distancia ridícula, y a la vez, tan terriblemente lejos. Era la primera noche que compartían habitación desde Invernalia, y solo tenerlo entre sus mismas paredes la confortaba. Él le dirigió un guiño y una sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos, recolocándose para intentar dormir. Un gesto tan simple que le dio el calor y la calma suficiente para intentar imitarlo. 

Consiguió dormir unas horas hasta que sintió calor a su alrededor. Alguien se había tumbado a su lado y le abrazaba con fuerza. Unos pequeños y escuálidos brazos. La niña olía a caballo, como ella, como no debían oler las mujeres. Arya se aferraba en su abrazo como si ella pudiera quitarle el dolor. La abrazó en respuesta, deseando poder hacerlo. 

-No puedo dormir. Nunca. No duermo desde que dejamos Invernalia. 

Acarició su pelo, sin responder nada. ¿Qué podía decir una niña que acababa de perder a su madre? Ella había sido demasiado pequeña para sentir la pérdida, no podía saber qué era. 

-¿Conocisteis a Cersei?

Ella se tensó instantáneamente. 

-La vi en Desembarco del Rey, sí.

-Es horrible. Como su hijo. Como su padre. –Levantó la vista para mirarla.- También son responsables de lo que le pasó a mi madre. Y son la familia de Jaime. 

-Lo son. – Brienne tragó saliva mientras seguía manteniendo su mirada.- Podéis estar enfadada con él. Lo entenderá. 

-No estoy enfadada con él. Es su sangre, no su culpa. Pero… - Se mordió el labio.- Escuché los rumores. Él… ¿la amaba?

Brienne se quedó paralizada. No sabía adonde llevaba esa conversación, pero aquellas palabras consiguieron que la bilis subiera por su garganta, amargando su respiración. 

-Deberíais preguntarle a él. 

Arya arrrugó la cara con un gesto de asco. –Dioses, la amaba. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? No se parece a ellos. Quiero decir… ese tonto pelo rubio y la arrogancia pero… no, no se parece. Me alegra que los haya abandonado. Me alegra que esté con nosotras.

Retiró la mirada de nuevo y la abrazó más fuerte, casi tumbada en su regazo, ahora con la cara escondida en su vientre. 

-No paro de pensar. En Cersei, cuando ordenó matar a Dama. En la estúpida cara de Joffrey cuando luché contra él. En el Perro, el asesino de Micah. Pero no vi al hombre que mató a mi madre. Sé que está muerto, pero necesito ver su rostro, necesito saber como era. Sé que Tywin está detrás, y el Rey, y su hermano. ¿Cómo es el rostro de Stannis? También tengo que saberlo…

Su voz era temblorosa y terriblemente baja. No sabía qué responder.

-Nunca lo conocí. Vi… su sombra. Recuerdo la sensación, recuerdo la cara de Renly cuando pasó… pero no las facciones de Stannis. Pienso en la venganza, pienso en acabar con él, pero apenas puedo evocar sus rasgos. Quizá eran difusos. Quizá prefiero no recordar. 

-Yo tengo que hacerlo. No puedo pensar en otra cosa. Pienso en ellos una y otra vez, los veo ante mis ojos como si los tuviera delante. Pienso en cada crueldad, en cada cosa terrible que nos ha pasado… Lo hago una y otra vez. Imagino a mi padre obviando la orden de Robert y matando a Cersei en lugar de Dama. Imagino a Nymeria destrozando a Joffrey hasta que deja de respirar. Me imagino derrotando al Perro en combate singular. Sus odiosas caras palidenciendo, sus ojos perdiendo su brillo.

Era demasiado pequeña, demasiado joven para unos pensamientos tan devastadores. En ese momento no temía que no llegara a convertirse en la guerrera que el mundo merecía, sino que acabase convirtiéndose en lo que tanto había visto a su corta edad. En una asesina que sembrase el horror, tal como lo había visto a lo largo de sus tiernos años.

-Hay belleza en el mundo. La crueldad es tan… tan cruda que a veces nos impide verla. Pero está ahí. Pensad en cada gesto amable, cada palabra dulce y cada momento de gozo. Cambiad las caras. La cara de Cersei por la cara de Sansa mientras cose. La del Perro por la de Robb cuando monta. No os esforcéis imaginando como será la cara de Stannis… esforzaos por imaginar cómo será ahora la cara de Jon cuando os vea de nuevo, cómo será su sonrisa. Si estará más peludo, intentando protegerse de la nieve y el viento. Dijisteis que fue quien os regaló a Aguja. Recordad ese momento. La primera vez que la tuvisteis en las manos. 

Entonces la niña cerró los ojos. La escuchó farfullar, pero no entendía las palabras. Pronto entendió que se repetían, que era una especie de lista que susurraba una y otra vez. Catelyn, Ned, Jon, Robb, Sansa, Bran, Rickon, Jaime, Brienne. La repitió una y otra vez hasta que sus suaves ronquidos la sustituyeron. 

Temía que sus latidos la despertaran. Las palabras de la niña habían conmovido cada parte de ella, dejándola frágil y vulnerable. Temía no ser suficiente, no estar a la altura del juramento que hizo. La contempló dormir con la luz azul que entraba por las ventanas. Las cortinas estaban raídas y apenas filtraban el camino de la luna. Levantó la vista para mirar a Sansa, que apenas hacía ruido al dormir, y muchas noches la asustaba hasta que veía el suave vaivén de su respiración. Después contempló a Jaime, profundamente dormido y roncando alegremente. La angustia que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que lo miraba volvió a formarse. Tenía un terrible presentimiento. 

-¿Es vuestro hombre?

Osha hablaba con una voz ronca y profunda. Apenas la entendía. Ella intentó descifrar las palabras, mientras se movía un poco acercándose, intentando no molestar a Arya que seguía durmiendo en sus brazos.

-Él, el hombre de brazo corto y lengua larga. ¿Es vuestro?

Brienne se quedó callada. 

-Lo dijo, tras la muerte de la Señora. Lo escuché. El señor se incomodó y nos sacó de la sala. 

-Es complicado. 

-¿También es de otra mujer?

-¡No!- Sonó más fuerte de lo pretendido, miró a su alrededor para confirmar que todos seguían dormidos. 

-¿Lo vais a abandonar? ¿Es eso?

-Por supuesto que no, ¿qué…?

-No lo habéis tocado desde que partimos, ni una sola noche. 

Se puso roja al instante. No podía estar diciendo algo tan inapropiado. Recordó que era una salvaje de más allá del Muro, pero aún así, las palabras sonaban demasiado gruesas como para encontrarles una respuesta decente. -Ni siquiera hemos compartido alcoba. 

-Lo hacéis esta noche. 

Ahogó una risa nerviosa, pero al mirarla comprobó que no bromeaba. –Somos ocho en la habitación, incluidos niños pequeños. 

Osha se encogió. -Amé a mi Bruni rodeada de al menos veinte de los míos, niños y ancianos, acampada bajo las estrellas con el hielo bajo nuestros cuerpos. ¿Qué importan los otros cuando dos personas se pertenecen?

-Nuestras costumbres son diferentes.

-Vuestras costumbres son estúpidas. 

Movió la cabeza y suspiró. Miró al techo, a la niña, a Jaime. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó desvelada pero había vuelto a escuchar la respiración agitada de Osha que siempre presentaba cuando dormía. 

Se deslizó de Arya con cuidado, removiendo sus pieles para conseguir taparla y acomodarla con cuidado. Le acarició la cara y se levantó silenciosamente. 

JAIME

-Jaime.

Se movió hacia el otro lado. Brienne cada día intentaba amanecer antes para ganarle horas al día, pero esto era demasiado. Sabía que era pronto, sabía que tenía derecho a remolonear. 

-Jaime…

Puso la mano en su hombro y no pudo evitar girarse hacia la sensación. Siempre le sorprendería su tacto tan delicado, tan suave y relajante. Podría pasar el resto de su vida tumbado junto a ella mientras se dejaba acariciar como un gato. 

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, parpadeando hacia ella. La luz de una luna furiosa entraba por la ventana, dando a su rostro un color azulado mágico. No pudo evitar sonreír. Ella lo hizo en respuesta. 

-Vamos. 

Tiró de su brazo y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Miró a su alrededor, pero el resto del grupo estaba profundamente dormido, sin visos de despertarse.

-Moza, ¿por qué yo primero? Sabes que soy…

Ella lo cortó poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Lo miró a los ojos con una mirada cómplice y guardó silencio. Volvió a tomar su mano y tiró de él hacia la puerta, hacia el exterior. 

La noche era especialmente brillante. La luna llena alumbraba el camino, y las infinitas estrellas los saludaban sin una sola nube que las ocultase. Después de todo el camino era la primera noche despejada, o al menos la primera vez que se fijaba. Miró hacia atrás hacia la puerta de la pequeña casa. Como si ella pudiera leer sus pensamientos, contestó a sus inquietudes. 

-No nos alejaremos, lo prometo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el borde del Lago Largo, tranquilo y sereno en su gran extensión. A su lado, el lago del Bosque de Dioses en Invernalia parecía un pequeño charco. La luna se reflejaba sobre el agua clara, haciendo del paisaje un auténtico espectáculo. Brienne extendió su capa en el suelo, se sentaron juntos sobre ella y Jaime los cubrió con la suya, rodeándola desde atrás con sus brazos. Ella estaba tensa, pero suspiró u se apoyó contra él, dejando caer la espalda contra su pecho. No podía ver su rostro, pero sí el aliento escapando por sus labios, que se veía blanco en el aire como nubes de vida. Sumergió la nariz terriblemente fría en su cuello suave. Ella se encogió hacia él, haciendo que aún se enterrase más en ella. Brienne siempre era cálida. 

-Tengo que hablar contigo, pero…. Podemos… ¿Podemos quedarnos a ver amanecer?

Nunca había visto su juventud como en aquella frase. Sonó profundamente infantil y soñadora. Miró al cielo que aún era completamente negro, pero sabía que en pocos minutos empezarían a aparecer los primeros colores. 

-Yo no pienso moverme, y no pienso dejarte hacerlo. Me temo que estás atrapada, si no quisieras verlo tu única alternativa sería cerrar los ojos. 

Brienne podría derribarlo en un solo movimiento, y lo hubiera hecho ante tal provocación en cualquier otro momento. Pero no ahora. Pareció derretirse más en sus brazos, acomodándose hasta casi tumbarse en su pecho. 

“Te quiero” pensó, pero las palabras parecerían tontas frente al mundo que los rodeaba. Merecía ese momento suave, ese momento sin amenazas ni tensas revelaciones. Ese momento donde solo necesitaban estar presentes. 

-Ned dijo… algo cuando todos os marchasteis. Yo…- Guardó silencio un momento y se giró sobre sí misma para mirarlo a los ojos. –Dijo que no había comunicado nuestro matrimonio, que debíamos ocultarlo. 

-¿Quieres decir que llegar al Muro con las hijas de Lord Stark presentándonos como los Lannister, anunciando la invasión de nuestra familia sobre la suya no sería muy buena idea? Lo sé, moza. Parecería un secuestro, no un rescate.- Se rió suavemente abrazándola con más fuerza. Ella volvió a girarse hacia adelante. No sabía que iba mal, pero algo había vuelto a tensar su espalda, ahora una tabla absolutamente tiesa entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pensé que te importaría. 

Ella no pensó que le importaría, quería que le importase, se dio cuenta. De alguna forma cuando intentaba ser un hombre mejor y hacer menos estupideces las acababa haciendo igualmente.

-¿Qué importa las opiniones de las ovejas? O los cuervos, en este caso. Nosotros lo sabemos, Arya y Sansa lo saben. Sus hermanos raros también. La salvaje debe imaginarlo, y el tonto pensará “Hodor” al respecto. 

Volvió a reírse, pero ella seguía con el ceño fruncido, claramente preocupada. Besó su cuello con fuerza, con ruido, mientras la abrazaba desde atrás con más fuerza. 

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo… algo me empuja al Este. Si pudiéramos hacerlo… marchar a Guardaoriente, coger un barco y no mirar atrás. 

El agua estaba en una quietud pasmosa. Sus ojos tenían esa tensión superficial que también veía en el agua. Ante ellos la mancha azul se expandía hasta la lejana línea de tierra, donde terminaba y podía ver su final angustioso que hablaba de lo finito, de todo lo que empezaba y acababa dramáticamente. Quería que estuvieran mirando el mar, con ese horizonte lleno de esperanza y eternidad. Entonces, como si fuera la respuesta de los Dioses, las primeras líneas de color surgieron raudas y brillantes, anunciando la luz del nuevo día.

-Hagámoslo. 

Ella no se giró. Apenas reaccionó. Alcanzó su mejilla con su mano enguantada para hacerle mirarlo, tenía que escucharlo. 

-Lo digo en serio. Hagámoslo. Debemos proteger a las niñas, si crees que el lugar más seguro es al Este, iremos al Este. Dejemos Poniente de una maldita vez, tiene que haber algo mejor, podemos encontrarlo.

-Tengo que decirle algo a Jon Nieve. Un mensaje de Ned. 

¿Salvar a sus hijos era insuficiente, también necesitaba que fuera su maldita mensajera? Respiró profundamente. 

-Está bien. Hablarás con Jon. Estudiaremos el lugar y comprobaremos si es realmente seguro. Ante cualquier duda estaremos preparados para irnos. Estaremos alerta, no ocurrirá nada. Lo prometo, no lo permitiré. 

Los músculos tensos de sus hombros bajaron visiblemente, relajándose entre sus brazos. Como él, Brienne estaba acostumbrada a protegerse sin depender de nadie ni nada, y como él parecía sentirse especialmente agradecida al contar ahora con alguien más. Tras toda una vida cuidando al resto conocía esa calidez, esa sensación abrumadora de que ahora no estaba solo, que alguien podía defenderlo. Recordó cuando le dio de comer mientras estaba muriendo en la cama ardiendo en fiebre. Recordó cada gesto dulce que ella le había mostrado. No solo se trataba de contar con alguien, de tener la seguridad de que podía protegerte. Se trataba de que verdaderamente le importaba.

Los colores en el horizonte pasaron de morados a rojizos, y finalmente el primer borde del sol apareció con sus primeros y brillantes destellos. La gran moneda dorada había empezado a ascender, aunque ahora solo fuera un pequeño punto amarillo. 

Brienne giró su cuerpo totalmente hacia él, obviando el espectáculo para mirarlo, como si pudiera preferir su belleza gastada a las espléndidas pinceladas de los Dioses que esparcían con esmero sobre el lienzo del cielo. Alcanzó su barba, acariciándola con sus guantes fríos. Aún se estaba acostumbrando a aquel tacto, no solo por ella, sino por su propia barba. Él siempre había estado perfectamente afeitado hasta que dejó Desembarco, luego una cuidada barba recortada lo acompañó en Invernalia, pero ahora el pelo había crecido demasiado haciéndole sentir demasiado salvaje. A ella no parecía importarle, la sensación de sus dedos rastrillando su mandíbula fue maravillosa. Él se quitó su guante con los dientes y sopló su puño intentando calentarlo. Después acarició su mejilla, su sien, los mechones de pelo desordenados que caían por su frente. Estaba mucho más caliente, él nunca podría alcanzar tal calidez en una tierra tan fría. Ella no necesitaba que el clima fuera bueno o malo. Ella tenía la calidez en su alma.

Deslizó los dedos por su nuca para acercarla, para llegar a sus labios secos y agrietados por el implacable viento. Se sintieron suaves contra los suyos, cálidos y dulces, abriéndose para él como si le hubieran esperado tanto como los suyos la habían anhelado. Sólo un beso fue suficiente como para hacerlo temblar contra ella, solo un beso era demasiado como para evitar la respuesta de su cuerpo. 

Ningún frio sería suficiente para aplacar la hoguera que se generaba en su interior. Quería arrancar cada pieza de su ropa como un animal, desgarrándola con sus dientes y colmillos hasta que la tela se convirtiera en nada. Necesitaba sentirla, quería abrazarse junto a ella y tocar cada parte de su piel: sus codos, sus caderas, sus tobillos. Sólo estar más cerca, sólo sentirla más. Pero tenían demasiadas obligaciones en el horizonte como para arriesgarse a enfermar. 

Recolocó la capa que los cubría, rodeándola con mayor mimo, antes de deslizar su mano entre la tela de su túnica y sus pantalones. Arrastró los dedos por debajo de la camisa sintiendo su cintura cálida y suave, resbalando hacia su espalda y pasando la palma por toda su columna. Eso le hizo sentir que estaban más cerca. Le hizo sentir que la tenía un poco más. 

Ella lo imitó, quitándose un guante con su otra mano y moviéndose cautelosa por su amplia espalda. Ambos sentían frío, miedo, necesidad. Ninguno podría decir con seguridad a cuál de aquellas emociones se debían los fuertes temblores que agitaban sus cuerpos. 

Bajó su mano hasta desatar los nudos de sus pantalones. Deslizarse por ellos fue relativamente sencillo, hasta que rozó la piel extremadamente suave de su intimidad. Jadeó muy fuerte, animandole a seguir. Cuando sus dedos encontraron la suave humedad, Brienne gritó en ese sonido maravilloso que ya conocía, espantando cualquier animal que pudiera estar bebiendo tranquilamente en aquel lago. La acarició despacio hasta que supo que era el momento y pudo sumergir sus dedos en ella. Tuvo que posar su frente en la suya, controlando la abrumadora sensación de plenitud que lo embargaba. Esa conexión completa, esa sensación que siempre lo acompañaba de necesitar estar más y más cerca. Ahora lo estaban, no podían estarlo más y esa certeza le llenaba plenamente. 

Ella tenía sus dedos posados en la cintura de sus pantalones, pero se deslizaron igualmente hasta que sintió un suave roce, como el de una ligera pluma. Era tan delicada que el contraste con la explosión de su interior empezaba a enloquecerlo. Bajó sus dedos por él, con una suavidad extrema, como las gotas del agua resbalando tras un baño en el mar. Movió su rostro por el de ella, rozando su nariz, su barbilla, arrastrándose hasta su oreja. Su mano mantuvo ese toque suave y dulce, pero empezó a moverse con mayor rapidez, haciendo que jadeara fuerte, desesperado. No duraría mucho. Él también se movía rápido, por fuera, por dentro de ella, inquieto, cada vez más errático. La tensión en ella creció hasta que su cuello se arqueó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo tanto ruido que no pudo evitar seguirla. Él también fue demasiado ruidoso, más de lo que hubiera querido. 

Se quedaron quietos en el calor del otro unos segundos mientras el sol se despegaba perezosamente de la línea de la tierra.


	21. PIEL DE LOBO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTEXTO EN EL MURO
> 
> \---Ned Stark no murió en Desembarco del Rey. Jon Nieve no corrió esa noche hacia el sur para unirse a su familia, ni sus compañeros tuvieron que devolverle al Castillo Negro. Cuando viajan más allá del Muro y se encuentran con Mediamano, el Comandante Mormont no siente que necesite tan terriblemente ir a esa misión, y lo mantiene a su lado. Jon no va con Mediamano, no conoce a Ygritte ni pasa tiempo con los salvajes, sino que se queda al lado de Mormont y lo salva en la rebelión del Torreón de Craster. También ve los miles de caminantes junto a Sam. Actualmente se encuentra en el Castillo Negro, con Mormont como Comandante y a la espera de noticias tanto del Norte como del Sur.---

BRAN

A veces despierta con el cálido aliento de Verano en la cara. Otras con la cara pálida de Ser Jaime, que lo mira con preocupación. Se pregunta cómo ha llegado aquí, cómo el pequeño Bran Stark se ha convertido en esto. 

Siempre que se hace esas preguntas regresa al punto que cambió todo. Recuerda la caída. Recuerda las manos de Jaime Lannister aferradas a su camisa, su sonrisa y sus palabras tranquilizadoras. Recuerda la mano que ya no tiene empujándolo con un simple movimiento. 

En los escasos segundos que pasó en el aire hasta alcanzar el suelo, lo único que pensó fue en su mirada despreocupada, su total convencimiento en lo que hacía, tomando aquel acto como una necesidad, no como una decisión. 

Ahora sus ojos eran diferentes, cada vez que lo miraba un destello de culpa brillaba al fondo de sus pupilas, y podía sentir la angustia que se formaba en su vientre. El niño que fue Bran quiso gritarlo, quiso revelar esa gran verdad. El niño Bran quería justicia, pero el cuervo de tres ojos no. Él ya no era Bran, y Jaime Lannister no era el vil Matarreyes capaz de matar un niño con la pasmosa convicción de un loco. Hoy ambos se habían convertido en algo distinto, y el hecho de que lo hubiera tirado por la ventana era un evento irremediable en el camino que los había traído al hoy. Y era necesario que hubieran sufrido aquella transformación, uno y otro serían imprescindibles en los acontecimientos venideros.

Esa noche no quería pensar en ello, en ese pasado y ese futuro que tendría que controlar para que la oscuridad no arrasara Poniente. Esa noche, Bran solo tenía hambre. Tomó a Verano y disfrutó de la sensación del suelo frío en sus patas mientras se disponía a cazar. Corrió por el bosque alcanzando una velocidad abrumadora, tanto que con el viento en el hocico, Bran sentía que podía volar.

El cielo estaba especialmente iluminado, sin una sola nube que ocultase el brillo de la luna y las estrellas. Las presas estarían menos protegidas que cualquier otra noche, dificultando la luz cualquier camuflaje. 

Aulló profundamente, esperando la respuesta de sus congéneres a lo largo del bosque. Entre todos los aullidos, pudo distinguir la respuesta de Nymeria en la lejanía. La loba había seguido el camino de Arya siempre, aunque su hermana no lo supiera. La vio salvándola del oso, la encontró a las afueras de Invernalia muchas noches, guardándola con su gran manada de lobos. Ahora respondía al otro lado del Lago Largo, su aullido inconfundible resonando entre los árboles. 

Atendiendo a las respuestas y los sonidos del bosque, estaba preparado para comenzar su cacería, seguro de poder encontrar alguna pequeña pieza a pesar de que el paisaje cada vez era menos habitable.

Pero escuchó algo más, algo que le impediría seguir con su propósito. Brienne y Jaime debían estar en la habitación donde reposaba su cuerpo, pero sin embargo podía distinguir sus voces en el bosque. Se agazapó para acercarse sigilosamente, y pudo distinguir perfectamente la silueta de ambos caballeros, abrazados a las orillas del lago mirando sus propios reflejos. 

Ella habló, y las palabras erizaron cada uno de los pelos de su lomo. Brienne quería ir al Este, porque podía sentir el peligro del Norte. Los antiguos poderes que él estaba tomando también estaban presentes en el resto de los hombres y mujeres de Poniente, sólo que los tenían profundamente dormidos. A veces despertaban en forma de recuerdo, de aviso, de presentimiento. Pero no solían hacerles caso, ignorándolos como rémoras del pasado que no podían tener anclajes en la realidad presente. El mundo de los hombres había olvidado cualquier sabiduría ancestral en virtud de lo que llamaban “progreso”. Habían perdido la conexión con el pasado, con la tierra, con los Dioses. Los hombres estaban solos. 

Pudo sentir los párpados de Bran moverse. No sabía si seguir en el bosque o volver a aquella habitación. Si Brienne y Jaime decidían marchar a Oriente, tendría que encontrar la forma de escapar con Osha, Hodor y Rickon, convencerles de alguna forma para conseguir llegar al Norte. Por suerte, decidió permanecer en la piel de Verano, para comprobar que, como hacían todos, Brienne no estaba dispuesta a escuchar a su instinto, que tanto intentaba avisarle. Este no era el camino de Brienne, ni Jaime, ni sus hermanas. Pero sí era el suyo. Y ahora, Bran solo podía concentrarse en eso, en sus propios pasos, que no podían dirigirse a ningún lugar que no fuera el verdadero norte. 

Cuando los vio besarse, retrocedió hasta perderse en el interior del bosque. Se lamentaba por el niño Bran, el joven que nunca conocería aquellos sentimientos. Había visto el amor de sus padres, había visto el amor en sus compañeros de viaje. Era abrumador, una energía inmensa capaz de remover el destino y complicarlo terriblemente. Pero lo envidiaba, era un poder mayor que tomar a Verano o contemplar los recuerdos del pasado. El amor era un poder incomparable.

-Bran…

Levantó las orejas hacia el sonido. Todo su cuerpo se puso en guardia, su cola totalmente erizada. Escuchó la voz lejana, pero clara en la noche. Alguien había dicho su nombre. 

-Bran…

Caminó hacia la voz entre los árboles. El bosque estaba en perfecta calma y no le costó encontrar el rastro de dos personas, las huellas y olor de desconocidos entre la vegetación de montaña. En un pequeño claro encontró un niño que lo miraba directamente, con una media sonrisa. Gruñó en respuesta, avanzando hacia él lentamente. Una chica salió a su espalda, armada con un arco y dispuesta a dispararlo. El niño puso la mano sobre su brazo, haciéndole bajar el arma.

-Es él. Es Bran. Lo hemos encontrado. 

JAIME

Cuando regresaron, todos estaban desayunando en el pequeño comedor. Comenzarían el día más tarde de lo acostumbrado, pero estaba seguro de que había merecido la pena. Estaba tan envuelto en esa neblina agradable de pura felicidad que tuvo que mirar la mesa dos veces para notar que había dos extraños. A la derecha de Bran un niño poco mayor que él y una chica poco mayor que Sansa parecían formar parte del grupo. La salvaje estaba detrás con una mirada felina, preparada para saltar sobre ellos ante el menor signo de peligro. Brienne se tensó a su lado instantáneamente. 

-Son Meera y Jojen Reed. –Bran dijo, sin mirarles. –Hablaron conmigo esta noche. Solo quieren ayudar. Vendrán con nosotros. 

Jaime abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró por una vez, incapaz de encontrar palabras entre todas sus preguntas. Miró a su alrededor. Arya seguía comiendo sus gachas con ese apetito voraz que la caracterizaba. Sansa lo miró y se encogió de hombros. –Los Reed siempre han sido amigos de mi familia, siempre han sido leales. 

Jaime se acercó amenazadoramente al chico, agachándose sobre la mesa a escasa distancia de su rostro. -¿Cómo supisteis dónde estábamos? ¿Hablasteis con Bran en la noche? ¿Cómo entrasteis en la habitación?

-Hablamos en el bosque. –El chico parecía tan poco entusiasta como los niños Stark, con esa distancia extraña que hacía que no pareciera un niño en absoluto. 

La chica se interpuso entre ellos de forma protectora. –Mi hermano habló con el lobo. Estábamos perdidos en el bosque, intentando llegar hasta él, y Verano se acercó a nosotros. Jojen habló, y Bran escuchó al otro lado. 

-Hablan y hablan y están confundiendo al pequeño Señor. No me gustan sus palabras. -Osha los dirigía una mirada salvaje, punzante.

Jaime tenía tantas preguntas que apenas sabía por dónde empezar. Dejando a un lado la loca historia del lobo... ¿Por qué lo estaban buscando? ¿Por qué sabían dónde estaban? Miró a Brienne entonces, esperando encontrar un punto de cordura en todo aquello. 

-Podéis venir con nosotros, si así lo deseáis. Saldremos en media hora. 

Lo dijo con un tono cansado, pero firme. Ya se estaba dirigiendo fuera para empezar a preparar los caballos cuando Jaime la alcanzó. 

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Es todo lo que necesitas preguntarles?

-¿Crees que más preguntas nos darían más respuestas? ¿Crees que entenderíamos algo? No, no necesito preguntarles nada más. Vienen con nosotros. 

-No hablas en serio.

-Son dos niños Jaime, no presentan peligro. Y los niños confían en ellos. Sansa confía en ellos.

-De eso se trata. Dos niños. ¿Vamos a ocuparnos de dos niños más? 

-¿Sería mejor abandonarlos aquí a su suerte? La guerra está ascendiendo, para todos. Si podemos salvarlos… 

Era absolutamente perfecta. Jaime subió una mano a su mejilla para retirarla rápidamente. Recordó que dentro de aquella posada Brienne no era públicamente su mujer.

-Sé quién eres. Sé que siempre intentarás proteger a los inocentes. Pero tenemos una misión. Estos niños no son tu responsabilidad, no puedes cargar con todo. 

-No se trata solo de eso. –Suspiró antes de volver a hablar, como si midiera cuidadosamente sus palabras. -Vi a Bran en el bosque. El día que Ser Addam y los demás se marcharon… Él estaba en las raíces del árbol corazón, con su hermano, Osha y Hodor. Pasaba algo, no pude entenderlo pero lo sentí. Creo que podemos ayudar a Sansa y Arya, pero no creo que podamos hacerlo con los niños. Algo les pasa, algo que no entendemos. Su familia tampoco. El niño… ese otro chico parece entenderlo. Catelyn dijo que podrían necesitar otro camino, que sabía que era posible que no caminásemos siempre juntos. Si eso ocurre… querría que tuvieran toda la ayuda posible. Quizá los necesiten, más que a nosotros. 

Jaime jamás había creído en algo que no pudiera ver. No entendía qué demonios ocurría con aquellos niños, pero creía en Brienne. Siempre creería en ella, y parecía absolutamente decidida al respecto. Si este era el camino que seguía, él lo tomaría sin dudarlo, aunque acabasen llegando a su destino arrastrando cientos de niños extraños.

BRAN

Todos tienen demasiado frío. Todos los días, todo el tiempo. Puede verlos tiritar, puede sentir su sufrimiento. Cualquier disputa o problema entre ellos queda mermada por la abrumadora quemadura del frío. 

Queda poco camino, pero cada día es una tortura. Bran lo sabe, lo puede ver en sus rostros. Quiere decirles que están cerca, que van a conseguirlo, pero está demasiado ensimismado buscando respuestas. El niño Bran en su interior se preocupa por sus compañeros. El cuervo de tres ojos se preocupa por la prevalencia de la vida en Poniente. Necesita saber más.

Sus sueños comienzan a ser más vívidos cuanto más al Norte se encuentran. Añora viajar dentro de Verano, cazando y disfrutando de la nieve en sus veloces patas. Pero ahora no tiene tiempo de hacerlo, no puede permitírselo. Necesita ver a Jon, necesita saber qué van a encontrarse cuando lleguen al Muro y cómo enfrentarse a ello para poder llegar a donde tiene que llegar. 

Ahora no viaja por bosques que le rodean, sino mucho más lejos. Lejos en distancia y tiempo. 

El cuervo de tres ojos le habla en sus sueños, tal y como le hablaba en Invernalia, cuando descansaba entre las raíces del arciano. Ahora no necesita el árbol, el cuervo está cada vez más cerca en el norte, y a la vez, ya muy dentro de él. Pero aún no puede controlarlo por completo, las visiones se agolpan ante sus ojos y apenas puede dirigir lo que necesita ver. Hay demasiadas cosas, tantas que apenas puede entenderlas todas. 

Intenta enfocarse en Jon. Intenta saber qué van a encontrarse cuando lleguen y cómo encaja él en la verdadera guerra, la guerra para la que nadie se está preparando. Pero aún queda tiempo. Él también deberá prepararse, y aunque no sabe cómo hacerlo, Jojen ha dicho que pronto lo sabrá.

Le resulta difícil discernir lo que ve, a veces hay una claridad pasmosa, un sueño casi real que le lleva hacia atrás, a vivir esos pasos perdidos en el tiempo. Esos pasos que ahora están marcados en la nieve, hundidos, pesados e inamovibles, pero que él es capaz de revivir como si aún no se hubieran plasmado en el mundo. 

Busca a Jon, y lo encuentra tiempo atrás, llegando al muro por primera vez. Lo ve aparecer con esos ojos que se amplían al contemplar la maravillosa construcción. Tiene ilusión. Tiene miedo. Añora a su familia.

Jon conoce a sus nuevos hermanos. Bran siente un pellizco en su estómago, porque él es su verdadero hermano, porque no necesita otros. La sensación es lejana, como un recuerdo del niño que fue, de lo que sintió cuando supo que Jon partiría. Del niño que ni siquiera pudo despedirse. 

Sus nuevos hermanos son tan distintos como lo es él y Robb, como lo son Arya y Sansa. Hay personas que se preocupan por él y que lo admiran. Y también enemigos, hombres que lo odian por todo lo que es. Él se mantiene firme, pero Bran siente su miedo y soledad.

Jon viaja al que Osha llama “el verdadero norte”. Es un bonito paisaje. Siente el frío en el rostro y la nieve bajo sus piernas erguidas. Ve la desilusión de Jon. Él habría querido marchar con la patrulla, con ese hombre flaco que todos llaman “Mediamano”. El Lord Comandante mira a su alrededor, como si tuviera dudas, pero finalmente no lo permite. Él ve algo en Jon, quiere mantenerlo cerca y que aprenda nociones de mando. Quiere que un día, él sea quien lo sustituya. Pero Jon no entiende eso, no puede hacerlo. Siempre ha sido tratado como un bastardo, aquí es más fuerte y habilidoso que sus compañeros, pero sigue quedándose atrás. Cree que siempre será un repudiado, que nunca nadie lo mirará como nada más. 

Jon se siente inútil, pero cuando están en la nieve y escuchan el tercer cuerno se alegra de ser solo un bastardo, de estar donde debe estar. Los muertos avanzan y Sam es incapaz de correr lo suficiente. Se queda a su lado y le ayuda a sobrevivir. Se esconden tras una roca y los caminantes pasan a su lado sin notar su presencia. Son miles de ellos. En ese momento entiende lo que hay ahí fuera. Comprende que nada tiene importancia ni podrá tenerla nunca. Nada importará más que proteger al reino de ese peligro. 

Lo siguiente que ve es el Torreon de Craster. El niño que fue Bran vuelve a retorcerse en su interior ante tal atrocidad. Ese lugar está maldito, cada una de las piedras de su construcción. Jon, de nuevo, se alegra de ser un bastardo mayordomo que no pudo irse a la misión de Mediamano cuando todo empieza a suceder. Algunos de sus hermanos se rebelan, ascendiendo en una espiral de violencia descontrolada. Uno de ellos intenta atacar al Lord Comandante por la espalda, pero Jon es lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que lo haga. Para ello tiene que adelantarse y matar por primera vez a uno de sus hermanos. Y no será el último; antes de que termine la lucha pasa por la espada a muchos de ellos, que yacen en el suelo mirándolo con ojos vacíos. Su sensación es devastadora, casi como matar a un familiar. 

El Comandante Mormont sabe que Jon lo ha salvado. Sabe que sin él habrían muerto todos. Sabe que le debe algo. Sam ha escondido a una mujer y su bebé durante la trifulca y exige que la protejan en el Castillo Negro. Piensa que ahora no tiene una espada de acero valyrio para entregarle. El Comandante acepta guardar a la mujer y al niño, y protegerlos bajo el amparo de la Guardia de la Noche. 

El escenario cambia y vuelven a estar en El Muro. Mediamano regresa con noticias sobre los salvajes. Son miles, y están organizados. No es inminente y les queda tiempo para estar preparados, pero antes o después marcharán hacia el Sur. 

Puede sentir a Jon. No tiene miedo de los salvajes. Después de haber visto a los muertos sabe que no son la verdadera amenaza. Mormont lo sabe, muchos lo saben. Otros no. 

Bran despierta con el crepitar moribundo de la chimenea. El resto del grupo duerme, todos ellos enroscados y encogidos a su alrededor.

El lugar donde se encuentran es mucho más precario que sus estancias habituales, ya que sólo pudieron encontrar aquella casucha abandonada en lo que hacía mucho tiempo debió ser una pequeña granja. Había sido dificultoso encontrar cobijo los últimos días, pero esa noche casi se vieron en la obligación de acampar en el bosque. Encontrar aquel lugar cochambroso fue una auténtica bendición. 

Les había costado encontrar leña seca, pero consiguieron despertar la vieja chimenea que iba a ser su mayor protección aquella noche. Todos dormían en el pequeño salón, arremolinados y abrazados alrededor de la chimenea. Las mugrosas mantas apenas templaban sus espaldas, y pudo ver como todos seguían tiritando y castañeando los dientes. 

Bran no siente frío, apenas siente nada. Porque ya no es Bran. Una serenidad tranquila lo gobierna, sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente su viaje terminaría. A la mañana siguiente vislumbrarían el Muro. 

JON

La vista desde lo alto del Muro le seguía sobrecogiendo. Con los ojos pegados al horizonte blanco apenas podía pensar en nada que no fuera el ejército de muertos. El Maestre Amon había enviado tantos cuervos como pudo, pero no había respuesta de Desembarco del Rey. ¿Cómo convencer a un Rey de que envie recursos para protegerse de un enemigo en quien no cree? Él jamás lo hubiera creído si no hubiera matado a uno de ellos. Si no hubiera esperado paralizado tras una roca mientras veía los miles de muertos caminando sobre la nieve. Nunca habría creído las palabras si no hubiera visto los hechos. 

Sus hermanos estaban nerviosos. Tras la horrible revuelta del torreón de Craster había habido varios intentos de deserción y algunas tensiones graves. Pero ni siquiera ellos estaban centrados en la verdadera amenaza, la agrupación de los salvajes era la preocupación que impedía dormir a la mayoría. Él apenas pensaba en ello. Los salvajes habían matado a sus hermanos a lo largo de los siglos, habían arrasado granjas y habían hecho atrocidades que haría temblar al hombre más firme. Decían que algunos comían carne humana. 

Animales. Inhumanos. Los hombres los calificaban continuamente con ese tipo de palabras. Pero no era verdad. Eran humanos. Eran hombres y mujeres vivos a los que siempre se podrían enfrentar. Pero… ¿qué era un Caminante Blanco? Las historias de pesadilla que tanto le habían aterrorizado de niño eran ciertas, estaban ahí, al otro lado del Muro, y si decidían atravesarlo no podrían contenerlos. Nadie en los Siete Reinos creía en ellos, así que nadie estaría preparado para su llegada. De hecho, muchos de los hombres que realmente habían visto a los muertos o los caminantes, pensaban que eran parte del escenario más allá del muro, que siempre estuvieron y siempre estarían. Pero que nunca podrían llegar a tocarles, que siempre se mantendrían allí, al otro lado, separados por los antiguos poderes. Él sabía que no era cierto. Los había visto, los había sentido. Estaban esperando. Aún quedaban años para la llegada del invierno, pero cuando llegase, ellos vendrían con él. Estaba completamente seguro. 

El peligro era real y, por mucho que pensaba sobre ello no podía hacer nada. Al fin y al cabo no era más que un mayordomo. No era más que un bastardo. 

Un ruido le hizo volver al presente y dirigirse al borde del otro lado del Muro. Había caballos a las puertas. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. ¿Podrían ser enviados de la Corona? ¿Traerían noticias? ¿Ayuda con los salvajes? ¿Con los caminantes?

Corrió como un loco, pero la bajada del Muro era algo mucho más lento de lo que le habría gustado. Cuando llegó al patio del Castillo Negro, el revuelo ya era mayúsculo. Había dos caballeros vestidos con armaduras brillantes, que se encontraban en una fuerte discusión con Ser Alliser. Permaneció a una amplia distancia, siempre mantenía un alejamiento prudente de aquel hombre. El Lord Comandante los contemplaba con una mirada entrecerrada, juzgando las palabras. No escuchaba bien desde su posición, pero sus esperanzas murieron cuando creyó entender que estaban pidiendo algún tipo de asilo. Thorne insistía en una negativa, mientras que Mormont parecía estar valorándolo. 

-¡Jon!

Lejos de la trifulca, había otros recién llegados a los que no había prestado atención. La voz conocida se inició entre los forasteros, y como un rayo llegó hasta él, atravesándolo como una flecha mientras se colgaba de su cuello con fuerza. 

-…Arya…

No podía creerlo. Su propia voz sonó infantil, frágil. Su hermanita estaba allí, estrechada entre sus brazos, con la espada que le había dado fuertemente aferrada en su cadera. Lo asfixiaba, lo estrujaba. Era ella. 

La niña le llenó de lágrimas y mocos la mejilla y sonrió con fuerza. Tenía los ojos tan fuertemente apretados en su abrazo que hasta que no se relajó no pudo ver al resto de los visitantes. Se acercó y abrazó a Sansa con fuerza. Después a sus pequeños hermanitos. Estaban raros, muy raros, supuso que cansados por el largo y duro viaje desde Invernalia. 

Nunca había experimentado una explosión de felicidad tan plena, pero apenas duró unos instantes. Catelyn estaba muerta. A pesar de su tortuosa relación, algo en su interior se rompió en pedazos. Era la madre de sus hermanos, la mujer de su padre y ahora los había dejado. Arya soltó una perorata de palabras que apenas podía enlazar en frases completas. Culpó al Rey, a Stannis, a los Lannister. Habló de sombras y brujas. Apenas comprendía nada, pero no tenía tiempo para todo eso. Los caballeros que hablaban con Ser Alliser se estaban refiriendo a su familia, la solicitud de asilo era para sus hermanos y hermanas, y necesitaba intervenir

Las voces de Thorne aumentaron mientras se acercaba al grupo. En su nueva cercanía pudo ver más que el brillo de un par de armaduras. Uno de los caballeros resultó ser una mujer. El otro le parecía extrañamente familiar. Hasta que no estuvo frente a él no pudo creer que aquel hombre de pelo oscurecido y piel cortada por el viento era el fastuoso Matarreyes. 

JAIME

Apenas llevaba unos minutos en aquel lugar y ya quería golpear a alguien con todas sus fuerzas. Ni la impresionante vista, ni la alegría de llegar al destino pudieron endulzar aquel recibimiento ingrato. Ser Allister Thorne. Sabía que fue su padre quien lo envió al muro tras la guerra, por algo tan estúpido como ser fiel a su Rey. Él lo había matado, y fue libre y conservó hasta el último de sus privilegios. Ese hombre fiel y constante fue enviado al Muro. La guerra siempre era así de estúpida, y los acuerdos tras ella aún más tontos. Injusto o no, tras escasas palabras supo que merecía mucho más que el destierro. Apenas pudo controlar su mano metálica, que parecía tener vida propia, deseosa de golpear su cráneo hasta hacerle entender.

-Las mujeres no pueden estar en el Muro, y no somos cuidadores de niños. Tampoco participamos en las guerras de los reinos ni sus luchas.

-Mi señor, debéis entender…

-Las reglas son claras. Sois vos la que no parecéis escuchar… -Brienne había sido tan tenaz como lo era siempre. Tan concisa y terca que habría querido besar cada una de sus palabras. El hombre apenas la había escuchado, mirándolo a él desde el principio como si ella no tuviera voz por el simple hecho de tener coño. Había hecho un enorme esfuerzo hasta entonces por mantenerse callado, pero no podía soportarlo un solo segundo más. -…Nuestra labor es la más importante. Somos el escudo que guarda los reinos de los hombres…

-Sí… de gigantes, arpías, y caminantes blancos. Ya. ¿Queréis escucharla? Está ascendiendo una guerra, una guerra real. Invernalia no está preparada, el Norte no está preparado. Traemos a los hijos e hijas de Lord Stark, necesitan asilo. Ni siquiera el Rey podría tomarlos aquí. Negándolos la entrada también estáis tomando partido, y condenando a una de las Casas que más han apoyado vuestra institución. Lord Stark siempre ha velado por el bienestar del Muro y ha ayudado enviando hombres y dando justicia a los desertores. En ningún otro rincón de Poniente encontraréis mayor respeto a vuestra obra.

No había visto acercarse al chico. Jon Nieve se dirigió directamente al Lord Comandante, obviando la disputa entre él y Thorne. El chico parecía más mayor, más hecho. Habló en voz baja, en una súplica doliente. 

-Lord comandante, sabemos que podemos hacerlo. Podrían quedarse en la torre con Eli y el bebé. Hemos conseguido mantenerlos seguros hasta ahora, y sé que podré mantenerles a salvo también. Mi señor… por favor… son mis hermanos y hermanas. Si mi padre los ha hecho marchar significa…

-Entiendo los peligros del sur, pero también hay peligros al norte. – Mormont habló por primera vez. Hasta entonces se había mantenido mudo y quieto, sin ninguna intervención. –No sabemos cuándo pero la guerra también se aproxima. Los salvajes se están agrupando y tienen intención de caer sobre el Muro. Jon… sabes que más hay al norte. – Se dirigió hacia Brienne, hablándole directamente. -Podéis quedaros un tiempo, pero el Castillo Negro no es un lugar seguro para nadie en un futuro próximo, aunque dudo que algún lugar lo sea. 

El hombre se marchó mientras ordenaba a algunos hombres que los acomodaran. Ser Alliser los miraba con odio, pero no insistió a su comandante. Jon Nieve giró sobre sí mismo en dirección a sus hermanos con una sonrisa, pero Brienne puso una mano sobre su antebrazo y lo hizo permanecer en su sitio. 

-¿Sois Jon Nieve, el hijo de Ned stark?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, con una mirada evaluativa. –Por lo que he entendido sois la responsable de traer a mis hermanos a salvo hasta aquí. Os debo una gran deuda, mi señora. 

-Hice un juramento a Lady Catelyn, asegurándole el bienestar de sus hijas y pienso cumplirlo. Pero también traigo algo de vuestro padre. Un mensaje importante. Creo que deberíamos hablar.


	22. LA SANGRE DEL DRAGÓN

BRIENNE

La sala era oscura, grande y fría. Ellos ocupaban un pequeño grupo al frente, el resto del espacio estaba gélido y vacío. El calor de la chimenea apenas llegaba hasta ninguno de ellos, que parecían estatuas de piedra en una cripta. Jon Nieve estaba sentado frente a ella, con el mismo gesto serio de Ned Stark. El parecido entre ellos le provocó un escalofrío incapacitante.

Había dudado mucho a lo largo del camino, pero había llegado a aquella determinación y no era momento de echarse atrás. Necesitaba testigos. Ned Stark le había enviado con aquel mensaje en una misión clara. Aquella verdad ya no podía ser un secreto. Aquella verdad debía ser escuchada. De ello dependía la vida de tantas personas que no podía permitirse fallar.

Cuando le dijo a Jon que era una información importante para el reino y que por tanto debería contar con testigos de su total confianza, no tardó en llamar al Maestre y el Lord Comandante. Ella lo pensó bien antes de sugerirlo, pero le preguntó si Jaime podía estar presente. No había sido una decisión totalmente egoísta, de entre todos ellos era la persona que mejor conocía los entresijos de la Corte y tenía un conocimiento incuestionable sobre los ejércitos y las guerras. 

Ahora podía sentirlo sentado a su lado, y el miedo le encogía el corazón. ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando escuchara todo? ¿Apoyaría la reclamación del trono de un Targaryen? Sabía que odiaba a Robert, pero dudaba que cambiarlo por el nieto del Rey que mató le pareciera buena idea. Y no podía olvidar, que el siguiente en la línea de sucesión era su propio hijo. 

No sabía cuál sería su postura, rechazo o aprobación, pero sí estaba segura de que no les traicionaría, nunca utilizaría aquella información en su contra. Confiaba ciegamente en él. 

Entre todas las preocupaciones que enmarañaban su mente no podía evitar que también estuvieran las chicas. ¿Qué pensarían ellas cuando supieran la verdad? No quería que lo hicieran de ese modo, era algo que debía decirles su hermano. Las dejó bajo la protección de Osha junto a sus hemanos, sabiendo que se encargaría de mantenerlas a salvo, pero no le gustó dejarlas nada más llegar a un lugar tan desconocido. 

Siempre había necesitado mantener el control, y en este momento se sentía todo tan incierto que no se sorprendería si el suelo empezaba a tambalearse y todos caían en el profundo agujero. En lo más profundo de su ser, sentía miedo. 

Pensó mucho cómo decir aquella gran verdad, pero todo el viaje desde Invernalia no le bastó para formularlo de manera adecuada. Las palabras escaparon salvajes, duras. Los hombres a su alrededor enmudecieron y todo lo que se escuchó en la retumbante sala fue su insegura voz. La cara de Jon era inexpresiva, casi como si no estuviera allí, como si no estuviera hablando de él. El Lord Comandante lo miraba directamente, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos saltones. Fue el primero en entender que estaba mirando a su verdadero Rey. El maestre no dijo nada, pero su rostro se contrajo pareciendo genuinamente emocionado. Jaime… no podía mirar a Jaime. Notaba la tensión a su lado, pero siguió con la vista al frente. No podía centrarse en nada más que en Jon. 

Después vino el silencio. Un amplio y gélido silencio.

-No puede ser cierto.- Jon se levantó de la mesa, echándose hacia atrás como si intentase huir de las palabras. -Mentís. Mi padre es Ned Stark. Mi padre no me habría ocultado eso. Mi padre…

Repetía el parentesco como si así pudiera hacerlo cierto. Brienne extendió el brazo y le entregó uno de los pergaminos que Lord Stark le había entregado. Cuando Jon vio el sello con el lobo apretó el puño y se llevó la otra mano a los ojos. Ni siquiera necesitó abrirlo.

-Quiso protegeros, se lo juró a vuestra madre. No pudo hacer otra cosa, ni siquiera se lo dijo a su mujer. Pero ahora… ahora todo ha cambiado. Hace meses llegaron a Invernalia unos representantes de la capital. Dijeron que Robert ha delegado todas sus funciones en Tywin Lannister y Stannis Baratheon. Los Lannister no perdonarán la historia que tienen contra los Stark, y Stannis es un asesino peligroso que mató a su propio hermano con magia de sangre. Ahora el Rey ha declarado la Guerra al Norte. Una avanzadilla intentó matar a Lord Stark, acabando con la vida de Lady Catelyn. No será una guerra limpia, no habrá oportunidades para que Invernalia prevalezca. Tampoco el resto de los reinos estarán seguros con un Rey que no gobierna, con un loco que tiene una bruja despiadada capaz de matar a cualquiera en la distancia. Con Tywin Lannister queriendo venganza. 

Quiso mirar a Jaime, pero no pudo hacerlo. Estaba hablando de su padre. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, a pesar de sus desencuentros, estaba hablando de su familia. 

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo? ¿Qué demonios pretende que haga?

-Pretende que os convirtáis en el hombre que siempre debisteis ser. Que toméis el lugar que os corresponde por derecho, porque nadie más podrá hacerlo. Que salvéis al Norte y al resto de los reinos de un gobierno que los devastará hasta que no quede nada. Que salvéis a vuestra familia. Si reclamáis el trono…

-Soy un hermano de la Guardia de la Noche.- El chico la interrumpió, perdiendo su tono triste y melancólico por uno decidido y fuerte. - Hice un juramento. Un juramento de por vida. Hemos terminado. –Jon había permanecido de pie desde que supo la verdad, y ahora avanzaba hacia la puerta con grandes zancadas. Pensó rápidamente más argumentos, alguna súplica para hacerle entrar en razón, pero no podía obligarle a romper un juramento. No podía. 

-Esperad.

El Lord Comandante Mormont lo detuvo con su gruesa voz. Se giró en su silla para mirarlo directamente. 

–Sabéis lo que hay al otro lado del Muro, lo habéis visto. Enviamos cuervos a Desembarco del Rey, y no han enviado respuesta alguna. Ni siquiera nuestros hombres parecen darse cuenta del peligro que presenta, pero vos lo hacéis. Sabéis que vendrán, que llegarán con el invierno, podéis sentirlo, como yo lo hago. Esta guerra no es más que unas riñas entre niños peleados, pero la guerra real llegará, y será más importante que cualquier juramento. Será más importante que cualquiera de nosotros. 

Jon lo miró con ojos atónitos. Se acercó a él hasta pararse al borde de la mesa de roble, bajando el tono. 

-Cuando los muertos vengan a por nosotros, ¿Creéis que les importará quién se sienta en el Trono de Hierro?

-No importa el hombre, importan los hombres. No se trata del culo que se siente en un trono en el sur, importan los hombres que envíe al Norte en el momento preciso. Si sois vos tendremos los recursos para enfrentarla. Ningún Rey podrá tomarse en serio esa guerra como uno que lo ha visto, que sabe que la amenaza es real. Sabéis que nadie lo haría. Os veo, Jon Nieve, cada día, cada minuto. Siempre ensimismado, siempre distraído en vuestros pensamientos lejanos. Sé que lo estáis pensando, una y otra vez. Qué hacer, de qué forma pararlos cuando lleguen. Veo vuestra desesperanza, vuestro convencimiento en que no hay una salida. Los Dioses parecen haber contestado a vuestras inquietudes. Ahora tenéis una oportunidad, la única oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto. 

-Hice un juramento. 

A Brienne le sudaban las manos. ¿Los muertos? ¿La guerra real que traerán con el Invierno? No permitió que las palabras retumbasen en su mente, la necesitaba despejada para el propósito con el que había sido enviada. No permitiría que las supersticiones y supercherías norteñas hicieran temblar su determinación.  
Necesitaba convencerlo, se dijo una y otra vez. El Reino lo necesitaba, su familia lo necesitaba. Se sentía terriblemente culpable de lo que acababa de hacer, de haberlo puesto en aquella situación. Sabía que si hablaban en privado, esta podría ser una respuesta. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando puso aquellos oídos en esa mesa. Entendía sus reticencias, Jon tenía razón, y tenía todo el derecho a respetar su juramento. Pero había tanto en juego… 

El Lord Comandante se puso de pie. Lo enfrentó con una mirada a medio camino entre una orden y una súplica. Pero independientemente de las palabras, ya no eran los ojos de un comandante a su mayordomo. Había reverencia en aquella mirada. De alguna forma en aquella sala, Jon ya había sido proclamado Rey

-¿Recordáis vuestros votos? Jurasteis proteger los reinos de los hombres. Podéis hacerlo, como ningún otro puede. Esto va más allá de las Casas, el honor o los juramentos. Hablamos de supervivencia, de la supervivencia de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Poniente. Eddar Stark juró a su hermana mantener su secreto, manteneros a salvo. Es conocido en todo poniente por su dignidad y honor, nunca rompería una promesa, y lo ha hecho. Ahora es vuestra carga, vuestra decisión si hacéis algo con esa información por la que tanto ha arriesgado. Pero no creáis que no tenéis elección, esto es una gran decisión que tendréis que tomar. Una de la que dependerán las vidas de todos. Las consecuencias de esto pueden cambiar la historia de Poniente.

-Es un bastardo.

La voz del maestre Aemon reflejaba su avanzada edad. Aunque temblorosa y grave, hizo que Jon y Mormont se paralizasen instantáneamente, y toda la sala se parase a escuchar. 

–No importa que reclame el Trono si no tiene opción de tomarlo. Aunque su padre sea Raegar, Poniente lo conoce como un bastardo. Las grandes casas lo conocen como un bastardo. 

Movió una mano temblorosa en el aire- Acercaos, Jon Nieve.

El chico se movió hasta estar ante él. El anciano tocó la cara con su mano, arrastrándola por su frente, mejillas y barba. 

-No puedo veros, pero dicen que vuestro pelo es negro, vuestros ojos grises. Tenéis los rasgos gruesos de un Stark, no las finas facciones Targaryen. No tenéis la sangre del dragón. Hay pocos rincones en Poniente donde queden unas gotas, pero el Lord Comandante tiene razón: los Dioses escucharon vuestros lamentos. Los Dioses, esta vez, os oyeron alto y claro. 

Dirigió sus ojos hacia Brienne, directos y firmes, como si pudiera verla. 

-Los vínculos de sangre de los Targaryen con las Casas de Poniente han sido frecuentes y variados, pero quedan escasos lazos que mantengan la pureza suficiente como para reconocer los rasgos. Algunos Dayne los han conservado. También algunos Tarth. 

Ella miró alrededor. Jon y Mormont compartían un gesto contrariado. De nuevo, evitó mirar a Jaime. 

-¿De qué estáis hablando?

-¿Cómo son vuestros ojos, joven? ¿Vuestro pelo? La relación no es desconocida en Poniente. La sangre del dragón. Los rasgos de la antigua Valyria: pelo de color rubio o plateado y ojos violetas, lilas o índigo. No me queda mucha familia joven, me intereso por los pequeños rastros que mi familia ha dejado sobre la tierra. Cuando era muy joven conocí a vuestro bisabuelo, un chico en aquel entonces que tenía mi edad. También mi pelo. Sus ojos eran especialmente llamativos, muy azules, de un tono índigo hermoso. En la noche se volvieron violáceos, no del tono que entonces tenían los míos, pero claramente Targaryen. Pregunté entonces, investigué. El vínculo no era desconocido, no es ningún secreto.

Jon se lo presentó como el Maestre Aemon. Era Aemon Targaryen. No podía creer que tuviera frente a ella un pedazo de historia viva. 

-Sois noble, de una Casa conocida y respetada. No me habéis corregido y por el silencio en la sala entiendo que vuestros rasgos no difieren de vuestros antecesores. El destino os trajo hasta aquí, Lady Tarth. Jon tiene el derecho de nacimiento para reclamar el trono, pero vos el apellido y posición apropiados para conseguir un apoyo suficiente. No creo que nadie apoye la pretensión de un bastardo. Pero podrían apoyar al hijo de Raegar con una de las suyas, una noble que lleva en sus venas la sangre del dragón. Juntos representáis la Casa Targaryen, apellido, familia, y sangre. 

Quiso hablar, pero habían robado su voz. Estaba atónita, muda ante los disparates del anciano. El Comandante Mormont rompió el silencio. 

-¿Tendrían una oportunidad? ¿Las Casas de Poniente se levantarían por los Targaryen, después de todo lo que ocurrió?

-Dorne luchará contra los Lannister y Baratheon, ante cualquier oportunidad. Los dornienses no tienen los arraigos del norte, no siguen ni odian por la sangre, odian por la persona. Odian a Tywin, odian a Robert, saben que son los responsables de la masacre de Elia Martell y las inocentes criaturas. Dorne apoyará cualquier asalto al trono. Y el resto de las casas están aterradas, lo sabéis, creo que una amplia mayoría lucharía para enviar a la bruja al infierno de donde vino.- Volvió a dirigirse a ella al hablar- Según los últimos cuervos, Stannis ha realizado sacrificios al Dios de la luz con un gran número de dudosos condenados, a las mismas puertas de la Fortaleza. Se acerca el Invierno y los campesinos en lugar de acercarse a la capital están huyendo. Por los lazos con los Tyrel y los Lannister puede que el Rey tenga sus lealtades, pero el resto parece estar al borde de la revuelta. Incluso las casas menores dentro de estos territorios tienen problemas con sus señores feudales. No creo que ninguna de las antiguas casas esté satisfecha con ese Dios extranjero, con la ausencia continua del Rey, y con el reparto de poder entre su hermano y Tywin Lannister. Sólo se necesita… una apuesta fuerte. Una unión entre el hijo de Raegar y la heredera de una Casa que lleva en sus venas la Sangre del Dragón podría ser el reclamo suficiente como para cambiar la dirección de todo esto. Puede ser la excusa perfecta para la rebelión. 

Brienne volvió a sentir por fin la sangre en sus venas. Se levantó de un salto, como Jon había hecho minutos antes. Miró a Jaime por primera vez, que estaba ensimismado, respirando aceleradamente. Su puño estaba cerrado con fuerza, completamente blanco. Su cara roja como el fuego de la chimenea. 

-He venido hasta aquí porque hice un juramento a Lady Stark. Traje el mensaje por cortesía con el señor de Invernalia, nada más. Mi deber es con Lady Catelyn. Mi deber…

-Era poner a las chicas a salvo, ayudar a que sus niños también lo estuvieran, lo habéis dejado claro. El mejor lugar para ello es el Muro, llegásteis a esa conclusión y estábais en lo cierto. Aquí las leyes de los hombres no llegan, nunca permitiremos que les ocurra nada. Las trajisteis hasta aquí, y las aceptaremos. A los niños también. Vuestro juramento ha sido cumplido. Pero ahora hablamos de su supervivencia, de la de esos niños y el resto de los niños que viven a lo largo del continente. Este enlace podría representar la fuerza necesaria para poner a Jon en el trono. Para ganar vuestra guerra en el sur. Para evitar la amenaza del norte. 

Pensó en Ned Stark, en su súplica por que tuviera prudencia. ¿Sabría él que algo así podría ocurrir? El maestre Aemon dijo que el vínculo Targaryen-Tarth no era desconocido. ¿Lo hizo por esto? No podía, no debía saberlo. Tampoco importaba. El secreto terminaba en aquel momento.

-Ya estoy casada, estamos casados. 

Hizo un gesto entre Jaime y ella con las manos, como si pudiera referirse a otra persona en aquella sala. Las caras de asombro fueron abrumadoras, como si acabase de decir que una horrible bestia se había casado con uno de los Siete Dioses. Supuso que era la respuesta a la que debía acostumbrarse una vez que el matrimonio fuera totalmente público.

-Cuando Stannis mató a Renly... En Invernalia todos temían que también me ocurriera algo, y Ser Jaime se ofreció al matrimonio para protegerme. Así dejaría de ser una Baratheon. Ya no representaba ningún peligro, y finalmente me dejarían en paz. 

Tampoco parecían menos sorprendidos tras la torpe explicación. Tras unos momentos para procesarlo todo, Jeor Mormont se acercó bajando la voz. 

-Nos mentisteis. 

-No lo hice.

-Os presentasteis como Brienne de Tarth. 

-Lo soy. 

-Si estáis casados sois Brienne Lannister. 

Se mordió el labio antes de contestar. –También soy la heredera de Tarth, no os he mentido. Lannister no es un apellido especialmente amistoso en el Norte y Ned stark sugirió que fuera discreta al respecto. No pretendía engañar a nadie.

–Ned Stark sugirió…- Sus ojos se ampliaron ante la respuesta. - ¿Quién más conoce ese matrimonio?

–La familia Stark. 

-¿Nadie más?

Brienne entendió la insinuación. 

-Estamos casados, ante los Dioses y los hombres. Es un matrimonio consumado. 

-Decís que Raegar se casó con Lyanna Stark. Su matrimonio con Elia estaba tan consumado como puede ser con dos hijos como resultado. Si Raegar pudo renunciar a un matrimonio por una pasión que arruinó Poniente, ¿no podría usarse el mismo criterio para protegerlo?

-¿Qué estáis insinuando?- Su voz sonó más aguda de lo que pretendía, en un grito femenino y extraño que no reconocía como propio- Jamás renunciaré a mi honor. Me paré ante el arciano. Yo…

-También lo hice. –Cuando Jon habló casi había olvidado que estaba presente, aunque todo girase en torno a él. –Juré mis votos a la Guardia de la noche, y me estáis pidiendo que los rompa. Que renuncie a mi palabra.

-¡Sois Aegon Targaryen! Sois la única esperanza de Poniente. 

-Sería una esperanza si mi reclamo tuviera alguna oportunidad de prosperar entre las casas nobles. El maestre Aemon es probablemente la persona más sabia y con más experiencia sobre esta maldita tierra, y dice que sois la única opción de que lo haga. No podéis pedirme que haga lo que no estáis dispuesta a hacer vos. 

Brienne abrió la boca tan amplia como pudo, muda y sin palabras. 

Jaime se puso de pie. Por un momento el pánico la dominó, pensando que golpearía a Jon, al Comandante, al viejo Maestre; que pelearía con todos y cada uno de los habitantes del Castillo Negro y saldrían corriendo de ese maldito lugar al que nunca debieron ir. Pero debajo de aquel miedo, debajo de capas y capas de un pánico atronador, había un pequeño anhelo, un inconfesable deseo de que Jaime explotara y la sacase de allí.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Se dirigía a ella. La voz de Jaime sonó frágil, de forma opuesta a como la había esperado. Ella arrugó el entrecejo. Los presentes asintieron hacia ellos y ambos abandonaron la estancia, dejando a los tres hombres que volvieron a sentarse en un silencio contrito y frío. 

JAIME

Apenas había sido una conversación. Todos sus sentidos se habían disparado, el oído se había mezclado con el resto en una extraña sinestesia, haciendo que cada palabra en el aire desencadenara una cadena de impulsos que removió cada parte de su ser. 

La sangre fluía en sus venas rauda y veloz. Creía oírla, como las olas del mar chocando contra la Roca, ese sonido que aún recordaba en los ecos de su niñez. 

Sssshhhh.

El sonido iba y venía, golpeando contra sus sienes. 

Brienne no lo miraba. Algo iba profundamente mal, podía sentirlo en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Ella lo supo antes, se lo dijo mientras miraban el profundo lago en su camino al norte. ¿Era demasiado tarde para correr?

Escuchó mudo mientras hablaba de traición a la corona, de parentescos imposibles y Targaryen resucitados. La sangre del Rey loco ante sus propios ojos. 

Él sólo podía ver guerra, locura, devastación. ¿Tywin Lannister soltaría el poder que hoy tenía? ¿El trono de su nieto por un bastardo? No podía hablar por el loco de Stannis, ni siquiera por el inútil de Robert, pero sabía qué haría su padre y hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar. Jon Nieve no tenía ninguna oportunidad. 

Apenas pudo pensar en las consecuencias de la nueva realidad antes de que la sala congelada empezara a prenderse fuego con las chispas de ira que se forjaron en sus venas. Escuchó al Lord Comandante, al Maestre y al maldito bastardo, y los dejó terminar, esperando el momento para sacar su espada y matarlos a todos de un solo tajo. Arrancarles la lengua y quemarlas juntas en el fuego para que aquellas palabras desaparecieran del mundo. 

Recordó una ocasión en la que vio a la Montaña abrir la garganta de un hombre y arrancar su lengua desde el agujero que había creado en su cuello. Por algún motivo la imagen se activó y pudo verla de nuevo, la sangre desparramada por el suelo y el cadáver cayendo con un sonido húmedo y repugnante. 

Sangre y fuego. Era todo lo que podía ver. Pero los hombres seguían hablando y él seguía allí sentado, su cuerpo pesado sobre la silla sin mover un solo músculo. Miró a Brienne, alarmada y tensa. La observó como había hecho tantas veces, con reverente admiración. 

Estaba muy pálida. Cuando la vio por primera vez en Desembarco del Rey pensó que era la persona más blanca que vería nunca. Desde que comenzaron su viaje comprobó que estaba equivocado, que esa misma mujer podía ser más y más blanca. En este momento no tenía una pizca de color. 

Recordó el entierro de Renly, ese fue el momento donde alcanzó la blancura más absoluta, la palidez que se confundía totalmente con la nieve. Pensó en los destellos violeta que vio aquella tarde en sus infinitos ojos acuosos. Recordó que le dieron miedo. Ahora eran pasmosamente azules. Los ojos más bonitos del mundo. 

Quiso sacar a Renly de sus pensamientos, pero tampoco quería regresar a aquella dichosa sala del castillo negro. Buscó un momento feliz, un momento donde pudiera refugiarse en su interior y olvidarse de todo. Regresó a su boda. Quiso recordar el vestido de Brienne, la cara de las niñas sonriendo o la espada rozando sus hombros cuando la nombró caballero. Pero sólo veía la savia roja del arciano descendiendo por la madera envejecida, diciéndole que no era digno, que ella merecía más. Debió escucharlo entonces, pero como hacía ahora, siempre había intentado cerrar los ojos a la verdad. 

En aquel bosque pensó en otros mundos donde ella podría ser más, donde podría ser admirada por quien era y donde los libros de historia la recordasen para siempre. Él se imaginó contemplándola desde abajo, feliz a su sombra, deseoso de que el resto viera lo que él veía, esa mujer tan capaz de hacerlo todo siempre más justo y más honorable. Quizá ese mundo podía ser este. Quizá este mundo tenía una oportunidad de ser mejor. 

Sintió en los dedos que no tenía el calor del fuego en la sala del Trono. Empezó a oler la carne quemada de los Stark. Vio los cuerpos de los niños Targaryen ofrecidos por su padre a Robert como un bonito regalo. Escuchó los gritos de las putas de Robert. Sintió en su lengua el gusto de la boca de la Reina Cersei, el sabor de todo lo que había podrido Poniente hasta las profundidades más recónditas de su tierra. 

Después sintió en los dedos de su mano zurda las suaves ondulaciones de las cicatrices de Brienne, cada una de ellas contando una historia de valor y fuerza. Olisqueó el sudor de su cuerpo mientras luchaban, el olor a jabón en su pelo la noche de su boda. Vio el color azul de sus ojos astrales. Escuchó sus gritos cuando el oso la alcanzó por proteger a la niña. Sintió en su lengua el gusto asqueroso de la papilla que le obligó a tomar cuando casi se dejó morir. Vivió por ella, ella lo salvó de todas las formas en las que se puede salvar a un hombre. Ella los salvaría a todos.

Su puño fuertemente apretado se aflojó entonces, sintiendo que la sangre volvía a fluir fresca por las venas de su mano, sus nudillos blancos volviendo a tener algo de color. Las olas dejaron de golpear la Roca y la tormenta paró de pronto, en una calma devastadora y cruel donde terminaba todo. Se sintió mareado y un conato de vómito casi le hace echar el contenido de su estómago.

Se levantó tambaleante, sin saber qué demonios es lo que iba a hacer. Su mano no fue a su espada, sus ojos no fueron a Jon. Miró a Brienne y su voz pareció la de otra persona, sus palabras completamente ajenas.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Caminó sin sentir sus pies, apenas supo cómo había cambiado el escenario a su alrededor. Ahora estaba solo con ella, que lo miraba angustiada y expectante. 

Quiso ser egoísta. Quiso, por encima de todo tomar su mano y correr, no importaba donde. A la nieve del norte, a vivir como salvajes más allá del muro, cazando y escondiéndose en las cuevas. O más allá del mar, o más allá del cielo. Correr, en cualquier dirección. Hacia la guerra, ¿qué importaba? Nada podía dar tanto miedo como esto. Nada.

-Serás una gran reina. 

Brienne lo miró con los ojos redondos y brillantes, esperando la mofa que no llegaría. 

-Estás… Tú… ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Por supuesto que hablo en serio. Eres la persona más honorable que conozco, tenaz y fuerte. Haces todo por los demás. Darías tu vida por los inocentes sin dudarlo. Lucharías contra cualquier injusticia. Serías capaz de recoger a todos los niños de la calle para intentar protegerlos en el fin del mundo. Esa eres tú. Nadie en todo el reino podría tener esas aptitudes ni ser tan digna de una corona. Creo que podrías hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. 

-Para.- Brienne levantó una mano entre ambos, como si intentara literalmente frenarlo- Esto no está pasando, nunca aceptaría semejante disparate. 

-No es ningún disparate. No has conocido a ningún Rey, no realmente. Tarth está en mitad del mar, ajena en parte a toda la locura que se desata en la tierra. He vivido en la capital más tiempo del que me gustaría, y he sufrido un Rey estúpido y borracho y un loco que… sabes lo que hizo. Y lo que casi hizo. Dicen que stannis está quemando gente a las puertas de la ciudad, Robert está permitiendo que todo se repita. Los reyes tienen el poder, los reyes tienen la vida de la gente en sus manos. Los reyes han matado, han quemado, han vejado, han lastimado… No he conocido un Rey decente y bueno, no sé si lo ha habido alguna vez. Las historias en los libros están llenas de sangre, y nadie sabe si el blanco que se oculta entre las líneas contiene los peores escenarios. Los Reyes han sido los peores enemigos de Poniente. 

-Jon parece un buen hombre. 

Lo dijo con la voz temblorosa, como si esa frase sin contenido fuese una súplica. Un ruego para que dejara de hablar. 

-Lo parece. Robert se lo parecía a mucha gente. Aerys… dicen que no era así cuando se sentó en el trono por primera vez. No sé qué es Jon, o en qué se podría convertir. Pero sé lo que eres, sé que eres la mejor persona que podría tener ese tipo de poder, que te asegurarías de que nadie abusara del pueblo, ni siquiera él. Nunca, en toda mi vida he conocido a alguien tan puro, nunca he conocido a nadie tan indicado para ello. 

Parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse, pero una lágrima abandonó uno de sus mares azules.

-Nos casamos. No eran nuestros Dioses, pero me paré ante el arciano, yo…

-Escuché a los árboles del bosque de Dioses, poco antes de ver tu silueta en la ventana del Primer Torreón. Los árboles susurraron “Destino”. No puedo dejar de pensar que este es el tuyo, que todo nuestro camino te traía aquí. 

-Hice un juramento. Cuando entramos por esas puertas, el Lord Comandante dijo que podríamos quedarnos un tiempo, pero que antes o después deberíamos irnos, que con el tiempo este lugar no sería seguro. Juré proteger a Arya y Sansa. ¿Ahora debo pensar que este sí es un lugar seguro para ellas?

Lo vio tan claro como sus reflejos en el lago. Tan nítido y definitivo como una flecha en el corazón.

-Yo cumpliré el juramento a Lady Catelyn. Me llevaré a las niñas más allá del mar, adonde nadie pueda hacerles daño. Las cuidaré y daré mi vida por ellas si es preciso. 

Ella cerró los ojos como si no quisiera mirarlo. Su cuerpo empezó a dar marcha atrás alejándose unos pasos de él. 

Guardó silencio hasta que pudo conjugar una frase sin que su voz se rompiera a la mitad.

-No necesitas hacer eso. Puedes irte sin más. No estás atado a mí ni a nada, no quiero que lo estés. Puedes volver a tu familia, huir o pelear en el bando que decidas. No necesito nada de esto. 

-¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendes…

-Oh, claro que lo entiendo. Siempre fuiste un caballero, el caballero de brillante armadura que nadie más ve. Yo siempre lo he visto. Quisiste salvar a la doncella en apuros, y lo hiciste. Pero ya no soy una doncella, y no necesito que me salves. Tu misión acaba aquí.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Brienne, escúchame…

Intentó sostener su brazo, pero ella lo retiró. Su cuerpo, sus ojos. Ella estaba delante de él y tan lejos como podía estarlo. Absolutamente remota, ajena. La mujer ante él ya no era su moza. Los muros que había conseguido eliminar durante tanto tiempo se habían vuelto a levantar a su alrededor en un mísero instante. 

-Debes marcharte. Arya y Sansa siguen siendo inocentes doncellas que te necesitan verdaderamente. Gracias por ayudarme a cumplir mi juramento, es un gesto realmente amable. Espero que tengáis buen viaje, Ser Jaime.


	23. LADY TARGARYEN

ARYA

Sansa lo miraba como si estuviera loco. Sus hermanos lo miraban como si apenas les sorprendiera. ¿Cómo lo estaba mirando ella? Apenas sabía qué sentir. Jon era su hermano, no importaba qué madre lo viera nacer. Pero, entre todas las mujeres, fue su tía Lyanna, con la que tanto la habían comparado, esa sombra que nunca conoció y de la que tanto había oído hablar. La estatua de piedra en las criptas. Ella era la madre de Jon. 

Padre mintió. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? A él, a ellas, a su madre. Jon insistió en el temor a Robert, en la necesidad de protegerlo. Pero podrían haberlo hecho, podrían con la verdad. ¿Habrían podido? Revisó su historia, revisó su niñez. ¿Cuál habría sido el momento? ¿Cuándo querría haberlo sabido? 

-No puedes casarte con ella. 

Las primeras palabras de Sansa le resultaron imposibles de entender. De todo lo que acababa de decirles, ¿era esa su primera respuesta?

Lo era, por supuesto que lo era.

-Debo hacerlo. Debemos hacerlo si queremos tener una oportunidad. 

-Brienne y Jaime…

-Lo sé. Es una mujer sincera, me ha contado todo. Pero esto va más allá de cualquier juramento, esto…

-¡No se trata de ningún juramento! ¡Ellos se aman, Jon!

-Y esto va mucho más allá de un enamoramiento. Sansa, hay mucho más en juego. Es más importante…

-¡No es más importante que esto! ¡No sabes nada, no los conoces!

Ahí estaba. Su hermana, la niña que fue. Los cuentos que leyó, las canciones que tarareaba mientras cosía. Habían visto cobrar vida a aquellas historias durante meses, cada noche, cada entrenamiento. Habían sido testigos de algo único, ambas supieron lo que estaba pasando mucho antes que ellos mismos. 

Recordaba muchas noches asaltar la cama de su hermana y pasar las pocas horas que tenían de descanso hasta el día parloteando sobre las miradas y los torpes acercamientos que habían visto esa noche. 

Al principio, Sansa se horrorizaba de sus insinuaciones, recordándole que ella estaba casada. Pero al cabo de las semanas, era su hermana la que más insistía en que aquello estaba ocurriendo, incluso llegó a insinuar que debían ayudarles a escapar de Renly. 

Habían pasado tanto desde entonces… 

-Sansa, no voy a arrastrar a nadie ante un septón. Es una mujer adulta que toma sus propias decisiones, y ha aceptado hacerlo. Ella lo entiende, sabe que no hay otra opción.

-¿Eres realmente el Rey? Un verdadero monarca no necesitaría destruir algo así para tomar su trono.

-Por supuesto que no soy un verdadero monarca, ¡soy un maldito bastardo que comía en otra mesa en las fiestas porque estaba mal visto sentarlo junto a su familia!

Ambos se quedaron callados. Jon bajó la mirada y se pasó la mano por el pelo. 

-No soy un Rey, no pretendo serlo. Pretendo protegeros, protegerlo todo, no sabéis… No importa. Nada lo hace. Si quieres que padre tenga alguna oportunidad, ésta es la única forma que tenemos de ayudarlo. 

-¿Tenemos? ¡Piensas enviarnos más allá del mar angosto! 

-Aquí no estaréis a salvo. Tu madre entregó vuestro cuidado a Lady Brienne. Ella quiere que marchéis los cuatro con Ser Jaime, Hodor y Osha. Pero tengo muchas personas de confianza, hermanos a los que les confiaría mi vida. Podrían acompañaros.

-¡Es Ser Brienne, no Lady Brienne! Y no nos vamos a ninguna parte sin ella. Ser Jaime no permitirá esto.

Sansa salió corriendo, de forma elegante y femenina, pero con un arrebato que no correspondía a una dama. Sus hermanos nunca se habían entendido especialmente bien, pero apenas los había visto discutir antes de ese día, sino que mantenían una distancia prudente que ambos respetaban. 

Sansa había sentido el dolor de su madre como propio, ese agujero de sufrimiento con padre cada vez que lo veía. Esto era diferente. No había ese viejo rencor que apenas podía ocultar. Era la primera vez que veía a Sansa luchar con tanta vehemencia por algo que creía justo. No había sido criada para esto, este era el tipo de exabruptos que solía protagonizar Arya, y sabía cómo terminaban. Sus mensajes nunca serían escuchados lo suficientemente fuerte, por mucho que alzaran la voz, por mucho que, esta vez, su hermana tuviera razón. Esta conversación terminaría de la misma manera que empezó. Aunque aún sintieran en su piel la fría mano del norte, ya estaban en Essos junto al espíritu andante de Jaime. Las mujeres nunca decidían sus destinos. 

Ahora Jon la miraba a ella, buscando el apoyo que siempre le había dado. Ella lo había defendido constantemente ante todos, sin una sola duda. Ahora no podría encontrar en sus ojos ese apoyo incondicional. Miró entonces a sus hermanos, tan lejanos como siempre. Jon intentó sonreír y tocó la nariz de Rickon de forma cariñosa, intentando buscar al niño que ya no estaba. 

-Esta vez estás de su lado. Del lado de Sansa. ¿Tanto tiempo he estado fuera?

No la miraba, pero sabía que se dirigía a ella.

-Creo que tiene razón. 

-¿Y qué debería hacer? ¿Seguir en la Guardia sabiendo que pude hacer algo más para salvar a padre? ¿A Robb? ¿A la gente que muere por el fuego en Desembarco del Rey? ¿Por lo que hay al otro lado del muro?

-¿Hablas de los salvajes?

-No. 

Arya se mordió el labio mientras contemplaba su cara descompuesta. Jon siempre había sido un chico melancólico, pero la profunda preocupación que ahora parecía embargarlo ensombrecía aún más su mirada triste. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido durante su Guardia?

-Jon, no sé que debes hacer, no sé lo que está bien, pero sé lo que no lo está. Esto no está bien. 

Jon se incorporó y miró al suelo. –Pues espero que lo descubras. Hasta entonces, este es el único camino. 

Jon se marchó y ella se quedó a solas con Rickon y Bran. Ya no se sentía cómoda entre ellos, era como si los niños que había conocido durante sus cortos años hubieran desaparecido, siendo suplantados por aquellos extraños que habían robado los rostros de sus hermanos. 

-Jon lo sabrá. 

Arya miró al niño que una vez fue su hermano. Que una vez fue un niño.

-Jon descubrirá lo que debe hacer. No deberías afligirte. 

Abrazó a Bran queriendo llegar hasta él, apretujándolo con toda su fuerza. Su hermano permaneció quieto y dudaba que sintiera algo al respecto. Pero su pecho se calentó, quedando extrañamente consolada. 

JON

La tormenta caía pesada, plomiza. El aire soplaba fuerte contra su rostro, y esperaba que pronto se llevara las nubes. A estas alturas era capaz de diferenciar perfectamente los tipos de lluvia, nieve y granizo, y este era del tipo molesto pero volátil, y sólo le quedaba las últimas ráfagas antes de rendirse en la nada. Por muy violenta que fuera, esta tormenta traería paz antes de que terminase el día. 

A pesar de todo, fue a los establos a comprobar los caballos. En Invernalia siempre se preocupaban por las bestias ante temperaturas semejantes, pero aquí los Hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche tenían preocupaciones mayores y muchas veces los había encontrado en condiciones bastante pobres. 

Al llegar se paró en las cercas de madera, dudando si retroceder sus pasos. Jaime Lannister se había adelantado, los caballos estaban atendidos y protegidos, y había terminado de cuidarlos. Aun así se mantenía allí, acariciando uno de ellos, con un rostro pensativo y triste. Creía recordar que era el caballo de Lady Brienne.

-Ser Jaime.

El hombre estaba desprevenido y levantó la vista preparado para el ataque, con esos ojos felinos que permanecían en una amenaza constante. Volvió a bajarlos y siguió acariciando las crines del animal. 

-¿Ni siquiera me devolvéis la palabra? ¿Os he hecho algún mal?

-Estaba reflexionando la forma correcta de dirigirme a vos. No tengo claro como debería llamaros. ¿Nieve? ¿Aegon? ¿Jon? ¿Su Gracia bastarda? ¿El prometido de mi mujer? ¿Debería hacer una reverencia? El silencio parece más simple. 

¿Estaba furioso? ¿Con él? Por lo que le había dicho Brienne, el hombre casi había presionado al respecto, y ahora parecía ofendido con el resultado. Todo el mundo parecía exigirle algo, y a la vez, todo el mundo parecía descontento con la tarea a la que le obligaban antes incluso de haberla iniciado.

-¿Creéis que yo quiero esto? 

-Seréis Rey. Muchos hombres han matado por ello, la sangre mancha el Trono desde que se forjó. Los hombres se han matado por él, han llevado a la muerte a sus familiares. Deberíais quererlo. 

-No lo hago. 

-Lo hacéis. Pensad en las opciones. Si sois especialmente necio pensaréis que gobierna el viejo Rey gordo tan amigo de vuestro padre que le envía asesinos para acabar con él. Si tenéis algo de seso sabéis que gobierna mi padre y Stannis. Y según las habladurías, su bruja, a la que le gusta tanto el fuego como a vuestro dulce abuelo. Si no queréis el trono por ambición, al menos lo querréis por las pésimas alternativas. 

-¿Por qué no lo quisisteis vos? Os sentasteis en él, ¿por qué os levantasteis?

El Matarreyes dejó de mirar el caballo por primera vez para mirarlo a él. 

-Sois un niño en pañales, no sabéis nada de aquello así que os recomiendo cerrar la boca antes de que os obligue a hacerlo.

Su mirada había cambiado. Por mucho que sus palabras fueran amenazantes, casi parecía tener miedo. 

-Ned Stark es un hombre reservado, pero me hubiera hablado de cualquier cosa antes de revelarme quien soy. Una noche lo encontré en el salón, leyendo solo frente a la chimenea. Creo que había discutido con Catelyn. Le pregunté por mi madre y fue la primera vez que me ofreció vino, yo era poco más que un niño. Él bebió, nunca lo hacía con exceso, pero lo hizo aquella noche. No me habló de mi madre, pero me habló de la guerra. Me habló de la muerte, de la pérdida, del sufrimiento. Me contó la historia que tantas veces había oído casi como un cuento. En sus labios no sonaba como tal. La hizo real, pude sentir cada vida perdida y cada horror. Me habló de las batallas, de las luchas. Y la historia, como siempre, terminaba cuando entraba en la sala y os encontraba sentado en el trono, con la sangre del Rey a vuestros pies. ¿Por qué os levantasteis? Las fuerzas de vuestro padre asolaban la ciudad. Robert hizo todo por Lyanna, no por el trono. Si lo hubierais reclamado hubiera sido vuestro. 

-No lo quería. 

-También odiabais las alternativas. Odiabais a mi padre, y a Robert. 

-Que hayáis escuchado la historia de las palabras borrachas de Ned Stark no significa nada. No sabéis nada.

-Puede que no sepa nada sobre lo que ocurrió entonces, pero hasta un ciego podría ver lo que ocurre hoy. Sé que vuestro matrimonio no es un simple arreglo para proteger a Brienne, no sé nada sobre el amor pero una mirada vuestra es suficiente para encontrarlo. La misma mirada que tiene ella. Actuáis como si os la estuviera quitando, como si os hubiera retado a un duelo y hubiera ganado su mano y afecto. No es así, estoy cumpliendo con mis obligaciones, como lo hace ella, las que hace tanto tiempo os negasteis a asumir vos. Y aquí estamos hoy, tantos años después sufriendo las consecuencias. Si Ned hubiera tomado el Trono nada de esto habría pasado. Si lo hubierais tomado… sólo vos sabéis adonde habríais llevado Poniente. No asumisteis ese peso, igual que no lo hizo él. Y ahora venís a exigírmelo, y a la vez a recriminármelo. ¿Creéis que es justo?

-Nada lo es.

Jaime Lannister acarició al animal de las orejas hasta el final de su cuello, con suavidad y delicadeza. Retiró la mano y se paró frente a él, sus ojos clavados como estacas. Era alto, con una presencia imponente. 

-Parad de pensar en vuestras intrigantes y abrumadoras preocupaciones. Concedéos el día de hoy para olvidarlas y pensar en otra cosa. Pensad en ella. No la tratéis como un medio para conseguir algo, no debería serlo. Os aseguro que sois el bastardo más afortunado del mundo, y no por la maldita corona. Deberíais… acercaros, conocerla, entender de una vez lo que os está regalando el mundo. Os cambiará ese gesto agrio, y todos agradecerán dejar de ver esa estúpida cara de ajo. 

El hombre empezó a caminar lejos de él mientras sus pies permanecían quietos, parado frente a los establos. Escuchó de nuevo los pasos que retrocedían y sintió la calidez de su aliento en el oído. 

-Y si alguna vez le hacéis daño, no me temblará el pulso para matar otro Rey. Tenedlo por seguro. 

No lo miró. Volvió a escuchar sus pasos alejándose y algo se retorció en su interior. Sintió verdadera lástima por el hombre que acababa de amenazarlo. 

BRIENNE

-Es normal que estéis enfadada. Os prometió que no ocurriría nada, y lo ha hecho. 

-¿Qué?

Podía oír la voz de Bran, pero no lo veía. A su alrededor el bosque estaba en calma, sólo el sonido del viento y el graznido de los cuervos la acompañaban. Casi era como una voz interior, como si viniera de dentro y no de nadie más.

-Os escuché, en el lago. Dijisteis que queríais ir al Este, que teníais un mal presentimiento. Él dijo que no permitiría que pasase nada. 

-No estoy enfadada. No podía saberlo. No es culpa suya.

-No, no es culpa suya.

Sentía la mirada inquisitiva de Bran sobre ella, aunque no pudiera verlo.

-Tampoco es culpa mía. 

-¿No lo es? 

-¡No! ¿Por qué lo sería?

\- No confiáis en vos, y eso es lo que os ha traído hasta aquí. Tuvisteis la suerte de ser avisada. Algo os advirtió de ésto, algo os habló.

-¿Debí haber partido al Este?

-No. Tampoco al Norte. Tuvisteis varias opciones, todas eran válidas. Pero todas ellas tienen consecuencias. Las consecuencias de ascender al norte son vuestra responsabilidad, porque vos lo decidisteis. No de Jon, no de Jaime. Son vuestras. 

-Si no hubiera venido… Si Jon no lo hubiera sabido… El norte caería, Invernalia sería destruida, los Stark…

-He dicho que podéis tomar cualquier decisión, no que las distintas opciones no tengan consecuencias. Hay caminos más estrechos, otros amplios y cómodos, otros sangrientos. Hoy habéis tomado una decisión, lo sabéis. Hoy no veis otra alternativa a vuestra suerte. Aceptad los caminos que ya habéis asumido y esperad al próximo cruce, donde tendréis que volver a elegir. Entonces escucháos. Vuestro instinto no es más que las voces de todos los ancestros que viven en vos. La sangre Targaryen, la sangre de Tarth. La sangre de Valyria, de los Ándalos, también la de los Primeros Hombres. La tierra y el bosque ayudando en vuestro camino, los ecos del pasado y el futuro, ayudando a vuestro presente. Escuchádlas, escucháos. 

-¿Siempre es así? ¿No hay un destino, un propósito que dé sentido a todo? 

-Sí y no. Hay momentos, cursos del tiempo donde todo debe confluir, donde la supervivencia de todos nosotros depende de ello. En unos años necesitaréis hacer algo. Os buscaré, estéis donde estéis, y os haré venir hasta este mismo punto. Todo lo que ocurra hasta ese momento será simple sinergia. No me importará buscaros en el Trono en Desembarco del Rey, en Tarth o más allá de los mares conocidos. En ese momento todos tendremos que hacer algo. Ser Jaime, Arya, Jon… todos tendremos que parar nuestro camino y unirnos en este mismo lugar, en un mismo tiempo, para luchar en la guerra definitiva. Hasta entonces y después de eso, tenéis millones de opciones, cada pequeño paso en una dirección os mostrará un camino distinto y válido, donde el único consejo que podréis tener es el impulso de vuestro instinto. Hacerle caso o no es decisión solo vuestra. 

-Jaime escuchó a los árboles de Invernalia. Los árboles susurraron la palabra “destino”. Él cree que me trae aquí. Que me llevaba a Jon. Al trono. 

-¿Y qué es lo que creéis vos?

Abrió los ojos y se levantó de un salto. Se había sentado un momento contra la pared de piedra y nada más cerrar los ojos el sueño la dominó. Delante de ella se encontraba Osha, totalmente despierta en su turno de Guardia. Los niños y las chicas dormían en las dos únicas habitaciones de esa planta de la torre, podían protegerlas con relativa facilidad. Osha parecía dormir mejor por las tardes, pasaba la noche despierta independientemente de que fuera o no su Guardia. Supuso que eran costumbres del Pueblo Libre, y hacía que se sintiera bastante más tranquila. 

Ella aún no había hablado con las chicas. ¿Qué podría decirles? Las había escuchado discutir en el interior y decidió permanecer a ese lado de la puerta, sin atreverse a enfrentarlas. Tampoco era su función, solo tenía que encargarse de su seguridad y era lo que estaba haciendo. 

Cuando llegara el momento no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo podría despedirse. Dejarlas marchar, dejar marchar a Jaime… aún no podía permitirse pensar en ello. 

Escucharon los ruidos de unos pasos ascender por las escaleras. Desenvainó Guardajuramentos mientras Osha se escondía tras una columna, con su cuchillo fuertemente apretado. Cuando vieron aparecer la sombría silueta ambas se relajaron, bajando las armas. Jon era muy reconocible, con su enorme capa de pelaje negro y su caminar pesado. Se acercó a ella con lo que debía entender que era una sonrisa. 

Era un hombre guapo, con una cara agraciada enmarcada por una amplia melena de rizos oscuros. Era demasiado joven para parecer siempre tan triste, y ahora, debía casarse con ella. Estaba tan hundida que ni siquiera había pensado en la desgracia que había caído sobre el chico. 

-Lady Brienne. 

No se molestó en corregirle, y no sabía como debía devolverle el saludo. 

-Su… su gracia.- sonó más a una pregunta que a una afirmación. Él puso una cara absolutamente horrorizada. 

-Por favor, solo Jon.

-Entonces, solo Brienne. 

Volvió a dibujar ese intento infructuoso de sonrisa.

-¿Podríais acompañarme? Me gustaría enseñaros algo. 

-Tengo que cuidar la puerta. 

-Puedo ocuparme de la guardia esta noche. 

Osha respondía con seguridad. Ella miró a Jon con una sombra de duda. Asintió a regañadientes y siguió sus pasos. 

Jon abrió las puertas del montacargas y la dejó pasar caballerosamente. Cuando se puso en marcha, sus piernas temblaron ligeramente. La sensación al elevarse era extraña y el suelo cada vez más lejos de sus pies le generó un malestar en el estómago que le impedía respirar, y que empeoraba cuanto más ascendían. 

-Es normal. La sensación, es normal, aún me mareo aunque haya subido cientos de veces. Pero os lo aseguro; merecerá la pena. 

La tormenta había pasado pero aún caían ligeros copos de nieve que bailaban a su alrededor, casi como polvo o ceniza. La caja se paró finalmente con un ruido y un golpe. Ella intentó agarrarse a algo, pero Jon le sostuvo el brazo con fuerza manteniéndola erguida.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron sus ojos también lo hicieron, completamente anonadada. Caminó despacio hasta el borde helado, mirando el paisaje frente a ella. Un mundo enteramente blanco. Jon se acercó a ella tímidamente, hasta pararse a su lado. 

-La primera vez que subí aquí me aquí me acompañó mi tío Benjen. Me dijo que quería estar presente. Es… algo realmente especial.

Había oído que su tío seguía perdido más allá del Muro. Curiosamente, era el único parentesco que se mantenía estable después de la verdad. Siempre seguiría siendo su tío. 

-Es… Nunca… Nunca había visto algo así. 

Sonaba escaso en comparación con lo que estaba viendo, pero nunca había sido buena con las palabras. Jon volvió a hacer ese gesto que cada vez parecía más una sonrisa real.

-Yo nunca había visto una mujer con armadura. 

Lo miró de nuevo. No parecía una crítica en absoluto.

-Es frecuente en Dorne, en la Isla del Oso…

-Lo sé, pero nunca vi ninguna de ellas. Nunca había salido de Invernalia hasta que llegué al Muro. Así que… supongo que no es que haya visto muchas cosas. 

-Realmente… tampoco he visto otras mujeres con armadura. No salí de Tarth hasta que fui llamada a un baile en Bastión de tormentas. Y me casé. Y viajé a la capital. Y desde ahí a Invernalia. Y de Invernalia al Muro. No conozco mucho, pero sí la mayor parte del camino Real. Y esto… éste es el paisaje más… abrumador que haya visto nunca. Es impresionante.

Miraron la inmensa caída. Después, el horizonte. Tuvo la misma sensación que cuando miraba al mar desde su habitación en el Castillo del Atardecer. La misma eternidad, que aquí no era azul sino blanca. ¿Cómo de extenso podría ser el terreno más allá del Muro? ¿Existiría un final?

-Gracias por traerme. Es una vista totalmente única. 

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Lamento que toda esta locura os haya puesto en semejante posición. 

Era ella la que había traído la información de Lord Stark, la que lo acorraló en la sala con aquella gente y la que presionó hasta la extenuación. 

-Yo también lo siento, no sé si hice bien, si simplemente debí entregaros el pergamino… Supongo que había demasiado en juego, que todo esto debía pasar de esa forma. Lamento que tengáis que cargar en el proceso con una mujer tan… -Pensó las palabras por un momento, antes de avergonzarse más. Tras valorar decenas de adjetivos se decidió por la respuesta más simple –…Alta.

Jon se rio, por primera vez escuchó su risa. –Supongo que si vamos a disculparnos por algo así, debería ser yo el que me lamentase por no tener la suficiente altura. En todos los sentidos, por lo que dicen los que os conocen, sobre todo mis hermanas. Os admiran verdaderamente, si no hubiera crecido con ellas pensaría que fuisteis una hermana más.

-Hemos… compartido muchas cosas. 

-También admiran a Ser Jaime, como si fuera parte de su familia. Me cuesta entenderlo, cómo un hombre así ha podido ganarse su favor. 

-No lo conocéis. 

-No lo hago, pero conozco las historias, como todos.

-También conocíais vuestra propia historia, la de un bastardo del norte. Ahora sabéis que es realmente la historia de un Rey. Las cosas no son tan simples. 

Jon bajó la mirada, como si aún le costara asumir la realidad. 

-No es justo. Para ninguno de nosotros. Supongo que tampoco para él.

Bajó los ojos mientras cerraba los puños en los gruesos guantes. –Se casó conmigo para protegerme. Ahora será libre. Podrá ser feliz. 

-No parece feliz. 

-Como os dije, no lo conocéis. 

-Bueno, no lo hago, pero no es la primera vez que nos encontramos. Lo conocí durante la visita Real a Invernalia, cuando llegó con sus familiares y el Rey Robert. Seguro que también recordaréis la primera vez que lo visteis. Es… brillante, es un caballero sacado de un cuento. Mi padre me había hablado de Robert siempre, con una devoción desmesurada. El hombre apenas podía bajarse del caballo, era tan gordo y torpe… Si efectivamente se hubiera tratado de un cuento, el Rey habría sido Ser Jaime, y Robert no podría haber aspirado más que a bufón. –De pronto la miró alarmado, supo que no quiso decir eso, que su mente se había alejado en aquellos recuerdos y había olvidado a quien tenía en frente. –Supongo que seréis mi mujer, no debería asustarme al hablar con vos, pero toda una vida controlando las palabras… deja algunas huellas.-Miró sus botas y pareció seguir recordando- No nos presentaron, soy solo un bastardo, así que no hable con ninguno de ellos. El Rey, ese gran amigo de mi padre del que tanto me había hablado, pasó días en Invernalia sin dirigirme una mirada, sin cruzar una sola palabra. Pero Ser Jaime sí se acercó, me estrechó la mano que ya no tiene y habló conmigo. 

Sabía cómo seguiría esa historia, y no estaba segura de querer conocerla. –Fueran cuales fueran sus palabras no pudieron ser peores que las que me lanzó cuando me conoció a mí. Podéis ahorrároslas. 

-Oh, fueron especialmente desagradables. Recuerdo que con unas pocas frases me hizo sentir como si mi vida no valiera, como si todas mis creencias se tambalearan en un nervioso y furioso odio hacia él. Intentó decirme lo que era la Guardia, y me recordó que era de por vida. Fue el primero que lo hizo. Su hermano después tuvo la oportunidad, viajó conmigo hasta aquí y también fue incómodo de escuchar. Fueron sinceros, los dos. Y crueles y horribles, sí, pero los únicos que dijeron la verdad. Tyrion me llamó bastardo tantas veces que no puedo recordarlas. Me dijo que lo usara como una armadura, que me escondiera tras ella para que no pudieran hacerme daño. Pude ver como él llevaba la suya. Su hermano llevaba la misma. No de un enano o un bastardo, de un Matarreyes. Había hecho lo mismo, se había escondido tras ese parapeto haciéndose impermeable. Y ahora… Cuando lo vi entrando por los muros había perdido la careta. Incluso sus rasgos eran diferentes, su mirada más cálida. Cuando dijisteis que estabais casados pude ver el asombro en el Lord Comandante. Os miró como si no pudiera comprender que una mujer noble y decente pudiera relacionarse con un hombre como él. Supongo que es la mirada a la que lleva acostumbrado toda su vida, ese juicio constante. ¿Cómo lo superasteis? ¿Cómo lo mirasteis más allá de esa carga? 

-Supongo que no lo hice. Él miró más allá de la mía, entrenó conmigo cuando ningún otro lo hubiera hecho. Y hablamos, y… con el tiempo... No lo sé. Entender algo así no es algo que se haga con la cabeza. Es difícil de explicar.

-Quizá podréis ver más allá de mis cargas. Quizá con el tiempo veáis algo más que un bastardo que os arrastró en su camino hasta el lugar que más detestabais. Ned y Catelyn no se amaban cuando tuvieron que casarse. Sé que no es lo que habríais querido, pero no tiene por qué ser un desastre, quiero que sepáis que no será así. Soy un buen hombre, leal y fiel. Nunca os seré desleal, honraré nuestros juramentos e intentaré haceros feliz. Yo…

-No quiero vuestra fidelidad, ni espero nada de eso. Esto no es un matrimonio por amor, ni necesito nada parecido. Agradeceré vuestra amabilidad y cortesía, pero no espero otra cosa. Ni siquiera sé si tenéis una mujer en Villa Topo, o cientos de ellas. No me importará. 

-No tengo cientos de ellas, mi señora. De hecho, no he tenido ninguna. Nunca me habría arriesgado a traer otro bastardo al mundo. 

Levantó la vista hacia él. Era duro, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo si aquello podría funcionar o no, las nulas conquistas del que sería su marido, o las amables palabras que le podía dedicar. Ella nunca podría querer esto, por maravilloso que fuera Jon. Ella nunca podría querer a nadie más. Cumpliría con el destino y asumiría su papel con la poca gracia que los Dioses la concedieron. Nada más. 

-No podré daros lo que tuvieron Catelyn y Ned. No por nada que tenga que ver con vos… 

-Lo sé. Sé lo que tenéis con él. No os pediré nada que no podáis darme. 

Parecía incómodo, apesadumbrado. Había intentado acercarse a ella, y casi lo había empujado por el borde del Muro en respuesta. Miró de nuevo el horizonte antes de volver a hablar. 

-Gracias. De verdad. Gracias por esto. Ha sido un verdadero regalo, y realmente lo aprecio. Parecéis realmente un buen hombre, y os agradezco verdaderamente el gesto. 

Jon se movió inquieto, pensando, cuidando sus palabras. 

-No debería haberlo hecho. Hoy no. Volveremos a subir en un tiempo, y espero que entonces sea diferente, que podáis apreciarlo sin ese dolor. Hoy debería haberos llevado a otro lugar, pero no es demasiado tarde. ¿Podríais acompañarme?

Brienne siguió sus pasos hasta el montacargas. Descendieron y caminaron juntos por los oscuros pasillos del castillo. Se pararon ante una de las gruesas puertas del corredor. 

-Es la habitación de Ser Jaime. Quise mantenerlo lejos de mis hermanos y hermanas mientras estuviera aquí, comprobar el tipo de hombre que es antes de permitirle marchar con ellos. –Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. -No sé si debería decíroslo pero… lo vi en las cuadras esta tarde, durante la tormenta, contemplando los caballos. No creo que permanezca mucho más tiempo en el Castillo, supongo que estará pensando en marchar con los niños y las chicas pronto. Deberíais despediros, estar juntos el tiempo que os sea posible. Tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos, y espero hacerlo. Pero ahora... queréis y deberíais estar con él, no hay ningún motivo para no estarlo. -Tomó su mano y besó su dorso cálidamente.- Buenas noches, Brienne. 

Ella abrió la boca, solo para cerrarla de nuevo. Ni siquiera sabía si quería volver a verlo sabiendo que pronto tendría que decir adiós. Pensó algunas negativas pero finalmente solo dijo “gracias” antes de poner su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y escuchar como los pasos pesados de Jon, esta vez, se alejaban.


	24. LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE.

JAIME

La cama era muy blanda, y se hundía ligeramente bajo su peso compartido. Brienne estaba sobre él, moviéndose apasionadamente, con la piel brillante y los músculos tensos. Él solo podía mirar con admiración, su cuerpo enorme agitándose con esa furia, su pequeño pecho subiendo y bajando frente a él, en un movimiento hipnótico y enloquecedor. Parecía más grande, más alta. Se incorporó para abrazarla, moviéndose juntos en una posición sentada, desde la que alcanzaba perfectamente su pecho con los labios. Era dulce y duro y suave. Pero algo no encajaba, algo era extraño y diferente. 

Brienne no era más grande, él era más pequeño. La estaba envolviendo con sus brazos, pero los retiró lentamente para alcanzar su rostro. Deslizó las manos por su cuello, pecho y abdomen, descansando finalmente en sus caderas para ayudarla en su movimiento. Ella agachó la cabeza para alcanzarlo en un beso furioso, rastrillando su pelo con las manos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos un mechón descuidado había quedado pegado a su boca, deslizándose lentamente. Un grueso rizo oscuro. 

Era Jon. Brienne estaba con Jon. 

Quiso pararlo pero no era su cuerpo en absoluto. Sólo podía verla desde ahí, aterrado y mudo. Las manos del muchacho eran curiosas y rápidas, moviéndose nerviosamente sobre su moza, por su cuello, espalda y torso. Su mano diestra bajó a la unión entre ellos, frotando con suavidad. Ella jadeaba, como siempre hacía, el mismo sonido enloquecedor. Ambos estaban muy juntos, sus pechos rozándose, sus bocas jadeando juntas fundiéndose en besos entrecortados. Ambos estaban muy cerca del final. Jon ahogó un gemido angustioso, la empujó sobre su espalda, y se posicionó sobre ella rápidamente, embistiendo con rapidez. Ahora no estaba dentro del chico, los observaba como un mirón al fondo de la habitación, sin poder moverse ni salir del lugar. El cuerpo pálido y musculado del joven se agitaba sobre ella, una y otra vez, empujando larga y profundamente. Eran muy blancos. Muy jóvenes. Muy fuertes. Ella gritó su nombre. Gritó “Jon”. Y él empujó con fuerza una última vez. Jaime consiguió cerrar los ojos, dejando que la oscuridad lo salvara una vez más. 

Un llanto cercano le hizo salir de su negra seguridad e intentar abrir los ojos de nuevo. No quería hacerlo, pero el sonido le obligaba a reaccionar. A su lado en la cama yacía desnuda Brienne, roncando ligeramente con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Miró su cara dulce totalmente relajada, con sus preciosos ojos cerrados, mostrando sus pálidas pestañas como un abanico brillante. Tenía el pelo revuelto y su espalda blanca subía y bajaba con su respiración pausada. Era la imagen más hermosa del mundo.

Se volvió hacia el sonido contemplando una cuna al borde de la cama. Cuando se asomó una carita arrugada gritaba con fuerza muy enfadada. Tenía un espeso cabello negro, era redondito y perfecto. Lo tomó en brazos contra su pecho desnudo y trató de consolarlo, pero el bebé seguía enfadado sin atender a razones.  
Se giró sobre sí mismo y vio a Brienne en la cama, ahora despierta y sonriente, alargando los brazos hacia él. Cuando le entregó al bebé ella lo puso en su pecho y rápidamente dejó de llorar. Se recolocó para acomodarse mientras lo sostenía con un brazo. Alargó la otra mano hacia él y lo arrastró hasta que estuvo tumbado frente a ella.

Estaba equivocado, esta era la visión más hermosa del mundo. El ruido del bebé mientras comía era rítmico, casi una melodía. Brienne tenía los párpados pesados, parecía a punto de volver a dormirse. Él también notaba los suyos caer, pero se resistía a abandonar aquella imagen. Acarició su brazo blanco, desde la muñeca al hombro, donde el bebé alcanzó su dedo. Lo agarró con fuerza mientras seguía succionando, y él dejó que lo sostuviera, acercándose más. El bebé parpadeaba hacia él, con sus piscinas acuosas que no tenían el tono de su madre. Ojos Baratheon, pensó una vez erróneamente. Ojos Targaryen, veía ahora con total claridad. Un color absolutamente perfecto. Ese lobezno era su cachorro, como no lo habían sido los tres que engendró con su semilla. Esa pequeña bola de pelo negro ya era parte de él. Sus ojos empezaron a imitar los de Brienne, entrecerrándose una y otra vez hasta que le fue imposible mantenerlos abiertos.

Aún sentía la presión en su dedo. El dedo meñique de su mano diestra. Jaime volvió a abrir los ojos sobresaltado, pero aún seguía allí. El bebé seguía aferrado a su dedo, ahora moviendo su otra mano hacia él, tirando de un mechón rebelde de su pelo. De ese oscuro pelo rizado. Quería a ese pequeño, lo quería aún sabiendo que no existía, que aún no estaba sobre el mundo. Pero nunca sería suyo. Amaba a su madre, lo haría siempre. Pero esta no era su familia, nunca merecería algo así. Era la familia de Jon, de Aegon y Brienne Targaryen. Los futuros reyes de Poniente. 

Parpadeó comprobando que a su lado en la cama solo estaba su muñón, la oscuridad y el frío. Las lágrimas escaparon patéticamente de sus ojos y no dejaron de fluir, hasta que el sueño volvió a llevarlo de nuevo. Hasta que volvió a escuchar aquel aullido del pequeño lobo. El cachorro que nunca sería suyo. 

BRIENNE

Abrió la puerta despacio mientras escuchaba alejarse a Jon, y se metió en la habitación intentando no hacer ruido. Con la poca luz de la chimenea, la estancia parecía terriblemente tenebrosa. 

Había poco mobiliario, ningún adorno. El Castillo Negro era tosco y una nube sombría y tétrica lo sobrevolaba pesadamente. Escuchaba un ruido inquietante, que agonizaba contra las paredes. El fuego estaba casi extinto, y tuvo que agudizar mucho la mirada para entrever cualquier forma a su alrededor. Alcanzó un candelabro y lo acercó a la lumbre, robando así un atisbo de luz. 

Con las velas encendidas y las pupilas adaptándose al entorno, pudo ver de dónde provenía el extraño murmullo. En la cama, Jaime se removía inquieto, con unos quejidos dolorosos. Lo miró con miedo durante un instante, dudando si realmente quería despertarlo, o si sería mejor marcharse ahora que estaba a tiempo. 

A pesar de sus dudas, no podía dejarlo así. Parecía revolverse en una horrible pesadilla, luchando contra sus peores fantasmas. Nunca podría verlo sufrir.

-Jaime…

No respondió. La pesadilla lo arrastraba profundamente sin dejarle escapar, y él sólo podía agitarse en almohada. Su cara estaba mojada, parecía llorar. 

-¡Jaime!

Se acercó a la cabecera y puso ambas manos en sus hombros, moviéndole con firmeza. Abrió los ojos rojos, y la miró con pánico, retrocediendo, mirando a todas partes, como si no supiera dónde estaba o si aquello era parte del sueño.

-Brienne… ¿Qué…? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Estaba profundamente perdido. Sus pupilas se fueron acomodando a la luz y el vaivén en su pecho se fue calmando. Ella esperó paciente hasta que sus ojos dejaron de ser ese incendio desbocado, volviendo al bosque salvaje que conocía con tanta perfección. 

-¿Preparabas la marcha?

-¿Qué?

-Jon dijo que te vio en los establos. ¿Marcharás pronto?

-Estaba protegiendo los animales del frío. Me iré cuando quieras que lo haga. 

“Entonces no lo harías nunca”, pensó, pero no dijo nada. 

Se quedó callada durante un tiempo. Pensó sus siguientes palabras, pero ninguna parecía tener sentido. No quería hablar, no quería pensar en nada. Sólo quería estar allí, con él, todo el tiempo que pudiera hacerlo. Jaime siempre estaba hablando y, sin embargo, esta vez parecía compartir la misma necesidad de silencio.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí? Sé que no es apropiado…

-Eres mi esposa- Sentenció- Pronto serás la mujer de alguien más, pero hoy sólo eres mi esposa. Por supuesto que es apropiado. 

Se echó a un lado, dejando un amplio espacio en la cama. Ella se acomodó en el borde, haciendo ese ruido habitual cuando la armadura se clavó en su pecho al sentarse. Era una armadura masculina, no era barata pero no se ajustaba bien. 

-Hablaré con Jon. Va a ser Rey, no puede permitir que su reina tenga una armadura mediocre. 

-Por favor, no. 

Esperaba no tener que especificar más. “No hables de él, no lo nombres. No entre estas paredes.” Jaime pareció entenderlo, bajando la mirada.

-Debí ser yo, debí hacerte una armadura mejor.- Miraba el metal con cierta tristeza- Quise hacerlo, quise encargarla al herrero cuando hizo nuestras espadas pero… pensé que podría ser inapropiado. 

-Porque una espada de acero varlyrio forjada con la espada ancestral del Señor que nos amparaba era absolutamente apropiada. 

Jaime no sonrió. Ni siquiera modificó el gesto. 

-La necesitas. No sabemos el alcance que tendrá todo esto pero nadie llega hasta el trono sin derramar sangre. Necesitas una armadura a medida, un corcel de guerra. Necesitas...

-Necesito quitármela. 

Él no levantó su mirada, pero esta vez pareció entenderlo. Cállate. Borra cada rastro de realidad que habita fuera de esas paredes. Aquí dentro, sólo existían ellos. 

Empezó a deshacerse de las primeras correas con dificultad, sintiéndose angustiada en esa prisión de metal de la que tanto costaba deshacerse. Pensó en el corsé de su vestido, aún más constrictivo. Parecía que el mundo enseñaba a todos a someterse de aquella forma, comenzando por las ataduras físicas hasta que acababa apretando más y más la soga invisible con la que rodeaba cada pescuezo. La cuerda de Jaime parecía a punto de asfixiarlo por completo, su gesto mostraba agotamiento, derrota. Solo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, él decidió moverse a su lado para empezar a ayudarla. 

Sus tres manos trabajaron como si pertenecieran a una sola persona. Primero empezó deshaciéndose de las hombreras, coderas, brazales y guanteletes, que salieron con relativa facilidad, mucho más que cuando lo hacía sola. Jaime parecía concentrado, con un mimo determinado, como si cada pieza fuera de oro puro y necesitase un tratamiento especial. Cuando sus dos brazos estuvieron libres apretó uno de ellos con su mano, en un gesto de cómoda complicidad, de acercamiento. El gesto familiar que se haría tanto a un amante como a un hermano. 

La mano de Jaime bastó para deshacer su cinturón y retirarlo junto con Guardajuramentos. La posó sobre su brazo mientras la dejaba apoyada a la pared, cerca de su gemela, con una solemnidad conmovedora. Casi podía sentir el tacto de sus dedos cuando alcanzaban su espada, como si los envolviera una mágica conexión. 

Levantaron juntos el peto y espaldar mientras se miraban a los ojos, perdiéndose por un instante mientras se concentraban en el metal, para volver a encontrarse solo un segundo después. La sensación de cercanía aumentó, otro muro metálico se había derribado y la fragilidad de su cuerpo ante él se hacía insoportable. 

Cuando se deshicieron de las últimas piezas, ambos seguían vestidos, pero se sentía tan desnuda y ligera como un ave. Jaime se quedó quieto entonces, con la boca entreabierta y la mirada baja. No parecía él mismo, apenas parecía estar allí. Se iban a separar pronto, esas podían ser las últimas horas que compartieran y necesitaba sentir que estaba presente, que a pesar de todo en ese instante estaban juntos. 

Alcanzó los cordones su camisa, que se deshicieron con tal facilidad que parecían hechos de agua. Le ayudó a deslizar la camisa por la cabeza, pero él siguió quieto, atento y mudo. No iba a dar ningún paso que no iniciase ella. Deslizó las manos por sus propios cordones, que iban del cuello a la cintura, separando la camisa en dos mitades. Con un simple movimiento la deslizó suavemente por sus hombros. Jaime seguía quieto, su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente suspirando con dificultad. Nunca le había parecido tan vulnerable, y por un momento se sintió estúpida casi desnuda frente a él. Pero como si pudiera leerla, levantó la mirada finalmente y la besó. 

La luz de la habitación era diferente. Su historia se había forjado entre tonos azulados, blancos y verdes. La luna y las estrellas, los árboles y el bosque, la nieve y el agua. En su habitación de Invernalia las ventanas dejaban pasar esos tonos nocturnos que siempre los acompañaban. Ahora una gruesa cortina impedía que cualquier luz natural se reflejase entre ellos. Los naranjas, rojizos y amarillos de la chimenea y las velas los hacían parecer diferentes, extraños. 

Puso la mano sobre su pecho para sentir su corazón, que bajo esa luz engañosa seguía latiendo con ese pulso inconfundiblemente suyo. Llevó su frente a la suya y se apoyaron juntos un instante. 

Recordaba la tarde que Renly murió, cuando él le había rogado que no se marchase. ¿No tendría ella el mismo derecho? Rogarle que se quedara, rogarle que no la dejase nunca. Pero era ella la que lo dejaba, era ella la que, de nuevo, estaba comprometida con otro hombre. Y las chicas tenían que estar a salvo, y Jaime tenía que marcharse. 

Él alzó su mano y arrastró un dedo por sus pestañas, retirando una lágrima que ni siquiera había notado. Jaime tenía los ojos secos ahora, rojos y cansados. Volvieron a besarse, despacio y profundamente. Pasó sus manos por sus mejillas, por su pelo, por su cuello. 

Se deshicieron lentamente del resto de sus ropas, en ese ritmo lento y angustioso que marcaba aquella habitación. Instintivamente se subió sobre él, mientras Jaime se dejaba caer sobre las almohadas. Conectaron de manera natural, como si se pertenecieran, como si estar dentro el uno del otro fuera el estado original al que sus cuerpos simplemente retornaban. 

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, nunca había estado encima de él y le preocupaba hacerle daño, ser demasiado pesada. Y a la vez se sentía tan perfecto como nada que hubiera hecho antes, tan segura en cada movimiento como en el patio de entrenamiento. 

No deberían hacer ruido. No deberían. Pero la angustia, el miedo y la furia ardían entre sus cuerpos, subiendo por su garganta y quemando cada una de sus cuerdas vocales. Se mordió el labio con fuerza intentando contenerse. El aire escapaba en el espacio entre sus dientes, fuerte, angustioso. No debería hacer ningún ruido. Cerró los ojos intentando controlarlo. Con fuerza, mucha fuerza, sintiendo la tensión en su frente y entrecejo. 

-No cierres los ojos. Brienne, di mi nombre. Por favor, di mi nombre. 

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Jaime la miraba implorante, sus ojos brillantes y profundamente serios. 

-Jaime… Jaime, Jaime, Jaime…- Se agachó hasta su boca para besarlo, sin dejar de moverse, susurrando su nombre entre sus labios, entre cada beso.- Jaime, Jaime…  
Él abrazó su cuello y se levantó con ella, sentados juntos con su mano en el pelo, aferrada fuertemente a ella. Se miraron un momento antes de volver a besarse. Parecía frágil, como un cristal a punto de romperse.

Él se separó un instante, apoyando la frente en su barbilla mientras recorría su torso con su muñón. Siempre ocultaba su brazo todo lo que podía, manteniéndolo lejos de ella, o tras ella para que no lo mirase. Pero esta vez era diferente, lo mantenía entre ellos todo el tiempo, sintiéndola con él, mirándolo sobre ella sin camuflarlo. Era como si quisiera sentirla también con esa parte de su cuerpo, porque nunca más tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Jaime, Jaime, Jaime…- Siguió tarareando su nombre en su oído, en su mejilla y nariz. Su boca sabía a despedida. 

Llegaron juntos, abrazados y meciéndose con un movimiento originado en ambos. No fue buscado, no fue controlado, fue una caída agridulce tan irremediable como cualquier otro desastre. 

Cayó sobre él en la cama. Intentó zafarse para no hacerle daño, pero él la abrazó con fuerza. 

-Por favor, no te vayas, aún no.

-Sólo me moveré a tu lado, sólo me moveré al colchón yo…

-Por favor, sólo un momento, solo… por favor…

Movió sus manos bajo su espalda, entre el colchón y su cuerpo, e intentó aferrarse a él también. A su piel. “Sólo un momento” Pensó. “Sólo un momento”

Cuando la sintió moverse, él la ayudó a rodar, poniendo su mano en su espalda y acompañando su movimiento hasta quedarse frente a ella, de lado, mirándola como si quisiera grabar para siempre aquella imagen. Sus ojos eran claros, transparentes. Lo veía, lo veía tan claro como cualquier certeza inamovible. A pesar de eso, no podía ser cierto. 

Era una tonta ingenua, pero no pudo evitar que las palabras escaparan de su boca. ¿Qué importancia podría tener ya?

-¿Me amas?

-Sí.

Jaime era así. Todo o nada. La respuesta, era sí. Y ella, a pesar de todo, no estaba totalmente sorprendida. 

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué te amo?

-Sí. Creo que lo haces, realmente lo parece, pero no puedo entender por qué. 

Jaime se mantuvo callado un tiempo. Ella no pudo evitar reírse tristemente.

-Tampoco lo entiendes. 

-No, no realmente. Entiendo los motivos, hay miles de razones por las que cualquiera podría amarte. Porque te admiro, porque eres todo lo que querría ser, aunque yo tuve todas las facilidades para conseguirlo: el sexo, la familia, la riqueza… Pero tú simplemente lo eres, a pesar de todos los impedimentos, el mejor caballero que Poniente ha visto o verá jamás. Eres bondadosa, tímida e inocente, como nadie que haya conocido nunca, y cada uno de tus sonrojos hace en tus mejillas el efecto del más bonito atardecer. Eres soñadora, intuitiva y fuerte, la más fuerte. Y eres muy torpe, y tímida y frágil, de muchas otras maravillosas formas. Porque no sabes mentir, ni ser egoísta. Porque proteges a todos, sin cuidarte, sin pensar en ti, y aunque odio eso, me hace quererte aún más. Podría decir que porque tienes los ojos más impresionantes, o porque eres tan desesperadamente honorable que conviertes todo en algo mejor, hasta al estúpido Matarreyes. Pero estaría mintiendo. Te querría de todas formas. Te quiero por cada una de tus virtudes, cada una de tus faltas. Te quiero por todo eso, y a la vez te quiero sin ninguna de esas cosas. Sin ojos, sin pies. Te querría si convirtieses las cosas en algo peor, si con tu tacto las flores se deshojasen y la vida se convirtiera en piedra. Te querría a pesar de todo. Te quiero por todo eso, y te quiero sin necesidad de ello. Te quiero porque te quiero. A ti, por todo lo que eres y todo lo que podrías ser. Todo lo que haces, todo lo que tocas y dices. Por lo que no haces y no dices. Cada una de tus partes, cada uno de tus días y tus noches. Te quiero por todo y por nada. Te quiero.

Sintió el dolor más placentero que había experimentado nunca, el sentimiento más feliz y triste que podría existir. Se estaba rompiendo por dentro, desgarrando cada fibra de su ser. Pero cada rotura estaba hecha por el cuchillo más hermoso. Era como si la belleza del mundo se hiciese demasiado cegadora, no podía soportar algo tan intenso y puro. Tan genuinamente bueno y cierto. 

Toda una vida aprendiendo que nadie podría amarla no fue suficiente para enturbiar una certeza tan grande. Su mente vagaba por su cuerpo, buscando trabas y explicaciones. Y solo encontró amor. 

Los ojos de Jaime eran verdes e infinitos. Quiso atravesarlos, encontrarse con él al final de ellos, escapar por alguno de los mundos que cabían en aquel intrincado bosque perdido. 

“Huyamos. Hoy, ahora. Toma a Sansa, tomaré a Arya. Encontraremos a Osha, preparará a los niños y nos escaparemos cuando la noche esté más oscura.” Quiso pronunciar cada palabra, quiso realmente hacerlo. Pero sólo cuatro palabras resultaron de su dolorosa voz. 

-Yo también te quiero.

JAIME

A pesar de todo, escucharlo no era lo más difícil. Lo imposible era mantenerse ahí, aquel instante, tumbado frente a aquellos ojos mágicos. Porque cuando miraba en ellos ya no solo veía la belleza más pura, tampoco un color o un sentimiento. Veía su reflejo, y como este cambiaba. Se veía más mayor, veía cómo iba naciendo cada cana en su barba, cada pequeña arruga en el rostro de Brienne. Veía un niño y dos niñas, rubios, altos y tenaces. Niños que no existían, pero que en aquellas pupilas se veían tan reales como cualquier otro. Veía a Sansa y Arya terminar de crecer, convertirse en mujeres. Se veía a sí mismo jugando con los hijos que no tenía, en una playa de agua azul y arena blanca, mientras su madre nadaba en el mar como si formase parte del océano. Veía cada noche con ella y cada mañana. Y se veía con cien años, muriendo cálido y confortable entre sus largos brazos. 

Lo veía, tan claro y tan real como el fuego de su chimenea. Era casi palpable. ¿Qué haría cuando ella abandonara aquella cama? ¿Cuándo lo abandonara a él?

La contempló dormir hasta que la claridad empezó a vislumbrarse desde las rendijas de las gruesas cortinas. Cada haz de luz que se filtraba era un aviso más de su tiempo agotándose, cada grano de arena cayendo en un estúpido reloj. 

Un molesto ruido retumbó contra los muros, trayendo la realidad a ese oasis que los protegía. Brienne estaba ajena a todo, envuelta entre sus brazos, dormida profundamente emitiendo suaves ronquidos. Le retiró los brazos con cuidado y caminó hasta la ventana, abriendo las cortinas unos centímetros entre sus dedos. 

-Jaime… ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué es ese ruido?

-Han abierto las puertas. Están entrando unos caballos, un carro. –Se tensó de pronto. A pesar de no llevar ningún distintivo reconocía la apariencia de los caballeros.- Creo que me suenan… de Desembarco del Rey.

Se vistieron rápidamente. Estaba tan acostumbrado a dejar salir a Cersei, que en su nueva situación esperó escondido en la otra punta de la habitación mientras ella abría la puerta. Cuando lo miró como si no entendiera qué demonios estaba haciendo, salió tras ella y ambos corrieron hacia el patio. 

Buscó a Addam esperanzado, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Los hombres a caballo le eran ligeramente familiares pero no recordaba un solo nombre. Entonces se abrió el carro. 

Las piernas cortas casi tropiezan al bajar los escalones, pero consiguió llegar al suelo con un último salto sin gracia. 

-Tyrion…

Su hermano tenía una mirada complicada, que era incapaz de leer. 

-Tyrion… ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

-Si mi hermano mayor es tan estúpido como para ser incapaz de leer mis cartas, tendré que acudir a gritarle a la cara. 

Jaime abrió mucho sus ojos, incrédulo ante su respuesta. 

-¿Esa es la forma de conseguir tu visita? Tirar mi mano para alimentar a los osos no bastó, no sabía que serías tan egocéntrico como para, sin embargo, venir a regañarme por no prestar atención a tus cuervos. 

Tragó saliva y tuvo la sensatez de bajar la mirada. –Lamento no estar ahí para ti en aquel momento. La situación era realmente difícil. 

-¿Más que un Guardia Real perdiendo su puesto, su familia y su mano de la espada?

-Jaime, lo siento. ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír?

-Quiero que me digas qué coño haces aquí. 

-¿Qué qué hago aquí? ¡Salvar tu maldito culo! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en el Muro? No tienes idea de lo que me costó llegar a Invernalia con la guerra tras mis talones para después escuchar que aquel infierno congelado no te había parecido suficientemente terrible. ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que está pasando?

-Por lo que tengo entendido, Robert ha roto su duradero matrimonio con Ned Stark y le ha declarado la guerra, matando a su mujer en el proceso. ¿Es una idea lo suficientemente precisa para ti?

-No, no lo creo. Robert está muerto.


	25. PIEZAS DEL TABLERO

TYRION

-Robert está muerto.

Dejó que el silencio se expandiera un tiempo. Jaime lo miraba como si no pudiera creerlo. Se consideraba un hombre inteligente, pero por mucho que hubiera pensado sobre ello no sabía cuál sería su reacción o qué podría sentir al respecto. Robert fue el marido de la mujer que amaba, el padre de los hijos que engendró. También el Rey al que sirvió durante tantos años, y el hombre que avergonzó a su hermana de todas las formas posibles. 

-Voy a buscar a Jon, al Lord comandante… Voy…

La viuda de Renly estaba al lado de su hermano, pálida y tan alta y fea como la recordaba. Sin esperar una respuesta desapareció del lugar con las enormes zancadas que le permitían sus largas piernas. Jaime la miró mientras se iba con una mirada extraña, aún atontado con la noticia. Parecía perdido, más que nunca. Cuando volvió en sí lo empujó a un lado, comprobando que no había nadie cerca, que no había oídos curiosos alrededor. No parecía necesitarlo, todo parecía extrañamente vacío. 

-¿Cuándo… cuándo demonios pasó?

-No lo sé exactamente, calculo que poco después de la muerte de Renly. 

-Eso es absurdo. Si Robert estuviera muerto desde entonces… ¿Cómo no han repicado las campanas de cada ciudad a lo largo de los Siete Reinos? Es imposible ocultar la muerte de un Rey. 

-Robert llevaba desaparecido casi desde tu marcha. Ya entonces recordarás que apenas salía de su habitación, enfurruñado y matándose con la bebida desde su desencuentro con Ned. No es que fuera mucho más responsable antes de eso, pero dejó de hacer cualquier aparición pública y todo se agravó desde entonces en una espiral que sólo podía acabar con él. Primero Tywin se ocupó de todo, tomando de nuevo el trono como hizo durante gran parte del Reinado del Rey Loco. Los cuchicheos se extendieron por Desembarco del Rey, y se podía oír en cada esquina cómo llamaban a padre “el verdadero Rey”. No creo que le importase mucho al principio, pero los rumores dicen que cuando una de sus putas lo insinuó entre bromas en su cama la arrastró del pelo y salió borracho a la sala del trono, a medio vestir, graznando como un animal para quitar la capa a Ser Barristan y hacer llamar a Stannis a la capital. Entonces cualquier locura anterior quedó ensombrecida por el odioso hombre y la sacerdotisa que trajo con él. Mientras el Rey seguía ahogándose en vino, su hermano destrozó todo. Robert le entregó el mando de la Guardia Real, del ejército,… le cedió absolutamente todo el poder, todas las herramientas, y firmó cada documento que puso en sus manos hasta que fue el mismo Stannis el que acabó firmando en su nombre. Robert desapareció, se quedó sin nada ni nadie, y Stannis lo tomó todo. Entonces mató a sus hermanos usando a su bruja. Ni siquiera se trataba del poder, él ya lo tenía, las malas lenguas dicen que necesitaba hacerlo por la sangre, como sacrificios a su nuevo Dios. Yo… yo no creía en la magia, en esos estúpidos cuentos de niños pero… he visto cosas… Esa mujer es real, lo que hace es real.

Jaime lo miraba con las cejas fruncidas. No estaba alarmado, estaba furioso. 

-No puedo creer que padre no hiciera nada…

-¿Padre? Está encantado con la situación, ve a Stannis como un perro rabioso que le está limpiando el camino a mordiscos. Primero Robert, ahora Ned. Ni siquiera ha necesitado enviar sus tropas, ni siquiera va a involucrarse en la guerra del Norte. Stannis capitaneó las tropas de las Tierras de la Tormenta y se marchó de la capital, dejándolo todo a él. 

-Pero el Rey… sería… Joffrey.

-El Rey será Joffrey cuando Poniente sepa que Robert ha muerto. Esta situación pone al reino en manos de Stannis con todos los poderes que le fueron cedidos. Y padre cree que lo controla, que por lo tanto el poder es suyo. Cree que le conviene, que él decidirá cómo y cuándo librarse del loco. Tywin no ve lo que es, se piensa que puede utilizarlo, que por el momento le es útil. Pero no podrá hacerlo, nadie puede. Se cree inmortal, cree que realmente caga oro y que los Lannister han sido envueltos por una capa protectora que los hace invencibles. No es así, aunque se crea más listo que nadie, Stannis es un loco impredecible, y con los locos la razón y la astucia no compiten.- Tragó saliva, buscando las palabras- Una vez que se quitó a sus hermanos de encima, empezaron los sacrificios al Dios del Fuego; la sacerdotisa empezó a convertir en cenizas a los infieles a las puertas de la Fortaleza, quemando vivos a hombres, mujeres y niños con las acusaciones más dispares. No puedes… no puedes imaginar lo que ha sido, Jaime. El olor, los gritos…

-¿No puedo? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Aerys pudo ser cruel, pero esto es diferente. 

-Es diferente porque pasa ante tus narices, por eso es diferente. Todo este tiempo… ¿cómo pudiste no hacer nada?

-Tenía otras guerras, te lo aseguro. ¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Clavarle una espada en la espalda? Soy más bajito, apenas llegaría a su culo. Y no es el hermano al que le hubiera gustado ese tipo de atenciones. 

Jaime miró a su alrededor y dio un paso hacia delante, amenazadoramente.

-No hables así de Renly en mi presencia, y jamás pronuncies su nombre delante de Brienne. Ella lo ama y lo respeta. La respetarás a ella, siempre. 

Cerró la boca y lo miró con prudencia. Había intentado relajar el ambiente, conectar con él, pero Jaime había cambiado. Apenas reconocía al hombre que tenía delante. Esa defensa feroz solo había estado reservada a su familia. ¿Qué demonios había pasado en Invernalia para que el pequeño ciervo le inspirara tal devoción? El aire entre ellos estaba cargado de tensión, no sabía cómo llegar al extraño que tenía delante.

Jaime retrocedió el paso que había dado y se tapó los ojos con la mano. 

-Tyrion, por qué has venido. 

-¿Por qué he venido? He venido a salvarte, grandísimo tonto. Abandoné la capital sólo días antes de que partieran las tropas, asumiendo un riesgo enorme. Tenía que sacarte de Invernalia, no sabía que no estarías cuando llegué. Vine lo más rápido que pude para sacarte de aquí. 

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Poniente se hunde bajo la sombra de Stannis y la solución es sacarme de aquí?

-La solución, como a todas las cosas, es una mujer. La solución es Daenerys Targaryen.

Le había dicho a Varys que permaneciera en el carruaje hasta que hablara con su hermano, pero la Araña siempre se escurriría entre las grietas para presenciar cualquier momento importante. Habría sido tonto esperar que se mantuviera al margen, pero estaba haciendo su aparición en el momento más inoportuno. Quería controlar aquello, necesitaba controlar cómo Jaime recibiría las noticias, pero ya estaba hecho. 

La boca de su hermano se abrió de par en par. Lo miró como si quisiera que lo contradijese, pero solo pudo asentir. Él volvió a mirar a Varys.

-Addam dijo que la chica estaba muerta…

-Eso es lo que le dije al Rey. La fragilidad de la corona de Robert solo necesitaba un empuje para desestabilizarse del todo. Siempre procuré el bienestar de la joven, siempre ha sido una alternativa a los tiranos de Poniente. 

-¿La hija de Aerys? ¿La solución al fuego de la bruja es la hija de Aerys?

-También es la hermana de Rhaegar.

Cerró la boca y lo miró a los ojos con ese verde intenso. Puede que estuviera raro, pero aún conocía a su hermano. Jaime siempre pensó que Rhaegar hubiera sido un buen Rey. Siempre le pesó demasiado su terrible final. 

Varys carraspeó para seguir hablando, siendo consciente del cambio en la energía del ambiente.

-No es su padre, os lo aseguro, me he mantenido informado a lo largo del tiempo. Su hermano Viserys fue mi primera apuesta, pero era un tonto y un necio. Cuando murió, Daenerys se fue convirtiendo en una Reina sin necesidad de corona ni trono. Sin necesitar mi ayuda, ni la de nadie. Su hermano la vendió a un Khal de los Dothrakis, se quedó embarazada y perdió al niño y al hombre. Con él cualquier protección. Y cuando debió morir en el desierto, renació de sus cenizas con tres pequeños dragones. 

-Los dragones fueron habladurías que sólo creyó Robert. 

-Son mucho más que habladurías. Mis pajaritos nunca mienten, tiene tres dragones jóvenes, que crecerán y se convertirán en las bestias que sólo hemos leído en los libros. Podéis creer lo que queráis, dragones o no, la joven atravesó el desierto con un khalasar que la siguió como su Khaleesi. Ellos no lo hacen, no siguen mujeres, como tampoco aquí acostumbramos, mucho menos una extranjera. Ni siquiera seguirían al hijo del antiguo Khal, sólo siguen al fuerte, al más fuerte. Y la siguieron a ella, a través del ardiente desierto. Cuando estaban sin recursos y al borde de la muerte llegaron a Karth. Es famoso en Essos por el mar de huesos antes sus puertas, de todos los esqueletos de los visitantes a los que negaron el paso. Pero a ella le permitieron entrar. Allí no se sabe qué ocurrió, sólo que intentaron engañarla, que uno de los líderes quiso atacarla y robarle los dragones. El hombre acabó muerto, como el resto de ellos. El gobierno corrupto de toda la ciudad, caído por la simple mano de esa chiquilla. Tomó las suficientes riquezas en la ciudad como para comprar un ejército de inmaculados, esclavos guerreros que podrían derrotar ejércitos enteros. Sus consejeros le recomendaron ese intercambio, pero ella no lo tomó. Acabó con su amo y les quitó las cadenas, pero ellos decidieron seguirla por propia voluntad. Creen en ella, todos lo hacen. En este punto, las historias sobre ella abundaban y llegaban con frecuencia a Poniente. Robert había intentado matarla más veces, pero conseguí hacer que cada uno de sus intentos fracasase. Cuando llegaron las noticias del ejército de inmaculados, el Rey se puso frenético, y sabía que no iba a poder retrasarlo mucho más. Esa misma tarde, Robert me dio la solución perfecta cuando fue tan estúpido como para expulsar a su Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real. Conozco a Ser Barristan, sé que siempre se lamentó de haber perdido a su príncipe, que se avergonzaba de servir a otro Rey. Lo envié a Essos con las consignas convenientes, convenció a Daenerys de que mantuviera un perfil bajo, que ninguna novedad podría llegar a Poniente. Expandieron el rumor de su muerte por distintos territorios, y yo me aseguré de convencer al Rey de que la amenaza había cesado. Ahora está en el mar, camino de Rocadragón. Camino a casa. 

Jaime estaba pálido, con la mandíbula suelta. Se giró para mirarlo incrédulo.

-¿Has abandonado a padre, a Cersei, a los niños? ¿Los dejaste allí a su suerte, enviándoles tres malditos dragones?

Acababa de perderlo. Antes de que pudiera terminar la conversación, Jaime subiría a un corcel blanco y cabalgaría hasta encontrar a su reina dorada. Había sido un tonto si esperaba que esto terminase de otra forma. 

-Envié a Myrcella a Altojardín, está prometida a Loras y estará más segura allí. Mandé a Tommen con Addam a la Roca, encargándole su protección una vez que se establecieran allí. Estará también al cuidado de la tía Genna, que es la Lannister más cuerda de todos nosotros. Ella cambiará de Rey cuando sea necesario, como supo hacer padre en otros tiempos, y no permitirá que le ocurra nada al niño. Joffrey… permanece con Cersei en Desembarco del rey, no pude hacer nada al respecto. Hablé con padre, miles de veces. Ve a Stannis como un perro loco al que controla por la correa, pero no es así. Stannis está totalmente fuera de control, y será su final, estoy seguro. Cersei… no puedes imaginarte las cosas que me ha hecho, no puedes imaginar…

-Recibí tu cuervo, fue el último que leí. Intentaste usarme contra ella, supongo que tú tampoco habrás estado al margen en esa guerra. 

-No, no lo estuve. Jaime no puedes saber hasta dónde llegó… quise matarla más veces de las que recuerdo. Lo intentamos, ambos. No a conciencia, de ser así estaríamos los dos muertos, pero… nos hicimos más daño que un puñal en el corazón, te lo aseguro. Sí, las cosas se nos fueron terriblemente de las manos. Pero cuando la ciudad olía a carne quemada y vi que estaba totalmente condenada… lo intenté. Intenté hacerle entrar en razón con respecto a Stannis, cuando padre se negó a escuchar. Intenté que se marchara con Joffrey, prometí que conseguiría encontrarte y que te enviaría con ella allí donde decidiera establecerse mientras la locura de Stannis terminaba de desatarse. 

-No iría con ella a ninguna parte. 

-Jaime… puedes estar enfadado pero siempre vuelves a ella. 

-Ya no estoy enfadado, no se trata de eso. Y podría haberlo hecho, marchar con ella hace semanas. Padre envió unos hombres para sacarme de Invernalia, llegaron antes que tú. Pero no lo hice, nunca volveré a ella. 

Lo miró a los ojos. Nunca había visto tal convencimiento en su hermano. 

-No importa. Cersei lo rechazó. También cree controlar a Stannis, que cuando hagan pública la muerte de Robert, Joffrey será el Rey y ella y padre gobernarán a su antojo. No existe argumento que mueva el culo de Cersei ahora que lo tiene tan cerca del Trono. Lo siento Jaime, realmente no pude hacer nada más.

-Yo tampoco. Nadie podría quitar el trono a padre o Cersei, no se levantarán por nada. Y dices que les estás enviando dragones. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en Harrenhall? Estás condenando Desembarco del Rey al mismo destino. 

-Desembarco del Rey ya está condenado, todos los territorios están condenados. No sabes lo que está haciendo Stannis. Dicen que en su ascenso al Norte ha matado a su propia hija en una ceremonia para conseguir atravesar los Gemelos sin parlamentar. Dicen que muchos hombres están huyendo de sus propias tropas, horrorizados ante lo que ven. Dicen que incluso podría perder la mitad de su ejército antes de llegar a Invernalia, solo por las deserciones. Daenerys es la hermana del príncipe Rhaegar. Es una esperanza, la única que tenemos. 

-Jon es su hijo. El hijo de Rhaegar. 

Jaime lo dijo con una voz afectada. Tyrion miró a Varys, que parecía tan confuso como él, y por primera vez, cerró la boca. 

-Ned ha firmado varios documentos donde jura que Jon es el fruto de su hermana Lyanna y el príncipe, que se casaron en una ceremonia secreta antes de que Robert le diera muerte. Su madre lo llamó Aegon. Nunca fue un verdadero bastardo, sino el heredero legítimo al Trono. 

Varys agudizó los ojos, incrédulo ante el hecho de que un conocimiento de tal magnitud hubiera escapado a sus oídos. Él estaba atónito, intentando reconstruir en su mente la partida de ajedrez con un nuevo Rey en el tablero.

-¿Y qué demonios está haciendo escondido en el Muro? ¿Qué estáis haciendo todos aquí parados? Por los malditos Dioses, ¿la capital está ardiendo y él se esconde entre la nieve sin un jodido plan?

-La información es tan nueva para él como para nosotros. Planea casarse con Brienne, por los vínculos de la Casa Targaryen con Tarth. Planea tomar el trono. 

–Aegon Targaryen y sus dos esposas… los tres dragones- Varys cavilaba mientras lo miraba directamente, como si esperase su opinión.- La gente verá la historia repetirse, las ciudades se rendirán. No podríamos tener un mejor escenario. 

Como si supieran que estaban hablando de ellos, Jon Nieve y Brienne de Tarth hicieron su aparición. Guardaron silencio un momento mientras los miraban, supuso que los tres eran terriblemente conscientes de que estaban contemplando a los futuros Reyes de Poniente. Jon parecía incómodo ante el silencio, y los llamó al salón donde ya debía esperar el Lord Comandante. 

Mientras todos se dirigían al interior, tomó la mano de Jaime, retrasándolo un momento. 

-No puedes salvar a Cersei. Ni a Joffrey. Ni a padre.

-Lo sé.

No era irónico. Se le veía seguro, asumiéndolo como la inamovible certeza que era. 

-Debes irte de Poniente lo antes posible. Dicen que es justa y razonable, pero mataste a su padre y su vida se convirtió en un terrible drama. No puedes estar aquí cuando llegue, lo sabes. No necesitas entrar en esta sala. Deberías estar preparando la marcha ya.

Jaime levantó la vista, viendo las espaldas de los demás, que ya estaban atravesando la gruesa puerta. 

-No me importa tu Reina, pero sé que tengo que irme, y lo haré. No te preocupes por mi cuello, no lo necesitas. Iré preparando todo. Tú deberías entrar. Céntrate en tus intrigas, podrían tomar alguna decisión sin que estuvieras presente y supongo que eso sí sería un verdadero drama. 

BRIENNE

La misma sala lúgubre donde su mundo se oscureció. El Lord Comandante, el Maestre. Jon. Tyrion Lannister y el Consejero de los Susurros. Y el enorme vacío donde debería estar Jaime. 

Su ausencia hacía que el lugar pareciera cien veces más frío. Se removió en su capa, sabiendo que no cambiaría nada. Que no podía hacer nada. El frío formaba parte de su ser, aunque el otoño y el invierno pasasen de largo dando la entrada a un bonito verano, ella nunca volvería a sentir calor.

Escuchó las palabras como si estuviera bajo el agua. Le vinieron imágenes de Galladon llamándola desde la superficie, ella escondida bajo el mar intentando asustarle. Recordó cuando él lo hizo. Recordó el profundo azul.

Estaba lejos, muy lejos de aquella sala. Jon tomó su mano, frotando su guante por un segundo intentando traerla de nuevo, intentando que sintiera que tenía algún apoyo donde aferrarse. 

Los hombres de la sala hablaban de ellos como si no estuvieran presentes, como si estuvieran moviendo fichas de un juego complicado que debían resolver. Esos hombres eran los sabios jugadores, ellos las simples piezas con las que ganar. 

Se revelaron las preocupaciones sobre el Muro: los salvajes, los caminantes blancos y los espectros. Después hablaron de la capital, los Reyes muertos, los hermanos locos y la sacerdotisa roja. Y después de la Reina que navegaba hasta ellos con tres dragones y un gran ejército extranjero. 

En aquel espacio se colaron los monstruos de cada fábula infantil. Los muertos de más allá del muro, los enormes y feroces dragones, las brujas y hechiceras malvadas. Todos parecían ciertos, todos eran peligrosos, pero todos parecían formar parte del tablero. 

Lo único que no entendía era el papel que tenía entre todos ellos. Por una vez todo a su alrededor era enorme, y ella muy muy pequeña. ¿Qué tenía que ver en un mundo como ese? Tenían una Reina, un Rey. Ella era un caballero con una misión: sacar a unas niñas de aquella absurda locura. 

Esperó para hablar ante el menor silencio, pero las voces sólo se superponían unas encima de otras, sin un ritmo ni concierto. Levantó la voz hasta que consiguió hacerse escuchar. 

-No tiene sentido, no tengo sentido en esta sala. ¿Por qué me necesitáis? Es el hijo de Rhaegar, la hija de Aerys. Yo no tengo más que unas gotas de su sangre perdidas en mis ancestros. 

-Jon es un bastardo, Daenerys ha pasado su vida en el extranjero. Sois el vínculo con la nobleza, con Poniente. El ancla para captar el interés de las distintas Casas. 

-Habláis de una mujer que viene con la fuerza de tres dragones y un ejército de Inmaculados y Dothraki, que se ha ganado el respeto de todos allí donde su apellido no significaba nada. –Miró a los ojos al Lord Comandante- Ayer era la única solución a una situación precaria, hoy no entiendo qué es lo que me estáis pidiendo. 

-Ayer erais la solución desesperada, con una ínfima posibilidad de éxito. Hoy os habéis convertido en la historia más famosa de Poniente, regresando a la vida. Tiene tres dragones. Representáis las tres cabezas, como lo hizo Aegon el conquistador con sus dos hermanas. ¿Entendéis la fuerza de eso? 

Hermanas y mujeres, pensó, y agitó su cabeza para borrarlo de su mente. Escuchó la voz de Bran, el recuerdo de sus palabras retumbando con fuerza. El siguiente desvío, la siguiente decisión en su camino, debería escuchar a su instinto. Tenía que hacerlo.

“Corre”, gritaba, tan alto y tan claro como las voces de los presentes, tan segura como nunca había estado de nada más. Pero su cabeza seguía sin permitírselo. Las miradas cargadas de todos seguían sin permitírselo. El recuerdo de Renly seguía sin permitírselo.

Stannis era un peligro para el reino. Stannis mató a cientos de inocentes en Desembarco del Rey. Ella no podía permitir que siguiera haciendo daño. Por todos. Por Renly.

Las dudas se hacían más y más intensas pero no iba a darles voz, sería egoísta hacerlo. Se quedaría con Jon, mataría a Stannis, y con suerte moriría en la guerra dejando el reino en manos de los verdaderos herederos. ¿No era eso lo que siempre quiso? Proteger a un Rey, luchar por él, por los inocentes. 

Su mente le respondió alto y claro. No era lo que quería, ahora no. Pero era lo que debía hacer. 

La puerta de roble se abrió de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos, con un ruido seco del golpe contra la pared. Un hombre flaco y desesperado entró sin llamar. 

-Lo siento, Lord Comandante. 

Parecía muy nervioso, con los ojos saltones y muy consciente de estar interrumpiendo una reunión importante.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Los hermanos de Jon se han marchado… 

Se levantó de un salto. Jon también lo hizo, pero Mormont levantó una mano en señal de calma, con un gesto extrañado.

-¿Cómo que se han marchado? Son unos niños, ¿no sois capaces de encontrarlos?

-Mi señor… han marchado más allá del Muro. 

JAIME

El frío era tan seco y agudo que se clavaba en su carne como mil espadas afiladas. Aún sentía como contraste la suavidad de los dedos de Brienne recorriendo su antebrazo, la calidez de su cuerpo contra él mientras dormía en sus brazos esa misma mañana. Sólo habían pasado unas horas, pero parecía toda una vida. 

Caminó despacio por el patio, sin mucha intención de llegar a ninguna parte. Los pensamientos y tribulaciones se agolpaban dentro de él, llenándolo todo, dejándole sin opciones de reflexión, solo lleno de información absurda que jamás habría creído unos meses atrás. 

Recordó una noche cerca del manantial, uno de esos días donde las horas nocturnas estaban llenas de anhelo y esperanza. Sansa había derribado a Arya, sería la única vez que lo conseguiría y ni siquiera es capaz de recordar como lo hizo, pero sí que la niña se enfadó y él estuvo riéndose durante horas. ¿Hubo luna aquella noche? No lo recordaba. Pero escuchaba perfectamente el choque de espadas, el murmullo del agua y las correcciones de Brienne. Recordaba que era puramente feliz.

Hoy otro Rey Loco amenazaba Poniente, su familia estaba condenada, los dragones estaban regresando y la muerte acechaba los reinos como nunca lo había hecho. Pensó en Myrcella, entre las flores de Altojardín. Imaginó a Tommen a salvo con Addam y Genna, en los mismos pasillos que él vivió su niñez. Y evitó pensar en el futuro que no tendría su otro hijo, ese chico terrible cuyas acciones le ponían la piel de gallina. Heredó lo peor de él, de Cersei y de Robert, y cosechó una oscuridad particular que nadie más tenía. Si Stannis y su padre no estuvieran ostentando el poder, ¿Joffrey habría sido una alternativa aceptable? Si Robert fue horrible, su hijo habría sido mucho peor. 

Cersei y Tywin también estarían en ese castillo cuando todo terminase, el fuego acabaría con los tres como única forma de quitarles el trono. Nadie podría evitarlo, pero algo se retorcía en su vientre al pensar que ni siquiera iba a intentarlo. No podía salvarlos, pero sí podía hacerlo con Arya y Sansa, que también eran su familia. Aunque fuera horrible, estaba seguro de su decisión. 

Sus pasos errantes le llevaron hasta su habitación, donde aún podía oler el aroma de Brienne, la bruma en el ambiente que construyeron sus cuerpos aquella noche. Abrió el primer cajón del tosco escritorio, y tomó papel y pluma. 

Amada familia. 

Marcharé pronto. No conozco el destino, ni los avatares que me depararán, sólo sé que será lejos, y que será muy difícil que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo. Creo que eso es algo bueno.

Amado padre, odiarás lo que estoy a punto de hacer, no me criaste para ello, pero no me importa. Te suplico con el corazón en la mano que no condenes a la familia por un trono. Sé que estoy pidiendo un imposible, pero no me perdonaría si no lo intentase. Ruego, imploro, lloro… ¿hay alguna emoción que sea capaz de afectarte? Si no es así, piensa en el apellido, piensa en el futuro de la Casa. Lo que sea necesario para manteneros a salvo.

Amada hermana, te perdono. Sé que tú no lo harás, pero solo necesito que sepas que lo hago. Tenías razón, enviarme a Invernalia fue el mayor regalo que podrías haberme hecho, y no tendré palabras para agradecértelo lo suficiente. Ojalá también pudieras hacerlo, marchar lejos de la capital y ver con otros ojos las certezas inamovibles que tanto hemos creído. Se mueven, Cersei, nada estaba bien. Nada podría haberlo estado. Sé que no puedo convencerte de nada, nunca pude. Solo espero que encuentres la belleza y no el horror, que ese amor que siempre sentiste por tus hijos pese más que el odio que el mundo provoca en ti. Que cuando tengas que elegir, lo elijas a él. 

No creo que estas letras puedan llegar a mis sobrinos, nunca lo permitirías, pero no podría irme sin dirigirles unas palabras. Quizá no son para ellos, sino sólo para mí. 

Joffrey, nunca he logrado entenderte. Entiendo el horror que desata tu abuelo, el caos de tu madre y los crímenes que cometí. Pero no te entiendo a ti. Espero que cuides a tu madre, que la antepongas a todo y que, juntos, encontréis una salida. Espero que encontréis la paz. 

Myrcella. Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, eres una chica lista, quizá la más lista de nosotros, y sé que entenderás mis palabras. Si el tío Tyrion no fuera tan pretencioso habría puesto sus libros en tus manos y hoy le darías sabias lecciones, estoy seguro. Te deseo felicidad, toda la dicha que el mundo pueda darte. No la encontrarás en los brazos de tu esposo, pero la belleza está ahí, rodeándote, solo tienes que encontrarla. Estoy seguro de que lo harás. 

Tommen. Escucha a la tía. Escucha a Ser Addam. Ellos te protegerán y sé que llegarás a ser un gran hombre. Estás en el lugar que te corresponde, un día serás el Señor de esas tierras y mucha gente dependerá de ti. Que tu apellido sea Baratheon enfadará al abuelo, pero a nadie más. Serás justo y bueno, todo lo que el Señor de Roca Casterly debería ser. Eres el cachorro de la Roca, pero un día, serás el León.

Lamento todos los desengaños que os pude traer a todos. Padre, siento no haber sido el hombre que necesitabas que fuera, cualquiera de mis hermanos podría haberte dado lo que necesitabas, pero yo no. Debiste verlo. Cersei, siento no haber sido el hermano que debiste tener. Siento que el mundo te sea siempre tan hostil, jamás pude protegerte de eso. Joffrey, Tommen y Myrcella… realmente lo siento. 

Vuestro siempre decepcionante, 

Jaime. 

Las palabras salieron sin mucho esfuerzo de su mente, pero no de su mano. Las letras estaban emborronadas y apenas podía entender lo que él mismo acababa de escribir. Tomó la página garabateada y se levantó de la mesa. 

Caminó decidido hasta la habitación de las chicas. Sansa debía tener una letra perfecta, estaba seguro. 

Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Abrió despacio el picaporte, avisando de su entrada, pero el silencio seguía siendo la respuesta. Al entrar se quedó quieto, aún sosteniendo el pomo. Arya no estaba por ninguna parte. Sansa estaba sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida, cubierta completamente de sangre.


	26. SU CAMINO

JON

Corrió seguido de cerca por Brienne, hasta alcanzar la habitación donde lo habían encerrado. Realmente se alegraba de que ella hubiera venido hasta aquí, no quería pasar por esto solo. Abrió la puerta enrejada y Sam lo miró con tristeza desde su silla, sin decir una palabra. 

-Dicen que los has ayudado. Dicen que has sido quien los hizo cruzar el Muro durante la noche. Dime que se equivocan. 

-No se equivocan, Jon. 

Apretó el puño con fuerza, intentando controlarse. Brienne adelantó unos pasos hasta situarse delante de él. 

-¿Por qué?

Era más alta y fuerte que ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido nunca. Aun así sonaba frágil, como una doncella asustada y perdida. Sam contestó mirándole a él.

-Bran habló conmigo. Me dijo cosas… cosas que solo yo sé. Reprodujo conversaciones con mi hermana que tuvimos totalmente solos en nuestra niñez, anécdotas, recuerdos… Me habló del pasado, el presente y el futuro. Después me habló de los muertos. Los ha visto, solo alguien que lo haya hecho puede describirlos con ese nivel de detalle. También nos vio a nosotros. Aquel día, escondidos en la nieve más allá del Muro, mientras miles de caminantes se deslizaban por la nieve a nuestro alrededor. Lo vio todo, Jon, vio lo que vimos, y vio mucho más. También sabe que descenderán, que habrá una guerra contra ellos y que todos tendremos un papel. Que si uno de nosotros irrumpe su destino, todo se resquebrajará y la muerte vencerá sobre la vida. Debe cruzar al otro lado para convertirse en el Cuervo de Tres Ojos y, llegado el momento, enfrentarse al Rey de la Noche. He leído sobre verdevidencia, sobre los antiguos poderes… Debían ir, era necesario. Lo siento, siento mucho el dolor que te he causado, pero no puedo arrepentirme de haberlos ayudado. 

-Son solo unos niños…- Él seguía sin poder hablar, pero Brienne tartamudeó las palabras llenando el vacío. 

Sam siguió mirándolo, como si pensara que ella no podría entenderlo, pero él sí. Lo peor de todo, es que podía tener razón. 

-Marcharon con la mujer salvaje, el hombre gigante y los dos Reed. No son niños. Tu hermano ya no es tu hermano. Tampoco el pequeño, ni el chico que los acompaña. Lo sabes.

Lo sabía, pero eso no le exculpaba de nada.

-¿Por qué acudieron a ti, de entre todos nosotros?

-Supongo que sabía que lo ayudaría. Sabe muchas cosas, debe saber que ni tú ni nadie más lo hubiera hecho. 

Brienne se llevó una mano a los ojos y caminó hacia atrás, hasta apoyarse en la pared. Él puso una mano en su codo, y ella levantó la vista con esos hermosos y tristes ojos azules. 

-No debí marcharme ayer. No debí hacerlo.

Parecía una disculpa, como si pudiera ser culpable de algo de todo esto. Fue él quien le hizo abandonar su puesto, llevándola a lo alto del Muro y después a la habitación de Jaime Lannister. Fue él quien dejó a sus hermanos al cuidado de la salvaje que acababa de llevárselos, en un castillo donde confiaba en muchos hombres a los que podría haber hecho llamar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en el Castillo, olvidando lo que eran las responsabilidades familiares y había fracasado estrepitosamente. Ella los había mantenido a salvo durante todo el camino y ahora, en una sola noche, él había conseguido perderlos en el lugar más peligroso de todos. La miró directamente, subiendo las manos de sus codos a los hombros.

-Hablaré con el Lord Comandante. Mandará una partida inmediatamente. Exigiré que nos incluyan en la búsqueda. 

-Jon…

Edd apareció corriendo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra por la falta de aliento. 

-Lo sé, mis hermanos han desaparecido. ¿El Lord Comandante sigue en la Sala?

-No… no se trata de eso. Tu hermana ha sido atacada… La mayor.

-¿Atacada?- Se quedó paralizado mientras recordaba el ataque del hombre muerto a su Lord Comandante. 

-Ha sido Runcell…

Su garganta se encogió hasta que no permitía pasar una sola gota de aire. El hermano Runcell era uno de los últimos en llegar al Muro. El violador que llegó con dos ladrones y un timador. El maldito violador.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Jaime Lannister estaba agachado frente a su hermana, limpiándole el rostro de sangre. Sentada a su lado estaba Arya, tomando su mano. El Maestre Aemon caminaba hacia ella con un vaso de agua, pero se desvió para acercarse a Jon y hablarle en un tono bajo. 

-No le han herido, solo está afectada por la situación. 

Hizo un gesto hacia el suelo, al otro lado de la cama. Allí había un cuerpo tapado por una manta, al que le sobresalían un par de botas de cuero.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Se dirigía al maestre, suponiendo que ella estaría demasiado impresionada para explicar nada, pero Sansa habló alto y claro, con los ojos clavados en la nada.

-Discutí con Arya por la noche. Ella se marchó de la habitación al amanecer y me quedé leyendo. Pasó un tiempo y ese hombre entró con un cuchillo en la mano. Me dijo que guardara silencio, que terminaría pronto y si estaba callada y me portaba bien solo sería esa vez. 

-¿Quién lo ha hecho? ¿Quién lo mató?

-Ser Jaime me regaló una daga en Invernalia. Siempre la llevo encima. 

Dejó de ver a la mujer que tenía delante para recordar la niña de pelo trenzado de sus recuerdos. La imagen se mostró ante él con una firmeza casi palpable. Él también era un niño, estaban en Invernalia y esperaban que Ned llegara de un viaje al Valle de Arryn, del que no recuerda el motivo. Nunca tuvieron una relación fácil, pero ese día sintió una conexión especial, una empatía abrumadora hacia la niña que, por mucho que lo despreciara, siempre sería su hermana. También estaba Robb, pero sólo puede recordarla a ella, esos ojos enormes y brillantes cuando su padre entró y le enseñó aquella muñeca nueva. Su septa la regañó por saltar a los brazos de Ned de forma inapropiada para una damita, ella se corrigió rápidamente y volvió a su postura elegante. Fue la última vez que la vio hacer algo que no se suponía que debía hacer. Ahora estaba delante de él y apenas podía ver la joven con la que se había criado. Ahora estaba cubierta de sangre y había matado a un hombre. 

El silencio era absoluto en la sala. Ser Jaime seguía limpiándola con cuidado, ahora los brazos y las manos. Ella lo miró a los ojos, por primera vez enfocándolos en alguien. 

-Podría haberme zafado sin herirlo, no me hubiera sido difícil. Me enseñasteis cómo deshacerme de un hombre, y me enseñasteis como matarlo. Y entre ambas opciones, lo maté. 

-Está mejor muerto. Elegiste bien.

Su hermana pequeña fue la que habló, la niña que correteaba feliz por el patio los últimos días que compartieron juntos. No podía creerlo. Jaime asintió imperceptiblemente, dándole la razón. 

Los dos estaban frente a ella, con un gesto casi orgulloso. Contrastaban con su mano temblosa, su voz ahogada y su parálisis absoluta. Solo tuvo que darse la vuelta para encontrar la misma desesperación en los ojos de Brienne, que parecía a punto de romperse. Antes de hacerlo, salió por la puerta para pararse al otro lado, respirando con dificultad. 

Sansa le hizo un gesto a Jaime para que saliera con ella. Arya tomó el trapo y continuó limpiándola despacio. Él también los siguió, quedándose en la puerta, a una distancia prudencial. 

Jaime caminó hasta ella, parecía querer abrazarla pero se paró en el último momento, tomando solo una mano, que ella no retiró. 

-No te hagas esto. Esto no es tu culpa, no lo es.

-Juré su protección. Me marché toda la noche, los dejé en manos de Osha, que se llevó a los niños y las dejó desprotegidas. Por supuesto que es culpa mía. 

-Justaste protegerla, y lo has hecho. Le enseñaste bien, ha sido capaz de valerse sola. No son dos doncellas desvalidas. Son dos jóvenes fuertes que te lo deben todo.

-¡Jaime han intentado violarla! Mientras estaba contigo, o con Jon, o en la maldita reunión donde no importaban mis palabras. Debí estar aquí, tenía que ser yo. No Osha, no nadie más. Yo hice ese juramento, es mi responsabilidad. Tengo que arreglar esto. Primero tengo que encontrar a los niños, yo…

-Brienne…- Jon habló con dolor en la garganta, en el corazón. - Intentaré enviarles ayuda, un grupo que pueda proporcionarles provisiones y protección. Pero si Sam tiene razón… necesitan ir donde van. Necesitamos que lo hagan. 

Jaime tiró de sus dedos para ponerla frente a él, sus ojos suplicaban.

-Siempre has dicho que Catelyn te encargó el cuidado de las niñas, mantenerlas junto a sus hermanos el tiempo que fuera posible, pero que ella misma sabía que su camino era otro, que antes o después tendrían que marchar. Vámonos, ahora. No podía pedirte que lo hicieras, no por mi. Pero esto… si te sientes así ahora, ¿cómo podrás vivir sin saber qué les ocurre, dónde están? Te conozco, sé lo que es un juramento para ti, y sé que necesitas ser tú. Esto te devastará. Ahora tienen una Reina, un Rey. Serías mejor que todos ellos, lo sé, pero Poniente resistirá, siempre lo ha hecho. No necesitas sacrificarte, no necesitas sacrificar quien eres ni las promesas que hiciste. Ven conmigo. Ven con nosotros.

-Por favor…- Jon se armó de valor y tomó los dedos de su otra mano con firmeza. Jaime se movió contra él, como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarlo. Evitó su mirada y se centró en ella. Olvidó cualquier fórmula de cortesía, cualquier diplomacia o mesura. - Puede que no seas necesaria en esta guerra, puede que tengas razón y que Daenerys, y los dragones, y sus ejércitos sean más que suficientes. Pero no lo serán para la siguiente, lo sé. Deberíamos contar con toda la fuerza posible, eres una guerrera y si Tyrion, Varys y todos ellos tienen razón, serás la única que pueda montar el tercer dragón. Si esas bestias han regresado al mundo no es por un trono o las guerras de los hombres, estoy seguro. Han venido a la vida para salvarnos de la muerte, para ayudarnos a vencer al enemigo que descenderá. Todo lo que ocurre, todo lo que hemos hecho nos lleva a ese momento. De esa guerra dependerá que todos vivan o mueran, de esa guerra dependerá todo. Es lo más importante, es todo lo que debería importar. Te necesitamos. Te necesito. 

Ella miró sus ojos grises, luego los verdes. Finalmente se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos para no ver nada más.

-No puedo… no puedo entrar ahí de nuevo. Tenéis que estar con Sansa, los dos. Yo… no puedo volver a entrar. 

-Deberías descansar. Ser Jaime y yo nos quedaremos aquí, no nos moveremos. Vuelve a su habitación y duerme un poco.

Jaime la miró a los ojos –Lo juro, no me moveré de aquí. Estarán bien. 

Asintió completamente derrotada y se marchó por el pasillo con unos pasos errantes. Ambos la vieron marchar mudos y quietos. Cuando su sombra desapareció por el pasillo, Jaime lo miró directamente sin pronunciar palabra. Era mucho más alto, con esa mirada aguda y amenazante. Como mirar al mismo Guerrero a los ojos, como enfrentar un Dios. No se retiró hasta que él cerró los ojos y volvió al interior de la estancia. 

Necesitó respirar profundamente antes de volver a enfrentar a sus hermanas, a las que había fallado de forma tan lamentable. 

BRIENNE

Bran se acercó caminando hacia ella, con un gesto tranquilo y despreocupado, pero más humano del que recordaba. Los árboles a su alrededor eran frondosos y fuertes, había flores en el suelo y el ruido de los pájaros solo podía significar el inicio de una hermosa primavera. 

-¿Reconoces este lugar?

Ella bajó la mirada. Nunca pensó que permanecería allí, que descansaría definitivamente bajo ese gran sauce blanco, pero supuso que no había nadie que fuera a reclamarlo. 

-Aquí enterramos a Renly. 

-Así es.

Como él habría querido, lo cubría un manto de bonitas flores amarillas. Se preguntó si alguna vez Loras habría podido ir a este lugar. Se preguntó si Loras sobrevivió hasta la primavera. 

-No lo hizo. -Bran respondió sin que necesitase verbalizar la pregunta.- Loras murió, como tantos otros. Las guerras han sido crueles y devastadoras, y han llenado la tierra de sangre. 

Ella frunció el ceño. –Nosotros… ¿estamos muertos?

-Puede. Renly siempre debía morir. Loras siempre debía morir. Catelyn, Ned, Robb… siempre debían morir. Otros… podríamos vivir. Podríamos ver esta primavera y los amaneceres de cada día de sol. Pero para ello debemos elegir nuestro camino, y no otro. Si Jon, Daenerys, o cualquiera de nosotros tuerce su destino, no solo no estaremos aquí, sino que no habrá ninguna otra primavera. El mundo se teñirá de blanco y el invierno cubrirá todo, dejando solo muerte a su paso. 

Brienne asintió mientras miraba las flores amarillas. El reflejo del sol las hacía brillar intensamente, doradas y llenas de vida. -¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Brienne?

Ella miró a su alrededor. Podía sentir la calidez del sol en su piel, la punzada de la luz en sus ojos. 

-No lo sé. 

-Sabes mucho más de lo que crees. Dices eso una y otra vez, pero solo son palabras. Lo sabes. ¿Qué debes hacer?

-Debo proteger al reino. Debo proteger a los inocentes. Debo ser un caballero honorable y cumplir mis juramentos. Debo matar a Stannis. Debo vengar a Renly. Debo honrar a mi padre, a Lady Catelyn, a Jaime. 

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-Quiero luchar por el reino. Quiero proteger a los inocentes, al Rey. Quiero ser un caballero honorable y cumplir mis juramentos. Quiero matar a Stannis. Quiero vengar a renly. Quiero honrar a mi padre, a Lady Catelyn, a Jaime.

-Todo eso es verdad. Y todo eso es imposible. No tienes cien vidas, tienes solo una oportunidad de elegir. De ella dependerá todo. 

-¿Y qué debo hacer?

-Lo sabes. Lo supiste en el lago. Lo supiste en lo alto del Muro. Lo entendiste hoy, cuando viste la sangre sobre mi hermana. 

-¡No lo sé!

De pronto las nubes cubrieron el sol y el día se oscureció. Bran se hizo más grande, más alto, y dos alas negras brotaron de su espalda mientras se transformaba en un enorme pájaro que se cernía sobre ella. La agarró fuerte en los brazos, clavando las uñas, que ya se habían convertido en garras. Se acercó mucho a su rostro, hasta que vio su reflejo en sus pupilas de ave.

-¿Qué debes hacer?

-Debo protegerlas. Proteger a Jaime.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero protegerlas. Y quiero a Jaime. 

El cuervo se esfumó y ella se incorporó con un grito en la cama. No recordaba como había llegado hasta la habitación, no recordaba haberse tumbado ni dormido. Levantó las mangas de su camisa y vio las marcas de las garras en sus brazos. Le dolían intensamente. Un dolor que le forzaba a recordar.

Siempre supo qué debía hacer, su instinto nunca se equivocó. Se había creído egoísta porque lo que debía y lo que quería siempre coincidieron. Bran se lo dijo antes de marchar, que en un momento dado todos deberían coincidir en aquel lugar. Si permitía que les ocurriera algo a las chicas no sólo estaría rompiendo el juramento a Lady Stark, sino que estaría quebrando el destino por el que sacrificaba Bran, y todos los demás. Ahora sabía a qué momento se estaba refiriendo, había tardado en entender como encajaba todo, pero podía verlo ahora con una claridad cegadora. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba absolutamente segura de cuál era su camino. 

JAIME

Había llenado la habitación de candelabros y velas, haciendo que hubiera más luz aquella noche que cualquier mañana tormentosa. Las chicas estaban en sus dos camas, tumbadas con los ojos como platos, despiertas y sin intención de dormir. 

La tarde había pasado rápido. Jon estuvo con él la mayor parte del tiempo, pero iba y venía intentando organizar la partida para enviar fuerzas a sus hermanos. El Lord Comandante también llegó y se fue, así como varios amigos del falso bastardo. El maestre solo se fue cuando el sol se esfumó en el horizonte. Al caer la noche, Jon intervino para que le permitieran permanecer en la habitación con ellas. Él lo había agradecido, aunque le hubiera gustado ver cómo intentaban echarle. Ahora, la torre se sentía tan vacía y silenciosa como una cripta. 

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared, concentrado en la puerta. Estaba acostumbrado a pasar noches enteras en su armadura, cuidando de un Rey al que despreciaba. Pero esta noche estaba realmente protegiendo algo que le importaba de verdad, y una punzada de miedo se clavaba molestamente en la boca de su estómago. 

Tampoco podía ocultar que tenía otras preocupaciones que nada tenían que ver con un enemigo penetrando en la noche. Cuando estaban los tres juntos, la ausencia de Brienne siempre era más tangible. 

No debería haberle hablado así. No debería haber presionado más. Se había convertido en otra voz molesta, como las de todos los que le exigían responsabilidades que nunca debieron poner sobre sus hombros. ¿Cuánto de lo que dijo fue puramente egoísta? Ya no podía separarlo, ya no lo sabía. La necesidad de no perderla era tan fuerte que, aunque sabía que sus palabras habían sido veraces, no podía decir si ese era el motivo por el que las había dicho. 

-Vendrá con nosotros. Estoy segura. 

Sansa habló desde su cama, como si pudiera leerle la mente. Su hermana no tardó en contestarle.

-No es una decisión fácil.

-¿Quieres que volvamos a discutir? ¿Acabarás marchándote y dejándome con la palabra en la boca de nuevo? 

Arya entonces parecía más adulta que nunca. En aquel castillo habían cambiado extrañamente los papeles, Arya se mostraba más prudente, y Sansa más audaz. Creía firmemente que el tiempo que habían compartido como hermanas les había hecho aprender mucho la una de la otra. Era una situación horrible, pero se sentía profundamente orgulloso de ellas. 

-Estoy cansada de discutir. No me marcharé, pero cierra la maldita boca. 

-¿Por qué debería? ¿Crees que vamos a dormir? ¿Recuerdas la última vez que lo hiciste? Yo no. Crees que el silencio te protege, pero no lo hace. Crees que…

-Shhh.- Esta vez fue Jaime el que intervino. Puso un dedo en su propia boca, para hacerles guardar silencio. Alguien estaba ascendiendo las escaleras. 

Quien fuera estaba intentando evitar hacer ruido, pero él llevaba demasiados años en la Guardia como para obviar cualquier pisada. Era un solo hombre. Jaime pidió la daga de Sansa, sería más rápida para cazarlo con sigilo. Se posicionó contra la pared, al lado de la puerta, y el picaporte empezó a moverse muy despacio. 

Cuando el intruso entró, Jaime lo alcanzó en un movimiento fulminante, inmovilizándolo contra él con su brazo alrededor de su cuello y sobrevolándolo con el cuchillo. Solo necesitó un segundo para ver a quien tenía entre sus brazos. 

-Brienne…

La soltó inmediatamente, viendo la ligera línea roja que había dibujado en su cuello. 

-Tenemos que irnos. Ya. 

Antes de que terminara la frase, Sansa estaba tirando de las pieles para sacarlas de la cama y poder llevárselas. Él era incapaz de moverse o decir nada, temiendo romper la burbuja. Arya parecía confusa, hasta que consiguió formar unas pocas palabras.

-No puedo irme así. Tengo que despedirme de Jon.

Jaime pensó rápido. Pensó en qué había hecho él para decir adiós. Corrió al escritorio y sacó tinta y pluma, con un pergamino simple. Se lo entregó a la niña, que miraba a la puerta. Esta vez, con el golpeteo del corazón en sus oídos no había oído las pisadas. Parado en el quicio, estaba el futuro Rey. 

Brienne se quedó muda, mirándolo con culpa. 

-Lo siento, mi señora. 

-No puedes pararme. Voy a marcharme, tengo que hacerlo. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero tengo que hacerlo. 

Jaime tenía la mano en la empuñadura de Rugido Azul. Si atacaba al bastardo ninguna de las tres lo seguiría a ninguna parte, pero quizá si solo lo amenazaba... 

-Lo sé. He venido a ayudar. Esta tarde preparé todo temiendo que pudiera ser esta tu decisión. No sé si intentarán frenarte, así que lo haremos de la forma más sigilosa posible. Tengo muchos amigos aquí, no será difícil.

Brienne se acercó a él, con una mirada indescriptible. 

-Gracias.

-Lamento tanta presión. Realmente no tenía derecho…

-Lo tenías. Quiero que sepas que esto no es un adiós. Bran… me habló antes de marcharse. Estaba soñando, pero sé que era realmente él. Me dijo que pasara lo que pasara, estuviera donde estuviera, me encontraría en unos años, que todos nos reuniríamos aquí de nuevo por algo más importante. No lo entendí entonces, pero lo sé ahora. Es esa guerra, la guerra contra los muertos, tenéis razón, todo nos lleva allí. Dijo que Arya también estaría, que Jaime también tendría un papel. Entrenaremos duro, y estaremos preparados. Sé cuál es mi destino, el de todos. No voy a darte la espalda entonces, por ningún motivo. No soy una Reina, pero soy un caballero. Eso es lo que haré entonces, pero esto es lo que debo hacer ahora. 

Jon parecía conmovido. Estaba pasando, todos parecían dispuestos a marchar, pero Jaime de pronto contempló el pergamino en la mesa.

-¡Esperad! Solo será un momento.- Corrió a la mesa y garabateó un par de frases a toda velocidad, imposibles de leer. Recuperó el otro pergamino, el que Sansa debería haber reescrito. Entregó ambos a Jon. 

-Por favor, entregádselos a mi hermano. Uno es para él, el otro deberá enviarlo… o no. Él sabrá qué hacer. 

Jon asintió y los instó a moverse con rapidez. 

Como prometió, tenía todo dispuesto y no fue difícil atravesar las puertas. Jon los acompañó hasta una distancia prudencial. Allí bajaron de los caballos para despedirse. Jon le estrechó la mano izquierda. Sansa besó a su hermano y le dijo que lo quería. Brienne la ayudó a subir al caballo y montó a continuación, dejando un momento para que se despidiera de su hermana pequeña. Habían pasado poco tiempo juntos, pero bastó para que todos entendieran que tenían una relación especial. Arya saltó a sus brazos y lloró ruidosamente. Él le dijo unas palabras al oído y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla. Se la quitó y después le limpió la cara a ella, con cariño. La ayudó a montar, aunque no lo necesitaba y se acercó al caballo de Brienne. Ella alargó la mano para estrechársela, pero él besó su dorso. Su moza se enrojeció avergonzada, y Jaime sintió una punzada de molestia absurda. 

-Lamento haber sido un prometido tan horrible. 

Intentaba relajar el ambiente, pero ella ni siquiera sonrió.

-Volveremos a vernos.- Dijo totalmente convencida. 

-Volveremos a vernos, Lady Lannister. Os deseo un buen viaje. 

Espolearon los caballos y comenzaron a galopar hacia el Este. No podía evitar mirarla todo el tiempo, como si en una curva pudiera volver a perderla. Pero no era así, y poco a poco la cálida sensación de seguridad en su vientre se fue adaptando a la nueva realidad. No sería totalmente consciente hasta que no pudiera estrecharla contra él, hasta que no tuviera los pies en la tierra y pudiera aferrarse a ella, sabiendo que finalmente habían encontrado su camino, juntos.

TYRION

Después de haberles hecho perder un tiempo maravilloso, Jon se dignó a explicar lo que había pasado. Necesitó escucharlo tres veces antes de darle algún crédito. 

-¿Y la has dejado marchar? ¿Sabes lo que nos jugamos en esta guerra?

-Lo sé. 

-No pareces saberlo. 

-Lo sé, pero no era su destino. Necesitaba marchar. 

Se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza maldiciendo a su futuro Rey, a su hermano, al destino y a todos los estúpidos que creían en él. 

-No será difícil encontrarles. –La voz de Varys sonaba extrañamente tranquilizadora.- Llevan solo unas horas de ventaja, enviando grupos pequeños podrán alcanzarla. 

-¿Y la arrastramos de la cabellera hasta aquí? ¿La has visto bien? ¿Cuántos hombres se necesitarían para derribarla?

-La convencemos. La visteis en la reunión, sólo debemos remover un poco esas dudas que la consumen. Seréis perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. 

-Lord Tyrion, casi se me olvida- Jon cortó inesperadamente- Vuestro hermano me entregó esto para vos. Quizá pueda aportaros algo de luz. 

Jon le entregó dos pergaminos, uno para él, otro para que lo enviase. Por supuesto, leyó primero el que no era para él. Con los ojos entrecerrados y todo el esfuerzo que reunió apenas entendió la mitad de las palabras, pero fueron suficientes para hacerle un nudo doloroso en la garganta. Abrió entonces la otra, con escasas líneas descuidadas y torcidas, las letras mucho más ilegibles y emborronadas. Se sentó en una silla y apoyó la cabeza en ambas manos. 

Querido hermano. 

Siento haber robado a tu Reina. Por primera vez en mi vida soy feliz, y estoy enamorado. Te quiero, y espero que termines victorioso la partida, pero ella no será tu peón. 

Espero y deseo que volvamos a vernos. 

Te quiere, tu desesperante hermano

Jaime.

-Mi señor…- La voz de Varys sonaba intranquila. Llevaba demasiado tiempo descifrando aquellas letras, y esperaba que sus ojos vidriosos no fueran demasiado reveladores.- No tenemos tiempo que perder. Cada minuto están más lejos. ¿Deberíamos…?

-No la necesitamos. Nos habría sido de ayuda, cierto, pero no la necesitamos. – Él lo miraba con ese juicio con el que lo miraba tantas veces- Oh, para de preocuparte. Nos apañaremos, siempre lo hacemos. Simplemente, la partida será más interesante. Rey, Reina, ejércitos y dragones.- Se frotó las manos con fuerza- Suficiente para empezar.


	27. LADY LANNISTER

ARYA

Nymeria estaba cerca. Podía sentirla a cada paso que daban, cuidándolos como un espíritu guía. La sentía en el viento, la escuchaba entre los árboles. Cuando ella y su manada aullaban en la noche, el resto del grupo se encogía en respuesta, pero ella sabía que aquel maravilloso canto no significaba peligro, sino protección. 

Durante el día avanzaban con dificultad, el escenario no era el del Camino Real, apenas un camino en absoluto. A pesar del complicado terreno, la distancia no era muy extensa y todos tenían en mente la maravillosa recompensa. A pesar de tener que dejar a Jon, a su padre, a su familia… marchar ahora parecía un sueño, un maravilloso descanso de toda la locura a la que se habían tenido que enfrentar. Se sentía como algo que debían hacer, como si siguieran el camino que los Dioses habían marcado. Como si cada paso fuera en la dirección correcta, cuando siempre antes habían parecido errados.

El frío, los miedos y el cansancio hicieron que aquel viaje fuera especialmente silencioso, salvando la continua verborrea de Jaime que no obedecía a ninguna intención comunicativa en concreto, sino a su absoluta incapacidad de cerrar la boca. Estaba asustado, era incapaz de ocultarlo, arrastrado por todo lo que había ocurrido como si no pudiera dejarlo atrás. Las primeras horas había cabalgado como si el viento lo persiguiera, como si temiese que los alcanzaran y los obligasen a volver. Estaba concentrado únicamente en su mujer, anhelándola en la distancia corta, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera un espejismo que, si se acercaba demasiado, podría esfumarse en la nada. Hablaba para creer que era real. Hablaba para anclarse en aquel caballo y que el pasado no pudiera llevarles atrás. 

Sansa parecía decidida a abandonar aquello cuanto antes, concentrada más en el futuro que en el presente, casi como si ya no estuviera allí. Conocía a su hermana, ella había sabido qué debían hacer antes que nadie, y ahora también iba un paso por delante. Era lista, mucho más del crédito que todos le habían otorgado hasta entonces, y su mente estaba al otro lado del mar mucho antes de que comenzaran aquel viaje. Quizá lo supo en el instante mismo que murió su madre, en ese momento donde todo se rompe y la mayoría se pierde, ella pudo ver entre las sombras el camino con nitidez. Sansa siempre tuvo algo de su madre dentro de ella, puede que fuera capaz de transmitirle un último mensaje, una última verdad. 

Por otro lado, Brienne parecía preocupada, ensimismada y confundida. No por todo lo que habían pasado, no por lo que vendría. Jaime intentaba huir del pasado, Sansa estaba instalada en esa promesa del futuro cercano, pero Brienne se encontraba fuertemente anclada en el presente, con un miedo real de algo que estaba ocurriendo. Algo que Arya desconocía, un punzante desconsuelo que podía ver en sus ojos, pero que no reconocía el origen. Algo que le producía temor. 

Y ella… ella tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que apenas se paró a darles voz. Dejaban Poniente en una situación imposible, con las guerras acechando a cada esquina, y no podía evitar sentirse una desertora. Pero también sabía que no eran sus guerras, que no era el momento de luchar por aquella tierra. Que era tiempo de parar, recuperarse y hacerse más fuerte. Se concentró en los pasos del caballo y cada latido compartido, sintiendo la fortaleza de sus patas y la decisión en su caminar. 

Era extraño. Todos abandonaban su tierra y su familia, sabiendo a su vez que estaban formando una nueva. Brienne una vez le habló de su padre y conocía bien a los estúpidos familiares de Jaime. No sabía cómo se sentirían al respecto, pero sabía que Sansa y ella eran lobas, nacidas en el Norte, y llevaban la sangre de los primeros hombres. Los Stark no sobrevivían al sur, los Stark no debían abandonar Invernalia. Pero su padre lo hizo, su madre era Tully y tuvo que dejar Aguasdulces y Jon decidió ir al Muro dejando todo atrás. Las familias no desaparecían por esos motivos, sino que crecían y se hacían más grandes. Jon tenía a sus hermanos jurados, quienes les habían ayudado a escapar, y ellas ahora tenían a Jaime y Brienne. La manada permanece. La manada crece. La manada se hace más fuerte. 

Cuando llegaron a ver el puerto ella iba a la zaga, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sus tres compañeros se habían adelantado bastante y apenas podía ver sus monturas en la lejanía. Era el momento de pararse, de descender del caballo y mirar por última vez atrás. 

Esa presencia que siempre la había acompañado no podría atravesar el mar con ellos, esa compañera fiel debía quedarse aquí. Nymeria apareció entre los árboles, seguida de una gran manada de lobos. Era la primera vez que se acercaba lo suficiente como para verla, desde que la alejó con unas malditas piedras. El animal caminó en su dirección y a cada paso parecía mayor, con una altura que se asemejaba más a la de un oso que a la del resto de lobos. Ella acarició su pelaje y apoyó la frente en su rostro. 

-Volveré. 

Con esa promesa, se subió al caballo y continuó adelante, sabiendo que no era un adiós. A su regreso, Nymeria estaría allí, esperando. Arya siempre llevaría el Norte en su corazón. 

BRIENNE

El olor del mar era mejor que cualquier perfume. Lo había añorado tanto que ahora le parecía imposible que fuera real, tan enorme e imponente como siempre, con esa presencia que hacía que cualquier problema se sintiera pequeño. Cerró los ojos para imbuirse en aquel sentimiento, mientras el gélido aire húmedo golpeaba contra su rostro. 

Intentó concentrarse en el ruido de las olas y el movimiento del barco, pero el parloteo de Jaime era difícilmente eludible. Le había recordado mucho a su primer viaje, aquella travesía de Desembarco a Invernalia, donde Renly callaba escondido en su carro y Jaime hablaba sin parar. Ahora las chicas callaban, como lo habían hecho desde que su madre murió. Ya no estaban furiosas, ni dolidas, solo arrastraban esa nube de tristeza que aunque se aplacara con el tiempo, nunca dejaría de estar ahí. Aunque fuera ilógico, sabía que nada permanece tanto como la pérdida. 

Los primeros días a caballo fueron especialmente intensos. Había una sensación compartida de lucidez, de claridad absoluta. Lo conseguido y lo olvidado, los avances y fallos. El balance era inestable y complejo, y las chicas llevaban aquel peso junto a la esperanza que suponía aquel viaje, esa promesa de romper con todo aquello y encontrar algo mejor. Jaime cabalgaba como si estuviera huyendo, como un condenado que escapa del cruel verdugo. Mostraba tantas ganas de alejarse de todo que animaba a las mujeres que llevaba tras él. La miraba a cada paso, como si temiera que pudiera irse. Ella nunca lo haría. 

Un marinero rompió sus pensamientos, animándoles a protegerse en el interior y abandonar la cubierta ante el temporal. Jaime hizo un chiste especialmente inapropiado sobre hombres del mar, los largos tiempos de travesía y las focas como dulces amantes complacientes. El hombre gruño y blasfemó, pero los dejó en paz. Inesperadamente, las chicas empezaron a reír. No era una sonrisa esperanzada, ni una risita social queriendo satisfacer a Jaime. Fueron unas carcajadas ruidosas y fuertes que removieron sus cuerpos y almas. Jaime también reía, y ella se sintió plena, llena de una sensación de bienestar abrumadora. Sencilla y puramente feliz, olvidando en ese instante cualquier preocupación. 

Pero esos momentos de calma nunca durarían, no para ella. Algo se removió en su vientre y se alejó de la escena sin llamar la atención. Se acercó a la popa apoyándose en la madera, hasta que alcanzó el borde y pudo vomitar hasta la última gota de comida de su estómago. Jaime llegó por detrás, apoyando la mano en su hombro. 

-No, no te acerques. 

Extendió la mano para evitar que siguiera aproximándose, avergonzada del desastre. Pero él tomó la mano que tenía extendida y la llevó a sus labios, besándola con suavidad para después terminar de recortar la distancia y situarse frente a ella. 

-¿Recuerdas que te vomité encima, verdad? 

Jaime sacó un pañuelo y lo pasó por su frente sudorosa y la comisura de su boca. Ella se lo quitó, apretándolo en un puño y echando hacia atrás la cabeza, esperando que el aire frío pudiera hacerle sentir mejor. No lo hizo. 

-¿Estás bien?

No pudo evitar que un conato de llanto afectase a su voz. -Creo… creo que no. 

-Entra dentro. El marinero tonto tenía razón. 

-No. No la tiene. Jaime, nunca me he mareado en el mar, nunca en toda mi vida. 

-Moza, el estrecho de Tarth no es la bahía de las focas. Tus bonitas aguas azules no creo que puedan compararse al infierno del norte. 

-El estrecho de Tarth está en plena Tierra de tormentas, es una de las zonas más siniestradas del mar. He estado días en botes pequeños y en plena tormenta, a punto de zozobrar. Este barco es amplio y estable, Arya y Sansa están bien sin haber pisado jamás una embarcación. Yo no debería haber enfermado. 

-Te exiges demasiado. No tienes por qué ser siempre la más fuerte, tienes derecho a enfermar. Podemos cuidarte unos días sin que el cielo se nos venga encima.

-No creo que esté enferma. 

Jaime no había entendido absolutamente nada, pero algo en sus ojos despertó. Un brillo, la luz de la iluminación. 

-Desde que salimos del Muro apenas consigo comer algo sin que me provoque nauseas. La armadura me cierra peor. Yo…

-¿Es mío?

Por un momento se sintió terriblemente dolida y extrañada. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Pero cuando miró sus ojos a punto de estallar en llanto entendió que no era ninguna pregunta, sino una auténtica expresión de incredulidad ante los avatares del destino. ¿Cuántas veces había asumido esa realidad de otros hombres? ¿Cuáles fueron las probabilidades de que un niño suyo creciera en su vientre? Después de sus tres hijos que sólo pudieron ser sobrinos, después de Renly y el falso embarazo, después de lo que pasó en el Muro… La realidad se lo había negado, una y otra vez, asumiendo que era algo para otros, nunca para él. 

Finalmente rompió en una sonrisa brillante mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Mientras reía feliz la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola unos centímetros en el aire. Ella casi vomita de nuevo, pero se aferró a la madera del barco y contuvo el impulso. Sus ojos eran acuosos, brillantes, llenos de vida. Los suyos, supuso, llenos de miedo. Y él siempre supo leerlos con la mayor facilidad. 

-No… ¿no lo quieres?

-No sé si puedo. No sé si sabré…

-Brienne- Jaime le tomó las manos con las suyas, incluida la metálica que ella le entregó.- Te apoyaré en lo que decidas, hay formas de parar esto si no te hace feliz. Pero… podemos hacerlo. Prometo que podemos hacerlo. 

-Vamos a tener un bebé...- Sonó asustada, pero decidida. Jaime sonrió ante su afirmación, como si la esperase desesperadamente- Pero… ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? ¿Cómo vamos a tener un bebé? No sabemos a dónde vamos, no sabemos…

-¡Vamos a tener un bebé!- Volvió a abrazarla de nuevo, besando esta vez su cuello, su mejilla, su boca y su nariz.- ¿Qué importa dónde? Será un Essosi, exótico y encantador, eso le encantará a las mujeres cuando crezca. Puede que sea un padre tonto y consentidor y el leoncillo sea engreído y hablador, pero también fuerte y honorable. Van a adorarlo.

La palabra “padre” rompió algo dentro de ella. Iban a serlo. Serían padres. 

-¿Y si es una niña?

Jaime miró su barriga plana, llevando allí su mano. 

-Es un niño. Realmente prefiero niñas, pero es un pequeño, lo sé. 

-No puedes saberlo, y no puedes ver nada ahí. 

-Ahí no, pero sí en tus ojos. Éste será un niño. 

JAIME

Los gritos eran paralizantes. Se había preparado para este momento a conciencia, sabía todo lo necesario para que su hijo llegara al mundo perfectamente seguro, pero no lo estaba para ver sufrir así a su madre. Le recordó a los gritos cuando el oso la alcanzó, cuando clavó sus garras en su piel y la lanzó contra el suelo, silenciándola al instante. Recordó los ojos de la niña aterrada, el pánico en su interior cuando pensó que podía haberla perdido, el momento en que saltó sobre el animal para salvarla. No podía salvarla ahora.

Pensó en el barco, en el inicio de su viaje cuando le prometió que podrían hacerlo, que todo saldría bien. En aquel instante solo pensó en un niño que ya estaba en el mundo, en cuidarlo y criarlo y enseñarle a caminar y hablar, a ser un buen hombre. No pensó en este proceso en absoluto, en la sangre, el dolor y el peligro que entrañaba todo aquello. No pensó que no podrían hacerlo juntos, que en ese terrorífico momento todo recaía en ella. 

Ahora sólo podía tomar su mano, apretarla con fuerza y rezar a todos los Dioses en los que no terminaba de creer. Su madre murió en el parto de Tyrion. Cersei lo había tenido tan presente que él siempre intentó olvidarlo. Pero ahora ese recuerdo gritaba en su memoria, como cambió la cara de su padre desde aquel día y cómo la vida entera pareció perder color. 

Arya estaba al otro lado con la misma cara de pánico absoluto que recordaba cuando enfrentaron al oso. La chica había aprendido a luchar mejor que la mayoría de los caballeros, tenía unos instintos rápidos y no parecía tener miedo a cualquier ataque. Ahora se encogía ante cada grito de Brienne, sus músculos se contraían y parecía a punto de correr de esa habitación hasta el lugar más alejado de la pequeña isla. Quizá desde allí aún podrían oírla. 

Pero gracias a los Dioses, los tres tenían a Sansa. Cuando llegaron al continente les fue difícil encontrar un lugar apartado y desconocido donde ningún pajarito curioso de Poniente pudiera llegar y, a la vez, tan cerca como para responder a la llamada de Bran cuando les pidiese regresar. Por fortuna, los archipiélagos del oeste tenían múltiples islotes minúsculos y casi deshabitados. El pequeño pedazo de tierra donde se establecieron ni siquiera tenía nombre. Cada giro de luna tomaban el bote para aprovisionarse en alguno de los puertos cercanos, intentando no repetir mucho las visitas ni pisar grandes ciudades. 

Habían barajado la posibilidad de pasar el último mes de embarazo en algún pueblo donde un maestre o partera pudieran ayudarlos, pero Brienne se negó en rotundo, pensando que podría exponerles demasiado. Él se había ocupado entonces de descubrir todos los misterios del parto, insistiendo en ser quien se ocupase de todo. Pero no pudo enfrentar los argumentos de Sansa, cuando afirmó que sus dos manos serían mejores que un muñón y una mano no dominante. La chica investigó en profundidad, al igual que el resto de ellos, y todos pensaron que estarían perfectamente preparados para el esperado momento. Afortunadamente, Sansa lo estaba. 

Con escasas palabras y una concentración pasmosa, la joven acabó sacando un sonido chirriante y alborotado que llenó la habitación. Los tres enmudecieron, cuando Sansa se acercó a ellos con aquella bolita roja, tan furiosa y chillona. 

-Es un niño. 

Apenas podía respirar. Miró al bebé, y miró a Brienne, que estaba exhausta pero parecía feliz. La chica lo movió hacia él, y sin más preámbulos lo colocó sobre su brazo incompleto, haciendo que lo envolviera con el izquierdo en un abrazo protector. 

Era su hijo. Podía tomarlo, podía abrazarlo, podía amarlo. Se agachó hasta la cama para que Brienne lo pudiera ver mejor, y después lo dejó sobre su pecho.

-Es más grande de lo que había leído. Será más alto que sus padres, estoy segura. 

Sansa sonreía, mientras Arya seguía con un gesto terriblemente asustado. Brienne lo miró a los ojos, con una pregunta que no podía adivinar. 

-¿Duncan?

Jaime sonrió. -Duncan.- Ser Duncan Lannister de Tarth, pensó con orgullo. Será el Duncan más alto, y el mejor caballero. Estaba seguro.

Sansa terminó con los cuidados de Brienne en un tiempo, y aunque ella seguía con algunos dolores, ambos se mantuvieron aferrados al pequeño, que pronto dejó de llorar y durmió sobre el pecho de su madre. Jaime se acomodó en el espacio a su lado, tumbándose en la cama ensangrentada. Cuando todo terminó, la limpió con cuidado, mientras Sansa y Arya se marchaban a su habitación para finalmente descansar algo. Habían sido muchas horas. 

Cuando Brienne y la cama estuvieron limpias, volvió a acostarse a su lado, pero el bebé se despertó con su movimiento. No gritó como había hecho antes, pero emitía un quejido lastimoso mientras su madre lo arrullaba. Brienne tarareaba una canción que le era extrañamente familiar. 

-¿Cuál es la canción? ¿Cuál es la letra?

Ella se encogió de hombros. –La estoy inventando. Sólo es un sonido sin sentido, solo quería calmarlo.

Pero Jaime la recordaba, sin ninguna duda. ¿Cómo podía recordarla? Entonces las imágenes se repitieron en su memoria. El oso y los gritos de Brienne. El dolor intenso y la sangre rodeándolo. Y luego la oscuridad y aquel tarareo que escuchó mientras recobraba la lucidez, justo antes de que Ned Stark le cortara la mano.

La escuchó, pero no supo que era ella. No supo que era la voz de su mujer, cantando para su futuro hijo. En aquel entonces era tan estúpido como para pensar que aquel momento era el peor de su vida, en el que lo había perdido todo. Quería hablar con aquel tonto que se negaría a comer, decirle que tan sólo tenía que perder esa minucia para ganarlo todo. 

No sabía si aquel tarareo tendría el mismo efecto en Duncan, pero sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse mientras el sueño lo vencía. El lamento de su hijo empezó a hacerse más tenue, y supo que también comenzaba a dormirse. Su hijo. Su hijo. 

Un llanto cercano le hizo intentar abrir los ojos. Estaba algo cansado pero el sonido le obligaba a despertar. A su lado en la cama yacía desnuda Brienne, roncando ligeramente con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Miró su cara dulce totalmente relajada, con sus preciosos ojos cerrados, mostrando sus pálidas pestañas como un abanico brillante. Tenía el pelo revuelto y su espalda blanca subía y bajaba con su respiración pausada. Era la imagen más hermosa del mundo. 

Se volvió hacia el sonido contemplando una cuna al borde de la cama. Cuando se asomó una carita arrugada gritaba con fuerza muy enfadada. Tenía un espeso cabello claro, era redondito y perfecto. No podía creer que llevara ya un mes sobre el mundo, que su hijo hubiera visto más de treinta amaneceres como aquel. Lo tomó en brazos contra su pecho desnudo y trató de consolarlo, pero el bebé seguía enfadado sin atender a razones. 

Se giró sobre sí mismo y vio a Brienne en la cama, ahora despierta y sonriente, alargando los brazos hacia él. Cuando le entregó al bebé ella lo puso en su pecho y rápidamente dejó de llorar. Se recolocó para acomodarse mientras lo sostenía con un brazo. Alargó la otra mano hacia él y lo arrastró hasta que estuvo tumbado frente a ella. 

Estaba equivocado, esta era la visión más hermosa del mundo. Nunca se había sentido tan pleno, nunca había tenido una sensación de tal pureza y felicidad. El ruido del bebé mientras comía era rítmico, casi una melodía, casi parecía imitar el tarareo de su madre. Brienne tenía los párpados pesados, parecía a punto de volver a dormirse. Él también notaba los suyos caer, pero se resistía a abandonar aquella imagen. Acarició su brazo blanco, desde la muñeca al hombro, con el horrible muñón que ya nunca escondía de ella. El bebé lo lo agarró con fuerza mientras seguía succionando, y él dejó que lo sostuviera, acercándose más. El pequeño parpadeaba hacia él, con sus piscinas azules que tenían el tono de su madre. Era inquietante ver en aquel color que tanto había amado aquellos destellos verdes, que jugaban alrededor de sus pupilas. Era absolutamente perfecto. 

Pensó qué hubiera pasado si hubieran sido de cualquier otro color, si ese pequeño hubiera sido concebido por cualquier otro hombre en ese camino tan complejo por el que habían tenido que moverse. Duncan era su cachorro, y lo habría sido aunque su sangre hubiera sido de lobo o ciervo, como no lo habían sido los tres que engendró con Cersei. Esa pequeña bolita siempre fue parte de él, lo supo mucho tiempo antes de que fuera concebido. Había sido algo mágico, pero a la vez muy real. Sus ojos empezaron a entrecerrarse una y otra vez hasta que le fue imposible mantenerlos abiertos. 

Jaime volvió a abrir los ojos sobresaltado, temiendo haberlos perdido con un simple parpadeo, pero aún seguían allí. El bebé seguía aferrado a su feo muñón, ahora moviendo su otra mano hacia él, tirando de un mechón rebelde de su pelo. De su largo y brillante pelo dorado, que había recuperado su color con el tibio sol de la isla. Quería a ese pequeño, amaba a su madre, adoraba a las chicas. Era su pequeña familia. Cerró los ojos, esta vez, seguro de que cuando los abriera, ellos seguirían con él. 

Duncan apenas tenía un par de meses cuando su madre se empeñó en volver a entrenar. Los días pasaban con una normalidad para todos extraña, con esa agradable sensación que otorgaba la calma y la rutina. Sabía que el invierno estaba en ciernes, pero dudaba que aquel lugar se viera afectado, la temperatura del mar era cálida y las tormentas breves y espaciadas. Cada día se paraban en la orilla de la playa, entrenando dos de ellos mientras los otros miraban con Duncan entre los brazos, hasta que descansaban y cambiaban los papeles. El pequeño no se inmutaba con el sonido de las espadas, sino que parecía tranquilizarle, muchas veces durmiendo mientras su madre gritaba estocada tras estocada.

Tras el entrenamiento, las chicas siempre se ofrecían a pasar unas horas con Duncan, y ellos las aprovechaban a conciencia. La isla era terriblemente pequeña, y ya habían explorado cada pequeña cala. Aprovechaba cada minuto a solas para adorar a su esposa, en el agua, en la arena, amándola con cada fibra de su ser. A veces se entregaban el uno al otro con desenfreno, otras hablaban y reían como adolescentes enamorados, y otras simplemente estaban juntos, contemplando las olas. Ella siempre lo miraba con amor y admiración, como si fuera el mejor hombre del mundo. A su lado, se sentía como tal. 

Los días transcurrían en ese mundo idílico donde todo le parecía perfecto, hasta las cosas que en el pasado habría creído tediosas. Adoraba cambiar los pañales de su hijo, sus llantos explosivos y los vómitos sobre su hombro. Muchas noches, el pequeño rompía a llorar con ese sonido chirriante que desesperaba a Arya, y él lo levantaba antes de que molestase a cualquiera de las tres mujeres, saliendo de la caseta hasta la orilla de la playa. Caminaba por la arena mojada imitando el tarareo de Brienne, mirando el brillo de la luna reflejado en el extenso mar. El ruido de las olas siempre funcionaba, y aunque Duncan se dormía pronto, él continuaba paseándolo durante horas. Intentaba extender el tiempo, intentaba aferrarse a él. No quería que nada cambiase nunca. 

Una mañana, despertó con ese mismo miedo que no conseguía vencer totalmente, esa inseguridad al despertar de que todo fuera irreal, de que ellos no estuvieran allí. Y esa vez, Brienne no estaba. Se giró sobre sí mismo con pánico, pero el pequeño Duncan estaba en su cuna de madera, asegurándole su existencia. Le pidió a las chicas que lo vigilaran y salió de la casa con los ojos entrecerrados por el fuerte sol anaranjado del amanecer. Brienne estaba sentada en la orilla del mar, descalza, dejando que las olas la mojaran y la dejasen un instante después. Él se sentó a su lado, viendo en sus ojos la profunda preocupación que llevaba varios días queriendo ignorar. Se quedaron en silencio, mirando primero al horizonte infinito, luego él uno al otro.

-Eres desesperantemente hermoso. Una vez pensé que los Dioses eran injustos por otorgarte semejante gracia. Ahora solo pienso que es una forma de expresarse, de mostrarnos su existencia y evitar que dudemos de ella. Quiero creerlo, que están ahí, que no permitirán que nos ocurra nada. 

Estuvo tentado de bromear o presumir, pero ni siquiera pudo hacerlo. Temía demasiado aquella conversación. 

-Nunca te creí especialmente religiosa. ¿Vas a decirme qué ocurre?

Tragó y mordió su labio, como cada vez que no quería decir algo.

-Escuché un cuervo esta noche. Lo hice día durante la última semana, pero no quise que fuera verdad. Esta madrugada la llamada fue demasiado fuerte y tuve que salir. 

Tampoco quería que fuera verdad. –Brienne… es sólo un pájaro. 

-No habíamos visto un solo cuervo desde que llegamos a la isla. Cuando salí de casa… los árboles estaban cubiertos de ellos, parecían frondosas hojas negras en sus copas llenas. Y uno de ellos… voló. Llegó hasta pararse frente a mí, en la arena ante mis pies. Tenía tres ojos. 

Jaime tragó saliva. –Duncan ni siquiera ha cumplido su primer día del nombre. No hemos entrenado lo suficiente, necesitamos más tiempo…

-Jaime- Brienne le tomó la mano, llevando la otra a los bordes de su rostro.- Tenemos que volver.


	28. LORD TARTH

JAIME

Haberse mantenido absolutamente incomunicados fue la decisión más prudente, pero no estaban seguros de que fuera la más acertada. Escribieron a Lord Tarth desde Pentos, temiendo las posibles respuestas a su solicitud. Temiendo, sobre todas las cosas, que muy probablemente estuviera muerto en el nuevo mapa de Poniente que habría quedado tras las guerras. Pero el cuervo voló raudo en respuesta, con las esperanzadas palabras de un padre que esperaba recibir a su hija con los brazos abiertos, y por supuesto, conocer a su tan esperado nieto.

El viaje fue más rápido de lo que ninguno de ellos hubiera querido, con unos vientos favorables y un mar en calma. La mañana que avistaron tierra no necesitó preguntar si aquella isla era Tarth. Era como si Brienne lo mirara desde el agua, como si aquel espejo reflejase el profundo océano de sus ojos. 

En el puerto, una modesta comitiva esperaba su llegada. Selwyn Tarth era un hombre de espeso pelo cano, ancho, alto y corpulento, al que los años parecían haber cansado. No tenía los ojos de su hija, pero su gesto resultaba igualmente intimidante. Brienne caminó temblorosa hasta él, que la abrazó durante varios minutos mientras ambos guardaban silencio. El hombre contuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras respiraba en el pelo de su hija, sosteniendo fuertemente su cabeza contra él, como si así no pudiera volver a perderla. Cuando volvió a abrirlos miró hacia Jaime, sin apenas verle, concentrado únicamente en el paquetito que tenía entre los brazos. Avanzó hacia él y se lo entregó con cuidando, observando cómo sus rasgos se hacían más suaves mientras dirigía una cálida mirada a Duncan. Sin más preámbulos, el hombre hizo un gesto con el que la comitiva empezó a moverse. Selwyn caminó al lado de Brienne, cargando con el niño hasta el castillo, donde no tendrían demasiado tiempo de descanso. 

El señor de Tarth resultó tan parco en palabras como su hija, y relató las guerras de aquellos tiempos con una pasmosa neutralidad. Ned murió. Tywin murió. Y Loras, y el chico Greyjoy, y decenas de nombres que pasaron por sus oídos sin mucha importancia después de los dos primeros. 

Pensó en su padre. Miró a las chicas mientras recibían el golpe con la compostura que él lo hacía, con esa serenidad que otorgaba el haberlo dado como un hecho insoslayable. Eran las cabezas más sobresalientes de aquella guerra, y eran las primeras que debían caer. 

Cuando escuchó sobre Joffrey apenas pudo sorprenderse, pero no pudo evitar la punzada de culpa. ¿No debería haber hecho algo al respecto para evitarlo? Si pudiera volver al día en que abandonó Poniente, volvería a hacerlo sin dudarlo. No podría haber impedido el destino del chico pero, de haber podido hacerlo, no lo habría cambiado por ese tiempo con su familia, con su verdadero hijo. Era cruel, era horrible. Pero era cierto. 

Cersei seguía viva, eso no podía haberlo previsto. Y Cersei se había nombrado reina, la Reina de los Siete Reinos. ¿A estas alturas podía realmente sorprenderlo? Lo hacía, su hermana siempre conseguía asombrarlo de la peor manera. Dos de sus hijos seguían vivos, ¿cómo podía haber conseguido el apoyo de nadie? Después pensó que no sólo no entendía que tuviera el apoyo suficiente, sino que no comprendía la falta de oposición. Genna jamás entraría en guerra para poner a Tommen en el trono, pero los Tyrell habrían hecho lo imposible por poner una corona sobre Myrcella, proclamando a Loras Rey. Recordó que había sido el tercer nombre en la lista de decesos de Selwyn, y no necesitó preguntar cómo o por qué había caído la joven flor. 

Una vez aclarada la cabeza que portaba la corona y las que se habían perdido en el camino, Selwyn continuó narrando cómo había sucedido todo. Las guerras se habían resuelto con más rapidez de la que hubieran esperado. Ned y Stannis murieron en el Norte, ambos empeñados en capitanear sus ejércitos y, por tanto, exponiéndose más que ningún soldado. La mayoría del ejército de Stannis lo abandonó antes de llegar a Invernalia, pudo hacer poco más que matar a su Señor antes de que su hijo mayor le diera caza. Ahora Robb gobernaba el norte, declarándolo independiente y proclamándose Rey. 

La capital había estado demasiado entretenida como para responder aún al reclamo del norteño. Las guerras de soldados al menos fueron obvias y directas, en Desembarco del Rey la guerra no consistió en espadas y catapultas, sino murmullos, veneno y grandes movimientos en los que todo cambió. Con la muerte de Stannis se dio a conocer la muerte de Robert, dando a Joffrey el nombre de Rey y otorgando a Tywin plenos poderes. Su padre siempre fue inteligente, pero los últimos años la ambición y la soberbia le sobrepasaron. Demasiado metido en las guerras lejanas apenas había sido consciente de los enemigos que tenía ante sus ojos. Selwyn no entró en detalles de lo ocurrido pero mediante luchas invisibles Tywin murió, Joffrey murió. Loras, su hermana, su padre, su abuela. Todos murieron. Jaime no necesitaba saber mucho más, sin Joffrey ni Tywin la corona pasaría a Olenna, ya fuera casando a Margaery y Tommen o deshaciéndose de éste para entregarla a Myrcella y Loras. Cersei lo habría visto, tan claro como el agua.

Como siempre, y como todos hacían, subestimaron a su hermana. ¿Qué habrían pensado hacer con ella, entregarla a las hermanas silenciosas? Tampoco necesitaba saber cómo dio muerte a las bonitas flores Tyrell; sin su padre, sin él y sin su precioso primogénito, Cersei era un bidón de fuego valyrio, esperando al peor momento para explotar. 

No podía pensar la cantidad de infelices que perderían sus cabezas durante esa guerra a las espaldas, cuántas culpas fueron repartidas para esconder tantos muertos en los armarios. Pero aquel proceso habría acabado de romper el último hilo de cordura en la mente de Cersei. No hizo proclamar a Tommen; segura de que nadie en los Siete Reinos sería capaz de moverla de allí, se alzó sobre los escalones del Trono y se hizo coronar. 

Cada maldito Reino estaba a punto de levantarse contra la Corona, Cersei era buena eliminando enemigos, pero no buscando aliados y no podía imaginarse la fragilidad de su posición. Según Selwyn, Dorne estaba en una lucha interna contra su propio príncipe por su tibieza, queriendo a Oberyn en su lugar, las Tierras de los Ríos se declararon en manifiesta rebeldía y muy pocos de los señores que fueron llamados a doblar la rodilla habían dado una respuesta. 

Incluso las tierras del oeste se habían mantenido cautas. Lo primero que Cersei quiso fue a su hijo de vuelta, pero Genna fue lo suficientemente inteligente para saber en qué situación estaba la capital e impidió que nadie lo sacara de la Roca, colocando su ejército a las puertas. Cersei se quedó completamente sola, pero supuso que feliz con la corona finalmente sobre su largo cabello dorado.

Jaime no quería oír nada más. Mientras Selwyn terminaba de ponerles al día, él buscó un lugar en su interior: la calidez de su isla, las noches paseando con su hijo en brazos, los momentos riéndose con las chicas, la cara de Brienne cada amanecer. Cuando aquel hombre terminó de hablar, su corazón había vuelto a su ritmo y el sudor de sus manos se había ido. 

El horror había caído sobre su Casa, pero no sobre su verdadera familia. Sólo le preocupaba un último y pequeño detalle. 

-Lord Selwyn… -Era la primera vez que se dirigía a su nuevo padre.-Mi hermano… Tyrion… está…

-Está bien. Se ha convertido en Mano de la Reina Dragón. 

Eso, desde luego, tampoco podría haberlo previsto. Sus hermanos eran realmente impredecibles.

-¿Daenerys Targaryen llegó a Poniente y no ha tomado el Trono?

El hombre lo miraba con recelo, y lo entendía. La última vez que vio a Brienne fue en su primera boda, cuando se casó con Renly y se marchó a la capital. Años después regresaba a su isla casada con otro hombre, el más infame de los Reinos, y un niño nacido en tierra extranjera. Aun así, carraspeó y contestó pacientemente a su pregunta. 

-Hubo una incursión de los salvajes sobre el Muro, poco después de que Lord Tyrion y Varys llegaran al Castillo Negro. La Araña era el principal contacto de Ser Barristan, y éste el punto de unión con la Reina. Daenerys respondió a la petición de ayuda en cuanto recibió el cuervo, dando indicaciones a su ejército para quedarse en Rocadragón mientras ella marchaba al Muro con sus tres dragones. Cuando Daenerys llegó al Norte… se encontró con algo peor que los salvajes. Dicen que un caminante blanco descendió con cientos de muertos, y que ante la amenaza común, los salvajes y la pobre resistencia del Muro se unieron en una dura batalla, frenando el ataque. Ante la visión de la amenaza, la Reina hizo llegar a sus barcos y sus ejércitos al Muro y desde entonces han estado intentando sofocar las distintas hordas de muertos que se han acercado al Muro. Dicen que perdió uno de los dragones en uno de los ataques más ambiciosos. Las últimas noticias hablan del regreso al Castillo Negro de un Cuervo de Tres ojos, que asegura que nada podrá frenar la siguiente ola, que traspasará el Muro y que la verdadera guerra llegará pronto. Que la primera batalla dará comienzo en Invernalia. 

Definitivamente Daenerys no era su padre. Tampoco Aegon el Conquistador. Si esa mujer había antepuesto la amenaza del Norte al Trono, al menos merecía el beneficio de la duda. Selwyn no habló de Jon, ni de matrimonio. Los últimos Targaryen parecían estar totalmente centrados en la amenaza del norte, sin permitir que ninguna otra cuestión pudiera distraerlos del objetivo final. 

Ellos también debían hacerlo. No había motivo más grande, nada más importante que eso, y lo sabían. Aunque fuera tan difícil verlo cuando tenían delante los enormes ojos de Duncan. 

Cuando hablaron con Sansa, ambos temían su respuesta, pero parecía haber aceptado antes de que la verbalizaran. La chica siempre iba un paso por delante. Sansa se quedaría en Tarth, con Selwyn, cuidando del pequeño. Al igual que Catelyn supo con sus hijas, Brienne y Jaime sintieron que debía estar en sus manos. Bran habló de Jon, de Arya. Nunca habló de Sansa, porque su sino no sería atravesar muertos con una espada. Estaba destinada a algo mejor que morir en la estúpida nieve. 

Partirían pronto, sin tiempo que perder. Brienne estaba frenética, ocupándose de todo, sin permitirse un momento para pensar. Pero sabía que estaba destrozada, sabía que partir le rompía el corazón tanto como a él. 

Cuando los primeros preparativos estuvieron listos, la tomó de la mano, tirando de ella para escabullirse a una de las bonitas terrazas acristaladas del castillo, donde la luz reflejada del mar rebotaba en las paredes blancas, haciendo que todo tomara aquel color azul. Ella tenía esa armadura que la cubría ante los demás, pero que se hacía invisible cuando estaban solos. Nada más cerrar la puerta tras ellos, ella rompió a llorar como pocas veces había hecho. Jaime la rodeó con sus brazos, impotente al no poder hacer mucho más. 

-No quiero dejarlo. No quiero dejarte, ni que me dejes. ¿Y si no regresamos? ¿Si te ocurre algo, o a mí, o a los dos? Duncan es muy pequeño y no puedo pensar en dejarlo solo, ni en perderte. Hemos pasado por tanto… no quiero… no puedo pensar que todo pueda terminar. 

-No lo hará. 

Ella lo miró agradeciéndole el consuelo, pero no se trataba de eso. No era un deseo, era una certeza. Sabía que todo iba a estar bien. 

-Soñé con Duncan. Cuando pensé que te marcharías con Renly, cuando pensé que te quedarías con Jon. Vi a Duncan, antes incluso de que estuviéramos juntos por primera vez, antes de que su existencia fuera un pensamiento posible. Tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos de otros hombres, pero era él, nuestra habitación de la isla, nuestra cama, su pequeña cuna de madera. Entonces tenía tanto miedo que pensé que no sería mío, que aquel sería tu hogar, tu hijo, otro hombre a tu lado al que llamase padre. Pero siempre fui yo, siempre fuiste tú, siempre fue Duncan. 

Lo miraba fijamente mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo. Era tan hermosa. ¿Cómo de ciego podía estar un hombre para no verlo?

-Hoy también soñé con él, con nosotros. Pero él tenía al menos ocho años, y jugaba en la arena conmigo y dos niñas pequeñas mientras tú te bañabas en el océano. Se llamaban Joanna y Enne, gritaste sus nombres desde el agua cuando una ola estuvo a punto de llegar hasta ellas. El agua era del color que tenemos delante, pero la tierra no se parecía a la dorada del puerto, ni a las piedras que vemos desde aquí. Había altas paredes blancas, que terminaban en una fina arena del mismo color que reflejaba el azul del agua. Nunca he estado en ese lugar, pero sí sé que llegaremos a él, sé que un día jugaremos allí con Duncan y nuestras hijas. 

Brienne tragó y esta vez fue ella quien tomó su mano. Le guió fuera del castillo, le hizo descender por unas estrechas escaleras y se arrastraron por unas paredes complicadas hasta aparecer en una recóndita cala blanca. Enmudeció, perdiendo todo color en su rostro. 

-Es… es aquí. Mi sueño… era Tarth… Este… este es nuestro destino. 

Brienne parecía tan abrumada como él. –Enne era el nombre de mi madre. Nunca la nombro. Nunca te lo dije…

-No, no lo hiciste. 

Ambos se quedaron quietos, callados, imaginando un futuro en aquella arena limpia. 

-¿Cómo son?

-Tienen unos cuatro años. Se parecen mucho entre ellas, y a su hermano. 

-Quiero decir… son… ¿Cómo yo? 

La miró arrugando las cejas, sin saber a qué se refería. Parecía avergonzada. 

-¿Cómo tú?

-Mi… mi cara. Mi… altura. Parecen… ¿unas damas?

Entonces la besó. Quiso beber de sus labios cada palabra cruel, cada absurda estupidez que los hombres habían soltado por sus enormes bocas. Solo quería tomarlo todo, dejarla vacía de dolor y miedo. Tomar cualquier mal y hacerla feliz para siempre.

–Me temo que no son tan perfectas como tú, pero sólo tienen cuatro años. Tendremos toda una vida para guiarlas, y teniendo la suerte de tenerte como madre, estoy convencido de que se convertirán en las mejores damas caballero del reino. 

La envolvió en sus brazos y abandonaron la playa con la firme certeza de que regresarían. 

Llegó al Norte con las tontas preocupaciones aprendidas durante toda una vida: que la nueva Reina lo decapitase, que la nueva Reina le pidiera la cabeza de su hermana, que la nueva Reina reclamase a Brienne por la maldita sangre, como a una especie de corcel de pura raza. Eran miedos del viejo mundo, miedos del pasado arrastrados al hoy. Pero hoy solo importaba la vida, la vida sobre la muerte. Era lo único que importó a su llegada, a la Reina, a los soldados, a él. Sobrevivir. 

La guerra no fue como podría haber imaginado. No se pareció a ninguna batalla que hubiera vivido, ni siquiera a sus peores pesadillas, a nada que su mente hubiera podido llegar a creer. No eran hombres luchando con hombres, era la muerte misma cabalgando sobre la tierra, trayendo con ella el frío y la nieve, cubriendo el mundo con un manto de oscuridad glacial. Desde el inicio de la primera batalla el sol se ocultó, negándose a volver a amanecer hasta que todo terminase. Tampoco la tormenta dio tregua, unas espesas nubes negras hicieron que la nieve y el granizo cayeran pesados sobre la tierra, cubriéndola a cada paso que avanzaba la horda de muertos. Arrastrarían la desgracia con ellos hasta cubrir completamente Poniente, si no eran capaces de ponerles freno. 

Las antiguas trivialidades como las coronas o los tronos solo parecieron importar a su querida hermana. Tyrion había escrito, suplicando su ayuda en la guerra venidera, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un juramento de venganza por traicionar a su Casa. Cersei nunca claudicaría, jamás se levantaría de aquel maldito pedazo de hierro.

Cuando los muertos vencieron la primera batalla y tuvieron que replegarse al sur, casi la mitad de los soldados habían cambiado de bando, con el corazón parado, las piernas erguidas y los ojos abiertos y extrañamente azules. Abandonar Invernalia fue una de las decisiones más dolorosas de aquella guerra. Perdieron a Robb, y un número incontable de soldados. Y perdieron a Rickon y a Bran. Los hombres Stark nunca dejarían el Norte. 

Cuando tuvieron que replegarse su principal objetivo fue encontrar a los chicos y sacarlos de allí junto al resto de civiles que no podían luchar. Los buscó en el bosque de dioses pero cuando llegó al arciano los encontró enredados entre las raíces del árbol, insistiendo en que aquel era su lugar. 

“Ganaremos. Estaremos allí cuando ocurra, estaremos todos juntos. Por eso ganaremos.”

Las palabras de Bran eran tranquilas y seguras, pero sólo lo hicieron angustiarse más, intentando desenredar unas raíces que parecían afianzarse más ante los torpes intentos de su mano zurda y los golpes de la metálica. 

“Veré como nace el fuego en cada hombre y mujer, veré como la unión de la vida vence a la muerte. Estaré allí.” 

Lo lanzó una última mirada definitiva, y miró al resto de niños que tenía a su cargo, todos esos inocentes que dependían de él para salir de allí con vida. Brienne le había encargado buscarlos mientras ella terminaba de dar batalla, dándoles más tiempo para sacar a todas las personas vulnerables que pudiera. Fue su responsabilidad, y falló. Pensó que jamás lo perdonaría, pero apenas pareció sorprendida, ni ella ni Arya. Aunque no entendieran lo que eran Bran y el pequeño Rickon, necesitaban respetar su naturaleza. 

Presentaron batalla una y otra vez, pero el enemigo parecía completamente imbatible. Fueron realmente conscientes de todo lo perdido cuando llegaron al Cuello, sabiendo que todo el Norte había caído, esa extensísima tierra que tanto aportaba a los reinos. La batalla allí fue especialmente cruel, intentando aguantar al máximo sabiendo qué era lo que significaba la derrota. Pero cuando el segundo dragón murió, cuando el ejército estaba diezmado y agotado, finalmente tuvieron que retroceder, volviendo más y más sobre sus pasos. 

El descenso siguió su curso, territorio a territorio, donde cada vez eran menos, y por tanto, los muertos más. Cada día que pasaba era más difícil vencer aquella guerra, pero sorprendentemente, la ayuda fue llegando cuando más hundidos se encontraban. No fue magia, sino la voluntad de la supervivencia. La mayoría de los territorios que se habían mantenido fieles a Cersei acabaron enviando sus tropas al ver cómo el terror bajaba hacia sus tierras. Nadie podía ver cómo una lucha como aquella se abría camino sin que hicieran nada, permitiendo que la muerte avanzase sin plantar batalla. Mientras retrocedían el cauce del Forca Verde, todos los ejércitos de Poniente se unieron a ellos, incluidos los de los Lannister, enviados por su tía y capitaneados por Addam. A pesar del horror, era emocionante ver la unión de todos esos territorios que durante tantos años habían luchado de forma más o menos directa, y que tenían odios tan antiguos como alcanzaba la memoria. 

Los muertos siguieron avanzando, pero los hombres no desertaron, ningún soldado decidió marchar. Todos sabían lo que estaba en juego, todos sabían que ninguna familia, ningún alma quedaría en pie si perdían aquella guerra. 

A la altura de Harrenhall los muertos tumbaron por primera vez a Brienne, que cayó a pocos metros de él, totalmente derribada por la turba. Cuando consiguió llegar hasta ella, uno de los espectros había alcanzado su cara y parecía estar literalmente comiéndola. Atravesó su cráneo con la espada mientras sentía un dolor punzante en la pierna. Otro de los muertos mordió su muslo, atravesando la carne hasta que pudo quitárselo de encima. Cojeó entre la nieve y se ocultó para intentar parar la hemorragia de Brienne, que tenía la cara entera cubierta de sangre, donde solo se veían sus dos enormes zafiros brillantes. Los miró con el miedo más intenso que había conocido, creyendo que realmente aquello era una despedida. Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, un nuevo ejército llegó para unirse a ellos. El último ejército de los Reinos. 

Eran las tropas de la Corona, con todo lo que aquello suponía. El pueblo se había revelado, el ejército también, ni siquiera la Guardia Real la protegió en sus últimos momentos. No quiso saber los detalles, pero en su imaginación una turba simplemente tragaba a Cersei bajo la tierra, como una ola de carne desplomándose sobre ella, arrastrándola hasta el más profundo de los Siete Infiernos. No quería pensar en su sufrimiento, solo deseó que hubiera sido rápido, que apenas sintiese dolor. 

La retirada hasta Desembarco había parecido inevitable, pero nada en aquella guerra había sido lógico ni previsible. Una vez que todos los ejércitos de Poniente estuvieron unidos, una luz tibia empezó a resplandecer en el horizonte. El cielo empezó a perder su negrura, dando paso a un azul oscuro que empezaba a clarear. La nieve paró de caer sobre la tierra y las eternas nubes negras dieron paso a unas nuevas, hechas de las alas de los millones de cuervos que empezaron a sobrevolarlos. Escucharon los aullidos de los lobos, miles de ellos que descendían del Norte, atacando a los muertos por la retaguardia. Entonces Garra, Guardajuramentos, Rugido Azul y cada espada de acero valyrio que quedaba entre los soldados empezó a brillar con una luz azul esperanzadora. Una luz que ardió y se convirtió en un fuego furioso. La herida de Brienne dejó de sangrar, y su pierna cobró la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerlo en pie y presentar batalla. 

Cada uno de “los portadores”, como serían recordados, eliminó a uno de los caminantes, mientras los pájaros, lobos y ejércitos atacaron a los muertos que empezaron a caer como hojas de otoño. Mientras el sol avanzaba sobre el cielo, la muerte se deshacía como charcos de hielo, dando paso a la esperanza de la vida y la luz. A lo lejos podían divisar al Rey de la Noche, que lanzó una última mirada a la tierra que hoy no podría conquistar. Dio media vuelta y marchó de nuevo al norte, haciendo que el resto de su ejército se desvaneciera en un polvo blanco y fino, desapareciendo del mundo. Supuso que como relataban las viejas leyendas, el Rey volvería a dormir lejos, más allá del Muro, esperando paciente la próxima vez que los hombres estuvieran a punto de destruirse entre ellos, facilitándole el trabajo. Había estado cerca, pero como había visto Bran, esta vez lo habían derrotado juntos. 

Le costó acostumbrarse a esa luz tan intensa. Nunca había visto nada igual, aquellas paredes blancas, aquel mar tan azul. Los primeros meses sufrió jaquecas constantes que solo se calmaron con el tiempo, cuando su mente pudo asimilar la cantidad de belleza que le ofrecía Tarth. Un puñado de esa arena blanca lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, cuando la pequeña Johana empezó a escarbar como un perro para hacer el foso del castillo que estaban construyendo en la orilla. Miró los granos blancos esparcidos por sus piernas bronceadas por el sol, el negativo de la piel blanca llena de pecas de su moza. La arena se pegaba en los surcos de su profunda cicatriz en el muslo, que aún le seguía avergonzando. El hecho de haber perdido una mano parecía suficiente como para añadir aquella molestia extra, que aún le hacía cojear levemente. No había perdido su postura imperiosa, por supuesto, pero ante una mirada cercana podía verse su ligero bamboleo al caminar. 

Cuando recordaba por qué estaba ahí era incapaz de mantener sus quejas. Su mano, su pierna,… todo parecía un precio demasiado escaso por la vida de Brienne. Aún tenía pesadillas con su rostro ensangrentado, con los muertos sobre ella. Pero siempre despertaba a su lado, sabiendo que nunca la perdería.

Escuchó su saludo a lo lejos y vio a sus tres hijos correr hacia ella con esa infantil ilusión desbordante, como si no la hubieran visto esa misma mañana. Solo había estado ausente unas pocas horas, a causa de una de esas reuniones que él tanto aborrecía. Política, gobierno. Nunca le interesó, pero ahora sabía que eran conceptos de suma importancia. Sabía lo que un mal o buen regente podían suponer. 

Daenerys y Jon resultaron ser mucho más que una esperanza. En pocos años estaban intentando recomponer el desastre que dejaron los muertos, recuperando bastantes territorios y dando nueva vida a mucho del terreno arrasado. Respecto a las consecuencias de las rencillas pasadas no habían llegado las venganzas esperadas, ni las cabezas cortadas expuestas a la entrada de la capital. La Reina Dragón había mantenido cada señorío, cada título, sin hacer muchos cambios, sólo la prevalencia del primogénito o primogénita independientemente del sexo, abriendo la puerta a una generación de mujeres que podrían gobernar, heredar y tomar cualquier puesto de poder que les correspondiera. También caballería, puestos militares… Aunque ellas nunca lo tuvieran tan fácil, al menos con la nueva Reina tendrían la oportunidad. 

Había hablado mucho con su hermano tras la guerra. De la familia, de su padre, de su hermana. Tyrion le dijo que envió su carta a Tywin pero nunca obtuvo respuesta, ni supo si Cersei o los niños pudieron llegar a leerla. Tras algo de vino, risas y lágrimas perdidas, ambos decidieron tomar una misma decisión. Renunciaron a su apellido, eliminándolo de aquella generación corrupta que provocaba gestos de disgusto cada vez que lo pronunciaban. Ser Jaime de Tarth, se repetía cada mañana ante el espejo, como si tomar el apellido de Brienne pudiera convertirlo en un hombre mejor. Casi se sentía así. Tyrion no tomó ningún apellido tomando el ejemplo de Varys, sintiéndose una especie de agente ajeno a todo y, a la vez, moviendo cada hilo como había hecho siempre, ahora con el broche de la Mano de la Reina justificándolo. 

Daenerys estuvo conforme con la renuncia, pero Jon insistió en que los niños lo mantuvieran para que no fuera borrado de la Historia. Duncan, Enne y Joanna serían Lannister de Tarth, y ese sería el único futuro que tendría su apellido. 

Pensó en Tywin, en lo que pensaría al respecto. Los Lannister de Roca Casterly convertidos en los Lannister de Tarth, una isla que a los ojos de su padre debía parecer insignificante. A sus ojos, sin embargo, era la Casa más importante de Poniente. 

Respecto a la maldita sangre, realmente había llegado a cubrir posiciones importantes, pero no del modo que a Tywin le hubiera gustado. Myrcella Tyrell gobernaba Altojardín y las Tierras del Dominio. Tommen Baratheon gobernaría la Roca y las Tierras del Oeste cuando tuviera edad, o cuando su tía se lo permitiera. Mantenía constante contacto con ella, y parecía más vigorosa que nunca, dispuesta a organizarlo todo, como siempre había hecho. Le tranquilizaba que Addam estuviera con ellos. Había renunciado formalmente a casarse, decidiendo mantenerse en La Roca protegiendo a Tommen y Genna. Él no había entendido aquella decisión hasta que les hizo una visita un par de años atrás. Entendía que la felicidad no siempre estaba en los lugares más sencillos, y que de alguna manera, él la había encontrado allí. 

Jaime se había convertido en Lord Tarth a la muerte de Selwyn, pocos meses después de la guerra. Era un nombre glorificado para ser el feliz consorte de Brienne, que era quien gobernaba la isla con justicia y sabiduría. 

Ahora, su mujer aparecía radiante y feliz, rodeada de sus tres hijos. Se acercó a besarlo y susurrarle suavemente que la esperase mientras se bañaba. Era la forma que tenía de quitarse la tensión del gobierno, no era un trabajo que le gustase demasiado o que alguna vez hubiera esperado tener, pero para el que era perfecta. Ningún otro territorio podría tener la suerte de ser gobernado por alguien tan justo y honrado, que pensara tanto en los demás ni se implicase de forma tan activa. Admiraba profundamente la cuidadosa labor que estaba llevando en la isla, y las ayudas que enviaba al continente para apoyar en la reconstrucción de los Reinos. 

La vio alejarse hacia el agua mientras dejaba sus pisadas profundas en la arena. Adoraba esos pequeños rastros que dejaba, esas pequeñas certezas que le confirmaban que además de ser perfecta, era real. 

Duncan y Enne estaban entretenidos con los detalles del castillo, la pequeña con la poca habilidad que sus torpes dedos infantiles le proporcionaban, y el mayor con la tenacidad y cuidado que ponía para todo. Le asombraba la paciencia y el mimo que ponía con sus hermanas, aunque la niña había tirado varias veces una de las torres, él había calmado sus pucheros y había puesto el mismo mimo en volver a rehacerla. Johana, era el punto opuesto a sus hermanos, un espíritu libre que ahora seguía escarbando con fuerza para hacer el foso más y más grande. Sabía que pronto se cansaría y saldría corriendo en busca de una nueva actividad, desatando esa energía desbordante que podía con todos ellos. Levantó la vista para ver a Brienne que ya estaba buceando bajo las olas, convirtiéndose en esa sirena extraña que parecía más cómoda bajo el agua que fuera de ella. Sólo salía cuando la profunda cicatriz en su mejilla empezaba a doler por el frío, dejando que el calor del sol calentara su rostro.

La miró con detenimiento, para luego contemplar a sus hijas. “Sí se parecen a ella. Y también a mi” Pensó con orgullo. 

Recordó el pánico que le había inundado cuando el maestre confirmó el segundo embarazo de Brienne. Cuando el hombre mayor pronunció la palabra “gemelos”. Él había soñado con ellas, sabía que eran dos niñas. Pero en sus sueños Duncan tenía el pelo oscuro, y la sola posibilidad de que no lo fueran lo alarmó. 

“Si son niño y niña enviaremos al pequeño a la Roca con Genna. No quiero que se críen juntos” Brienne no quería dejar a sus hijos a cargo de nadie más, pero lo había tranquilizado una y otra vez, asegurándole que podrían hacer frente a cualquier cosa. Y las niñas llegaron, y ninguno de sus temores tuvo algún sentido. No porque fueran chicas, sino porque entendió que habría sido imposible que algo como lo que tuvo con su hermana se hubiera dado ante sus propias narices o las de Brienne, ante unos padres cariñosos que disfrutaban el tiempo con sus niños. Conocía perfectamente a sus tres hijos, sus anhelos, sus miedos y pasiones. No necesitaba tener ningún miedo, sino solo esa plenitud que le transmitían, esa felicidad que se despertaba en él solo con una simple mirada.

Como había predicho, su hija más audaz se había aburrido de la arena y ahora tentaba a su hermana para perseguirla por la orilla. Enne pidió permiso, como siempre tan cándida y obediente, para correr después tras ella, dejando a Duncan una oportunidad de terminar su trabajo. 

-¡Johana! ¡Enne!

El mar estaba empezando a ser un poco más bravo, y una gran ola se desplomó sobre la orilla. Las niñas corrieron raudas sin que apenas pudiera salpicarlas, pero Brienne siempre había sido especialmente protectora en ese aspecto. No podía imaginar cómo había sido perder a un hermano así. Pensó en Cersei y se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando encontró el recuerdo agradable. Había aprendido a recordarla con serenidad. Había encontrado la manera de hacer las paces con aquel pasado turbulento. 

Miró la montaña de arena que hace un momento fue un castillo, destruido por completo por el agua, y los ojos tristes de su hijo. 

-¿Has oído hablar de Bran el constructor? También se le cayeron los primeros intentos, pero siguió adelante. Deberías seguir probando.

Arya había llegado tan impuntual como siempre, y con el sigilo acostumbrado. Era la hora del entrenamiento de los niños, a los que siempre dedicaba unas horas del atardecer. Las pequeñas simplemente jugaban con dos palos, pero era oportuno que fueran fijándose en los movimientos de su hermano mayor. Las dos eran curiosas y despiertas, y pronto tomarían su primera espada de entrenamiento.

Contempló a Arya mientras se marchaba con los niños, seguro de que pronto lo haría por más tiempo. Se había entrenado bien, y quería ser caballero, así que su camino irremediablemente la llevaría fuera de Tarth en algún momento. Había sido difícil decir adiós a Sansa, pero con sus hermanos caídos supo que su función era reconstruir Invernalia. Había estado haciendo un buen trabajo y se escribían con mucha frecuencia, sintiéndola siempre cerca. La echaba de menos, como todos, pero no le entristecía, siempre serían familia. También sus hijos se marcharían, antes o después, y luego volverían a encontrarse, viviendo sus vidas entrelazadas pero independientes. 

A lo largo de su vida había temido a la soledad, pero ya no lo hacía. No desde que conoció a Brienne. Sus caminos habían parecido separarse tantas veces que apenas podía recordar todas, pero siempre encontraron la forma de mantenerse unidos. No pensaba moverse, ni siquiera alrededor de la maldita isla si no era con ella. 

Cuando observó la última de las pisadas de los niños sobre la arena, dejó caer los calzones de lino y la camisa de algodón blanco. Desnudo como el primer día de su nombre, caminó hacia el agua. Su leve cojera se hacía menos obvia en la arena húmeda, y eso le hacía sentirse bien. El agua estaba templada y limpia y aunque nadar con una mano era algo frustrante, pronto alcanzó a su esposa. La abrazó por la cintura, sintiendo la camisa que ondulaba alrededor de su cuerpo. La levantó por su cabeza, con la pesada carga del agua, dejándola caer a su lado. Las olas podrían llevársela, no sería la primera vez que tenían problemas para volver con un mínimo de decoro al castillo, pero no importaba en absoluto. 

-¿Arya se llevó a los niños?

Asintió mientras la rodeaba con los brazos, ansioso por besarla. Ella respondió rodeándole con las piernas, en un movimiento casi instintivo. Se unieron con calma, sin palabras, meciéndose con el movimiento del oleaje. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación desbordante, y por un momento, ese miedo que tanto lo había recorrido brilló por un instante. ¿Podría ser un sueño? ¿Podría despertar solo en una cama de Desembarco del Rey? Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el azul más absoluto, sabiendo que siempre que lo hiciera, ella estaría allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... ¡llegamos al final! No tengo palabras para agradecer a todos los que habéis leído este fic, enviado vuestras felicitaciones y a todas las personas que han comentado y aportado tanto. Quiero deciros que esta historia ha sido algo diferente, por cientos de motivos. Empecé a escribir justo antes de que se produjese esta locura en la que estamos inmersos. La primera publicación fue el 11/03 y el 14/03 comenzó el Estado de Alarma en mi país. He pasado por cientos de momentos de miedo, de tristeza... pero escribir esto me ha llevado a perderme en la ficción y olvidar lo que nos rodea durante un tiempo mágico. Conectar con todos vosotros ha sido una ayuda constante, poder debatir de un mundo diferente y encontrarnos a través de vuestros comentarios me ha ayudado muchísimo. No sabéis todo el apoyo que he sentido, la calidez que me habéis dado siempre. Aprovecharé este mes de agosto para recargar pilas y espero regresar en septiembre con algo divertido, distinto y refrescante. Siento que esta historia ha estado bañada por las emociones por las que la situación de la pandemia me ha ido llevando, con una oscuridad terriblemente difícil en muchas ocasiones, y lamento que haya sido difícil de leer en ciertos momentos. La luz está ahí, podemos verla al fondo de todo esto. Llegará una vacuna, llegará la tranquilidad, y estaremos bien. 
> 
> Me siento realmente emocionada en este momento y solo puedo decir... GRACIAS. GRACIAS con mayúsculas por haber hecho más llevadero algo tan difícil. A veces es difícil ver las cosas buenas y vosotros y vosotras lo habéis hecho posible. Una y mil veces GRACIAS.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto. Un fortísimo abrazo y un feliz verano.


End file.
